A Skew-wiff Hogwarts Story
by MilitaryBarbie
Summary: A story of a whole new group of students attending the halls of Hogwarts. While they can't quite match the stories Professor Potter tells, they make plenty of mischief on their own. Set roughly between Harry's era and his children's. There are minor allusions to the characters from the book series but this is an OC centric story. Rated T for later chapters just to be safe.
1. Year 1 Part 1

**As per usual, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowling's original content. I wouldn't be here if I did and she deserves all the credit. This is an original story I felt like writing to expand a little on different facets of the magical life style. Let me know what you think please!**

 **If you've read this story before please note ALL of Year 1 has been revised so some things have changed. Most of it's minor to improve the quality but certain things like Hagrid have changed completely. Just skip it if you want but some changes might confuse you in later chapters. Also some typos have been corrected but no matter how many times I proof read it there are always more so sorry.**

 **Year 1 Part 1**

The Hogwarts Express was much grander than I had ever even imagined. It was the purest scarlet I had ever seen and the steam billowing out of the smokestack was snow white. I followed my mother to the back of the train and she asked one of the older boys to help me load my trunk. His black blazer had a gleaming blue badge with the letter P on it. A prefect. I tried to keep from staring.

"First year, eh? Well good to see you. The younger kids usually sit near the front of the train, but you can sit wherever you'd like." He smiled and turned to help another kid.

"Now make sure you're careful, and please write often." My mother gave me a long hug and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you when you go on break, okay? Please be safe."

I assured her I would be okay and waved goodbye as I boarded the train. Heeding the older student's words, I headed toward the first few cars. Younger students stood in timid bunches in the aisles, being shoved by the larger kids trying to move toward the back. I found a compartment that was empty and opened the door, taking a window seat. I carefully set the cage of my screech owl on the rack above me and strapped it down with a luggage strap. A girl with long blonde hair and a boy with an upturned nose stood outside the compartment door gawking at me like I had broken a rule, but I waved them in none the less.

"We should take our seats, the train leaves soon." I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Amelia."

She shook it with a grip like a dead fish. "I'm Keeli."

"Cad." Despite his timidness before, he seemed perfectly relaxed settled into the train's seat. "Hey, your dad runs the transportation station in Diagon Alley, doesn't he?"

"Well, he runs the live creatures division, but yeah."

"I thought I recognized you. My family runs Ollivander's just up the road."

"The wand shop?" Keeli's mouth dropped open. "You mean you make wands?"

"Well, my Dad does."

"Does he come around much? Ollivander, I mean." I asked him.

"Not really. He's really old and he said he wants to enjoy his retirement."

"He just gave your family a whole wand shop?" Keeli still seemed to be coming terms with the idea.

"Well, my Dad is something like his great-great-nephew or something." he shrugged. "I wasn't born yet, so I'm not really sure."

I was about to ask him how it was living on Diagon Alley when we heard a commotion in the corridor. We poked our heads out and saw a smaller first year facing off with two other taller girls with likewise blank robes.

"I only asked if I could sit with you." the smaller one had his wand out.

The taller girl eyed it. "And we said no, so buzz off."

"No one else is using the seat, why can't I sit there?"

"Because we don't want I your sort sitting with us." the other girl sneered.

"What, a boy?"

"No. You're an Apertice, aren't you?"

"And what of it?"

"We don't want your type with us."

"Oi!" Cad yelled right next to my ear, making my flinch. "You're an Apertice? Well you can come sit with us then!"

The Apertice regarded the bright smile like he'd rather throw himself off the train but the two girls took advantage of the distraction. The taller one waved her wand at the hand holding their compartment door open and he flinched as if it stung and let go. They slammed the door in his face and he sighed before turning towards us. He took the seat closest to the aisle like he was expecting to have to make a quick escape.

"What's an Apertice?" Keeli asked Cad in a whisper.

"No idea." he said brightly, turning to the other boy. "Just figured you could use a friend. I'm Cad."

"Louk." he ignored the outstretched hand.

"So, uh, what is an Apertice?"

A scowl this time. "It's my last name. My family's name."

"I don't see what's so bad about being part of a family." Cad tried to joke.

The other boy didn't grace it with a response.

"You weren't going to hex them were you?" I asked. Thankfully his wand was put away in his robes.

"Me? Oh, I don't know any hexes. Not yet, at least."

"Then why wave your wand in front of their faces?" Keeli sounded as if it was the worst possible idea ever which, in fairness, it probably was.

"Well they didn't know I don't know any magic, do they?" a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

""Oh good." Keeli let out a whoosh of air. "I thought I was the only one. I'm Muggleborn, you see. I don't know anything."

"Lots of kids don't know anything." I offered. "It depends on how strict your parents were on the 'no under-aged magic' thing. So don't worry too much, they start off really slow. Lots of kids come in from Muggles and they turn out just fine."

She still looked nervous. "I've read through my books a little bit so I wouldn't be so far behind. I can't wait to learn Transfiguration. Just think, being able to turn someone into a teacup!"

"That's really advanced though. For a while, we'll just be working with non-living objects. It would be cool to give yourself wings though." I added.

"That's silly. Who wants wings when you can just levitate yourself?" Cad asked.

"Because it's almost impossible to control yourself while levitating. Besides, everyone knows real wizards use Apparition." Louk sneered.

"Oh, and can you Apparate?" I crossed my arms.

"I can't take the test yet, duh." He made a droopy face at me which made me chuckle despite it probably not meaning to.

"Oh, be quiet, Louk. Everyone has to start out on the bottom." Cad nudged him in the side.

Louk shrugged and looked out the compartment window at the hallway.

"So Amelia, you've had your older brothers come through here, right? What have they said? What houses were they in?"

I shook my head this time. "My oldest brother flunked out of Hogwarts his first year and he works on racing brooms now. My other brother never went, he joined the military in the Muggle world."

A knock sounded on the glass door and we looked up to see a girl standing there. Cad got up and cracked it. Despite the completely transparent glass he asked. "Who is it?"

"May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"What's the magic word?"

"Annoying." she grinned, edging past him to sit next to me.

"How did you know?" he closed the door again.

"I'm Amelia." I offered my hand and she shook it with a much firmer grip than Keeli had.

"Amber."

"Well, Amber, we were just talking about siblings who've come through. You have any?" Cad asked.

"Only child I'm afraid. You lot?"

We all shook our heads which won no confidence from me. Despite my words to Keeli I was very nervous. "What houses do you think we'll be in?"

Cad looked around the room conspiratorially. "You know I hear if the hat can't place you, you have to fight a badger, a lion, a snake, and an eagle to choose where you go."

Keeli looked horrified but Amber let out a laugh. "How would that even work?"

"See they give you a sword and they set you against them one at a time. Then a boar with wings flies down from the enchanted ceiling-"

"Oh my word, just stop." Amber was laughing.

"What? Just wanting everyone to be prepared. I know I would want some warning if I had to fight a lion."

"That's the largest load of waffle I've ever heard." I chuckled.

Even Keeli was smiling a little bit at hearing it was a joke, but Louk remained unphased.

"So, what's it really going to be like?" Keeli asked quietly.

"They just stick a hat on your head and it reads your mind to tell you what house you're in." Amber seemed bored at the thought.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked her.

"Don't know. Figured the hat would tell me." she shrugged. "After all, I get to go to Hogwarts either way."

"Are you Muggleborn too?" Keeli asked her.

"Oh no, but both my parents work in the Muggle world for some reason." she rolled her eyes like the thought annoyed her. "I don't get as much news like others do but once I go here I don't have to worry about that."

"Oh." Keeli seemed a little crestfallen.

Cad seemed to notice and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hear there is a great big lake, and they take all the kids across on tiny little rickety boats and if you fall in, a giant squid eats you."

"They wouldn't do that, the squid would get too fat." Louk snapped, but it caused everyone to laugh. He looked around like we'd lost our minds but a smile did make a slight appearance after a few seconds.

A prefect came around and told us we should change into our robes as we were getting close. We did as we were told, trying not to elbow anyone in the face. We topped it all off with a pointy hat and I felt like a proper witch for once. The train slid to a halt and we left our luggage like we had been told. I waved at my owl as we filed into the crowded hallway, following the crowd.

"First years! First years over here!" A man with a knitted jumper under his robes was waving a lit wand above all the heads.

I strung my arm through Amber and Keeli's so we wouldn't get lost, having to fight the crowd to get over to him. The man looked a bit like someone's nice Uncle had gotten lost to the hot chocolate store and his nice smile did nothing to tarnish the image. He introduced himself as Professor Longbottom and made pleasant small talk with us while we waited for everyone. Once the crowd thinned out and he was fairly certain we had everyone he led us down to the shore of a huge black lake.

The boats were surprisingly roomy, although someone did say they saw a tentacle swipe at one of the back ones. We followed the glowing lantern across the misty water until a huge castle came into view. It towered into the sky, light flickering in the hundreds of windows. At the foot of it stood an old boathouse which seemed to be our destination. Then we climbed up an endless number of stairs for what seemed like forever until we got into the main courtyard of the school. We were lead into the main entrance hall and up a huge grand staircase. At the entrance to the closed Great Hall, a smiling man with messy black hair stood.

"Harry." the man with the jumper nodded as he walked past the other through the doors.

"Neville." a returning nod. "Good evening, I'm Professor Potter. Behind me here is the Great Hall. We're gonna walk in two lines, and then stand in front of the main table. Then I'll call you up one by one and place the Sorting Hat on your heads. After you're in your house, you'll sit with them, and then we'll start eating.

"The houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Huffelpuff. Once you join a house, they become like your family here." warm smile graced his features at this. "You do everything with your house. Achievements will win your house points, and demerits lose you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Any questions?" he waited for our timid head shakes before leading us forward.

The ceiling was studded with stars. It was the clearest autumn night I had ever seen and I almost got run over by the boy behind me because I was struck dumb staring. Candles floated everywhere and students sat at four long tables watching our procession to the front. We stood in a tight group around the base of some low stairs, staring at a hat sitting on a stool like it was made of live tarantulas. Professor Potter opened up a large scroll.

"Abergine, Katie." A black girl with curly hair gulped and went to sit on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted

She smiled and moved to the cheering table.

"Apertice, Louk." The boy went to the stage and got sorted into Slytherin.

A few students down was the other girl from the train, Amber Celeste, and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Then in no time it was my turn.

"Hearn, Amelia."

I walked up the steps and almost collapsed onto the stool. The hat was too big for my head and fell over my eyes. I heard a soft humming, like someone was thinking really hard on something. Finally the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" and it was lifted from my head. I was the first Ravenclaw student chosen and one of the tables on the right cheered. I sat at an empty place and a lot of the students shook my hand. By the time I looked up Caduceus Mervin, the boy with the upturned nose from the train, was called to the stage. He was also sorted into Gryffindor. Then later down Keeli Phillips was sorted into Ravenclaw. She had to sit a few kids down from me as four people had been sorted between us but I gave her a thumbs up. There were only five kids left and they went by pretty quickly. Christopher Underman was the last person and with that the ceremony was ended. The Headmistress, McGonagall, stood up and cleared her throat. The Hall quieted instantly and she began her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you will learn everything you need to know to be a successful and productive member of the magical community. I hope to see a lot of enthusiasm from our new students as well as our old ones, to make this a very productive year. Now, let's eat." She clapped sharply and food appeared on the tables.

The spread was better than anything could have imagined. My favorite foods just appeared before my eyes, and many others I didn't even know existed. Soon after the food appeared, so did the ghosts. One of the older students pointed the Grey Lady out to us, the Ravenclaw house ghost. I saw maybe a dozen more and my curiosity outweighed my hunger long enough to ask about a few of them. I was told to stay away from the Bloody Baron, but the rest were okay. There was also a warning about something called a Peeves but my stomach growled loudly and I was too embarrassed to ask him to repeat himself. My curiosity sated, I piled my plate high and continued to do so until I couldn't reach up to grab the fork.

Then the delicious dishes were replaced with heaps of desserts. Ice cream and cakes lined the tables and I somehow found room in my stomach to shove in more food. The Gryffindor's started a food fight at their table but no one else had the energy to get up and join. McGonagall put a quick stop to it with a few stern glances and the rowdy students calmed down enough to settle back into their seats.

McGonagall clapped again and the tables were once again lined with cutlery that sparkled like they hadn't seen a morsel of food. She cleared her throat and her voice filled the Hall again. "Before we retire for the night let me remind you of a few rules. Despite popular belief magic is still forbidden in the corridors and you will be punished, whether you started the duel or not. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and I find myself surprised I have to remind you all of that fact every year. Now first years, follow your Head Girl and Boy to your Houses. Goodnight to all of you and we shall see you bright and early tomorrow." She gestured towards the door and everyone left in a hurry.

A tall boy with brunette hair and a girl with long black hair walked over to our end of the table. They smiled and said to follow them, and then led us out of the Great Hall behind the Huffelpuff first years. At the entrance to a huge staircase, the Hufflepuffs veered down and the two older Ravenclaws led us up. And then we climbed.

I suddenly regretted eating all of that food. We had dozens of flights of stairs to climb and I could barely move. By the time we reached our landing, we were all puffing heavily. The two older students smiled knowingly.

"You get used to it after a while." The girl reassured us. "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. Knock with the knocker and you have to answer a riddle to get inside."

The boy demonstrated. The eagle mouth that held the ring asked "I travel in a circle, and yet always a straight line. What am I?"

"Hm, I'm not sure." he furrowed his brow and stroked his chin in concentration. "Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. A clock, like for time?" she mirrored his stance.

"No…" he said slowly. "Do any of you have an idea?"

One of the boys from the back piped up loudly. "A wheel!"

"Correct." The door swung open and we filed inside. I saw the two Prefects exchange a smile and wondered if they had not known on purpose.

The common room was made out of beautiful marble with thick sapphire rugs everywhere. Curtains hung from the tall windows and bronze eagles topped each floor-to-ceiling bookshelf, of which there were over a dozen. Blue couches stood in front of a white marble fireplace and desks were lined against the walls.

"This library is rival to the main Hogwarts one, but I suspect you will still be traversing there many times over the year. The notice board is there by the door, you should check it every morning for announcements and meetings of all the different clubs. Gobstones Club meets tomorrow after school to recruit new members. I'm the Captain so you shouldn't have any problem getting in." he gave a silly smile and a bunch of the girls swooned. "Alright, boys follow me to your dorms and you girls can go with Elizabeth. Good night!"

"Don't listen to him, Potions Club is the one to join. Now come on, girls." She smiled and led us down a small hallway off of the common room. We climbed one flight and she motioned onward as the stairs continued. "The higher you go the higher grade the students are. There are a lot of dorms but you guys get the bottom two here. Your names are on your nightstand so look around. Bathroom is down the hall, and you'll need to get up by seven for breakfast. Sleep well!" and she walked up the stairs.

We exchanged nervous glances before entering the two dorms with a bronze one on their doors. I found mine in the first room closest to the door, and all of my stuff was placed in front of my bed.

"Where is my owl?" a redheaded girl asked

"In the Owlery, they move them there when we get here." the girl with the bed across from me answered.

Keeli walked in and found her name on the bed next to mine. "Looks like we're roomies." She sat down

"Guess so. I'm going to grab a shower and then call it a night. I'm wiped and want to get some rest before tomorrow. It's going to be a big day."

She agreed and followed me to the white marble bathroom. The taps were bronze and gave the option of four different soaps. I could have spent an hour in there but my heavy eyes protested and I found myself snuggled into my covers before long.

The sun stretched through the window and fell on my curtains. I looked through the window and the large clock on the tower said it was almost seven. I got up and woke the rest of my dorm room, then ran down to the bathroom to get ready for the day. A million girls were in the bathroom, and being one of the smallest forced me to wait for a mirror for nearly fifteen minutes. The Great Hall was packed with students and Keeli and I had to shove to find seats at the Ravenclaw table. Breakfast was just as delicious as dinner but with the added excitement of seeing our head of house circle around with a stack of schedules.

Poor Professor Flitwick wasn't very tall and he had to practically wrestle around the legs of students while squeaking out names.

"Helga Ramirov?! Helga?!"

I sat with Keeli and the other first year girls and waited impatiently for my name to be called. After what seemed like an eternity he came trotting over to us and handed me a folded sheet of paper. I tore it open and looked at my schedule. First up was Potions, followed by Charms and Transfiguration! I giggled with joy and quickly grabbed my bag to head down to the dungeons. The other first year girls followed me timidly as we tried to maneuver all of the school's pathways. The cheery potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, greeted us warmly and directed us to our seats. We were with the Slytherin first years and I took a seat next to Louk.

"I'm so excited! Potions has been the thing I have been looking toward the most." I bubbled at him.

"I'm more into Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I guess Potions is alright. More discreet than a loud spell, I suppose."

"And I would argue you could do a lot more with potions than spells. It's potions used mostly in medical care now. Healers are required to know Advanced Potions to be hired."

"I suppose you want to be a Healer then?"

"I guess." I looked down and blushed. "I don't really know what I'm good at yet."

"I'm sure you can't be awful." He looked up as the Professor addressed us

"Good morning students. Here is Potions, obviously, and I'll be your Professor. We'll start out with something simple at first. A cure for boils. Open your books to page seven and read through the instructions. Then I'd like you all to write a twelve inch essay detailing the steps taken, the ingredients, and certain things to look out for so you don't make any mistakes. Feel free to help each other."

I flipped open my book and pulled out no time I already had the ingredient list and the first six steps. I glanced over and noticed Louk's paper was blank.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't understand. I'm just supposed to copy all this down?"

"Pretty much. Just so we know what we're doing when the time comes. So we don't jump straight to step three before we've added the quills, you know?"

"You are much better at this than I am."

"You're better at the wand stuff. I've never been too good with spell work."

"So the Flobberworm Mucus is after the quills?"

"No, not Flobberworm Mucus, horned slugs." I pointed to the step he'd skipped.

Professor Slughorn walked around to see how we were all doing. He looked at my completed essay and beamed as he read it over.

"Excellent, dear girl! May I ask your name?"

"Amelia Hearn, sir." I smiled as I stoppered my ink bottle.

"Ah yes, I had the pleasure of your older brother." He look made it clear how much of a 'pleasure' that had been. "Well, this is very well done. I appreciate you took time to pay attention to the heat levels here in your third paragraph. We'll be working with this for the rest of the week, but feel free to look on ahead at the Herbicide on page twelve. I dare say you'll find it easy as well."

I nodded with a smile and flipped my textbook back open.

"Show off." Louk whispered, scratching out his last line.

"You're just jealous."

All too soon class was over and it was time to climb back up the stairs to try and find where Defense Against the Dark Arts was. We were with the Slytherins again, so we banded together and climbed. We found classroom three 'A' easily enough and sat down. A large skeleton was strung from the ceiling and I couldn't help but stare. Professor Potter was standing in the front of the room wearing what looked like a comfy handmade sweater with a golden dragon on the front. I felt a little better to finally recognize someone.

"Take any seat you'd like. I don't see the need for a seating chart just yet. Unless you all are a chatty lot."

We did so and the bell rang and he stood up. "Well, good morning and happy first year! I'm Professor Potter as you know, and this is Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA as a lot of people call it. I figured we'd start out with something easy our first day. I'd like to know what questions you all have about this class."

We all looked at each other uncertainty. Was this guy for real?

"Come on, don't be shy. It's a very large topic with a lot of misconceptions. Ask away, I'm all ears!"

Louk slowly raised his hand and Professor Potter gave him a wide smile. "Yes?"

"Is it true we learn about Dark creatures in here as well as spells?"

"Yes, we do learn about some. Most, like vampires and hags, we only read about. A couple I can bring in and show you all."

"Like what?" Keeli asked timidly, before realizing she hadn't raised her hand. She did so, repeating the question somewhat unnecessarily.

"Well, I can't go and spoil everything can I? But, for instance, pixies and grindylows are easy to find. And usually show up in O.W.L.s. Anyone else?"

I raised my hand. "Do we learn any potions in here?"

He chuckled. "Luckily no, I'm abysmal. We learn about the Polyjuice and Wolfsbane Potions in theory but not practice. Any demonstrations I leave to the very capable hands of Professor Slughorn."

"Is it true this job used to be cursed?" A Slytherin boy raised his hand.

Professor Potter looked a little less cheery at that one. "Some say so. But I've been here a few years and nothing too bad has happened yet. But we'll sure see, won't we?"

We all quieted down at his answer and he nodded at our silence. "Why don't we start with the coursework?" he tapped a projector with his wand, turning it on. Another flick and the shades were closed on all the windows. The skeleton on the ceiling looked no less menacing lurking in the dark corner of the room.

"Something easy, shall we? Ghosts. Here here can tell me of a ghost?"

The class went by quickly, mostly discussing the Hogwarts ghosts and their houses. As the bell rang he waved us all out saying there was no homework. We scooted out, not wanting him to change his mind.


	2. Year 1 Part 2

R **evised 12/13/2018.**

 **Year 1 Part 2**

Next was Charms in classroom two 'B' and here we separated from the Slytherins. The room had long benches on the side of the walls, almost like an arena, and we climbed up. Our head of house, Professor Flitwick, was standing in the middle of the room greeting everyone. We were with the Hufflepuff's this time and some yellow soon joined the blue. As the bell rang the Professor spoke up, quieting our nervous chatter.

His class was much the same, although he dug right in and started working on some wand movements with us. When to use a jab, when to use a flick. We started on a move he called the 'swish and flick'. Probably for the best as on the first try, half of us were holding our wands too loose and they flew right out of our hands. They landed in a heap on the floor, one letting out a nervous hooting noise and another spitting a butterfly out of it's tip.

Professor Flitwick smiled and told us to gather our wands and try again. I did manage to keep my wand in my hand for the rest of class but I felt pretty silly just waving it around.

By the time lunch arrived I was famished from all the stairs and my legs already hurt. The Great Hall was a good deal more chatty than the previous night and the seating a little more haphazard as everyone sat with their friends. Keeli and I sat next to each other in front of a large plate of sandwiches and talked about our classes. Someone poked me in the back and I turned to the Slytherin table. Louk was turned in his own seat, facing us.

"What have you got next?"

I pulled my schedule from my pocket. "Transfiguration with the Gryffindors."

"Aw. Well, would you guys want to meet up after class so we can all talk? I was going to ask Cad and Amber as well."

"That sounds fun! Where though?" Keeli asked.

"Out in the courtyard in front of the clock tower? I need some sun."

"Alright, we'll see you there." she smiled.

The bell rang once more and we left the Hall again. This time was the fifth floor for Transfiguration. Keeli was practically pulling my arm out of it's socket while we climbed the endless amount of stairs this place had. She made sure we took the front two seats and we beat even the Professor there. As the bell rang the rest of the students walked in. Cad and Amber sat in the desk next to us and we talked softly waiting for the teacher. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

She was about the same age as my Mom with brown hair tied up on her head. She seemed nice enough and smiled at us all as she walked to the front of the room.

"Sorry, class. And emergency in the Hospital Wing I had to tend to. This is a good a time as any to remind you magic is forbidden on the corridors, especially on other students."

She raised her wand and waived it at the board. Complex little squiggles started writing themselves.

"Alright, well good afternoon. I'm Professor Sallow. Transfiguration is easily the most difficult branch of magic you will learn for your first few years. It is complex, with a lot of variables and a good bit of hard work for little results. For the first week or so we will be learning the transfiguration alphabet."

Turns out the Transfiguration alphabet sucked. For every letter there was symbol we had to learn and be able to read and write perfectly. Any mistake could skew our writing and cause big problems. Every Transfiguration spell was written in a formula and this alphabet was used to write that formula. It seemed too similar to maths to me but Keeli ate it up and promised to help me later. We were given our first homework assignment; a list of very simple words to write in this new form. It honestly looked like a toddler's word book with things like 'cat', 'bat', 'broom', 'hat'. But Professor Sallow assured us we would be picking up the pace soon. We copied down the key from the board and by the time we were done the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

The other classes still had a full period left but first years got off early, probably because we didn't have as many classes. Keeli, Amber, Cad, and I walked to the clock tower to meet Louk in the courtyard. We sat down and stretched out on the grass, happy to be free from the stone interior and into the sunshine. I made Keeli pull out our Transfiguration and start walking me through it. It wasn't too hard in theory but it was a lot of looking back and forth between the key and the worksheet.

"You two really are Ravenclaws." Cad wrinkled his nose. "You honestly want to get your work done now?"

"We have it again just tomorrow, and I want to start this year off on a good note. Besides, once this is done I don't have anymore and I can relax after dinner." I smiled.

"I've been waiting for this class ever since I heard about it. Don't take this away from me, Cad." she held her quill at him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Are you guys joining any clubs?"

"I might join the Potions Club." I said as I wrote another line.

Louk snorted. "Surprise."

"Hey, it could be fun." I scowled.

"About as fun as watching paint dry." he added. "I was considering the Quidditch League Club. Since I can't try out until next year."

"I wouldn't mind that." Amber nodded. "Do you know when they meet?"

"I haven't seen a notice yet, but one of the third years said they think it's Thursday after school in the Charms room. Apparently Flitwick is a big Puddlemere United fan."

We sat and talked for a long time, finally finishing the homework so I could put it away. The bell rang for dinner and we all walked together to the Great Hall. There was ample food as always but I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. Keeli agreed to leave after just a few bites and we started the long walk upstairs. I almost forgot about the knocker and hoped I could figure out the riddle in my tired state. I knocked it sharp once and the bronze beak spoke.

"I have a bed, but do not sleep. I always run, but never walk. I can gurgle, but never talk. What am I?"

"Um, a brook? Or, like, a river or something?" I asked.

"Correct, but needs more conviction." it commented before swinging the door open to let us in.

We smiled in joy and headed to the warmth of our beds, not even undressing before collapsing on top of the covers.

The noise of the other girls woke us up the next morning and since it was early we spent some time getting to know our roommates. There were two other girls in our dorm besides us, Dorothy and Eunice. They were nice enough and Eunice promised us her pet mice stayed in their cage. I hadn't noticed them before but she did have a wire cage on top of her dresser with three little white mice running around.

"I thought we could only have owls or cats." I asked her.

"I'm hoping to use them to work on my Transfiguration once we get to that point." she said softly. "My Mom said it's what she did when she went here."

"Cool! You're into Transfiguration too?" Keeli asked.

"I guess. I don't really know. My Mom said I should be good at it. All the women in my family are."

Transfiguration dominated the talk for while we got ready. It even continued into breakfast. I zoned out and started a letter home I knew my Mom was waiting for. The bell rang and I shoved it into my bag to finish later. Today started with our very first Herbology class so we headed outside with the Gryffindors. I welcomed a conversation with Amber and Cad just for a change of topic. I asked Amber how she was getting on with the rest of her house.

"Oh, they're all really great but I like being friends with you guys." Amber smiled. "There aren't a lot of girls in Gryffindor first year."

"Well, at least you get all the boys. There aren't many in Ravenclaw." Keeli wrinkled her nose.

"I wish there was another boy here right now." Cad groaned and we giggled.

We walked up to the greenhouses, entering the glass door with a 'one' over it. Inside Professor Longbottom was talking sternly to a long-tentacled plant. We gave each other sideways glances before stepping in around a table. He heard us and turned around with a smile.

"Sorry, turns out the Venomous Tangtactula has been taking passes at some of the castle cats. Just trying to keep it in line."

We all nodded like it was the most natural thing in the world as everyone else shuffled in. The bell rang and Professor Longbottom clapped his hands.

"Welcome to Herbology. Here you'll learn all about magical plants and fungi! This is greenhouse one, so you really don't have to be too worried about anything in here. This Venomous Tangtactula is the only thing, and it's only a baby for a while so no teeth to be spoken of right now! Today we'll be working with moly. Does anyone know about it?"

We all stared at him blankly.

"Where's a Hermione when you need one?" he said softly. "Moly is a plant that has strong magical properties, particularly in counteracting Dark enchantments or curses. It's used in most potions to treat Dark magic. Today I'm going to show you how to care for it."

He went on to show us a large, long planter that dominated a whole wall of the greenhouse. We were each given a moly seed and were instructed on how to plant it. Then we had to go into our One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi books to see how it was best cared for. At the end of the year part of our final grade was on how well they had grown over the year. Each of us had a marked plot of soil with our name and we planted our bulbs. By the end of the class I smelled liked dragon dung and wished I knew some sort of perfume charm.

The bell rang and we had to practically run to make it to DADA on time. We came in breathless right as the bell rang. Keeli sat with the Transfiguration fan from our dorm, Eunice, while I sat next to Louk again. He took one whiff of me and wrinkled his nose.

"Herbology?"

I nodded as Professor Potter instructed us to open our books to learn about the stages of a ghost. It was nice to sit and read for a while, the room filled with the scratching of quills as we took notes. At the bell I followed Keeli and Eunice to Transfiguration, where they elected to sit together and I instead took a seat with one of the Ravenclaw boys. Amber and Cad still sat in the desk next to me as class started. We handed our homework in and did some more practices with it. We learned the specific names of the first eight characters, and received another word list as homework for Friday. In addition was a short six inch essay on the next eight figures in the alphabet, detailed in our books.

Lunch was a welcomed change, slightly clouded by the fact Louk begged me for my Transfiguration homework. He was rather distraught when I told him I'd already handed it in, but I walked over and leaned behind him to help him. He finished just as the bell rang and his grateful smile made me feel better about my empty stomach. I followed Keeli to History of Magic, excited to have a ghost teacher.

It was decidedly lackluster as to what I was expecting. Professor Binns didn't even introduce himself. As the bell rang, he floated into the room and started on the Soap Blizzard of thirteen seventy-eight. I dutifully took notes but was secretly keeping an eye on the time until we could leave. The bell gave it's glorious chime and we were quick to shuffle out.

Tuesdays and Thursdays all the first years had flying lessons on the Quidditch pitch together. We stepped back out into the warm sunshine and walked the path down to the grandstands. Louk caught up with us halfway but we didn't see Amber and Cad until we got there. We tossed our bags into a pile as the bell rang in the distance from the castle.

"Alright, boys and girls, pick a broom! It doesn't matter which one really." a woman with yellow eyes stood in the middle of the layout. "Stand on the left side now, good job! Now, this is flying. Make sure you listen to everything I say very carefully, and we'll have you all in the air in no time!"

She showed us how to hold our hands over the broom and give the command 'up' for it to rise. I got it on my third try, which seemed pretty par for the course. A couple other had to give a few more shouts but we all more or less got it. She then showed us how to mount it, and how to control our dive and speed once in the air. About ten minutes to the end of class she gave the whistle blast for us to take off and we did. I hovered about a foot off the ground, scared to death I was going to fall. My legs felt useless hanging, but I was scared moving was going to cause me to shoot to the moon or something. Louk had no problems and was already slowly circling the lot of us with one of the Hufflepuffs. I stuck my tongue out at him as he passed. The bell rang and we all carefully descended to the ground again. We set the brooms down, thanked Madame Hooch, and grabbed our bags on the way back to the castle. We walked in our little group as we headed for our spot in front of the clock tower. All of the other grades were out as well now so it was a little harder to find a spot for all five of us to fit on the grass. We managed and got in a little sunshine before dinner and Amber, Cad, and Louk made plans to join the Quidditch Club Friday after school.

That decided me into entering the Potions Club which met tomorrow. After dinner I went up to the common room and used one of the desks to work on a little of my Transfiguration homework. I knew if I asked Keeli she'd talk my ear off about probability factors again. It wasn't too hard, but my hand hurt from writing so much once I finished it around nine. My yawn decided what my next step would be, postponed by a quick shower, before gladly slipping into bed.

I couldn't wait for the next day to be over so I could go to Potion's Club. It was between class and dinner, which meant I had an hour to kill before it started. Professor Slughorn was teaching his fifth year class when I walked in and I blushed to the roots of my hair as everyone turned to look at me. I mumbled something about wrong room before bolting. Professor Slughorn's voice stopped me as I was halfway down the corridor.

"Wait! Are you looking for the Potions Club room?"

I nodded timidly, turning.

"Jolly good, I thought you might be. They usually meet in that room there." he pointed across the hall. "You're more than welcome to wait there until class is over."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded at me before going back to his class and I stepped into the room. It looked almost identical to the Potion's room, if not a bit smaller. The same tables were set up, just big enough for two cauldrons. I took a seat in the back one and pulled out the letter to my family. With it done and sealed I started reading in my Potions book. We'd had Potions this morning but hadn't gotten to brew anything. I reread the chapter on Herbicide, reading the margins on applications and storage since I was bored. I wondered if Professor Longbottom kept Herbicide in the Greenhouses. It said in the book it was only meant for magical plants but I wondered what it did to Muggle plants. I made a note in the margins to test it one day. The bell rang, breaking the silence of the classroom and making me almost fall off my stool. A few seconds later a boy and a girl walked in, probably from the Potion's class across the hall. The boy had a Gryffindor tie and the girl a Hufflepuff one.

"Afternoon! I'm Alexis." the girl waved. "Are you here for Potions club?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Professor Slughorn said it would be alright if I waited in here."

"For sure." the boy piped up. "We forget you first years get out early. There aren't many people in the club, so we shouldn't have to wait too much longer before everyone's here. Our president is Elizabeth Merkle. She's really nice, you'll like her. She's a Ravenclaw too."

Apparently what they meant by 'aren't many people' was 'there are seven people in this club'. Besides my Head Girl Elizabeth who was also the President, and the two I'd already met, there was two Slytherin boys and a Ravenclaw boy. Once everyone took their seats we began.

"Well, hi again guys. I see we have a new member. Introduce yourself!" she smiled at me and I froze.

"Well, my name is Amelia. I'm in Ravenclaw. I...um...like Potions?"

They all exchanged smiles before Elizabeth spoke up again. "Well, welcome Amelia. In here we usually just talk about and brew some Potions we find interesting. Professor Slughorn pops in from time to time but it depends on how busy he is. Is there anything you'd like to try?"

"I'd like one of the higher level Potions, like you guys do. We've only done the cure for boils in the first year class and it was really easy."

"Any suggestions for her, guys?" she looked around.

The Gryffindor boy spoke up, "You should try the Hiccoughing Solution. It's only second year, but it's really tricky. It's a good one to start with to get your technique."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Alright then! Potion books are in the cabinet right there since you might need it. We can use the student Potion's store as long as it's not anything crazy and you keep in mind everyone has to share it. Everyone else, if we're all done, we can get to work!"

The room was soon filled with vapors of all different colors. The tip turned out to be a good one. The recipe was incredibly complex in technique. I read through it three time before I even put my cauldron on the flame, and twice more before I started. It took an hour of constant worrying over it and even then it wasn't perfect. Elizabeth came over and looked over it.

"Not bad for a first try! See how the ingredients are separating here at the edges? It looks like you added them in clumps together in the middle instead of sprinkling them in. Since you only have so many stirs, you want to make sure everything gets incorporated. But this is really good for a first year. It took me about thirteen tries my second year to get anywhere close to this."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I guess I can try again next time. When is the next meeting?"

"Usually we meet Wednesdays and Fridays after classes, but it depends. Anthony has Quidditch practice and Helen is in Charms Club too. But we'll meet this Friday for sure, and I can let you know if any of our days change."

"Thanks."

"Hey, your friends with those two Gryffindors and that Slytherin, right?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, we rode on the train together."

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. It's better now, but a little while ago it wasn't a common thing for people in different houses to be friends. Good job." she patted my back before returning to her own cauldron.

I checked the clock and it was already time for dinner. I had the Gryffindor boy, Anthony, show me how to attempt to Vanish my cauldron contents. I tried three times before he took pity on me and offered to do it himself.

"We can work on it. It's a really high level spell. Usually they don't teach you until fifth year. In here you'll sure need it."

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to do anything right today."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll learn soon enough not being able to do something is the best kind if mistake to make. The worst thing is to do something, just not what you wanted. Like if you tried to Vanish your potion but it turned into a flesh eating slug instead."

I laughed and felt a little better as I packed my stuff up. I took a quick detour to the Owelry and tied the letter to my screech owl Matilda's leg. She took off into the brisk air and I watched until she disappeared. I joined Keeli at the Ravenclaw table and told her all about the club. She called me a nerd twice before changing the topic to our flying lesson tomorrow.

We had our first Astronomy class Thursday as well, and the classroom alone was amazing. Star charts decorated almost every surface and plenty of globes and models of solar systems orbited on tables. All the first years had the class together and I sat next to Louk. The teacher, Professor Sinistra, started us out learning about our own planet, the Moon, and how our orbit worked. I learned some stuff I hadn't before and there was a lot to look at when I got bored.

Louk showed us all up in flying again, but aside from that it went well. I was even able to go a good four yards without falling off. We walked back to the castle as a group, laughing at the memory of each other's faces as we braced for impact.


	3. Year 1 Part 3

**Revised 12/13/2018.**

 **Year 1 Part 3**

My second Potions Club meeting on Friday went slightly better but I still wasn't able to brew the Hiccoughing Solution. Elizabeth told me it would just take practice. After school Friday we all went to the greenhouse to check on our moly plants before the weekend. It was too early to really tell if they were coming along or not but we made sure the soil was just right and that they weren't getting too much or too little sun. After dinner Amber, Louk, and Cad left for their Quidditch Club meeting so Keeli and I went to the common room to work on our homework. She helped me with the stupid Transfiguration alphabet in exchange for help on her Herbicide essay.

My Mom wrote back Saturday morning and told me everything going on at the house. I had four younger sisters who were all in Muggle school learning their basics and news of my two brothers were in as well. I wrote back then at breakfast and made a mental note to go to the Owelry later.

The weeks all started blending together as time wore on. Our little group was as tight as ever, banded together by the trauma of something new. And that one time Cad had to be rescued from a false step when we tried to find a new route to DADA. Between all our clubs we rarely all met together anymore, but Saturdays we always made it a point to go sit by the lake for homework or just to talk. We had started Levitation in Charms and we played monkey-in-the-middle with it. It ended in a lot of bruised heads but it was fun. We also went down to the greenhouses a few times a week to make sure our moly plants were alright. Mine had already reached a few inches and Professor Longbottom praised it.

Quidditch was well under way and most weekends Louk and the others dragged us to the pitch to root for the teams. It seemed Hufflepuff was doing the best this year but none of the other houses were making it easy.

The castle was much cozier than before with the colder temperatures and I liked nothing more than to curl up in the common room with my Potions book or one of the many littering the shelves. All the shelves in the Ravenclaw common room were stocked with books students left behind when they graduated. Elizabeth told me it was a tradition to leave behind your favorite book for other Ravenclaw's to enjoy even long after you were gone. This led to there being a wide array of both wizard and Muggle books of all types of genres. Keeli found one about how to do designs when Transfiguring and didn't put it down for almost two weeks.

I finally managed to get through the damn Hiccoughing Solution and graduated to the Wiggenweld Potion. It was much harder and I knew I'd be working at it for weeks more. But I as proud of my creation and bottled it to put in my trunk. Maybe it would come in handy one day. My Mom wrote me every week and I tried my best to match it. Sometimes it was too busy but it was nice to get some mail every once in a while.

I was on my fifth Wiggenweld attempt when the Hufflepuff in our group, Alexis, came and sat across from me. I eyed her warily. Usually the older kids left me alone in opt of working on their much harder, much more interesting potions I couldn't even be near. But she sat next to me one Wednesday and talked to me about my classes.

"So, you are friends with that little inter-house group, right?"

I nodded, focusing on stirring the correct amount of times. I had no clue why my friend group was much news but everyone seemed to think it strange.

"Well, would you be open to a few more?"

"What?"

"Well, there are two kids in my house that don't seem to be getting on with the other first years. Mind you, they're great, all of them. They are just keeping to themselves and we've been trying to crack them out of their shells. Their names are Matthew and Molly Jensen. They're twins. Do you think you and your friends would mind spending some time with them?"

"I suppose."

"Excellent!" she smiled broadly. "Let me know how it goes!"

I talked to the group and breakfast and they all said it was fine to at least try it out. We didn't have any Hufflepuffs yet and it felt right to have someone from every house. In History of Magic later that day I sat next to the two twins who eyed me. I smiled and started small talk about the class. They warmed up to me after a few minutes and we breached the subject of after school plans.

"Well, I'm in the Quidditch Club." Molly added. "But Matthew hasn't really found anything yet. We have been looking for study groups. Do you know of any?"

"Well, we aren't really a study group, but me and my friends hang out after classes. We'd be more than welcome to having you if you'd want. We help each other with homework and stuff when we need it."

"Where do you guys meet?" the boy asked.

"The courtyard by the clock tower if it's nice. If it's raining like today we meet in the second floor corridor next to the Charms classroom. There's this little landing we all fit in. You guys can come with me after class if you'd like."

"Sounds like fun." Molly smiled.

We sat through the boring lecture before they followed me to our little spot. Keeli had split off to go talk to Professor Sallow but everyone else was there. I introduced them and we all sat down. I was helping them with their essay on the twelve uses of dragon's blood when Louk looked up to me with a thoughtful expression.

"You know something, Aims?"

I growled at the nickname I hated. "That you're annoying?"

"I'm the only Slytherin here."

"So?"

"Well, think about it. Two Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, and now two Hufflepuffs. But only one Slytherin."

"Well, get yourself a girlfriend and bring her along." Amber giggled, throwing a balled up piece of parchment at his head.

He wrinkled his nose. "Maybe I'll bring along the mascot. Then you'd be sorry."

"Snakes are adorable, bring them on!" she shot back.

Sure enough the next week when we met out in the courtyard Louk brought along someone I recognized from our joint classes with the Slytherins.

"This is Damian. He likes the Appleby Arrows too." he sat down next to me.

"Oh great, another loser." Cad smiled. "Cad, Wimborne Wasps fan. How do you do?"

"Enjoying the fact my team isn't only above the Chudley Cannons." Damian smirked.

Cad blushed and Amber giggled. "Don't take him too seriously Damian. He's all bark and no bite."

With that our group was complete. It seemed like we had always been missing Damian, Molly, and Matthew. Damian was a little broody and took a while to warm up to us, but he had a biting sense of humor that was really funny. Molly was welcoming and always around if you needed to talk. Matthew wasn't quite so warm as his sister but if he saw you having a problem with something he would try to help in his own way. And on the days Quidditch Club met it wasn't so terribly lonely. They all refused joining Potions Club with me though so it was still only me but Alexis was over the moon the twins got along so well with us. She even gave me a special ladle she said would never spill.

As Halloween passed the Hogsmeade visits for the older students started up. We all chipped in and somehow Cad had paid off a couple Gryffindors to smuggle in a whole bunch of sweets from Honeydukes the very first day they could. We sat by the lake in what was one of the last warm days of the year sifting through the haul. I had bought a handful of Chocolate Frogs, a Skeletal Sweet, as well as a box of Glacial Snow Flakes. We'd spent all morning watching the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game at the pitch and were relaxing before dinner. I sat under the shade of the tree we were all sitting around trading the wizard cards from my Chocolate Frogs with the other girls when Louk noticed my Glacial box.

"What are those?"

"Oh, there my favorite. I was saving them for later, but here." I opened it and poured one of the snowflake shaped candies into his hand.

He put it in his mouth and smiled as the cooling effect set in. "I like these." frost erupted from his mouth despite the warm weather and he laughed.

"Great, aren't they? My Mom always gets me a box for my birthday."

"I didn't know Honeydukes sold these. Can I have one?" Amber asked.

Before too long we'd all had one and were breathing frost for the next hour. The dinner bell rang and we rounded up our things to head inside. Louk gestured for me to head back so I did, letting our friends climb the steps ahead of us.

"I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I still haven't gotten the Herbicide potion down and I know we're supposed to brew it first thing Monday for a grade. Would you mind if we met tomorrow so you could help me?"

"Sure, I guess. If you'll wait for me after breakfast we can go to the Potions Club room to work. I don't think Professor Slughorn will mind."

"Thanks. And could you, could you not mention it to the others? I don't want them to know I need all this extra help."

"Only if you promise to help me with that stupid Wand-Lighting Charm. I just can't seem to make it work no matter how many times Keeli shows me and I don't want to ask again."

"Deal." he held out his hand and we shook on it.

So the next morning after finishing my bowl of Pixie Puffs I walked downstairs with Louk to the room across from Potions. The older students' cauldron were simmering by the window so we went to my usual desk in the back of the room.

"So what do you guys do in here?"

"Brew potions, talk theories, that sort of thing. Nothing you'd find interesting I'm sure."

"No, it sounds...fun." he said half heartedly.

I laughed as we set up our cauldrons. I had him pull out the essay we'd written on Herbicide and read through it to make sure it was correct. Seeing it was I got him started, letting him follow me to the letter.

"And don't forget, I'll be right there tomorrow to help you too." I told him as we set our cauldrons to simmer for thirty minutes.

"I know. How about we practice Lumos while we wait?"

"Sure." I pulled out my wand.

"Alright, so as long as your pronunciation is right, just make sure you're moving your wand right. It's kind of a flick, like you're trying to get something off the tip of it."

"Lumos." I muttered, trying to copy him. My wand tip stayed dark.

"Try it like this." he repeated what I had done but his wand tip alighted beautifully.

I tried three more times and still no results. "I just can't get it."

"You're trying too hard. Just hold your wand down and try saying it to me. Just really focus on the way you say it, don't worry about your wand."

I did as I was told. "Lumos."

My wand lit up and I smiled. "I did it!"

"See, you need to just let these things come to you."

"Oh thank you!" I hugged him and held my wand up to inspect. "Wow, it sure is bright."

"It's supposed to be. It'll also repel Gytrashes and malevolent spirits."

"What's a Gytrash?"

"Like a ghostly white dog that likes to eat people. But they can't stand magical light like this so it keeps them away."

"Oh." I said simply. "Well, what's the countercharm so we can work on our Potions some more?"

"It's Nox." he demonstrated with his own wand, extinguishing the light.

I tried it but nothing happened. I even tried it like I had for Lumos but nothing happened. I eventually had to give up and set my glowing wand on the table so we could work on our potion. I gave Louk a few pointers on how to help his solution and it turned out almost perfect this time. If not a few shades lighter than the vibrant emerald it was supposed to be, it successfully withered the Spiky Bush quill we dipped into it.

"You're all set for that Double Potions tomorrow." I smiled.

"Thanks! Maybe we can go up to DADA and ask the Professor to help you with your wand problem?"

"Alright. I don't want this thing glowing in my pocket all day." I cast it a scathing look.

We walked all the way up to DADA and knocked on the door, not really knowing what else to do. We heard a banging followed by a 'come in!'. We stepped in and Professor Potter was siphoning tea off of his sweater that Professor Longbottom had seemed to spill when we'd knocked.

"Honestly, you'd have thought you'd get better." Professor Potter smiled.

"You know me better than that, Harry. I don't like surprises."

The two teachers turned to us. "How can we help you?"

Louk nudged me forwards. "Well, sir, I can't seem to extinguish my wand." I held it up for their inspection.

"Ah, good to see you've gotten the Wand-Lighting Charm, Ms. Hearn." Professor Potter smiled widely. "The incantation is Nox but you've got to say it kind of like you're blowing out a candle."

I tried it but nothing happened. I stomped my foot in frustration. "It's been happening all morning! I can never do wand work!"

"It'll come to you." Professor Longbottom smiled at me. "Here, why don't you try this?" He transfigured the sugar jar they were using into a lit candle. "Just try blowing this out and think the words."

"That was a gift from the Minister, Neville." professor Potter mumbled.

"Oh you'll get it back. Probably." the other man smiled, waving him off.

"If I don't, you're answering to Ginny. It was her favorite."

I ignored their banter as I took a deep breath and did as he said. I blew the candle out while thinking 'Nox' and my wand tip extinguished as well. Both emitted a smoky stream and I looked at my wand in concern.

"There you go, problem solved." Professor Longbottom smiled at me, but he was giving me a funny look.

"Well, thanks I guess. I just hope I don't have to do it next time. I can't transfigure so much as a matchstick right now."

"It's alright. It took me weeks to turn my matchstick into a needle." Professor Potter consoled. "Transfiguration is difficult magic."

"So I've been told. But my friend can do everything really easily and it makes me feel bad."

They both chuckled and exchanged a glance. "Yeah, we had a friend like that. They've yet to invent a spell she couldn't do. Just remember everyone is good at something. You might not be good at wand work, but I know your Herbology and Potions are a cut above the rest. So don't worry."

I thanked them and shoved Louk out the door. "That's the last time I let you talk me into doing anything."

"It worked didn't it? Did you do just do nonverbal magic?"

"Not really. I think it was more of a mental block." I mumbled as we hopped on a staircase before it started sliding to the side.

"Hm." he studied me and I tried to change the conversation so I wouldn't feel so awkward.

"How do you feel about missing DADA tomorrow for the Herbicide potion?"

He shrugged. "It needs to be done. Professor Potter mentioned to me Thursday teachers do it all the time. He did it last week with the fifth years so they could go into the forest to talk about Thestrals."

"I've heard about those. Aren't they bad luck?"

"He didn't seem to think so. They just get a bad reputation because of the death-seeing thing."

"Well, to be fair, it makes sense. Will you be able to see them?" I asked haphazardly before realizing what it would mean. "Oh no! I'm sorry, that was really rude. Ignore that."

He gave a chuckle I was pretty sure was forced. "Don't worry about it. Do you want to go down and check on our plants in Herbology before lunch?"

"Sure." I agreed hastily as the staircase slid into place on the third floor.

Our little plots were slightly more populated now. Two weeks ago we had added aconite seeds, and Professor Longbottom told us we'd be adding asphodel to round out our little gardens. We watered them and I piled a little more fertilizer around my blooming moly plant. The dark stem contrasted beautifully with the white buds. It would be a while before I could use the flowers in my Wiggenweld potion but I knew it would feel a lot more gratifying to use ingredients I'd grown myself in my very own potion.


	4. Year 1 Part 4

**Revised 12/13/2018.**

 **Year 1 Part 4**

After that we walked back to the castle and separated to our common rooms. I read a little bit and finished off my notes for History of Magic then I watched two of the older Ravenclaws building a replica of one of the Giant Wars on a large table in the middle of the room. They had what looked like toy Giants with red war paint and another set with blue. They had a little model mountain plain with a creek running through it. They tapped the board and the giants went after each other. They watched the skirmish play out and talked amongst themselves before repairing the smashed models and changing a few of them around. Their creek fell into a pretty waterfall at the end of the table, not getting a drop of water on the marble below somehow. I wasn't the only one to notice it as a fourth year Ravenclaw was sitting cross legged on the floor with a canvas and a whole array of paint. She most certainly was getting some on the floor but seemed not to notice being so absorbed into her work. It was mildly interesting scene to watch while we waited for lunch.

I ate quickly and rushed to meet Amber and Cad in the library with Keeli where we were working on the formula for our matchstick-to-needle transformations. All Transfigurations were governed by a formula that took into consideration weight, viciousness, wand strength, concentration, and a fifth unknown element. How do you judge the viciousness of an unlit match? It had the potential to be very vicious but right now it was pretty harmless. After searching through a few books we found some tips and altered our formulas accordingly. Then we spent the rest of the time until dinner practicing. I thought ym matchstick looked a little shinier but Keeli told me it was my imagination.

The next day our Potions class went very well and Louk got full marks on his Herbicide. Now he was worrying about our next potion so the cycle had started again. I was counting down the days until break like everyone else. In the spirit of the holiday and colder weather, Professor Flitwick had taught us the Fire-Making Charm and while it was hard to master, it was very easy to do. Summoning fire was the easy part, controlling it was another matter. In my opinion he should have taught us the Water-Making Charm first but I calmly put out the third parchment fire I'd started that day and tried again.

We were spending a typical Saturday by the lake enjoying the weather before it got too cold. The boys, along with Amber and Molly, were debating the next day's Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor was the favorite but the Slytherin Seeker by far outstripped the other. Last game he had caught it at exactly one hundred points ahead, securing them the second place in the tournament.

I mostly ignored their talk until it turned towards winter break plans.

"Only a few more days and then we have a whole two weeks off!" Amber smiled gleefully.

"Enjoy them while you can. The older students told me the Easter holidays aren't nearly so exciting." Damian added, observing his fingernails.

"Why not?" I took the bait.

"Exams. We don't have O.W.L.s, but we will have finals."

"It's not even November. Don't bring us down with final exams." Amber grimaced. "I just figured out which end of my wand is which."

"You were the first one in DADA to get Nox." he pointed out.

She waved him off. "That's not a real spell, it doesn't count. Let's not forget I have the highest number of accidental fires in our whole Charms class."

"That's not an accomplishment. I set my own hair on fire last time." Cad bragged.

I laughed. "I don't think that's a good thing, Cad."

"I beg to differ. Professor Flitwick said it was 'something else'." he jutted his chest out proudly.

We all laughed loudly and he joined in after a few seconds. After we calmed down Amber started up a conversation about joining the Wizard Chess Club.

"I know it's not very 'cool' or whatever, but it sounds fun. One of the sixth years in my house said its needs more people."

"When does it meet?" I asked, interested.

"Tuesdays through Thursdays after school. I figured it would give me something to do when I'm not in Quidditch Club."

I sighed. "I can't then, I have Potions."

"It doesn't sound awful." Damian flipped another page in his Charms book. "I do have a chess set I'm not using. I suppose I could give it a shot."

Turns out she loved it and it was all she could talk about for almost two weeks. I figured it was the same in her letters home because her parents sent her a pretty cool chess set soon after. Whenever we studied in the library her and Damian would play a game or two between the essays. She even let me play them once when she had to go to the bathroom, but the pieces just kept asking when she was coming back and telling me every move I wanted to make was wrong. We finally just waited for her to come back.

Louk came with me to the Potions meeting before we were let out for break and they all welcomed him warmly. He just spent the whole time asking about my Wiggenweld potion and whether we would have to do this later this year. I silently decided to not let any of my friends come to club with me ever again.

The night before break came and the other Ravenclaw girls and I packed out trunks in preparation for the next day. I set out a nice set of Muggle clothes and my best cloak. I took a shower and made sure everything was packed so I could do my homework at home. The last thing I needed was to leave my Potions book and miss my essay.

Our homework load for the break was pretty heavy if I said so myself. Although the one time I did the fifth and seventh years bombarded me with a list of all their assignments. Compared to them we really didn't have it so bad but personally my three essays and a drawing of a mandrake root were absolutely going to cut into my relaxation time. I had found a higher level Potions book on one of the common room shelves and was borrowing it for the break for some reading.

The next morning we rushed down for breakfast and ate quickly so as to be at the train station by eight. Being a first year, it was my first time interacting with the horse-drawn carriages. Well, horseless horse-drawn carriages. They pulled in the lane completely on their own and stood patiently while we loaded up. Somehow all of us squeezed into a space only meant for six. I was the second to last to enter, having to pull Louk away from staring at something. I was squished between Amber and Molly but it was nice and warm for the ride to the station. We also crammed into a compartment on the train together, enjoying the last hour of magic we could do. I levitated a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans just out of Cad's reach and he made a good game of trying to shoot it out of the air with Damian's gobstones.

Damian didn't interact with us much. He had chosen to sit in the very corner and merely watched us as we fooled around. I was seated next to him and I nudged his arm.

"You can have a turn if you'd like."

"I'm fine. I generally don't enjoy tormenting my friends."

The box of jelly beans fell on top of Cad's head as I lost my concentration. "I don't torment them. We're just having a bit of fun."

"Oh I'm sure. That's usually the case."

I gave him a look before reserving back into myself. Luckily no one seemed to noticed and we pulled into the station soon after that. The boys helped us get our luggage down one by one as we walked off the platform. I saw my family and waved. I said goodbye to everyone before running over. My Mom hugged me and my sisters asked a thousand and one questions. On the ride home I told them everything about the classes, the castle, Quidditch, and the houses. None of them really wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but they were still interested in hearing about the common room and all the experiments the other students got up to.

We got home and I helped my Mom fix dinner like I used to before I left. Her knife went on chopping away at the veggies by itself while she let me put the pork chops into a bag and shake the breadcrumb coating all over them. She asked me a few questions of her own and it was nice just to talk calmly. She asked me how I was faring and if I'd made any friends. I told her all about Keeli and the others, and about Potions Club. She seemed happy I had friends and something constructive to keep my hands busy.

Halfway through us talking we heard a loud bang from the living room and rushed in to see my youngest sister holding my wand, surrounded by baby chicks chirping all over the place. We tried to round them all up while my Mom yelled at her for using magic. Twenty tiny birds later I thought we'd got them all and my Mom Vanished them. After another sound talking to towards me to always keep my wand out of reach, we walked back into the kitchen to try to finish dinner in time.

Once my Dad came home from work we all sat down to dinner, save my two brothers who didn't live here anymore. My brother in the military had taken a few days of leave for Christmas so he would be joining is in a few days, but for now it was just us and that was enough. I went into the room I shared with my oldest sister and we talked for a while even though we were supposed to be going to sleep.

The next dad my Dad woke me up early and took me to work with him. I left him at the transportation station where all the men referred to him as 'sir' and walked to the coffee shop on the corner to do my homework. I was just trying to figure out how to say 'Imps are annoying' for the four hundredth time so I could get twelve inches when someone called my name from across the street.

I jerked my head up and saw Cad waving to me like mad. I waved back and he jogged over. "Hey Cad, what are you doing?"

"Heading to get lunch from The Cauldron. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, I could use a break." I carefully put my essay in the cover of my copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection to keep it safe until I could put it in my trunk.

"How's the shop?" I nodded down to Ollivander's.

"Not too busy this time of year, but we get some business. My Mom just doesn't feel like cooking so she sent me down to get lunch."

We stepped into the tavern and the warmth from the fire immediately made my coat feel unnecessary. It was packed with people from the Alley getting lunch, but Cad walked right up to the barkeep.

"The usual for the shop, Ms. Abbott."

"Just a minute, Caduceus, have to give those goblins their drinks or they'll be a riot." she took a tray with almost a dozen bottles on it into the crowd, so we climbed onto the tall seats next to the bar.

There was a rather haggard looking witch sitting in the stool next to me who smelled of firewhisky. Next to Cad was a huge man whose size was only rivaled by his beard. They didn't too much the chatty sort so we just talked to each other about how it had been at our homes. Ms. Abbot finally came back.

"Sorry about that. Alright, you said the usual? And how many times am I going to have to ask you to call me Hannah?"

"Sorry, ma'am." he gave a sheepish smile. "Yes, Mom said to charge it to the shop."

"Alright, just hang on for a minute." she disappeared into the back of the tavern. A wonderful smell of soup filled the air as the door to the kitchen swung shut behind her.

"Do you eat here often?"

He shook his head. "Not usually, but sometimes when it's cold like this my Mom likes the soup. Plus my sister is already whining that she's hungry since breakfast."

"Sounds like my sisters." I snorted.

We lamented on being the oldest in the house while we waited, and finally Ms. Abbott came back carrying a canvas bag. It sounded heavy as she set it on the bar. "Four serving of soup, half a loaf of bread, and a cheesecake to share. You guys have a happy holiday now!"

We thanked her and headed back into the cold. The street was a little emptier as everyone was getting lunch so we were able to walk side by side this time. He had insisted on struggling with the bag alone and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want help?"

"Pfft, Gryffindors don't need help." he tried to sling it over his shoulder put ended up whacking himself in the face with it. I laughed out loud and he shot my a dirty glare. He hefted back up onto his shoulder.

"Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Of course! It's one of the few days the shop isn't open and we all get to spend time together."

"Is your family always busy?"

His bright smile faded just a shade. "Yeah, my parents work really hard but sometimes it can be hard to see them."

"Don't you live above the shop?" I looked up at the two other stories on top of Ollivander's.

"Well yeah, I can see them at any time but my Mom always a customer and my Dad is always in the back making the wands."

"Can you make a wand?"

"I've seen it done, but my Dad won't let me touch them. Wands can be really dangerous if they aren't made right." We stepped in front of the door to the shop. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Sure thing." I smiled and walked down the street as he went inside.

I walked around Diagon Alley a little bit, popping into the bookstore to check out what had arrived while I'd been in school. I went into Madam Malkin's shop to get two pairs of her Forever Dry socks for my brother. He always said they did their runs on the beach and he hated getting his socks wet plus they were unmarked so he would be able to have them around Muggles. Back into the Alley the traffic had picked up considerably. It was pretty busy because of Christmas shopping and I wondered what to get Keeli and Louk for Christmas. They were by far my best friends and I wanted to get them at least a little something. I checked in a few more places before walking into Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. I picked up a box of Glacial mints for Louk there and a few Chocolate Frogs for Keeli. In Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment I picked up a Sneakoscope I thought Louk might like with his DADA obsession. It was only when I was leaving and looked at one of the street vendor's wares that I saw a beautiful necklace with a charm that morphed from a peacock to a beautiful goblet every time you tapped it. I knew Keeli would love it so I bought it quickly and rushed to meet up with my Dad so we could go home. He talked to me on the ride home and I asked him about his day. They had apparently gotten a whole shipment of Crup puppies for the holidays to deliver to the pet shops, but he claimed 'the little devils bit like a dragon' when they were being handled.

I walked into the house and the scent of cookies wafted from the kitchen like the best perfume. I dropped my bag by the door and walked in, seeing my sisters all enjoying a pile of cookies at the table while Mom was working on dinner. I ignored their pleasurable lure and helped my Mom with dinner instead. Sometimes she let me do magic if it was to help her with chores, but since my sisters were all in the kitchen there was no luck this time, sticking me with a vegetable peeler and a sore hand. She worked at a wizard-owned mail order service as a receptionist and she told me about all the odd things they got orders for around the holidays like singing cauldrons or

The next day I elected to stay home and help my sisters decorate for my brother's arrival that night. He only had three days off and we didn't want to waste a single second. We strung tinsel on every surface imaginable, put up the tree, cleaned and lit the fireplace, and even set the star on top of the tree that constantly twinkled. We roasted marshmallows in the fire and made smores while Mom set a pan of chestnuts close to the flames. She made the most amazing spice cake with them and the smell made my mouth water. My brother arrived just before dinner was served and we all tackled him right as he walked into the door. He chuckled under the heap of us and we made him promise he'd missed us before we let him get up.

He hugged Mom and shook Dad's hand before we all went to the table to eat a delicious dinner. It would be nothing compared to Christmas dinner, but it was amazing none the least. The ham was delicious and the spice cake topped off the whole thing nicely. When my Mother sent the other girls to bed she let me stay up for a little bit while they talked at the empty table. They all had cups of coffee and my Dad offered me some but it was awful and I drank milk instead. I would never admit it but I felt very grown up being allowed to stay while the other girls were asleep. But the second I thought about my warm bed my eyes started to droop and my Mom told me to head upstairs. I snuck in quietly so as not to wake my sister before slipping into my bed.

The next day was full of secrets as we all wrapped our gifts for each other in separate rooms. I showed my sisters the stuff I had gotten for my friends before attaching the notes I'd written and wrapping the whole thing. Matilda was more than happy to receive owl treats while I strapped them to her leg.

"Alright, this one goes to Louk Apertice and this one goes to Keeli Phillips, alright? Be safe." I muttered while I opened the door and she flew into the lightly falling snow. The rest of the day was wrapping my Mom's gifts while she was busy preparing the meal for tomorrow. After I was done I started on a pan of brownies for that night.

I let my youngest sister who was seven help mix and she was so excited when they came out of the oven she burned her fingers trying to coax one from the hot pan. My brother laughed at her and let her sit in his lap while they cooled. He told us all about his station and his job in the military. He was infantry, which meant in times of peace he was stationed anywhere around the world to keep the British presence overseas. He'd been stationed in Japan the past year, and had a little while to go before he moved again. He told us about the view of the ocean from his base, and the fact it was much warmer than our ocean here.

I knew Mom was glad to have him back in the house. My oldest brother hadn't left on good terms, and while the younger one had made sure to keep in touch I know it bothered her they weren't around as much. She always had such a pretty smile when he took leave to come home and I think it made her not miss us all so much.

After dinner we hung our stockings and tried not to peek at the presents under the tree. We kissed our parents good night and walked up to bed. Usually we tried to stay awake as late as we could, so we all gathered on my bed and read stories to each other. They all fell asleep one by one as I was reading 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'.

As soon as the first ray of sunshine split through the window we were all up and rushing downstairs. Our stocking hung heavily from the mantle and the presents were even prettier in the morning light. I reminded them we should be good girls and I led them through making breakfast for our parents. By the time they came down we had a pile of bacon, a pan of eggs, and a basket of scones. Our Mom showered the simple meal in praise and I made sure to wash every single dish so she wouldn't have any to worry about as she was making dinner.

After they were done and poured the last cups of coffee we all walked into the living room to begin opening our presents. I got a new pair of dragonhide gloves from my parents which would be invaluable once I went back to the chilly castle, as well as a Ravenclaw house scarf. I wrapped it around my neck despite how close to the fire I was an thanked them a thousand times. My sisters had gotten me a gorgeous frame with a picture of our whole family, save for my oldest brother. We didn't get along and I didn't miss his absence. It had been taken over the summer on my brother's last three day leave. We were all laughing in the photo and I felt tears prick my eyes as I realized I was going to miss them when I left.

My brother had gotten all of us girls a folding Japanese fan as well as a few authentic sweets. We giggled at the fish shaped red bean buns, and enjoyed every single bite. My brother thanked me for the socks and said he would appreciate them once he went back.

After we were done the other girls picked up the trash while I helped Mom with dinner. I wasn't even done with the pie crust when an owl tapped its beak on the kitchen window. I looked up and Matilda was back. I smiled at her and let her in, only noticing the two packages tied to her leg as she landed on the counter covered in flour.

After I quickly untied them I carried her out so she could take off without making a bigger mess. My sisters were already swarming around the presents when I walked back in.

"Those are Amelia's presents, girls." my Mother called sternly but I saw her try and get a peak at the labels on them.

I pulled the note off the first one and read it out loud.

Amelia,

Because you made me, I waited until this morning to open your gifts. They're lovely! I finally got the Merlin wizard card, and that necklace is gorgeous. It's just like the Vera Verto spell! I can't wait to wear it to Transfiguration!

It isn't much but I hope you like what I got you. Merry Christmas! I'll see you on the train next week.

Keeli

"Well, that was very sweet of her." my Mother smiled.

I opened the package and inside was a pretty chart depicting the different shapes and colors of potion fumes that would look great on my wall at Hogwarts, as well as some Honeydukes sweets I was sure she would have had to order a week ago to get in time. Pepper Imps topped the pile, hiding two Chocolate Frogs and a Skeletal Sweet underneath. I tapped the skeleton on his head and let his dancing distract the girls while I opened the next package.

Aims,

Merry Christmas. Thanks for the Sneakoscope. I've always wanted one but my Mom has always told me no. It hasn't gone off yet so I guess that means everyone around here is trustworthy.

It's been a big change going from being around you guys to just my family. It's only ever my parents around the holidays.

I saw these in some shop the other day and thought you might could use them. I also thought you might be silly enough to get me a gift for Christmas and I didn't want to be rude by not returning the favor. These are made from Unbreakable Glass so don't worry about how clumsy you are.

I suppose I'll see you on the train if we all sit together. I might make good on my promise to throw Cad out the window if he uses another Weasley product on me.

Louk

I rolled my eyes and opened his package. Inside his was a gorgeous set of elaborate crystal phials. I knew only my most prized perfect potions would be able to go into these. Each one had a different style all its own. There was perhaps a dozen in a handsome leather case. I ran my fingers over their pristine finish as my sisters caught a look.

"They're so pretty! Who are these from?" my youngest sister asked me.

"A friend from school. I've been helping them in potions so they sent me this. They'll be great for when I get some good ones finished and need to store them."

"Those are very nice, Amelia." my Mother gave me a look that I knew was asking if they had come from a boy. I blushed against my will and she gave me a knowing smile before turning back to the turkey.

I set the gifts on my bed before returning to help my Mother. We were almost done when I heard a tapping again and looked up. A beautiful snow white owl stood on the ledge, asking to be let in. I did so and it hopped gracefully to the bare table. It held out it's leg and I read my brother's name on the letter. I called out to him and he popped his head around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"You've got a letter." I held it up, tossing the package to him as well.

The writing was no doubt a girl's, and his look as he read it confirmed my thoughts. He refused to open the gift in front of us but my Mom and I exchanged secretive smiles. It looked like my brother had a girlfriend. We had barely turned back to the simmering dinner when yet another tap sounded from the window.

"I might as well start an owlery at this point." she huffed, letting the barn owl in. She removed the package form its leg and it quickly fluttered away again. She watched it go, looking at it's pace. "Probably going to be a storm tonight."

"Well, I'm glad Matilda's home." I though in relief. She had a comfy little home in the barn behind the house we didn't use. She had the run of the place along with the family owl. They made their beds in the warm hay and ate the mice that came to steal it.

"It's for you." my Mom said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

The writing was unfamiliar to me and very flowery. I tore open the letter first before opening the package.

Amelia,

Merry Christmas! I hope the break is treating you well and you're having a good time. Every year I get something for the Potions Club members, so don't worry about it, okay? Just showing you guys how much I appreciate you. And as a fellow Ravenclaw, I have to show some upper class hospitality as well!

I'll see you once we get back to school. I know you'll get that Wiggenweld potion soon!

Elizabeth Montgomery

I finished reading it out loud.

"Well, you certainly have a lot of friends." she smiled.

I opened the box and inside was a compact ingredient scale. It was simple but beautifully balanced and I knew it would help a great deal on the more difficult potions.

"Go put it in your room so you can help me finish dinner. Unless we have a few more Christmas gifts that need delivering." she teased.

I did as she said and she let me carefully charm a knife to cut the two loaves of bread as well as start the kettle. Barring no more interruptions dinner was ready exactly on time. I laid a Christmas cracker across every plate as my Mom called everyone down. We all teased my brother about his letter as every took their seats. We held our crackers in our right hand and pulled our neighbors' with our left, engulfing the table in colorful smoke and confetti.

"I keep forgetting not to do that over the plates before we eat." my Mom waved her hand to clear the blue smoke that had engulfed her.

I looked down and a festive top hat was sitting in my hand where my cracker had been. I laughed and put it on my head as the others inspected their gifts. My youngest sister got a Galleon from hers and she showed it off to the rest of us. My brother had gotten a squeaking live white mouse and he let it run around his hands. My mother made him take it from the table so he put it inside an old shoe box. I told him I had a friend from school that would be glad to take it and he said I could bring it back to Hogwarts to give it to her.

After that was the delicious dinner and we all ate until we couldn't move any more. I helped her clear the table before going into my room to look at the gifts my friends had sent me. The chart Keeli had got me really was beautiful. It depicted the smoke patterns and colors to the twenty most common difficult potions. I watched the smoke over the miniature cauldrons curl backwards and forward. As well as being educational, it was also quite soothing. I packed it in my trunk to put next to my bed at Hogwarts. The scale Elizabeth had given was placed next to it, wrapped in a robe so it wouldn't be damaged on the trip. Lastly I opened the leather case holding my phials.

They were each a work of art in their own. One was light blue with elegant designs like waves etched in the glass. Another was a deep red with glass drops running down the side that looked like blood because of the color. Green with a vine patterns, black with silver workings around the neck, purple with a smoky white details; they all varied so much from the other. My favorite was a black one that had a glass spider wrapped around it. They were the perfect size for a potion, each about the length of my hand from finger to wrist. I carefully closed them and wedged them between all my clothes so they wouldn't be bounced around too much. Despite what he had said I didn't want to break a single one.

My oldest sister had gotten a new book so she stayed buried in it for the rest of the trip, but me and the other three went out around the evening and had a snowball fight with my brother. We all came in once we couldn't feel our fingers and toes. My Mom made us hot chocolate and we sat around the fire telling fairy tales. It was so nice to have my brother back home we did want to get up and break the spell. We took it to heart and my Mom found us still piled around the fire in a heap the next morning, him in the center of the pile. She shook me awake and I helped her get breakfast ready for everyone. She took charge of the bacon while I managed the eggs and toast. I held my tongue between my teeth as I tried to do the pan flip thing my Mom could do to turn the eggs over.

"So, who were those phials from?"

Her question made me lose concentration and the egg flopped onto the floor. She waved her wand and it Vanished as another cracked itself over the pan for me to try again. "A friend from school."

She raised her eyebrow and I knew I couldn't get away with it.

"His name is Louk."

"And is he a good friend of yours?"

"Well, besides Keeli, he's probably my best friend. He's in Slytherin and he's really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He helps me if I need it."

"That's very nice of him." she said softly and dropped the topic. We called everyone to breakfast and sat at the table for one last meal together.

Once the dishes were all dried we solemnly watched my brother pack his rucksack and head for the door. We would be apparating to the Japanese Ministry before taking a car to his base. It gave him the maximum amount of time with us but hearing the crack of Apparition always felt like a crack through my chest.


	5. Year 1 Part 5

R **evised 12/13/2018.**

 **Year 1 Part 5**

The New Year passed with little ceremony as we were all still a little down from my brother's departure. Taking down the Christmas decorations was the most notable thing we did while we all sulked around. With my Mom back at work she needed more help with the chores and luckily that meant I got to do magic as long as my sisters didn't see and I didn't tell my Dad. The only thing I couldn't use magic for was cleaning the fireplace as for some reason I always lit something on fire. My Mom said if she came home and the carpet was singed again she'd ground me from my wand.

The days I didn't stay home to do chores I tagged along with my Dad to do my homework at the cafe. Cad joined me a few times but he was mostly busy helping his parents at the wand shop. The last day of break we went together around Diagon Alley and refilled our supplies of parchment, potion ingredients, ink, and sweets for the next semester. I waved goodbye to him as we parted ways at Ollivander's shop and promised to see him tomorrow.

I got home and made sure my trunk was all packed. My Mom pressed a set of robes for me that were laid out on my bed and I laid my scarf over the Ravenclaw crest. I smiled and sank into my covers. It had been nice to be home, but I was also glad I was going back.

The next morning was a flurry of goodbyes and running around to make sure I'd gotten everything before Mom took me to King's Cross Station. She dropped me off on her way to work so my sisters couldn't come with me this time. She helped me load up my luggage on a trolley before saying goodbye about a thousand times, and reminded me to write before she had to leave. I wheeled over to platform nine and three quarters. I checked for Muggles before walking through the platform.

The scarlet engine stood in the station, but the billowing steam was nowhere to be found. The conductor was in the engine compartment and I knocked on the window.

"Is it alright if I go ahead and get a seat?"

"A bit early, aren't you miss?" he lifted his hat up as he scratched his head.

"I had to be."

"Yeah, I reckon it's alright. Got your pick of them. Let me help you with your trunk."

I picked a compartment in the same car as we'd been on just two weeks ago so everyone should find it easily. He helped me strap my luggage in the rack and secure Matilda before returning to the engine. I had purposefully packed the unknown Ravenclaw's potion book in my bag to read while I waited. About an hour and a half later the twins came shuffling down the corridor. They sat down and we talked about the break, them showing me their new watches. It was apparently a family tradition to get one when you came to Hogwarts and they were quite proud of them.

The traffic in the corridor picked up and soon Amber and Cad joined us. Keeli came flying in with a screech and squeezed me in a hug. She showed everyone her necklace and they all complimented her on it. Damian and Louk walked in at the same time and I gave a shy hello to the later. He nodded at me passively and took the seat across from me.

Pretty soon the train gave it's parting whistle and started on the long journey back to school. We shared what was left of our Christmas sweets and talked about the break. I noticed Louk was rather quiet and I tried to include him a few times but he shut me down. As we neared closer we changed into our robes and bundled up for the walk to the carriages. The snow had been falling heavily past the windows of the train and the warmth fogged the glass. I wrapped my new scarf around my neck and put my new gloves on my hands as the train slowed to a halt. We filed out with the rest of the students and walked to the horseless carriages.

I hadn't been seeing things last semester, Louk definitely gave the empty space in front of the carriages an odd look. No one else in our group did so I figured he might just be curious about how they worked or something. I watched him the whole ride over and he stared out the tiny front window, where the horses would normally be visible.

The castle looked even more beautiful covered in snow, and we ran the length from the drive to the front door. We stomped off the snow from our shoes before parting ways to our common rooms. Our things wouldn't be brought up until dinner so we sat in the common room and talked for a while. I pulled the shoe box out of my bag and offered it to Eunice to add to her collection. After explaining how I'd gotten it she was more than happy to adopt the mouse, introducing it to the other three while we all watched.

Soon enough it was time for dinner so we headed downstairs. I made sure to catch up with Elizabeth and thank her for her gift as we headed to the Great Hall. The food was delicious as usual but it had nothing on my Mom's cooking. Afterwards we curled up in our beds and fell into a cozy sleep while snow blanketed everything around us.

The next morning I was bombarded right outside the Ravenclaw tower door by a half asleep Cad. "Amelia! Did you finish the DADA assignment?"

I yawned as I nodded. "The imp essay? Yeah."

"Can I borrow it, please? I completely forgot."

"Okay. Let me run back in and get it."

I caught the door after some third years leaving for breakfast and pulled the said work from my trunk. I handed it to him as we walked down to the Great Hall again.

"Thanks a million, Amelia. I owe you. Flying lessons, anytime you need them."

"I'm good. I saw you run into that tree last time." I laughed as we walked in.

"You're just jealous!" he called as I walked over to join Keeli at our table.

She was buried in a flapjack and I decided it looked good so I piled three on my plate before feeling a familiar prod in my back.

"What was all that about?" Louk nodded towards the Gryffindor table.

"Cad had to borrow my imp essay for DADA. We have it today together."

"Oh." he said simply before turning away. I shrugged, too hungry to reason what he meant, and spent the rest of the period shoveling breakfast in before all the stairs I had to climb.

The classes definitely got harder. In Potions we started brewing the Antidote to Common Poisons and a lot of people were really struggling with it. Charms started us on Locking and Unlocking Charms, DADA had us waist deep in Dark magical creatures, and Transfiguration started us on turning mice into snuffboxes. By the time we all met on the second floor in our spot I was ready to pass out.

"The first day wasn't even this bad." I groaned. I was laying on the rough stone using my bag as a pillow.

"Well, now we're supposed to know the basics. They're probably wanting to push us out of comfort zone." Amber sighed.

"Well, consider it pushed. I just got that stupid match into a needle. I still can't even turn it back!"

"I can help you with that." Keeli soothed. "And it's not so bad. At least it's more interesting. And once I learn that Locking Charm I might actually be able to keep my little brother out of my room."

Molly laughed with her. "Hey, I might steal that idea."

"Yes, but I'll know the Unlocking Charm soon as well." Matthew added. "Besides, why would I want in your room? It's nothing but beauty potions and Weird Sisters posters."

"Because they're the best, Matthew. I thought you'd come to terms with this."

"You like the Weird Sisters too?" Keeli squealed. "Aren't they just amazing?!"

"She spent almost all of break listening to them." Matthew groaned.

"Well, we can't get radios to work in here. I had to get my fix somehow, Matt." she hit him with her bag.

"What's your favorite song?" Keeli demanded.

"Into the Night, hands down." she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's good, but I'll always like Do the Hippogriff the most I think. It's one of the first ones I ever heard."

They debated for a few minutes while I slowly drifted into a moderate nap. The bell rang for dinner and I almost jumped out of my skin. We walked down together and I tried to hide my yawn.

"Long day?" Cad asked, smiling as he looked back at me.

"For sure. I'll be glad to get all this homework done so I don't feel so overwhelmed."

"I'm probably going to the library after dinner if you want to come. I know I'm going to need at least an hour for that Transfiguration equation for those mice. Not to mention the Gytrash essay and drawing."

"Louk knows about those." I remembered. "Hey, Louk, want to come to the library with us?" I turned around but Louk had vanished and I realized I hadn't seen him for a little while. I shrugged and decided to look for him at dinner but he was nowhere amongst his housemates and after I asked around it sounded like he'd gone to bed early.

I tagged along with some first years Slytherins down to the dungeons and they brought Louk out for me. Damian was with him and they looked like they'd been in a middle of a conversation.

"Amelia? What are you doing down here?"

"You kinda vanished. I was worried about you." I looked down at my school shoes. "I mean, we're going to the library after dinner to work on our DADA stuff. I was wanting to know if you wanted to join us."

"Whose 'we'?" Damian asked.

"Cad and I right now. The others said they were busy."

"I think I just want to stay in. I'm not feeling so good." he wouldn't meet my eyes and I felt taken aback.

"Oh, alright. Well I hope you feel better." the silence hung awkwardly for a few minutes before I turned around and left.

I skipped dinner and headed straight to the library to get some work done before Cad got there. He found me with three different DADA books open and six inches on my essay done. He tried to get me to laugh a few times but I just wasn't in the mood. He finally gave up and joined me in the information dump. Our DADA essays were done pretty quickly before we undertook the much more difficult Transfiguration work.

I only got halfway through my equation before Madam Pince came around and told us curfew was in fifteen minutes. We packed up, returned the books, and started climbing. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers were on the same floor, but on opposite sides of the castle, so we climbed to the sixth floor corridor together.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" he asked.

"Just a little blue I guess." I bit my lip. "I asked Louk to join us but he seemed mad at me for some reason. He hardly talked to me all day."

"Maybe it's just vacation blues." he offered "Some people are a little less than thrilled at being back."

"Yeah, I guess." I almost told him about Louk's gift but I had a feeling he didn't want me to. So I waved goodbye as I walked away without another word.

I tried turning my needle back into a matchstick all during breakfast the next morning but to no avail. My concentration was so shot it stood no chance in taking hold. It showed in DADA the next day when Louk purposefully sat next to Damian and not me. The charm I was supposed to be casting to shoot red sparks from my wand somehow turned into the Fire-Making Charm and I set a desk aflame before I could fix it. Professor Potter took it well enough though and simply assigned me extra homework. I didn't even attempt the spell in Transfiguration, merely watched Keeli transform her third mouse into a beautiful snuff box with silver workings. I tried to sound genuine when I congratulated her. History of Magic was the perfect class to be quiet and moody in as either everyone was asleep or taking boring notes. Because I couldn't listen to Professor Binns, I usually just wrote down the topic to take notes from History of Magic on my own on the weekend. I purposely skipped flying, claiming I had a stomach ache and went to mope in the library.

I took notes and did some work before someone came and sat next to me. I looked up and saw Louk's brown eyes studying the table.

"Keeli sent me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"She said I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't." I said truthfully.

"She said you've been down today."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, you won't look me in the eye. And you don't seem to want to sit near me in any of our classes. Or be near me at all. I thought after that nice gift you got me for Christmas we would be friends. Were you mad about my gift? Was that it?"

I ran the numbers in my head and he had probably spent about three times as much on my gift as I had on his. He interrupted my calculations with a shake of his head.

"No. I liked your gift a lot. I just, I saw you hanging out with Cad."

"So?"

"Well, I figured he probably sent you a nicer gift so you were spending time with him."

"Cad didn't send me anything for Christmas." I blurted. He looked over at me and I tried to transition a little smoother. "I mean, I don't care. We aren't as close as you and I are."

"Really?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I spend time with him. But you're my best friend. Well, besides Keeli. But she's in my house, so she has to be."

"Damian thinks it's weird my best friend is a girl."

"So what? It's your best friend, not his."

"Well, he probably still is, but just because he's in my house." he stopped and looked back down at the table but I thought I saw a blush. "Did you really like your Christmas gift?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I loved it. I just hope I can brew something worthy of putting it in them."

"All your potions could go in those. You never mess up."

"I mess up a lot in Potions Club." I smiled. "I've been working on the Wiggenweld Potion for weeks now and I still haven't gotten it right."

"Weeks?" he asked.

I nodded. "But once I get it right I'm going to put it in one of those phials. Although I probably won't be able to decide which one. They're so beautiful."

"Well, I saw them and thought you might like them. It was no big deal." he shrugged but I saw the twinkle in his eye.

He walked with me to dinner and kept throwing bits of bread at my head as I was trying to eat my stew. Keeli gave me a sneaky grin from across the table.

"Looks like you two are alright again."

"Yea, just a little bit of break blues. You know how it is. Homesickness and all."

She didn't buy it for a minute, but she rolled her eyes instead of pressing it further. We headed upstairs and worked in the common room on Eunice's pet mice. Mine wasn't a proper snuff box, but I did manage a small cardboard box that still squeaked whenever you touched it. Keeli was laughing so hard she could barely set Nibbles back right. I gave him some cheese I'd smuggled out of the Great Hall as an apology.

With my mindset fixed, I was able to transition my needle into a match and back twice more. The snuffbox didn't come quite as far, but at least it didn't squeak anymore. Louk sat next to me in the classes we shared the next day, and I got full marks on my Gytrash essay for DADA. After school I brewed the first half of my potion flawlessly. It only all came unraveled after I added too much Salamander blood but I took what I could get and practiced my Vanishing some more. I could sometimes Vanish half of my Potion which I considered progress.

We were working on mandrake root in Herbology now. We each had a little piece of twisted stump we had to plant and care for so it would grow into the shrieking little things. Seeing as they had no mouths for at least six months of growth time they were quite safe to handle for a while.

The weather had turned for the worst. Biting winds drove in through the windows and across the lake. Snow fell almost constantly and the Care of Magical Creatures class had to meet inside for a month because of the weather. Just the short walk to Herbology was bad enough and the gamekeeper, Hagrid, had to shovel the path twice a day. Finally, the week before the Easter holidays, we saw some sunshine.

Amber was regaling us with the latest news from Wizards Chess Club while we were in the DADA class one Saturday using Professor Potter's projector to work on our fire crab sketches. Cad, as usual, was not participating and was staring out of the window.

"What do you think lives in there?" he pointed to the Forbidden Forest.

"A sphinx." Amber said after a minute of thought.

"Werewolves." Cad always had to one-up everyone.

"Probably a deer or two, seeing as it's a forest." I tried to focus on my work.

"Rachel Vance in third year says centaurs live in there." Keeli was all too happy to take a break, leaning away from her work.

"Everyone knows a centaur herd lives in there. They're registered with the Ministry." Louk corrected her.

"She also says dementors are in there." Amber chimed in, staring out the window as well.

"Dementors haven't been around since the war." Louk scoffed. "Even Azkaban did away with them."

"Because they joined You-Know-Who, doesn't mean there aren't more out there." Damian flicked his wand which caused Louk's paper to fly into his face. Typically magic like that would be forbidden in a classroom but Professor Potter was a little more lax on the rules than the others.

"Voldemort." someone from the front of the room spoke up.

Professor Potter was bent over a stack of papers he was grading. We all looked up and stared at him. He sighed before raising his head. "It's not You-Know-Who, Mr. Grey. It's Voldemort."

"Oh, um, sorry sir." he gave him an odd look.

"Do you know what lives in the Forbidden Forest, Professor?" Cad tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't think anyone save for Hagrid knows everything that lives in there, but I know about a fair few things."

"Really?" Amber leaned forward. "Like what?"

He unsuccessfully tried to hide an impish smile. "You all aren't thinking of going in there, are you?"

"Of course not, Professor." Cad gave his trademark smile. "We're just interested. For educational purposes."

Professor Potter raised an eyebrow like he didn't buy it for one minute. "Well, there used to be a giant Acromantula. He died but he has hundreds of children in there."

"The spider things?" Keeli looked horrified.

"Yes. But very large. Aragog was the size of his house, and his children could easily be that size by now."

"Is it true there is a vampire in there? I heard a long time ago it ate all the unicorns in the Forest." Instead of scared, Cad seemed intrigued.

"No, Mr. Mervin. There are still plenty of unicorns in the Forest. Something did once go after them, but it was not a vampire."

"But can't vampires live off of Unicorn blood?" I asked.

"If they're truly desperate, as can any creature, but it comes at a very high price."

"Like what?"

"Well, no one knows all the specifics, but we do know it can take away your morality or humanity. You can start to go crazy. Unfortunately, or maybe perhaps not, those who partake in the act generally do not stay in civilized society for long. They typically leave their lives behind and simply disappear. We'll learn about that next year in our unit about vampires."

"Disappear?" Cad ignored the school portion of the discussion.

"Most believe they leave to live in the wild. But they're never seen again." he leaned back from his own work.

"Yeah, but Unicorns aren't scary. What else lives in there?" Cad pushed.

"Well, probably a fair few number of Gytrashes. I wouldn't put a dementor or two from being in there, and centaurs of course. The school's herd of thestrals, there's a three-headed dog, Blood-Sucking Bugbears, a Blast-Ended Skrewt, Trolls, and I think that old Flying Ford Angela is still roaming around."

We all stared at him as he listed them off.

"Oh, and yes, Ms. Hearn, quite a few deer live in there too." We exchanged looks between us and he smiled.

"Are you joking, Sir?" Cad looked at him in admiration.

"Of course not, Mr. Mervin. I've seen those things myself. Why else do you think it's the Forbidden Forest?"

"Well, I'll be alright if I never go in there." I crossed my arms as we left the class, taking the stairs to dinner. "It sounds like a death trap."

"If by death trap you mean a good time!" Cad was practically dancing. "It sounds amazing! Just imagine, going in and not knowing what's around the next corner."

"There are spider the size of houses, Cad." Keeli shuddered.

"Only a fool would wander in there." Louk said from next to me. "You'd be eaten in about six seconds."

"Oh come on. We can repel Gytrashes. And everyone knows spiders hate fire, and we know that charm." Cad waved his wand and it let out a whoosh of fire to prove his point.

"But you don't know Patronus Charm for the dementors, or whatever in bloody hell you'd need to get past a sphynx." I protested.

He waved my sensible talk away. "You guys are just scaredy cats."

"We aren't scaredy cats for wanting to live." Damian pointed out.

I looked Cad dead in the eye as we waited for the staircase to stop moving. "Cad, please promise me you won't go in there."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, at least for now. But once I learn a Patronus Charm we'll talk."

I pursed my lips but took it as we split our ways in the Great Hall. Keeli and I sat together and split a huge steak between the two of us.

"So, enough talk about giant spiders. Have any plans for the holidays?" she covered hers in ketchup and I shuddered at the motion.

"Studying, mostly. I want to make sure I do well in exams this year."

"Would you want to come over to my house for Easter break?" she asked. "We could help each other study. I asked my Mom and she said it was okay if you wanted."

"That sounds like fun!" I smiled. "I'll write my Mom tonight and ask her."

I even pulled parchment out right there at dinner and started it, Keeli giving me advice. We ran up to the Owelry and I sent Matilda off before we had to make it back to the common room. We cozied up to the fire and I practiced my Vanishing some more while she read in her Transfiguration book.

My Mom didn't write back until Thursday, cutting it very close, with her permission. I shoved the letter at Keeli and we immediately made plans. She wrote her Mom and we talked about nothing else all through the next few days of classes.

It was probably best I wasn't going home, because our homework load was pretty heavy. We had an essay in almost every subject, as well as plenty of chapters to get through. Since my house was never quiet, I was looking forward to some relative peace to focus in.

Friday night we packed up our things and laid out our clothes for the next day. After breakfast on Saturday we could hardly wait for the others to get in the carriage. I was between the wall and Louk and he looked over at me with distaste.

"Why are you in such a chipper mood?"

"I'm spending the break with Keeli." I beamed. "I'm so excited."

"And I'm spending the break with Damian, but you don't see me jumping up and down."

"You're a boy, you guys don't get as excited about things like this."

"And I'm glad. Any more squealing and I'd throw myself off this carriage." Damian groaned from the seat across.

The boys helped us heave out trunks into the train, and we all settled down for yet another train ride. Molly busted out her copy of Teen Witch magazine and we were all bent over it looking a the latest robe trends from Paris. The boys ignored us and played Exploding Snap on the other side.


	6. Year 1 Part 6

**Revised 12/13/2018.**

 **So upon request I broke the story up into smaller chapters. Sorry if the read was intimidating. When I initially wrote this it wasn't going to ever see the light of day but when I posted it I just thought 'fuck it', ya know? CartoonHippie, thanks so much for your review and let let me know if this helps. Later guys!**

 **Year 1 Part 6**

At the station we promised to write each other as we separated our own ways. I followed Keeli and we walked up to two adults with a little boy standing between them. He couldn't have been more than seven and was looking around like he'd never seen a train or a station before. It was then I remembered she was Muggle-born. Her family was probably new to a lot of this.

I introduced myself and they did the same. We walked through the barrier and out to their car, having to squeeze our trunks into the trunk. Her brother sat between us in the back seat and pelted both of us with questions about everything wizard involved. I tried to be patient, I had a thousand and one questions about Muggles, but he got annoying after a while. His Mom chastised him for asking too many questions and the last few minutes was blissful silence.

We carried our trunks upstairs into a small-ish attic room that was hers. She had a couch in the corner she shyly pointed to.

"I don't have another bed, but you can sleep there if you want."

"I love it!" I flopped onto the couch. "I've never been in a Muggle house before."

"Really?"

I nodded. "No reason to, you know? And when you're really little there is always the risk of accidental magic. Plus, my family doesn't know a whole lot of Muggles. I went to Muggle primary school but I've never seen all this stuff."

"Well, I've never been to a wizard's house."

"You should come over this summer then."

"Could I?" her eyes shone with excitement.

"As long as my Mom says yes, which she probably will. I mean, my house isn't this nice, and I've got a lot of siblings. But it would be fun to hang out with someone from school."

"Yes!" she tackled me in a hug. "I'm so excited! How do you guys do laundry?"

What followed was a two hour conversation of us taking turns asking each other how our households operated. It seemed Muggles had a machine for everything, and she said we had a spell for just about everything. Her Mom called us down to dinner so we washed our hands and took places at the table.

"Well, Amelia, it's nice to have you." he Mom smiled as she put spaghetti on my plate.

"I'm excited to be here, ma'am. As I told Keeli, I've never been in a Muggle house before."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows. "Is it much different?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. Wizards don't use a lot of machines like you do. Magic and mechanics don't mix too well. At Hogwarts, because there's so much magic, most of this stuff wouldn't even work."

"Well, I didn't know that. Is that why your phone won't work there, Keeli?"

"Yeah. It's why we use owls."

"I tell you, when Professor Potter first came here and told us that Keeli was a witch, we thought we were being punked." her Dad laughed nervously. "But we're so proud of her."

"You should be! Keeli is best in our year in Transfiguration, and she's really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts too. She always helps me out a lot."

"I didn't know that, sweetie." he Mom beamed from across the table.

We began on the food and her parents asked me questions about being raised a witch.

"So do you all celebrate the same holidays we do?" her brother asked.

"Well, most of them I guess. Just for different reasons. Like, Christmas is the celebration of a wizard with a Time Turner who gave presents to all the Muggle children of England. Sometimes wizards and Muggles don't get along too well. So every year we celebrate the holiday by giving presents and remembering his spirit of giving."

"Oh." her Mom said simply. "I didn't know that."

"Most muggles don't. But what you know and we know is the same, actually. He was a man who gave gifts to all children, Muggle or wizard. And his life work helps unite us even today."

They were quiet for a while after this and I was scared I'd insulted them in some way. But as her Mom cleared off the table and laid out dessert, the conversation started up again about our school lessons. We went up to her room after dinner and she helped me make up the couch.

"I don't think your parents like me too much." I said sadly.

"Oh no, they love you! It's just a lot to take in at first. They've never met a wizard before, except for Professor Potter, and it's a little off putting. Don't worry. They'll warm up to you."

"I hope so. I really like them. You Mom makes good spaghetti." I yawned and dozed off.

At eight the next morning a horrifying sound split through her room. I fell out of bed, grabbed my wand, and held it aloft while I looked around. Keeli was in her bed, rolling over to slap at a metal device on her nightstand. The sound stopped and she'd acted like nothing had happened.

"What was that?!" I tried to return my heart rate to normal.

"My alarm." she rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "You okay?"

"You mean that infernal noise was supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, it helps wake me up. You mean you don't have alarm clocks in your house?"

"We do, but they don't make that horrifying noise." I sat my wand back on my pillow and sat on the couch. "I have a Pretty Pixie alarm. When it's time to get up she just starts throwing things around until you turn it off."

She laughed. "How is that better?"

"Well, for one it doesn't give you a heart attack!"

She laughed at me and we got up for the day. After breakfast we spread our homework on her floor and got to work. Her Mom popped in a lot to bring us snacks. I think she was looking for an excuse to take peeks of our work, and after the third interruption I offered to let her look through my Herbology book. She flipped through the pictures of plants with an interested look on her face.

"And what do wizards use plants like this for?" she pointed to a picture of a Fanged Geranium.

"Well, their teeth can be used in potions. Most plants can be, actually. But Fanged Geraniums can also be used for defense against Muggles."

"And this one?" she pointed to a Mandrake.

I wrinkled my nose. "I hate those. They're chubby little plant babies whose scream can kill you if you hear it. We use them in potions a lot, too. They can de-Petrify people if stewed right. But they're really dangerous and annoying." I continued writing on my History of Magic notes.

She left after a few more questions and Keeli looked up at me. "I appreciate you being so patient with them."

"It's no problem. I'd be curious too. Well, I am. And you answered all my questions."

An owl pecked on the window interrupting us. Amber's long-eared owl looked at us through the glass. She let it in and it landed on top of my trunk. We took the letter off it's leg and I stroked it's feathers while she read out loud.

Keeli and Amelia,

It's. So. BORING. All I've done is homework and it just never seems to end!

What are you guys up to?

Amber

"Well, that was brief." Keeli pulled out some extra parchment. "What should we tell her?"

"Tell her we hiked Mount Everest." I laughed. "And then went to China on a magic carpet."

She laughed and wrote it down, which began our long epic parchment-only adventure. Battling a dragon concluding our wild one day quest, so she sealed it and sent the owl back. We had a good laugh before turning back to History of Magic.

We spent the rest of break making up wild stories to send to the others about our adventures, when in reality we were buried in books. Her Mom made sure we took a break each afternoon and we'd walk down to the park and play, or walk to the grocer with her Mom and I'd gawk at everything in sight for an hour.

All too soon it was over. Our homework was done, our trunks packed, and our robes pressed. For our last dinner her Mom had made Chicken Parmesan with the best garlic bread I'd ever had. I complimented her on it a thousand times as I had second and then third helpings. She really was a good cook.

"What time do you need to make the train tomorrow, sweetie?" her Dad asked.

"Nine o'clock. Well before then actually. We have to load up our luggage and stuff."

"Alright. Well you girls be ready at eight then. And Erick, if you want to go to, you need to be ready. We're not going to make the girls late by waiting on you."

"Yes, Mom." he yawned.

After dinner I offered to help with the dishes as I always did, and her Mom refused like she always did. We went up to her room and talked while we got ready for bed. Her Mom knocked and came in, bearing a plate of cookies. We gladly took one and all sat in a circle on the floor while we enjoyed them.

"Amelia, Keeli's Father and I want to let you know how much of a pleasure it's been having you. I know it's...odd, and I know we've been a little strange about the whole thing, but we appreciate your patience and understanding. We're new to all of this and we worry a lot. Sending Keeli off to come magical castle we can't know the location to, or having her practice summoning fire and such. But it helps us feel better to know she has friends like you."

I blushed. "And it's nothing really. We live together in the tower at Hogwarts and she's a really good friend to me too."

"Well, just know you're welcome here any time. And next time we'll try to be a little less like fish out of water."

"Thank you ma'am." I smiled at her and she gave me a hug. "Alright you two. Into bed. You need to be up early tomorrow."

"Yes Mom." we both chorused.

Her fear-inducing metal contraption woke us up at the right time and we shoveled down a bowl of cereal while we were getting ready. Her Dad called us down and we dragged our trunks back down to the car. It was a short ride and soon they were waving goodbye at us while we boarded the train. We went to our usual compartment where Louk was already waiting. I sat next to him and asked him about his break. We debated about our DADA essay on bowtruckles while we waited for the others to arrive. Cad joined us a few minutes later, followed by the others in quick succession.

The train jerked forward and we were headed back to school once again. I told the others about the Muggle house, with Keeli divulging the story of me and the alarm clock. The ride went quickly and we stopped at the station. Leaving our luggage, we boarded the horseless carriages to head back up to the castle. Louk motioned for me to hang back as everyone else charged forward to the main hall.

"Did you have fun at Keeli's?"

"Yeah. It was cool being with Muggles."

"It was fun at Damian's too. We played Quidditch a lot."

"Sounds boring." I wrinkled my nose.

"Would you want to study with me tonight after dinner?"

"Well, I studied the whole time at Keeli's. I was going to just read or something."

"Oh, well, okay." he looked down and started to walk away.

I fell into step next to him. "But, I could always use DADA help. We could see if my wand cooperates this time."

He looked up to me and smiled. "Alright. I'll meet you in the library after dinner."

"Sure." I scurried up to Keeli who was waiting to go up the stairs with me.

True to form after I finished my Shepard's Pie I traipsed all the way to the library. Louk was already at our usual table buried in work.

"You didn't study over break, did you?" I smirked, sitting next to him.

"Look, I was busy. Are you going to help or not?" he held up his potions book.

"You know I can't turn down potions." I started outlining his essay. "You and Damian too busy throwing a Quaffle at each other's face to study?"

"Something like that." he chuckled.

"Where is he?"

"In the common room. He doesn't really care if his work is done or not."

"Well, I'm not bailing you out again next year."

He gave me a look that made it clear we both knew I was lying. I rolled my eyes before turning back to his work. We pushed through it eventually. He'd be handwriting the essays I'd outlined for an hour more at least but I'd done as much as I could. I made sure he'd be alright before climbing to the tower and collapsing in my bed.

The next morning Keeli and I helped ourselves to sausages at breakfast while we talked about what we'd do this week. Whatever we thought was wrong. All of our Professors, save for Binns, sent us into overdrive to get ready for finals. I don't even know where the rest of March went, and April and May seemed to Vanish into the nothingness Vanished things go. I guess time was passing at twice it's usual rate when you were glued to a text book.

Now our exams weren't nearly as stressful as the upperclassmen. The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s decided your fate, literally, and all the fifth and seventh years were extra crabby. One of the Ravenclaw seventh years yelled at us in the common room when the mice we were Transfiguring ran around his chair. Then a Slytherin Prefect took five points off each of us for talking in the library while she was trying to study.

We took to studying out by the lake since the weather was warming up nicely. One of us would lean against the tree and quiz the others in our best subject. That meant I always quizzed everyone on potions and they usually didn't do too well. Louk had come a long way since the beginning of the year, but Amber and Cad always got frustrated the second they didn't know something. Without Louk I knew my DADA exam would have been abysmal, but as it was I thought I might pass. Transfiguration might be the only other class it would be a close call, but I worked every second I could on Eunice's mice and grilled Keeli every chance I got about theories and techniques.

We weren't learning very much in our classes anymore, it was mostly review, but that wasn't to say they were easy. More than ever our teachers were looking for absolute perfection. I could Transform a match into a needle, but the needle wasn't sharp enough. I could light my wand (and extinguish now) but it wasn't bright enough. Our moly plants could be that much better, our Knockback Jinxes stronger. That one got us, as the only real way to learn it was use it on each other and I was the only one ever willing to be paired with Louk, who was easily the best in our year in sending people across the room.

The second week of June arrived and our stress levels were through the roof. I hadn't looked up from a book in a week and the library was overrun almost every day with kids cramming as much as they could into those last few days.

First exam was potions and I knew I'd done well. The written was a short review on some of the ingredients we'd covered over the year, and the practical a timed preparation of the Antidote to Common Poisons. DADA had a short written exam on some of the creatures we'd talked about, but an extensive practical about every single spell we'd so much as chatted about on the stairs. I did my best and was honestly so focused on the next round of tests I couldn't be worried about it too much.

Tuesday was Herbology and the Astrology written, which was the only Astrology exam first years took. They both went as well as could be expected. I only suffered a small prick from a Spiky Bush and I don't think Professor Longbottom noticed.

Wednesday was Transfiguration and Charms, easily the two I was worried most about. The Transfiguration practical was something out of my nightmares. Formulas, the Transfiguration alphabet, the branches of Transfiguration; you name it, it was on there. The practical was almost just as bad. My snuff box was a little lacking in style, and my Reparifarge spell to set the poor mouse back right took a couple tries. The Charms practical I was working until the very last second, and I set Professor Flitwick's moustache on fire instead of the candle I was supposed to be aiming at during the practical.

Thursday was the very last exams: Flying and History of Magic. The difference between the two was laughable. There was only a written for History, and only a practical for flying. History was in the usually stuffy room and Flying was out on the pitch in the sunshine. But I wrote everything I could remember about Soap Blizzards and Gargoyle Strikes before soaring through the hoops that had been set up for us to fly through. Louk of course outshone us all in flying, along with a fair few kids who got the hang of it easily. But I didn't fall off or run into anything. Luckily second years didn't have to take flying.

And then it was all over. Only one week left of school with no classes and no exams. Our summer homework was light, mostly reading, and we have a full three months to get it done. My days were evenly split with hanging out with the group in the morning, and reading in the common room in the afternoon. Quidditch had ended for the season with Hufflepuff on top and Molly would not be quiet about it. She constantly teased the others and I knew they would all probably murder each other if they were ever on the pitch together.

Before we knew it we were dressing in our robes to attend the end of the year feast. Keeli and I made sure each other's hats were straight as we filed out with the other first year girls. We followed the older students down to the Great Hall, which was plastered in Hufflepuff's colors for their House Cup win. Once we were all seated at the long tables laid with shiny plates Headmistress McGonagall stood and addressed us.

"Congratulations to Hufflepuff for winning this years Quidditch Cup and House Cup. You all have shown us your house's values of loyalty and steadfastness. In second place was Ravenclaw which was one hundred and forty points behind. Then Slytherin behind with one hundred and seventy. Lastly was Gryffindor behind that by fifty. But I can honestly say I am proud of each and every one of you this year. You all have worked very hard and I know your scores will reflect it. Our seventh years will be graduating and moving on to bigger and better things, and next year we will have new first years to fill the void. I know you all will come back and pick up exactly where you let off. Now, let's eat!" she clapped her hands and the tables filled with food.

I made sure to get a little of all of my favorites as this would be my last meal here for a while. The train left the next morning so early I wasn't sure if I'd even get to have breakfast. Keeli and I were pretty quiet and I knew she would miss this place too.

After dinner I separated from the group and walked down to greenhouse one where Professor Longbottom was nowhere to be found. I walked over to my little garden plot and looked at the plants I'd grown. They'd come along well and I was confident they would help more than hurt my final score. I took out the little leather case I'd gotten from the potions shop and used a severing charm to get a sprig of moly, asphodel, Stinging Nettles, Spiky Bush, and aconite. I closed the case tightly before slipping it into my robes. I was going to start a garden at home I might be able to use from to reduce some of my potions costs on my parents for next year. Someone kicked a table behind me and I jumped four feet in the air. I whipped around, hand halfway to my wand, before I noticed Louk standing near the door.

"You scared me." I breathed, holding my hand over my heart.

"I just saw you leave dinner and wondered where you went off to."

I gestured to my plot. "Just getting some sprigs to start my own garden at home. Might help with all those potions ingredients I need next year."

"You were pretty good at Herbology." he pointed out.

I shrugged. "Not like potions, but I'm glad to see there are at least a few subjects here you don't need a wand for. I'm still awful with wandwork."

"Yeah, kinda." he walked by, stroking the leaves of the Mandrake roots that were shaking softly in their pots, probably sleep.

"Thanks for the support."

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Are you ready for the summer?"

"Not really." he kept his eyes trained on the planters.

"Um, okay."

He seemed to realize I was awkwardly standing there, waiting for him to say why he'd come down. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet up over the summer to do some homework. In Diagon Alley or something."

"That sounds fine. I'm sure we'll all end up getting together at some time or another. It'd be fun to hang out just the two of us though."

He nodded and led me out of the greenhouse. We didn't talk all the way to the castle but I had a feeling I might have helped a little bit with whatever was bothering him.

The next morning Keeli and I were just as quiet stuffing the last few things in our trunks and going out to the carriages. Our usually excitable group was a little melancholy. Even Cad, who was always good for a laugh. We boarded the train and took our seats just as silently as we gotten in. Eventually Amber threw her hands in the air.

"I can't handle this. Someone say something."

"Well, what is there to say? I'm going to miss you guys." I glanced over at Louk and saw his sad smile in return.

"Well, I'm going to miss you too, but that doesn't mean our last couple hours should be spent slumping around." she huffed. "What's everyone's plans for the break?"

"My parents are taking me to Disneyworld in Paris. It's a Muggle amusement park." Keeli was staring at her necklace I'd gotten her for Christmas, tapping it with her wand to make it change every few seconds.

"That sounds like so much fun! Are you still coming over to my house sometime?" I asked her.

"Of course! I was thinking sometime in the middle but I need to ask my Mom."

"Are you coming over to my house sometime?" Damian asked Louk in a falsetto voice, clearly mocking me.

He shrugged. "It depends on what my Dad says. And what mood he's in when I ask."

"Our parents always take us on some trip or another usually to Paris or Rome. They're big history buffs." Molly stared out of the window.

"I don't know. The trip to Greece was pretty cool." her brother defended

"I'd like somewhere that has history from this century." she answered.

"What are you doing over break?" I asked Amber.

She flipped her hair. "Perfecting my Seeking techniques so I can make the team next year of course."

"You're trying out next year?" Louk asked.

She nodded with a big smile. "I have to try somewhere. I probably won't make it but that doesn't mean I can't at least try."

"I might try out next year." he said thoughtfully.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Cad said. "I'll be the best Beater Gryffindor's seen."

Damian snorted. "That isn't saying much."

They squabbled about Quidditch the rest of the way but for once I didn't mind. It was nice just to have some background noise. It was better than everyone moping at least. The train stopped in the station and we dragged our luggage out to haul onto some trolleys. We all hugged and promised to write before going our separate ways.

The first week of holiday went by pretty quickly. I started a little garden in a corner of the yard my Mom didn't need and it was a nice way to pass the cool mornings. My sisters eventually ran out of questions about Hogwarts and generally left me alone to my own devices during the day.

My Mom had said I could use magic to hang the laundry outside, so I flew to do the chore. A little voice in the back of my mind asked if her letting me do magic was how she got me to do chores for her. I shrugged as a heavy quilt I wouldn't have been able to lift on my own pinned itself to the line.

I sat down and watched a butterfly float lazily on the soft breeze while shirts likewise threw through the air. I sighed contentedly and started wondering what the next year at Hogwarts would bring.


	7. Year 2 Part 1

**So this might be a little confusing, as it's much simpler on my Google Doc where I can have different fonts. This is letters written between everyone and I tried to make it as simple as possible. Gryffindor's are bolded, Slytherins are italicized, and Ravenclaw (Amelia) is just in normal text. If this is too confusing I can take this down and rewrite it. Just let me know!**

 **Year 2 Part 1**

The owls started arriving barely a week into term, and I could tell by their tone half of my friends were going stir crazy. Molly and Matthew had indeed gone to Rome and were there until the last week of break. Keeli's parents had taken her to Paris for most of July and none of us heard from her much. So most of the letters were between Damian, Louk, Cad, Amber, and I. We had a habit of simply replying to a letter on the same parchment we'd received it on, which resulted in about ten different responses on the same page before it got too cramped and we had to change it out. Amber was the biggest culprit of this.

 **G** uys,

You should see me out here! I can catch this Snitch basically blindfolded. I hope you guys are ready to lose that Quidditch Cup next year!

Have any of you started the homework? I'm not sure when I should. It can wait a little longer, right?

Amber

Amber,

You should absolutely be doing your work. Better now and get it over with than be doing it on the train in a rush.

Honestly, am I the only one whose started on it?

Amelia

 _Amelia,_

 _You know well and good you're the only one whose started on the work. Why should we do it now when we can just copy you later?_

 _When are you guys going shopping in Diagon Alley? We should go together so I know I'm getting the right stuff._

 _And Amber, the only thing you can catch with a blindfold on is a concussion from hitting a tree._

 _Louk_

 **Amelia,**

 **What Louk said. Who wants to do work over break? I'm up to my neck in wands here getting ready for the first years who come barreling through before school starts.**

 **I live in Diagon Alley, mate, so whenever you guys are here is alright with me. We don't even get our lists until August though, with our scores from the exams.**

 **Amber don't listen to Louk. I know you're doing great! We'll wrestle that Cup from Hufflepuff yet. I've been playing with some of the other kids who live in the Alley in the park. I'm not bad. I did give Jack Thielman whose parents run the Menagerie a bad bump over the head though. I told him to duck.**

 **Cad**

 _Amber,_

 _Cad I say this with all seriousness: please stay off the pitch when I'm playing. The last thing I need is a black eye. Honestly Beaters are the worst part about Quidditch._

 _I'm free all summer so Diagon Alley is fine with me when we get our lists. Want to start a betting pool on who failed what exams?_

 _I'll put money on Amelia failing Transfiguration and Amber failing Potions._

 _Damian_

DAMIAN!

For your information Professor Slughorn said I did better than he expected, so I'll take your bet. Three Galleons says I did better in Potions than you did in Charms. I'll take that bet on Amelia too. Sorry girl.

Beaters are an integral part of Quidditch. They keep things interesting! It wouldn't be nearly as fun if there wasn't the risk of being knocked into next week. And thanks for the encouragement, Cad. Go, go, Gryffindor!

Don't be such a worry wart, Amelia. It'll get done eventually. I mean, it has to right? I don't want to be the one telling Professor Potter I blew off his readings.

Diagon Alley is fine with me. Say, the first Friday after we get our lists? It gives us enough time to read over everything and see how awful next year is going to be.

Louk, you won't be so smug when I whip that Snitch out from underneath your nose next year.

Amber

Louk I think?,

Traitors, the lot of you. See if I let you copy with you all placing bets on the future of my well being.

Diagon Alley is fine. I can get a ride with my Dad so it doesn't bother me too much what day.

Damian, I bet you failed Potions. Five Galleons.

Amelia

 _Guys,_

 _Well, tomorrow is the day. My Dad said they send the owls tomorrow._

 _I'll go down for five on Amelia failed Transfiguration, and five Cad failed at least two classes._

 _Friday sounds good. Meet at Ollivander's._

 _Louk_

 **Louk,**

 **Your lack of faith is displeasing.**

 **Friday works for me. Now I'm going to be jumping at every owl we get. Do you know how many owls a wand shop gets this time of year? A lot!**

 **Four Galleons says I did better than all of you!**

 **Cad**

 _Whoever,_

 _Well, I got my scores. Eat your hearts out._

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

 _Herbology: A_

 _Charms: O_

 _Potions: A_

 _History of Magic: E_

 _Transfiguration: A_

 _Astronomy: E_

 _Flying: O_

 _Lunch: O_

 _Damian the All Knowing_

Everyone,

I got mine too! Lunch isn't a subject, Damian.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: A

Charms: A

Potions: P

History of Magic: P

Transfiguration: E

Astronomy: A

Flying: O

Amber

To those about to be a few Galleons shorter,

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: O

Charms: E

Potions: O

History of Magic: E

Transfiguration: A

Astronomy: E

Flying: A

Amelia

 _To those of you obviously lying about your scores,_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

 _Herbology: A_

 _Charms: E_

 _Potions: E_

 _History of Magic: E_

 _Transfiguration: E_

 _Astronomy: E_

 _Flying: O_

 _Congrats on the DADA score, though, Aims. I know you worked really hard to get it like that. You're the only reason I passed Potions._

 _Louk_

 **Suckers,**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts: A**

 **Herbology: A**

 **Charms: E**

 **Potions: A**

 **History of Magic: P**

 **Transfiguration: A**

 **Astronomy: P**

 **Flying: O**

 **Maybe my History score would be higher if it wasn't the most boring class ever.**

 **Cad**

Debtors,

So by my tally:

Amber owes me three Galleons for failing Potions, three for getting lower than me in Potions than Charms, and another three for the surprising display from Ms. Hearn in Transfiguration.

Amelia owes me five Galleons because I did amazing in Potions.

Louk owes five because of the afore mentioned miracle that is Amelia's score, and I owe you another five because Cad did indeed fail two classes. You got lucky.

Cad owes me four Galleons because he's terrible at making bets.

I take Ministry approved currencies.

Damian

You lot,

You all got lucky. My scores are better than I thought though. I honestly expected to fail everything besides flying. And there's next to nothing on our supply lists which is cool. I might have enough left over to get some things at Weasley's Friday.

Amber

Hey guys!

I just got to Amelia's house for the break. You guys did so good on your exams! I only got 2 Outstandings, but I didn't get any Poors. My parents would have killed me. I can't wait to see you all this Friday. I miss everyone so much. Disneyland was fun but I'm glad to be away from my little brother.

Amelia says we'll be there in the morning on Friday at Ollivander's. We're there until five thought because her Dad has work so can we plan on spending all day there? It's no fun if it's just us two.

Haven't we learned our lesson about taking bets from Damian?

Keeli

Girls,

All day is fine with me. It'll be welcome to be around other people. Our list is pretty short which is good. I have a lot to buy that isn't for Potions.

See you guys Friday!

Louk

Girls,

See you Friday!

Cad


	8. Year 2 Part 2

**Year 2 Part 2**

My Mom gave me the money I would need, and handed my sister hers. She was eleven now and would be needing to get a few things. She'd be using some of my old books and equipment, but she'd still need a wand and robes. My Mom made us promise to stick together but I knew that wouldn't last five minutes. Not only did I not want to cart her around, she was the independent sort. She'd probably ditch me before we even got there.

I wasn't super thrilled with my scores. I would just have to try extra hard to do better next year. My parents didn't really care as long as I passed everything, but I'd expected much more of myself than I'd done.

Having Keeli around was a riot. She was completely perplexed by every inch of our house. I had warned my parents in advance and they were very patient in answering all her questions. She was forced to share my bed as my house was packed to the rafters with kids as it was, but she didn't seem to mind. She played with my sisters in the garden while I tended my plants. She had brought a football with her and she showed us how to kick it around. I wasn't one for sports but it was fun spending time with her and my sisters out in the yard. At night after dinner we worked in the living room on our reading for school while the other girls went to sleep. Sometimes my Mom would bring us hot chocolate and talk with us a little bit about her time at Hogwarts back when dinosaurs walked the earth and Celestina Warbeck was cool.

Friday came and the second our Dad got to work Keeli and I were off like bullets in the still sleepy street, splitting ways with my sister at the first sidewalk. Keeli and I went to the tea shop to have breakfast together. She told me about her trip for the dozenth time and we talked about our classes for next year. Honestly we were just waiting for third year, as that was when we got to choose our electives.

After breakfast we headed over to Ollivander's where Cad was helping his Mom at the counter with my sister's wand. He waved and walked over to us.

"Long time no see guys." he smiled.

We enveloped him in a hug as we talked over each other. Before we made another move Molly and Matthew had walked in, joining the celebration. Damian and Louk arrived together as usual, with Amber rounding out the group with a flying hug.

We started at one end of Diagon Alley and worked our way around. Our lists weren't horribly long but we still wanted to go into almost every store to stretch out the day. The bookstore was the easiest, as we were reusing most of the books we'd gotten last year. Transfiguration was the only one that needed a new one and it wasn't even that big. The Apothecary took a little longer, mostly because I wanted to buy everything. They made sure I stuck to my list before dragging me away from the exotic ingredients section. In the Quidditch shop Damian and Louk spent twenty minutes browsing around the brooms.

"Thinking about getting one?" I asked Louk as he was looking over one of the racing-style ones.

"Well, I need a new one if I want to make the team this year."

"Aren't brooms expensive?" I looked over at the tag to answer my own question. Yes, they were very expensive. My entire school budget wouldn't pay for a fraction of it. "Eight hundred Galleons?!"

"Well, when you want world class you have to pay for it." he leaned over it and peered at the tail.

"I wish I could afford one of these." Cad looked at it dreamily. "I'm still on my Dad's old Nimbus 2000."

"That's a good one. I'm only on a 2001." Molly sidled over. "It's all about the player, not the broom.

"Keep saying that, as I leave you in the dirt." Damian smirked as he walked up with a wrapped package.

"Did you get one too?" Cad inched towards the new purchase. "Want to show us?"

Damian obliged, peeling back the brown paper. In my opinion, it looked painful to sit on. The handle was black as night, and thorny twigs in the tail I thought might be rose stems. The shaft of the broom also had wooden thorns like some kind of medieval weapon.

"It's a Transylvanian Barb. This one was in the World Cup a few years ago." he said proudly.

"Looks painful." I commented.

"Well, the barbs are more for show. And we're wearing gloves, so it really doesn't matter."

"What do you think, mate?" Louk waved Damian over. "The Thunderbolt IX? They say they've fixed the safety of the VII, and the performance issues of the VIII."

"Looks good to me. I mean, we'll win either way." he smirked at the Gryffindors.

"You wish, hot rod. I'll get a new broom next year. Just you wait." Amber flipped her hair and walked away.

Louk bought his broom, as well as some gloves. The others followed suit with some miscellaneous Quidditch supplies before finally agreeing we could move on. The Weasley shop took us a while too because we browsed all the jokes and tricks they had to offer.

Between the lot of us we bought a package of Canary Creams (in case we needed someone to turn into a large canary for a few minutes), two sets of Extendable Ears (for eavesdropping opportunities), a handful of Spell Checking Quills, a reusable Hangman, and a Daydream Charm for each of us as a gift from Amber.

We were all hungry by this point and stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. We weren't the only ones, and were shoved next to some other patrons in the dining room as we scarfed down the soup and bread. Then it was back at it to get the rest of our supplies. Parchment and ink was a necessity, as was an hour in Sugarplum's Sweet Shop stocking up on our favorites. I saw Louk grab three boxes of Glacial Snow Flakes and grinned.

"They're not half bad, okay? And I figured you'll steal half of them from me on the train so I'm just preparing." I gave him a dramatic wink as I picked up a box for myself.

By now our arms hurt from carrying everything around all day, and our feet hurt from walking so much. The last stop was Eeylops for owl care supplies and we called it a day. We said goodbye to the others before following Cad to his house to waste a little extra time. We had about an hour to kill before my Dad got off of work. Cad gave us a tour of the shop and we looked at all the wands him and his family had made. It was finally time to leave and he engulfed us both in a hug.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a couple days?"

"Absolutely." we smiled and waved.

My Dad and sister were ready to go once we got to the transportation station and the ride home went quickly. It was a feat of the ages that we managed to shove our purchases in our already stuffed trunks, but somehow we managed it. Keeli offered to help my mom and I cook dinner and it was fun just us three talking for a while.

Monday rolled around and we once again hauled our trunks to the train station platform with the gleaming scarlet engine. My sister was all eyes as our Mom said her usual goodbyes. We separated the second we could, Keeli and I heading to our usual compartment. We were the first ones there so we settled down with our new textbooks for some reading. Louk walked in next and we immediately started talking about the new year.

Of course he hadn't done any of his work and I agreed to meet him in the library after dinner to help him cram it all in before the first day. Despite his nonchalant attitude about his work, I got the feeling there was a deeper reason than laziness behind his uncompleted tasks. But Damian walked in and my mind was quickly driven from the topic as we placed bets on which one of the others would get on the Quidditch team this year.

We started an epic game of hangman with our new Weasley toy. I had them stumped for a solid half hour on 'sphynx'. That poor little man didn't stand a chance. Then as the trolley came around we relaxed into trading Wizards' cards and chasing our Chocolate Frogs around. We saw the usual land marks and once again tried our best not to knock someone out getting into our robes.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as we got off the carriages and walked to the Great Hall. While it could never compare to the first time I saw it a year ago, it was still breathtaking. The candles floated in midair and the stars twinkled in the sky. Keeli and I sat together at the Ravenclaw table, chatting about the new year.

The first years walked in with Professor Potter and stood at the front of the Hall. I watched my sister get sorted into Slytherin which came as absolutely no surprise. After that Headmistress McGonagall stood from her seat.

"Welcome, first years, and welcome back to the rest of you. I know you are all eager to get this year started but I have a few announcements before we begin our Feast. It brings me the utmost pleasure to announce that this Christmas, Hogwarts will be playing host to a charity ball which will feature the musical group The Ides of March."

Whispers erupted on this and saw a few kids leaning their heads together to have conversations.

"This ball will only be accessible by those students who are fourth years and above, and tickets will be sold by your head of house. There will be others outside of the school who are invited, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviors. That is all." she clapped her hands.

Everyone's first instinct was to turn to their friends. "Oh come on. They're my favorite!" Dorothy, one of the Ravenclaw girls in our year who shared our dorm, moaned. "Why do the older classmen get to have all the fun?"

"Because, we've just come through our O.W.L.s. We need a break after that." one of the older Ravenclaw boys chuckled. "Don't worry though. They do these things every few years."

"But will it my favorite band next time?" Dorothy mumbled.

We eventually turned to the delicious food and stuffed ourselves full once more. As we were dismissed I ducked out of the herd heading upstairs to make my way to the library. Louk was already there, looking at the locked doors.

"Looks like they don't want us studying." he smirked before pulling out his wand. " _Alohomora._ "

We snuck into the deserted library, locking the door behind us. It was thoroughly more creepy being shrouded in darkness and completely empty. We crept our way over to the furthest corner we could find before lighting a lamp. Louk dug around in his bag for something before pulling it out and placing it on the counter. I lit the lamp at the table, illuminating the Sneakoscope.

"This should tell us if anyone who would get us in trouble is around."

"I didn't know you carried it around with you." I smirked.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with it? It's so small if I put it in my trunk it'll be lost." he gently snapped.

We sat down and started on his work, using my completed work as a guide. I usually took notes while I did the readings, and he read these over while I worked on his essays. It must have been easily one in the morning when the Sneakoscope lit up and started spinning.

Louk's hand shot out and snatched it off the table while I extinguished the lamp with the wave of my wand. We shoved our things in our bags and shrank back into the darkest corner we could find.

I leaned up to Louk's ear, grumbled he was still taller than me, before whispering as quietly as I could. "What do we do?"

"Hang on." he fumbled around and pulled out his wand. He whispered a few words I couldn't hear as he twirled his wand around himself. Then he turned the wand on me, tapping me sharply on the head. I felt a cold sensation run down my body, like a large monster was drooling on my head. He wrapped his arms around me and we tried to make ourselves as small as possible.

Not a moment too soon. We watched lamplight inch closer before Filch stepped around the corner. He didn't seem to be suspicious, barely looking in each nook as he passed by. We watched him give a huge yawn before turning around and walking away. We let out our held breathe as we heard the library doors swing shut. We stepped out of the dark corner, pulling away from each other. I lit my wand before looking down at myself.

Only it wasn't myself. I could see the outline of my body, but I was almost invisible. Looking down through my legs I could see every detail of the floor directly below me. Whenever I moved, there was a slight delay in my body's camouflaging detail.

"What did you do to me?" I was still whispering.

"Disillusionment Charm. You aren't the only one capable of working ahead, Ms. Potions Expert." I heard the smirk in his voice to my annoyance.

"How long will this last?"

"Seeing as I'm twelve, not long. We should probably head to our common rooms anyway. I appreciate your help. I will give you your notes back tomorrow morning at breakfast."

I felt his hand reach out and take mine, and it was nice to know where he was. We walked out of the library, checking around every corner for Filch as we made it to the staircase.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered as I slipped my hands out of his and climbed.

As I reached the door knocker I strained my ears for a minute before reaching up for it. The banging seemed like it reached all the way down to the Headmistresses Office and I hoped the riddle was an easy one.

"I am a bird, but I cannot fly. Much more at home in the water than in the sky. What am I?"

"Penguin." I said quickly, thanking the riddle gods.

"Correct."

It swung open and I dove inside. No one was in the common room as my luck held out, and I crept up to the staircases. I opened the first door I came to out of habit before realizing it was the first year dorm. And man were those first years on high alert. The second the door opened so much as a crack all five of their heads whipped around to look.

"Hello?" one of them asked.

I froze before realizing they couldn't see me. Edging out of the door frame, I slowly closed it again before running up to the next door. I heard them all run upstairs after that, probably to find the Prefect. My trunk was at the foot of the bed by the door again, and I slipped between the covers to try and pretend to be asleep. I heard our door open while I guessed the Prefects checked to see that everyone was in their beds. I tried to steady my breathing, hoping at least my head was at least visible now. The door creaked closed and I blew a sigh of relief.


	9. Year 2 Part 3

**Year 2 Part 3**

I was bone tired the next morning as Keeli shook me awake. She was smart enough not to ask questions while we were around the others, but she jumped me as soon as we were alone on the staircase down to breakfast.

"Where were you last night?"

"You heard on the train. I was helping Louk with his work."

"You were out after curfew?!" she gasped. "Do you want us to lose points before we even get them?"

"We were fine. We were just in the library." I waved her off, feeling sneakily proud I'd been out and not gotten caught.

I was spreading jam on my toast when a book thudded next to me. "Thanks for letting me borrow your notes."

I looked up and Louk was already walking towards his table. Keeli scowled at his back. "He can be a bit rude, can't he?"

"He's probably just hungry." I sighed, pushing my plate away.

Professor Flitwick was running up and down the aisle around student's legs passing out schedules. He handed Eunice the stack of second year girls' ones and she passed them out to us.

"Great. DADA first thing, and double History after lunch." I groaned.

"At least you have Herbology going for you today. It's going to be rough for me." she sighed.

We slung our bags over our shoulders and walked with Molly and Matt to Professor Potter's classroom. The skeleton still hung in the back corner and we sat in the desks farthest away from it. As the bell rang Professor Potter walked out of his office and smiled as us.

"Morning you all. First order of business; how was your summers?"

We all chatted over each other for a few minutes as he laughed, motioning for order. "Well, glad to hear you all made it through. Today we're going to start with a little wand work to get you all back in practice. The Tongue-Tying Curse! Who knows it?"

One of the Hufflepuffs raised their hand and was called on. "It prevents your opponent from being able to speak."

"Correct. Why would this be an advantage in a fight?"

I raised my hand and he nodded at me. "Nonverbal magic is harder to do, and can be less powerful. If your opponent can't talk, it'll be harder to curse you."

"Five points to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Good job. The Tongue-Tying Curse can prevent whomever it is cast on from speaking. Advanced wizards can tailor this effect to only apply to certain topics, such as if you found out where all your Christmas presents were hidden and your Mom wanted to prevent you from telling your siblings. But the basic spell has a timed effect that will limit all speech. Read chapter three in your books very carefully, pair up, and practice on each other. I'll be here if you have any questions."

We opened our books and read together, before nervously pointing our wands at each other.

"You go first." I nodded at her.

She nodded back, took a deep breath, and said " _Indisertus_."

I immediately felt my tongue give a little shiver before resting in my mouth. "Not bad!"

"Well, you can still talk." she said teasingly. "You try it on me now. Maybe if we get this down we can use it on Cad."

We worked on it the rest of class to little avail. I couldn't get more than a wiggle, but Keeli managed to silence me for a few seconds. She was a little low about it but as Professor Potter pointed out, sometimes a few seconds is all you needed.

The bell rang and we thanked him before heading out to Herbology. We walked up to greenhouse two where Professor Longbottom stood waiting. He waved at us and said hello as we all gathered around. Cad and Amber came to stand next to us as the class began.

"Welcome back everyone! I know this is a little unusual, but today we are going to be studying bowtruckles. Does anyone know what these are?"

Cad raised his hand. "They're tree-dwelling creatures that camouflage themselves to look like twigs and leaves and such. They have two sharp fingers on each hand they use to defend themselves with. They most notably make their home in trees that have wood sufficient in quality to make wands."

We all stared at him before Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. "Why, yes. Ten points to Gryffindor for that excellent explanation. I'm pleasantly surprised Mr. Mervin."

Cad turned red as he noticed we were all watching him. It was very unlike him to know something in a class. "What? My family owns a wand shop."

We all nodded as we remembered, turning back to the Professor. "Well, today we're going to be going to a said wand wood tree on the edge of the Forest. Don't worry, we aren't actually going in. I want you all to do your best to sketch these creatures as well as you can. Be careful not to get too close. They're peaceful creatures unless they're home is threatened."

We followed him across the grounds as we headed for the forest. A great big tree stood at the edge of the forest and I knew we were heading to it. Sure enough the Professor stopped us a few yards from the base.

"This is a dogwood tree. Dogwood is commonly used for wands. An interesting fact is Dogwood wands tend to be noisier than normal wands, and are incapable of performing Nonverbal magic. Here there are a number of Bowtruckles scurrying around. Remember to keep your distance while you sketch."

We pulled out parchment and took a few steps towards the tree. It was hard to spot them at first, as they blended in seamlessly with the bark and leaves, but the trick was to wait and watch for movement. As they scurried from hole to hole looking for insects hiding in the bark we tried to sketch a rough likeness. We mostly all finished by the time the lunch bell rang and backed away from them. Professor Longbottom waved us off as we headed back to the castle.

"So, have you guys decided if you're trying out for Quidditch or not this year?" I tried to make conversation.

"Absolutely!" Amber beamed. "I've already got my broom all ready. Our team Captain, he's a seventh year name Gregory Tray, he said the tryouts are next weekend after breakfast. I'm going to see if the others want to practice sometime so we can all get warmed up."

"Well, good luck. I'm sure you two will make it." Keeli smiled. "I couldn't even tell you who our team Captain is."

"Veronica Davies. She's a seventh year too. She's the Seeker on your team." Cad said automatically.

"You're just full of facts today aren't you?" I laughed. "I didn't know you knew all that about Bowtruckles."

His blush returned. "Yeah, well, I go out with my Dad a lot to get wood for the wands. You have to know about them or otherwise they gouge your eyes out."

"Hey, I'll take ten points. Maybe you should know something more often." Amber smacked him on the arm playfully.

After lunch was History of Magic with the Slytherins, where I once again passed notes with Keeli and Louk until it was over. It was simply more time-efficient for me to take notes on my own in the common room than fight the drowsiness that came from listening to Professor Binns' voice. After dinner we all met in our usual spot in the courtyard, stretching out on the grass. I leaned on Louk's legs and tried to grab some sleep. As soon as everyone got there Cad stood like we were in a meeting.

"So, we have a problem."

"And what is that?" I felt Louk ask.

"The Ides of March are coming here over Christmas."

"I know." Amber's pout was clear in her voice.

"We need to be there."

"We can't. It's upperclassmen only." I heard Keeli say.

"There are ways around that, and I have a plan. But I need some help with it."

"And what is this master plan?"

"Well the Headmistress said outsiders will be invited, right? I can get someone who will get us some tickets."

"Yeah, and they'll just let second years they see everyday waltz on in." Molly snorted.

"Not if we age ourselves." Cad said with a flourish. "Amelia could brew an Ageing Potion no problem. A little Transfiguration by Keeli and we're in."

"Excuse me?" I cracked my eye open.

"You make us an Ageing Potion."

I sat up on my elbow. "Do you have any idea how hard that is? It's a seventh year potion!"

"And you're the one out of all of us that could do it."

"Not to mention how hard human Transfigurations are. I could disfigure you all!"

"Well, it's either that or Polyjuice Potion. But we'd need disguises and knowledge of our target. This is much easier."

"For who?" Keeli and I said at the same time.

"Well, you have all semester to get it right. And we have faith in you, don't we guys?"

"Oh, _please_ Amelia. I promise I won't call you Aims anymore!" Molly begged. "I have to see them!"

"Yeah, and we'll stop Louk from calling you that too." Amber smiled.

Louk snorted so hard his body shook. "You can try."

"Amelia, please? You're our only hope."

They all gave me their best puppy dog eyes and I sighed, looking up at Louk. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It would be great leverage for later."

"Fine. But I make no promises."

"Awesome!" Cad high-fived Amber. "And Amber, you're on wardrobe. We'll need clothes our older selves can fit in to as well as blend in at a ball."

"Oh, I get to do the make up!" Molly jumped.

"And what are you doing in all this volunteering?" Damian asked.

"Getting the tickets, of course. The hardest part."

"You tell that to tall the ingredients I'm going to go through." I set back against Louk's lap and tried to relax. The bell rang not ten seconds later and I yawned as I stood to my feet.

"Why are you so tired?" Louk asked with a secretive smile.

I waited until the others were a little ahead to punch him. "All the first years think their dorm is haunted now because I walked into the wrong one this morning out of habit."

He laughed loudly. "No way. I thought you all were the smart house."

"Yeah, who live in the castle where there are ghosts everywhere you look." I pointed down the hall where Nearly-Headless Nick was talking to a portrait. "Or Peeves."

"Fine. Next time you should just be more careful. Honestly." he rolled his eyes. "Speaking of first years, I tried talking to your sister. Just offering her a friendly face, you know? But she snapped at me!"

"Did you tell her you were my friend?"

"Well yeah."

"You don't have any siblings, do you?" I laughed. "The last thing she wants is my friend treating her like my little sister."

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's what I get for trying to be nice."

"Don't worry about it. She can fend for herself." I waved as I walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

Keeli and I went to the common room after dinner and read in our books for a little while before bed. I was chomping at the bit for Potions Club Wednesday. I hoped Elizabeth might be able to help me out with the Ageing Potion, and she would be convinced this was for research purposes only. As long as I sold it as me being ambitious, the now Ravenclaw Head Girl shouldn't ask too many questions.

Classes Tuesday kicked off with Charms where we were working on the Scouring Charm which was used in cleaning spilled liquids. I was easy enough, provided your concentration was there, and the class went by quickly. Potions was mostly reading about our next brew, the Hair-Raising Potion, and how we could make all of our hair fall out if we did it wrong. Then Herbology again to put the finishing touches on our Bowtruckle drawings before handing them in. After lunch was Transfiguration where Keeli single-handedly answered every question about getting precise details through concentration. Then Professor Sallow handed out beetles and told us the prettiest Transfigured button in class on Friday would win fifteen points for their house. I went to the library after dinner to look for a Potions book with the Ageing Potion we would need and read through about fifteen old textbooks before I found one.

I marched down to dinner and slammed the book next to Cad's plate. "Just look at this. It's a nightmare!"

Cad smiled at his mates before dragging me to the side. "Easy, Aims, do you want everyone to know?"

"We agreed I wouldn't be called that anymore." I scowled and flipped it to the page. "Do you see this? Phoenix ashes, owl talons, Moondew; some of these are expensive, not to mention a little hard to find. And this potion takes almost two weeks to make. And I have to babysit it almost the whole time."

"Amelia," he put emphasis on my name. "If it was easy we could throw it to anyone else to do. This is why I gave it to you."

"It's impossible, Cad! I can't do this. Seventh years have problems with this."

He put his hands on my shoulders. "They haven't thought up a potion you couldn't brew. And I know it's hard, but that's when Ravenclaws shine brightest, right? In the face of a difficult adversary. Just think how great it'll be when you get it right."

"I might not even get it right by Christmas. It could take me awhile."

"Well, that's what we your friends are here for. To help you with anything you need." he gave me his trademark smile. "Come on, it'll be fun. You'll be the first ever second year to brew that potion."

"I don't know…"

"I believe in you." he said softly.

I looked up at him and couldn't say no. "Fine. But you guys owe me big time."

"I knew you'd come through for us." he hugged me.

"I actually have an idea to make Keeli's job a little easier, if it works."

"I'm sure it will. We can meet up after dinner to talk about it if you want."

"That sounds good. Thanks for the pep talk. I have Potions Club tomorrow and I'll start it then."

"Just let me know if you need anything."

I went to my table and Keeli raised her eyebrow at me. "What was that about?"

"Our little extra credit project." I pursed my lips as my eyes shot around us to the other Ravenclaws. "It's even harder than I thought."

"You're telling me. I read up on my end, and it's dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

"Let's just say I'm talking with everyone before I do this."

"Same here. If I do this wrong we could all end up a little funny."

"Should we meet with everyone after dinner?"

"Yeah. They should at least know."

We motioned to everyone from across the room and they nodded. We met on the second floor landing we had frequented so many bad weather days last year.

"So, before I start this, you guys need to know what you're getting into." I pulled the textbook out and read from the warning. "Adolescents may experience issues with maturity if taken such as delayed or premature puberty, irregular menstrual cycles, acne, joint pain, agitated digestion, and occasionally the desire to drink prune juice."

"Gross, prune juice." Amber wrinkled her nose. "But that isn't so bad. Hair potions have those kinds of labels."

"I just don't want someone to get a face full of acne and then come banging down my door because you think I made a mistake." I snapped the book shut.

"And for the Transfiguration bit, it's just as dangerous. If I do this wrong it could be permanent. And probably not very cute. You could be stuck with a unibrow or a hooked nose."

"Don't worry so much, guys." Cad draped his arms over our shoulders. "We have the utmost faith in you."

Molly shrugged. "I'll live with a hook nose the rest of my life if I get to see Ides of March. Totally worth it."

I threw my hands up. "I see we're beat. But you've been warned."

We split our separate ways to our common rooms. Keeli and I sat in the corner of the room reading over our new tasks. I was making notes on the potion and she was practicing wand movements.

"What do you think I should be focusing on?"

"I'd focus on nose shape and eye color. Those are the easiest things to change because they're soft tissues, and they'll go a long way in making us fairly different."

"Do you think you could brew a hair color changing potion?" she flipped to a page in the book she was working on. "There's a spell here for it, but it needs to be redone every three hours. And the brighter the hair color, like Damian and I's blonde hair, it's even more frequent."

"I'm not sure. I only have one cauldron. Professor Slughorn lets me use a spare one in class if I need it, but I doubt he'd let me use it for this."

"Make Cad get you one for Christmas." she smirked. "He's the mastermind after all. Have you ever heard of this band?"

I shook my hand. "My sisters always hog the radio. But Molly always talks about them."

"Amber does too, and I know a lot of other kids like them. I just hope they're good enough to warrant all this."

"They'd have to be gods." I mumbled, getting up to search the shelves for some beauty potion books.


	10. Year 2 Part 4

**Year 2 Part 4**

The next morning before breakfast I went over to the Slytherin table and handed Damian a Teen Witch magazine.

"No thanks, already got my copy this week." he quipped, putting ketchup on his eggs.

"Page thirteen has a Color Change Charm I want you to take a look at. For our little extra credit project. I only have one cauldron so I can't take on a Hair Potion, and Keeli is up to her ears in nose Transfigurations. You're now in charge of making sure our hair colors are different."

"Why me?"

"You got an Outstanding in your Charms, and it's only a fourth year spell. Better than the seventh year stuff we're dealing with."

"If you're so against this, why are you doing it? All I've heard you do is complain about this potion." Louk put bluntly.

"Because, I can't say no to Cad when he gets that look on his face. And Molly's over the moon too. I know they'll be really upset if the one reason they can't go is because of me."

"Didn't know you and Cad were so close." he gave me a cold look.

"You saw him yesterday. Could you say no to him?"

"Gladly." Damian chuckled. "But I guess since you girls are all bending over backwards to help, I'll do my part."

"Thank you." I hugged him before walking back to the table and updating Keeli.

The day went by pretty quickly and before too long I was walking into the Potions Club room. Almost everyone else was there and I asked how their summers went. Elizabeth walked in and convened the meeting. We had two new students bringing our number up to a whopping thirteen which we welcomed warmly. I got my notes I'd made the night before and after everyone had settled down to their own devices, walked over to Elizabeth's table.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Hey Amelia. How's it going?" she smiled.

"Well, I had a question for you, if you have a minute."

"Sure, what's up?"

I laid my notes in front of her and talked while she looked over them. "Well, I'm wanting to try something a little harder than I did last year and I think I found a way to make the Ageing Potion a lot easier than what's in our textbooks here."

"This is still really advanced, Amelia. I mean the temperatures, the stirring, the ingredients. Even with your modifications it'll be one of the hardest you've done."

"Do you think it would be doable though?"

"Well, if anyone can, it would be you. I would suggest planning this out to the hour so you can make sure you can come in and do the next few steps it will need. And here, Phoenix ashes are usually really hard to work with. I wouldn't get those until you're about to use them. If they sit around too long they can get stale in a sense." she paused while she read a little further. "I'd also suggest bruising the sage leaves a little before you put them in. It'll make them a little more potent since you're decreasing the simmering time. Other than that I think you have a solid idea."

"Thanks Elizabeth, congrats on the Head Girl spot again." I took my notes back before heading to my table.

I started the potion and wrote down the time I'd need to come back to do the next step. It had to simmer three days, so I would need to come back Saturday afternoon at the same time. I read through my notes again to make sure I'd done everything right. Then I pulled out my potions books to work on literally anything else that wasn't this.

Louk insisted on following me on Saturday to check on the potion. I pointed out he would be basically useless but he followed me anyway. I opened my notes and examined the potion.

"Would you say that's an 'opaque grey'?"

"I mean, sure." he shrugged.

"A huge help, thank you." I pulled the next ingredient, ground Occamy shells, out of my bag. Being a more expensive ingredient, it wasn't available for general student use. "You guys are lucky I picked some of this up while we went shopping. And you said I wouldn't need it."

"Well, you wouldn't have if Cad hadn't cooked up this little scheme just to see a band he could hear on the radio at any time." he pretended to look at my notes. "What were you talking about at dinner the other day? When he pulled you aside."

"The usual 'this is crazy complicated and dangerous'. But he basically said if I couldn't do it none of us could and he was counting on me. So here I am." I counted the number of slow stirs I had to do.

"I could have told you that."

"I know. But this was his crackpot idea, and I was going to tell him it was too dangerous. But if you guys are willing to be my guinea pigs than why not?"

"Wait, what guinea pigs?"

"No one really knows what happens when Ageing Potions are used on minors as young as us. So it will be in interesting experiment if nothing else."

He glanced in the pot. "Are you sure that was an opaque grey?"

"Well, I sure hope so. Because this has to simmer for another three days. Which means I need to be here after class on Tuesday." I made a note in my journal and shoved it in my bag.

"Would you want to go study?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Well, I'm sure the others are waiting for us. I wanted to update Cad on how the potion is going."

"Well, I'd like some help with that potions essay. Please?"

"Merlin, it must be serious to get you to ask nicely." I smiled as we turned away from the direction of the lake, and instead headed for the library.

It wasn't until we were in the library and I was rifling through my bag I stopped to think. "Louk, we don't have an essay in potions."

"I, um, meant the reading. Sorry. I don't understand about the...potion."

I squinted my eyes. "And what potion were we given last week to read about?'

"The….one you make in a cauldron."

I rolled my eyes. "Louk, if you didn't need help then why did you call me in here?"

"Can I not want to hang out with you? Because if you'd rather be with Cad, then go!" he snapped, jumping up and storming off.

I sat in my chair speechless, not sure if I should stop him or not. I finally just walked down to the lake alone and sat quietly while the others talked. I think Keeli noticed something was wrong but she kept it to herself. She walked back with me as we made our way to dinner and asked what was wrong.

"Louk just snapped at me, but I'm not really sure why."

"Did you ask him?"

"Well, he kind of stormed off before I got the chance."

"Well, maybe you could ask him at dinner."

I nodded and peeled off from Keeli to walk over to Damian who was sitting alone at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, when you see Louk, tell him I'm looking for him, okay?"

He nodded with his eyes still glued to Quidditch Weekly. I left to join the Ravenclaws before he could bore me with facts about Quaffles or something. After dinner we still sat at the table and talked for a while about nothing. I was secretly stalling to see if Louk came down to dinner but it was without fruition. I finally admitted defeat and suggested we move upstairs.

Keeli had no problem hosting the conversation with talk of our Transfiguration class. It continued as we sat around the fire, opening our History books so it looked like we were doing something.

The next morning I was moping through my classes and the girls tried to pick my spirits up in turns. When it all came up without any results they sent out their ultimate weapon: Cad. When I joined the Slytherin-free group in the courtyard after school Cad patted the spot next to him.

"So, how's your potion going?"

I sat next to him and picked at the grass. "Pretty good. I check up on it Saturday. It's just a first draft so it won't be perfect, but it's coming along better than I thought."

"You said you were working on improving a recipe you found somewhere, right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing to it?"

I cast him a glance. "You hate potions."

"Yeah, but you like it." he smiled and bumped my shoulder with his. "Come on. I need to make sure you aren't going to poison us. What if I'm allergic?"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Won't know unless you tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm shortening the brewing time so it isn't on the fire for a fortnight. And I added more stirs to counterbalance the decreased simmering time. My Prefect Elizabeth gave me some tips on how to make my ingredients as potent as possible. And I'm adding fairy wings."

"Fairy wings? Why?"

"Well, my theory is if I steep the fairy wings in the potion it will help improve our appearances. They're used in beauty potions all the time so I'm going to see if they work here. Hopefully it will help us look less like ourselves to make Keeli's job a little easier."

"That's really smart." he smiled. "I never would have thought of that."

"Well, being a little more beautiful could certainly help you out." I teased. "It'll be weird seeing everyone though."

"Well, hopefully we won't recognize each other. That's the whole point."

"We will probably need to do a test run before the ball so we can make sure it works. Somewhere where no one will be able to see us for at least three hours."

"We can think of something. Probably on a Hogsmeade weekend where half the school is gone. No one really comes around that second floor corridor often. At least no one we know."

"I guess that'll do. I'll just have to make sure I have something to try when the time rolls around." I sighed again.

"I'm sorry to put this on you. We don't have to do it you know. Like some people say, I can hear them on the radio at any time."

"No, I want to do this for you guys. I know you all like them. And it could be fun."

"I'll make sure of it."

I couldn't help but match his smile as the dinner bell rang. We got up and he made sure to give me hand. I took and he paused a second before letting me go. "Don't listen to Louk, okay? If he has a bee in his bonnet that's his problem. You shouldn't feel down."

"Thanks." I sighed before walking off with Keeli.


	11. Year 2 Part 5

**Year 2 Part 5**

The rest of the week I cast glances at the Slytherin table to no avail. Saturday was a welcome distraction with my potion and I stayed with it all weekend. It didn't really need this much attention but I just wanted an excuse to be on my own for a while. I started a letter home and did my History notes. I was practicing my Transfiguration on my beetle when Cad walked into the room.

"Hey, thought you might be down here." he looked around the room. "Is this where you potion nerds hang out?"

"Can I help you?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Yeah, Gryffindor tryouts are at the pitch and you aren't there to cheer Amber and I on!" He leaned at my table. "How am I supposed to try out when you're holed up in here?"

"Because you don't need me told hold your hand."

"You're my good luck charm." he took my hand and pulled me off my seat. "Come on, if I'm late I'll miss it and that would suck."

I protested as he dragged me up the stairs. "Good luck charm? What are you, five?"

"Every athlete has a good luck charm, and you're mine. You're the only reason I only failed two classes last year because of you pestering me to study. And you'll be the reason I get to see Ides of March."

"We are all helping with that."

"Yes, but you're doing the heavy lifting. Now go sit next to the others and make sure you wave at me when my turn comes around." he shoved me in the direction of the stairs while he walked through the breezeway onto the pitch.

"Amelia!" Keeli waved me over to where her, Molly, and Matthew were sitting.

"Cad dragged me here." I threw myself onto a seat.

"He said he would." Keeli smirked. "It'll do you good. Amber's up in just a minute for the Seeker."

"It'll be tough. There was a couple who came earlier that did really well." Molly started up her usual commentary.

We lapsed into silence while she filled us in on flying techniques and broom specifications. Amber did really well, catching all the Snitches they let out for her and out flying the others going out for the same position.

"Being a second year will actually really help her out here. She's smaller, and offers less wind resistance. Plus she's lighter and is on a decent broom. She'll be able to outfly most of them with that alone."

The Captain called the Seekers back to the ground and the Beaters took to the air with bats in their hands. While Cad hit every ball thrown at him, he couldn't hit them with near the strength the older kids could. I guessed were smaller size helped Amber with Seeking, it played against Cad here. He just didn't have the weight and muscle needed for the job. After the Beaters was the Chasers which took the longest. Finally the Captain called everyone back to the ground and announced his team. Amber made the Seeker position and Cad was a backup Beater. We cheered for them and rushed down the stairs to catch up with them as they left the tunnel. We piled them in a hug.

"Congrats, guys!" Keeli squealed.

"Not too bad, man." Matthew clapped Cad on the back.

"Better than I expected. It at least gets my foot in the door, and helps me build some muscle. Those Bludgers hit hard." He rolled his shoulder.

"I'm famished. Come on, let's head up to the castle. I hope we have sandwiches today. I need some roast beef." Amber was practically dancing.

We started up the hill to the castle and walked in the main hall with the two Gryffindors still buzzing. To our surprise Damian and Louk were walking up the staircase, probably heading to lunch as well. The second we spotted them Amber threw herself at Damian.

"I made it!"

"Congrats." he half hugged her, and I actually saw him smile. "I told you you would."

I slipped away while everyone was watching those two. Cad tried to grab my hand to keep me there but I shook my head and tugged out of his grasp. Keeli joined me at the table just a few seconds later.

"You need to get over yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"This moping. Why? Because Louk's being an ass? That's hardly your fault. Come on. We just started our second year, Amelia! The last one where we'll have the same schedule. Let's enjoy it!"

I looked at her excited smile. "You're taking Divination next year, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I know you're not. So I'd like to enjoy our last year together before we're running off in different directions. So why don't we go back up to the common room and Transfigure Eunice's mice a little bit? Then after dinner we'll look through Witch Weekly for new tips on your potions."

"I think you just want me to make you some beauty potions." I teased as we swiped cheese off the table before leaving.

It was pretty nice hanging out together. Dorothy and Eunice, the two other girls on our dorm, joined us. We had a competition of who could Transfigure the nicest snuffbox which Keeli won easily. Then rifling through magazines to share beauty tips. Dorothy was big into beauty trends and was usually the one telling us our robes were out of fashion.

In DADA on Monday Keeli mastered the Tongue Tying Spell, making me mute for a solid fifteen minutes. She was over the moon about it and insisted on demonstrating at least four times during the day. By the time we went to bed I had the counter jinx mastered because it was annoying me having to wait for it to wear off. It was for the best because now she was wanting to graduate to targeting a specific topic. I told her to practice on Cad for once.

Tuesday I revisited my potion for the last round of ingredients and mixing. Heeding Elizabeth's advice, I'd only just received my Phoenix ashes this morning from a mail order service so they were as fresh as possible. The potion was a little lighter than I think it was supposed to be but I rolled with it and gave it the finishing stirs. I put the lid on it and marked for three days out in my journal.

Then I walked back to the courtyard to relax with everyone before dinner. And by relax I mean they were arguing about Quidditch while I was trying to read over my Charms notes for our test the next day.

It was pretty steady coasting through Friday until Astronomy hit. This year we were learning the planets and their moons, and were starting with Jupiter because it had about a thousand. We had to be able to know which was which and the details of the moon's environment. While it was nice being allowed out after curfew, my back soon hurt from peering over my telescope and my hands were covered in ink as I sketched. But finally Saturday morning the potions was done. The whole group followed me down to the dungeons and peered into my cauldron as I filled a phial and checked my notes. Damian and Louk hung out in the back and I felt like they were just coming along so they wouldn't be left out of the preparations.

"Well, it's supposed to be a beige and this is more of a….pale blue? That might be from the fairy wings though. Smooth texture checks out, and clarity is good. Definitely grade 'B'. Well, only one way to test it." I pulled the phial to my lips.

They immediately jumped and cried out, Keeli knocking the glass out of my hand to shatter on the floor.

"Are you crazy?!" she screamed.

"What?" I scowled.

"You could poison yourself!" Cad yelled.

"I liked it more when you guys didn't care about my potions. If you don't want me to do it then leave. There's only one way to know if it worked."

"Let me try it." Cad held out his hand.

I shook my head. "If I poison you I'll feel bad, plus it will be suspicious. I'm known for potions. If I ingest something weird it's just an experiment gone wrong. If you do it's an investigative occurrence."

"Better yet, you lot head outside." Molly pointed out the door.

"What, why? I didn't say anything." Matt protested.

"And I didn't ask. Out now, all of you." Molly and Keeli shoved the boys into the hallway and locked the door.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well if you're going to be aging a few years, there might be some changes they were bound to notice." Keeli teased.

I immediately erupted into a blush. "Thanks. I didn't think about that."

"Well, if you're going to be stupid I need to make sure it be with the minimal amount of witnesses as possible. Now come on. We haven't got all day."

I measured out fifteen milliliters and took a swig. It didn't really have a taste but left my mouth as dry as cotton. I felt a tingling all over and a few seconds later it took effect. I shot up about four inches and my clothes tightened as I grew. I was immensely glad the boys weren't in the room to see. My hair grew longer until it was almost all the way down my back and my shoes bit into my feet. I kicked my shoes off and Amber loaned me her jacket to cover up with before we let the boys back in. They stared at me like I was an alien.

"I'd say it works." Louk said emotionlessly.

"I'm surprised I got it on the first try. Maybe I should have the threat of killing you all hang over me more often." I chuckled as I bent over my notes. "It says here 'potion potency is determined by maturity and weight of the drinker, but in general five milliliters gives or takes one year of aging'."

Keeli studied me with a critical eye. "I'd say it did a little more on you. You probably only need four and a half."

I marked that down on the chart I'd already drawn. "We'll need you guys to test it out sometime soon so I can get your measurements. How old are we wanting to go?" I looked up to Cad.

He was blushing and he stuttered a little bit. "Wh-What?"

"How old are we wanting to be at this concert you just have to go to?" Keeli snapped.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure. Eighteen, a little older? At least of age so we don't have to worry about the Trace."

"Does the Trace work if you use an Aging Potion?" Amber asked.

I made another note. "I'll look into it. As long as we're in the castle it won't be a big deal. Okay so let's say twenty in general. That means I'll need...thirty-six milliliters. And we have to take this every two hours to keep it up." I did more math in the margins. "After you guys take your tests I'll need to make at least one more batch. Maybe more depending on how much you need."

"Cad will probably need more." Amber chuckled and elbowed him.

"Not as much as you." he shot back.

"Well, I'll store this and we can try it out next Hogsmeade weekend."

"That's in two weeks." Louk as leaning against a stool like he could think of twelve places he'd rather be. "The first weekend in October."

"I'll also need to see what sizes everyone is to get clothes to fit us all." Amber added. "Especially us girls. It's a formal event so we'll need dresses. And you boys will need dress robes."

"Where are you getting all these clothes?" Keeli asked.

"My aunt works at a robe shop in Paris. She always wants me to be interested in fashion. I've been writing her the past few weeks so I can ask her for some samples for us."

I ladled the whole mixture on a large stoppered jar and slipped it in my bag before starting the next batch. We kicked the boys out again and settled into some homework. I had my journal opened to take notes on any effects I saw. Besides the physical manifestations I was feeling exactly the same. No pains, no difference in my magic, and none of the other side effects the book warned about. I did feel hungry as a starving werewolf and counted down the minutes until lunch. I figured the boost in my metabolism needed for the ageing needed refueling. I added it to the notes and kept scribbling on my essay about Freezing Charms. At just before noon I started to feel really sleepy. The girls looked at me funny and I knew it was wearing off. My clothes lost their tightness as I shrank back down to my normal size.

I slipped my shoes back on and we headed upstairs to lunch. The notes I had taken had gone a long way to help me understand what went on with the potion. But I was so tired I didn't make it through half a sandwich before laying my head on the table and closing my eyes. Keeli shook my shoulder a few minutes later.

"Come on. You can nap while we do homework." She smiled.

I followed her to the courtyard in front of the bell tower where the others were already sitting working on homework. I laid my bag on the ground and immediately fell into a deep sleep. I felt like I'd been asleep for about five minutes when I felt someone gently stroke my cheek.

"It's time for dinner." Luok whispered.

I groaned, propping myself up on my elbow and rubbing my eyes. "There's quite to drop off from that potion."

"Well, we'll know for next time." he offered his hand to help me up. I walked beside him as we headed to the Great Hall.

"You looked...different older." he said.

"That is the point." I smirked.

"Well, I guess I've never thought about what we'd all look like once we were older. It was strange."

"We'll be a lot older than I was." I pointed out. "I doubt we even recognize each other."

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" he practically whispered. "Not that I'm scared. I just need to know what I'm getting into."

"You're only in trouble if you get caught." I smiled. "As long as we stay clear of any teachers that are there we should be fine."

"Well, see you tomorrow." he waved as we entered the Great Hall.


	12. Year 2 Part 6

**Year 2 Part 6**

I slept like the dead that night and ate enough breakfast for three people the next morning. After that I was feeling back to one hundred percent. I was still making sure my magic wasn't affected and I didn't burst out into a fit of acne but so far so good. Since we had shaken off the first few weeks of vacation blues our classes were back to seeing how far they could push us before we cracked. I was counting the days until Hogsmeade weekend so I could get more accurate measurements of everything I'd need to get ready. It seemed like the ball was looming just around the corner despite being months away.

The Hufflepuff and Slytherin Quidditch tryouts were held on sequential weekends. Molly scored a reserve Chaser spot with ease and was bubbling for weeks about it. Damian also made reserve Chaser and Louk made the Seeker position with little difficulty. Now that everyone had practice two days a week it was even harder to spend time together but we tried to make it work. Saturdays we all sat in a group on the stands to watch the Quidditch games, and Sundays before dinner we gathered in the library to help each other with homework.

One part Cad brought up was we were going to have to get permission to stay at the castle for the break. I was worried this might raise suspicion as not very many kids ever stayed over the break, but it turns out we weren't alone. Along with most of the upperclassmen, a lot of the younger kids were staying as well. Then I got sent into a panic about not being able to go to Diagon Alley to do my Christmas shopping for anyone. I wrote my Mom about it and she sent me a stack of catalogs for mail order services the girls and I took to rifling through on slow Saturdays to see what we could afford.

Finally October rolled around. We'd specifically picked a seventh floor unused classroom as our staging grounds. During the day not many Prefects or teachers came by, especially with over half the castle enjoying the freedom of Hogsmeade. Molly and Matthew stopped by the kitchens and stuffed their bags full of snacks and drinks, and Keeli helped me smuggle the two complete batches of Ageing Potion all the way from the dungeon. When we got there Amber, Cad, Damian, and Louk had shoved the desks to the side and were sitting on the floor. Damian and Amber had a wizard's chess board between them and were directing their pieces around with infrequent commands.

I pulled out my notebook and my graduated flask so I could measure exactly how much everyone got. After handing me her potion Keeli pulled out all the books she had brought for us to work on some homework while we were holed up waiting for the effects to wear off. As soon as Molly and Matt arrived with the snacks Louk got up to secure the door, muttering the Locking Charm as well as a Stinging Hex. Anyone who put their hand on the handle would think twice before coming in. After also placing a Silencing Charm on the door he came back to the group.

We each were in the roomiest clothes we owned and we kicked our shoes off as soon as we got there. I made sure all the girls had their sweaters if they needed them to cover up with before they gathered around me.

"Alright Amber, by the almighty powers of going alphabetically, you're first."

She nodded and stepped forward. I carefully measured out forty milliliters of potion and handed it to her. She took it in a quick gulp before she shivered. I knew the tingling sensation would be worse this time around because we were aging further but there wasn't much I could do about it. She stepped aside as I measured out Cad next. The others all got their potion and I went last, making sure I altered the dose based on my previous experiment.

It was odd. We all looked so different and yet I could tell exactly who was who. Cad was definitely the tallest of us, but Damian was just a hair under him. Keeli had the longest hair of us girls but Amber won out on the curves portion. Our clothes were barely suitable in housing our new bodies but it was only for a few hours. We got to work assessing how much everyone had aged. Cad would definitely need a larger dose, as well as Matt and Molly. Amber and Damian would need smaller doses, with Keeli and Louk seeming to be just fine with the basic measurement. Amber took our measurements and wrote them down on the back of one of her old essays. I was constantly writing in my journal about the side effects everyone had. As I expected they all grew immensely hungry and started on the snacks immediately. I nibbled on a sandwich while I continued to observe.

It was hard to say what was a side effect and what was just us adjusting to our new bodies. Cad kept tripping over his own feet and running into things but I didn't think it was because of coordination. He had grown over a foot and a half in just a few seconds. There had to be a learning curve somewhere. Amber kept checking her reflection in the window and tossing her hair about. As I had figured, she was easily the prettiest. Both her and Keeli had beautiful figures, with Molly gaining a lot more muscle. She was ecstatic and immediately challenged her brother to an arm wrestle.

The boys were another story. I absolutely saw changes in behavior consistent with what the book warned. They seemed a little more energetic and a hair more aggressive but I figured it was the megadose of testosterone their bodies were producing. Their game of chess quickly grew more heated before Amber cut in and put a stop to it. Where us girls had changed a lot, the boys had adult assets of their own. Their voices had all deepened considerably. Damian was still pretty thin but the other three boys had put on a lot of muscle. Cad in particular had large arms and a sturdy core. He was overjoyed and started seeing how many push ups he could do and talking about how he wished he could go out on the pitch and practice with the Quidditch Bludgers.

No one was feeling any joint or muscle pain, and the danger time of someone having an allergic reaction was past. As they all settled down to pass the time I leaned against the teacher's desk and took more notes. I calculated out how much potion we would each need per dose, and how much that ended up being over the course of the night. I would probably still want to brew a third potion so I was sure we had as much as we needed. While Cad had promised we would need no more than six hour's worth, I was preparing for eight just in case. The last thing I wanted was for this to wear off while we were leaving.

Cad came to sit next to me while I was scratching all this down and he looked over my shoulder. I looked up and took note of his changes. He'd grown taller and put on more muscle, but his hair was still a messy mop of blonde on his head. His Adam's apple was larger as well, which I knew was because of his deepened voice. Overall I would say he didn't look too bad.

"That's a lot of numbers."

"Just making sure everyone has everything they need for the night of the concert."

"This is so great, Aims. You did such a good job." while he was considerably older, his trademark smile hadn't changed a bit. "And you said you couldn't do it."

"I didn't think I could. I wasn't saying all that for the compliments. I really didn't think I could. This is a seventh year potion. If I knew it wouldn't get me expelled I'd be running down to Professor Slughorn right now to show him."

"I wouldn't suggest that. We all know how he gets around pretty girls. You see how he gets when Professor Shortwood comes around."

I blushed. "You're only saying that because your system is flooded with hormones."

"Probably." he smiled. "But doesn't mean I don't mean it."

"What are you guys doing?" Louk walked over.

"Just talking about this amazing potion Amelia brewed." he smiled at me.

"It isn't too bad. I could eat a whole dragon though I'm so hungry. How long does this stuff last anyways?" he looked at his hand like there was a timer somewhere.

"Couple hours. Three at most if all goes well. That's part of what I need to see too." I tapped my quill against the table I'd drawn that already had everyone's potion amounts written down. "Depending on maturity some people can go longer without a second dose."

"Wouldn't it be the same as who needed less?" Louk asked.

I shook my head. "I needed less potion, but I barely made it to three hours last time. I think mental maturity determines how much you need, but physical maturity effects how long it lasts. But I'm not sure. It's why I'm glad I'm getting to try it out on all of us. You Quidditch players are in really good shape, whereas Keeli and I only get the workout from the stairs every day."

Cad flexed his bicep muscle. "I hope I have this in a few years. I'd be able to send that Bludger halfway to Kent."

Louk rolled his eyes. "Leave it to the Gryffindor to be obsessed with the superficial benefits of this."

"What does that mean?" Cad asked.

"We're, what, twenty now? We've lost the Trace" he flourished his wand and out of the tip flourished a bouquet of flowers. He took them and handed them to me.

"Yeah, well, magic still isn't allowed on the pitch, is it?" Cad rolled his eyes. "And I don't need flashy magic. I've got natural charm."

"Alright, break it up." Keeli clapped her hands. "Homework time. We might be older but this is all still due next week. Cad, you're on Herbology. And I don't want to hear it. Get good at a subject and you'll stop getting the boring ones. Amber you're on History of Magic, here's the list of topics and my book is right here. Molly on Jupiter's next three moons and Matt on the other three. Aims, you're on Potions, duh. I'm on Transfiguration, Damian you're on Charms, and Louk you're on DADA. Let's get to work!" she clapped against sharply and we all jolted into action.

I took notes on the three pages we were supposed to read about Screechsnap in potions. I Duplicated my notes a few times over and passed them out. Shortly after that everyone else passed around their notes. I shoved them in the top of my bag making a mental note to get to them as soon as possible. We'd gotten better, but Duplicated things tended to degrade quickly. Then we all sat in a circle working on our Tongue Tying Charms and our Knockback Jinxes. I checked the clock and did some math.

"Alright guys, it should be wearing off soon. Make sure you tell me exactly when so I can make sure this all worked correctly." I pulled out my journal again.

I was one of the first ones to feel the extreme fatigue, but I fought to keep my eyes open to record the others' reactions. Keeli and Amber were next, and all the boys were at almost the exact same time. Amber and Molly rounded out the group just a few minutes later. They were all fighting yawns as we packed up our books.

"We still have an hour before lunch." Damian checked his watch. "Should we take a quick nap?"

"Absolutely." Amber groaned.

We laid in a circle, using our bags as pillows. In no time at all we were out.

When I woke up I was thirstier than I'd ever been. The stone floor underneath me was freezing and I was grateful for the sweater I'd managed to throw over me before I'd laid down. I leaned up on my elbow to see the others still asleep around me, covered in moonlight.

Moonlight! I jumped up and rushed to the window. Sure enough the grounds were shrouded in darkness.

"Guys! Get up!" I shouted softly as I shook Keeli's shoulder.

"This better be good." Damian growled.

I looked over at his watch. "It's almost midnight guys. We slept all day!"

That got them moving as they rushed to the window as I had. Keeli looked like she was about in a panic. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry, okay?" Louk pulled out his wand. "Get your bags and come here. Damian, you get Molly and the Gryffindors."

He tapped her head with his wand and I noticed the Disillusionment Charm he'd used earlier in the year on me in the library. Damian must have known it too because between the two of them we were all shrouded in a few seconds. We made sure we didn't leave anything in the room as Louk took his spells off the door. We poured into the hallway and quietly split ways. Cad and Amber went left and the rest of us went right. They had the shortest distance to go, although we didn't have much farther. Harder was going to be the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms that were all the way at the bottom of the staircases. We held hands in a line so we wouldn't lose each other. We heard someone's steps nearing us and hid in a shadowy alcove. It was a sleepy Gryffindor Prefect that was too busy covering a yawn to really look around. We let him pass by and walk all the way down the corridor before we dared to breathe again. As we reached the top of the stairs Louk gave my hand a squeeze before slipping away. I made sure Keeli still had a good grip on me before pulling her past the last few hallways. We listened for footsteps before knocking the knocker as softly as we could.

"I speak every language but I have no mouth. I can take you anywhere in the world but I have no legs. What am I?"

I was stumped but I heard Keeli whisper "A book."

"Correct." it swung open.

We closed the door softly and snuck past the third year too engrossed in her painting to worry about us. We climbed the steps to our dorm and edged through the door. Only when we were safely in our beds did we breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was scary." she said softly. "Are we sure we want to go through with this? I don't want to get kicked out."

"We'll be fine. I'll make sure we're better prepared next time, okay?" I answered back. "Just get some sleep and it'll all be okay."


	13. Year 2 Part 7

**Year 2 Part 7**

The next morning we waited outside of the Great Hall for the others. Cad and Amber came by first, saying they'd gotten to their dorm no problem. Molly and Matt were next and likewise said they'd had little trouble. Finally our hunger outweighed our patience and we followed the smell of toast. I kept my eye out for Damian and Louk but halfway through they were nowhere to be found and Keeli was starting to get worried.

"What if they got caught? What if they got expelled?"

"They wouldn't get expelled for just being out past curfew. They'd only lose some points and maybe get some detention." I glanced at the Slytherin hourglass that was a quarter full of emeralds. "It doesn't look like they lost any points."

"Could they have just slept in maybe after saving the rest of your hides?" A voice said behind us.

We jumped and turned around to see the two Slytherins slipping onto the bench of their table. Louk gave a sleepy smile. "We had a couple close calls but we were fine. We just slept in a bit."

Keeli gave a relieved sigh and returned to her porridge with renewed enthusiasm. I returned Louk's smile before likewise starting on a new waffle. While it had been great to hang out with everyone on Saturday I was wholly looking forward to disappearing into the library and being alone for a few hours. It was bliss being able to soak in the silence and properly focus on my homework.

After dinner we all hung out a little before we had to go to bed. I'd stashed my homework for the night to go through the gift catalogues my Mom had sent with the other girls. We were currently discussing what we should get everyone for the holidays before everywhere was out of stock on everything.

"What about this for Damian?" I pointed to a fancy eagle feather quill.

Amber looked over at it. "He'll like that. He loves fancy quills."

"What are you getting him?" Keeli asked her.

"A new brush set."

"He's an artist?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like to spread it around." she was flipping through some Quidditch equipment listings. "I didn't tell you, by the way."

I exchanged a glance with Keeli before turning back to the job. I noticed Molly was looking at the kid section. "Who is that for?" I asked her.

"The Hogwarts house elves. Since we're right by the kitchens, the Hufflepuffs are always running into them. And around this time we pull their names out of a hat, so every student has an elf. We draw next month but I'm just trying to get some ideas."

"How many elves are there?"

"Oh, too many to count. The older students always have to draw a few names so we can get everyone something. And because of the concert this year we know they're going to be a lot of work so we're trying to make it extra special."

"Could I help?" I asked her. "Like, could you draw a name for me? I wouldn't mind helping out. I mean, we all benefit from their work."

"Oh, me too!" Keeli spoke up, and she was soon joined by all the others.

She nodded. "I don't see why not. You can't get them clothes, obviously, but the older students recommended blankets and stuff for their little bunks. Or things to decorate their dorm with."

"They have a dorm?" Amber looked up from a long list of gloves in varying colors.

"Kinda. It's off the kitchens. It's really just a big room with a bunch of bunks but they've put their stuff in there. It's cute actually. I'll let you know as soon as we draw the names."

The next two months went by in a flurry of preparations. Before we knew it Christmas and the concert were just around the corner. The mail in the mornings was always full of kids getting packages from home and mail orders. It became a habit to wait to fill your plate until after the post because there was a good chance Mom's fudge was going to splatter your eggs all over your robes.

The Hufflepuffs drew names for the elves the first week of December and I'd gotten an elf named Mitzi. Molly told me she cleaned the Ravenclaw common rooms at night and the older students who did the drawings thought it was fitting I got her. The others likewise got elves who served their specific houses. I asked Molly what Mitzi liked and all I was told was unicorns. Apparently the little elf was wild about the shy creatures and spent all her free time staring at the portrait of one that was on the fifth floor. I hit the catalogues again to try and find something suitable.

There was also plenty to do for the concert. Potions, clothes, secret plans; we had the whole night lined out. Keeli was about one minor inconvenience away from having a heart attack and both Slytherins were trying to talk Cad out of it. We once again sat through one of these conversations while huddled in the second floor corridor the first day of Christmas vacation.

"Just imagine if we get caught, Cad." Damian tried to reason with him.

"We won't get caught. We've thought of everything."

"And what if something comes up that we haven't we thought about? If McGonagall slips one of us some Veritaserum and we spill our guts to her about the whole thing?"

Cad looked to me but I shook my head without taking my eyes off _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2_. "Nope."

He huffed. "Fine. Don't worry. It's illegal to give someone Veritaserum without a warrant. Which is a good thing since the one person here who can brew an antidote is suddenly so uncooperative."

"You think that would stop McGonagall? I heard she wrestled a troll barehanded. _And won_." Louk nudged in.

Cad just waved him off. "As long as you two do your parts we'll be fine. Now, let's go over the plan one last time."

We all groaned. We'd gone over it six million times already but Cad fended our reaction off. "If you're so worried about being caught, making sure we all know the plan is crucial to success. Aims, you're first."

"I could slip nightshade into your potion and poison you." I glared. "My potions are all ready. At seven thirty Keeli and I will sneak down to the first floor girls bathroom to beat the eight o'clock curfew. Our Prefects are all going to the concert too so we don't have to worry."

"Louk?"

"Damian and I make our way up to the Gryffindor Tower to help you and Amber smuggle the clothes to the first floor bathrooms with a Disillusionment Charm."

"Okay. It's nine o'clock, we've all been waiting in the bathrooms since seven thirty. What next?"

Louk rolled his eyes as he answered. "When the coast is clear I put a Silencing Charm on the boy's door before blowing out the wall in the very first stall on the left."

I didn't wait for Cad to speak up. "Once he does that, we all go into the stall and I hand you your potions."

"Then, after we take the potion and get changed, we meet back in the stall so I can Transfigure everyone."

"And I can change your hair colors." Damian twirled his wand between his fingers.

"And I give you the tickets." Cad tacked on.

"Then I repair the wall and we trickle out one at a time to join the group that will be in the Great Hall waiting to get in." Louk sighed. "Happy?"

"This is going to be brilliant." Cad smiled.

Keeli huffed. "Now can we please stop talking about it? The more we do the more nervous I get."

"Are you guys ready for Christmas?" Molly asked.

"I put in my last order yesterday. I just hope it arrives to my Dad in time. I got him a new keyboard for her computer at home." she squealed. "He always complains the one he has now is too old. I hope it makes up for me not being there."

"I was pretty sure our parents wouldn't let us stay." Matt chuckled. "They said if we weren't there it would be boring."

"My parents would leap at the chance for a kid-free household." I chimed in. "They haven't had an empty house in like twenty-five years."

"What are you guys hoping to get for Christmas?" Amber asked.

Keeli thought a minute. "I honestly have been so worried about the concert I haven't thought about it."

"Speaking of Christmas, we should get upstairs and finish wrapping." I stood up and dusted off my jeans. "See you guys at dinner."

Keeli and I drug our gifts into the common room where a lot of students had the same idea. A phonogram in the corner sent Christmas music around the room. The warm fire and snow falling past the window added to the cozy feel. A group of students were on the floor in the middle of the room with mountains of wrapping paper, Spellotape, and ribbon stacked near them. One of the seventh years told us on Christmas Eve night we should leave our gifts under the tree in the common room so the elves could pass them out to the other students.

My family's were being sent straight to my house, but I'd saved the Galleons on gift wrapping for the ones I could do myself. I did my Prefect Elizabeth's set of bronze Eagle bookends first in case she came waltzing in later. I figured no matter what she wanted to do after she graduated, a Ravenclaw always had a lot of books. I had finally settled on Mitzi's gift of soft unicorn slippers, a little picture of a unicorn in a pink frame, and a blanket. I had never bought for a house elf before but Molly told me she'd love them. Damian had the Eagle feather quill as well as an Aviatomobile from Weasley's I thought he might like. I had run out of ideas for him honestly.

Matt had the Perfect Pastry Pie Pan Keeli had promised he'd use because apparently he was a baker and a box of Honeydukes stuff. Molly had the Toasty Tootsies athletic socks and more Honeydukes items; for Amber the Water-Wicking goggles and the wizard chess set; Keeli a Pretty Pixie Alarm even though it was technically for kids because I'd thought she'd get a kick out of it, a Ravenclaw scarf, and a bottle of Mood Color-Changing Nail Polish; and for Cad the new Ides of March album that had songs we'd hear later this week and a Skiving Snackbox Starter Set from Weasley's that had one of each of their ailment-inducing treats including the new Rash Ribbon Candy. I'd also gotten him a new set of Quidditch gloves that were supposed to keep his hands warm despite them being fingerless.

I'd spent a little more on Louk but I couldn't decide what not to get him. An Inflatable Dueling Dummy and a whole box of Peruvian Darkness powder only started the box, joined by his favorite Glacial Snow Flakes and a copy of _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ that had really good illustrations on wand movements. We were both late for dinner because our gift wrapping took so long, but we were both glad to get it done with time to spare.

The week flew by in a flurry of homework and snowball fights on the grounds. Before I knew it I was carefully measuring out the Ageing Potion in separate phials to everyone on Christmas Eve. Keeli had been practicing on me all day in the privacy of our dorm to get ready, and even now she was worriedly twiddling her wand. We grabbed everything we needed and hurried down to the first floor bathroom. The rest of the common room was a flurry of movement with the older students getting ready. I doubt we would be missed at all.


	14. Year 2 Part 8

**Year 2 Part 8**

The bathroom was empty and we sat in adjoining stalls and started up a conversation about Christmas to distract ourselves. We then played volleyball over the stall divider using our Floating Charms and my hair clip. It was good practice on our reflexes and helped pass the time. At eight we heard someone walk in and immediately grew quiet. The shoes clicked against the tile so we knew it wasn't Amber and Molly. I heard Keeli whisper something, right as the mystery woman said ' _Humonium Revelio'_. I felt a whoosh of air over me but the witch must have been satisfied because she turned and left.

I let out the breathe I'd been holding. "What was that?"

"Must have been a Prefect. They were trying to see if anyone was hiding in here. Probably to make sure no one was doing exactly what we're doing."

"Why didn't it work?"

"I cast _Humonium Obscuro_ to try and counteract it. Her spell is supposed to reveal any human presence nearby, mine was suppose to hide us. I'm surprised it worked."

"Why?"

"I made it up myself."

"You used a spell you invented yourself for the first time when the whole night was on the line?!"

"Well, you're not the only one that can experiment." her voice sounded hurt.

I reined in my anxiety. "I'm sorry. You're right. If it wasn't for you we would have been caught."

"I'm nervous too, Amelia. It's okay."

The door opened again and for a second I panicked thinking we actually had been caught. But we heard whispers before Amber called "Guys?"

"We're in here." I stood up and opened my door. "Everything alright?"

"We had a close call with a Prefect but we made it. You guys?"

"Same." Keeli emerged from the stall next to me. "You got everything?"

She nodded, gesturing to a patch of discoloration next to her I figured was the Disillusioned bag. "Dresses, dress robes, shoes, make up; everything."

"I'm so nervous." Keeli covered her face with her hands.

Molly walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, we're all here together. And that's all that matters. Now come on, let's hide in these stalls in case they come around again."

We did as she said, talking softly for the remaining hour we had with no incidents. As the clock in the clock tower struck nine Amber cast the Silencing Charm on the bathroom door. Not two seconds later the wall in the stall next to me burst open like it had been in an explosion. Well, I guess technically it had.

The boys all had broad grins on their faces as we peered through the huge hole in the tile. Cad was the most energetic, and I wondered if it was to hide any nervousness he was feeling.

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road. No time to waste. Okay. Amelia?"

I reached in the pockets of my robe and handed everyone their vials; one to drink now and three extras. Amber handed us our clothes and shoes and we went into our separate stalls. I drank the potion and felt the familiar effects. Once it was over I wrestled with the bra for ten minutes before I put on the dress Amber had handed me. It as a floor length beautiful purple. Not a color I would usually choose but it fit perfectly. The shoes were a matching plum and I slipped them on as well. We met back at the hole in the wall.

Molly was all smiles. "We clean up good."

It was true. Everyone looked so different, but our clothes made us look even older. The boys in their sharp dress robes and us in our floor length gowns. Our heels clicked on the tile as we shuffled around. We couldn't all fit in the same stall anymore so we took turns with Damian and Keeli getting our finishing touches. Matt was having to help the other boys tie their ties as it wasn't something they thought to learn in all our preparations. The whole night had almost been ruined by a Prefect and a difficult strip of silk fabric. Good omens.

I was given jet black hair and a larger nose, as well as larger ears and amber eyes. After Keeli was done Molly whisked me away to do my makeup. It wasn't a lot seeing as the enchantments would have to be reapplied, but the eyeliner and contouring was enough to further change our appearances. Finally Cad gave us our tickets, I handed out the emergency vials of Invisibility Potion to everyone in case we needed it, and we repaired the hole in the wall.

We then trickled out in the pre-decided order. Molly, Amber, and Cad were first because they were most excited. Then the rest of the boys before Keeli and I walked out together because she was too scared to do it alone. I hooked her arm through mine as we walked towards the crowd gathering through the Great Hall doors.

The most nerve-racking part was having to pass McGonagall. She was at the door greeting all the guests along with Professor Potter. I knew my hands were a sweaty mess and I tried to desperately wipe them on my dress before reaching out to take hers.

"Thanks you so much for coming." she smiled at me in emerald green dress robes.

"Thank you so much for having me." I smiled back as I walked on.

"St. Mungo's really appreciates your donation." Professor Potter took my hand.

"Happy to give it." I quickly released and caught up with Keeli. Our sighs of relief were monumental.

Even though we walked through the very same doors at least three times a day, it was nothing like this. The Great Hall had been totally transformed. The four long tables were gone, replaced with many smaller circular ones. Snow fell softly from the ceiling, never quite reaching the guests below. Candles floated through the air like normal, but their glow was softer than usual. I saw Cad's charmed red hair at a table and pulled Keeli over to it. We sat down with the rest of the group and started up a conversation about what we thought adult topics were. Mostly what we had heard was written in the _Daily Prophet_ or the weather. Quidditch was the default after a few failed topics and it felt like normal. I studied the decorations as I tuned them out. The tables were set in a beautiful white china with silver details, and the centerpieces were tall glass cylinders filled with cranberries holding up more soft candles. It was the perfect compliment to the wintery sky above. The rest of the hall was appropriately decorated too. Snow-frosted holly was strung around the walls with red bows accenting the lazy loops. Instead of the typical twelve Christmas trees there was one massive one sitting where the Head Table would usually be. It too was frosted and had silver ornaments hanging from the many branches. A stage was set in front of it and I knew it was where the band was performing later.

I guess everyone had arrived because the doors were closed and McGonagall stepped up on the stage. Everyone quieted down immediately and I suppress a chuckle. Her intimidating stare didn't just work on students.

"Students and guests, thank you all so much for coming. We here at Hogwarts are honored to host this year's St. Mungo's charity ball. I am proud to announce we raised more than ten thousand Galleons for them this year. I know they and their patients appreciate every bit."

"How much were these tickets?" I leaned and whispered to Cad.

"Fifty Galleons, but a lot of people donated more."

She continued with her speech. "Now, let's have a toast. To all the selfless witches and wizards who work at St. Mungo's!" she raised a champagne glass.

I grabbed mine off the table and raised it along with her, taking a sip. It had an aftertaste I wasn't a fan of, but the bubbles were fun. As soon as she was done she stepped off the stage and sat at a table near the front. The silver serving platters in front of us bloomed with food and we all dug in, fueled by the aftereffects of the potion. There was a delicious roast turkey, plenty of sides, and lots of finger foods. I dug in with gusto, taking great advantage of the bottomless punch glasses.

Louk had sat next to me and once he pried himself away from the Quidditch talk of the others he conversed with me a little bit.

"Still nervous?" I asked.

"I was never _nervous_ , I was cautious."

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding." I tried to hide a smile.

"I'm not a fan of being blonde though." he shot a look up at his shortened blonde hair.

"The black is definitely taking some getting used to. But it seemed to do the trick."

He studied me for a second. "Makes you look a little paler, but that's not a bad thing. The eyes are a big change though."

"Well, I'll be glad to get my blonde back."

"And me my black." he smirked, holding his glass out for me to toast.

Dinner was delicious and we all relaxed a little with full bellies. As the food vanished we stood up to start the rest of the night. Once everyone was standing McGonagall waved her hand, Vanishing the tables we'd been sitting at. At the edges of the room two long tables appeared holding more punch and snacks but more importantly the band walked in from the Trophy Room onto the stage. I'll never forget the girl-like squeal Cad let out as he, Amber, and Molly rushed the stage. Louk joined Keeli and I on a casual walk around the room to work off some of the tightness of all the food.

The band was good, I would give it that. I realized I'd heard some of their songs on the radio as my sisters had flipped through, I just hadn't realized it. They weren't really my style but it wasn't unpleasant. Cad was over the moon about the whole thing though and his excitement was infectious. They had barely started their third song when Cad came over and yanked me to the dance floor with the younger attendees of the night. I realized I had no clue how to dance but clearly Cad didn't either. Molly and Amber appeared to just be copying everyone around them and I did the same. Cad's smile was a mile wide as he spun me around, almost throwing me on the floor.

"This is great, Aims. You did such a good job."

I chuckled. "Don't forget, in thirty minutes we have to get a drink."

"I know, I know. Just let me enjoy this." he spun me around again.

After exactly twenty-five minutes I rounded everyone up at the punch bowl and made sure they all took their next dose, chasing it with four glasses of punch to fight the thirst. I bowed out of another dance in opt of eating as many macaroons decorated as ornaments I could manage.

Cad caught me again a few minutes after for more dancing. It really was fun. We got better as the night wore on, and I even convinced Louk to dance a little bit. The atmosphere, the music, even our odd appearances all helped to make the night feel just that much more special. I swung around Louk in a wide arc and he smiled at me.

"You're enjoying this."

"Hey, who doesn't love breaking about a thousand rules?"

"Speaking of which, it's almost two. We should split pretty soon."

"Just a few more minutes, Mom." I teased. "Are you not having fun?"

"It has its perks, I guess." he took his turn spinning me around.

We danced for a while longer before I got too worried we were tripping the three hour mark. Molly reminded us to meet early the next morning to give the house elves their gifts. We trickled out in the same order we'd trickled in. Keeli and I left together as others went ahead of us. We ducked into the first corridor we could find and took the Invisibility Potion I'd made. Once we were properly invisible we held hands and climbed the stairs to our tower. Because so many Ravenclaws had gone we couldn't risk using the knocker to get in on our own, instead choosing to wait for someone else to come along. It wasn't long before two of the seventh year boys came up the stairs and knocked.

"I am alive without breath and cold as death. I am never thirsty but always drinking. What am I?"

"Dementor." the first one said confidentiality

"A dementor, Chad? When does a Dementor drink?"

"Look, it said cold as death. I've had too much champagne, okay? If you're so smart you answer then."

"Um, a cold plant?" he said slowly.

Keeli edged towards the door, pulling me along with her as our hands were still linked. I heard her whisper so softly it sounded like a breathe and the door opened.

"Ha, told you I knew it." the second one answered as they stepped in.

Keeli dragged me in before the door could close. We snuck up to our room and slipped out of our dresses in favor of pajamas. We gratefully slipped under our covers, finally accepting we'd gotten through the night without expulsion.

"What was the answer to the riddle?" I asked her softly.

"A fish."

I nodded in acknowledgement before falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I was glad we had gone, but I was also glad it was over.


	15. Year 2 Part 9

**So the same rules as the previous chapter apply here on the handwriting portions. I swear this looks better with the handwriting fonts.**

 **Year 2 Part 9**

I heard Dorothy and Eunice cry out the next morning, and felt the coldness of the castle trying to seep under my covers.

"Wake up you two! It's Christmas!" they shouted.

Dorothy threw a pillow at my head and I finally sat up. The sun weakly shone through the window but each of our beds were covered in brightly wrapped gifts that reflected the light.

"Merry Christmas, Amelia." Keeli smiled, covering up a yawn.

"Merry Christmas, Keeli." I said back.

I scooted to the end of my bed and started in on the pile. I opened the letters first, of course.

Amelia,

I can't believe this is my last year here. We don't get to spend a lot of time together but I'm proud of the progress you've made in both the club and your other classes. You're going to make Ravenclaw proud.

This should help with some of those tricky potions.

Elizabeth Montgomery

 _Aims,_

 _Sorry I've been so difficult this year. I'm glad everyone is spending Christmas here at the castle. I've had fun hanging out with you guys._

 _Thanks for helping me out in potions and stuff this year._

 _Louk_

 _P.S I had a lot of fun last night. You looked really nice._

Sweetie,

Your Father and I miss you so much. I know you're enjoying being with your friends this year and I hope you're having a good time. Make sure you wish your sister a Merry Christmas.

We love you so much.

Mom

 **Aims,**

 **I wasn't really sure what to get you but I hope you like it. And if anyone else asks I knew exactly what to get you and it's the best gift you've ever gotten. Thanks for all your help in my classes.**

 **I know you worked really hard to get everything ready for last night. I'm writing this before we head down but I know I had a great time. I told you your potions would turn out.**

 **Cad**

Aims,

I know I'm sitting about three feet from you but I also know I'm probably wrapped up in my own gifts (get it?). The buttons are for your bag, and the other things are called bath bombs. They're all the rage in the Muggle world. Don't worry, they don't explode. You put them in your bath and they're all fizzy and make the water smell good. These ones have rings that come in them. They aren't anything fancy but I figured it would be a neat experience.

Keeli

I set the stack of letters on my nightstand and ripped into the presents themselves. My parents were at the top of the pile. I unwrapped a self crushing mortar and pestle that had three different texture settings and a new pair of dragon hide gloves for Herbology. From the twins I got a set of Quick Quotes Quills in a beautiful blue color with a note that just said 'for History of Magic'. Amber had sent me a slew of Honeydukes sweets as well as _Parties and Potions_ that detailed twenty potions that ranged from beauty to hangover. My Prefect Elizabeth had sent me a portable globe that gave an accurate reading of the moon's phase. It would indeed help with tricky potions that could only be made at certain times of the month. Damian had sent me a set of headbands and bows that were in Ravenclaw colors. They would be good for tying my hair back when I was working on potions.

Cad's gift had two pairs of Ravenclaw patterned knee socks for my uniform, a new journal, and a set of bookmarks that depicted different creatures. A Hippogriff that flapped its wings, a bowtruckle with rustling leaves, a dragon that breathed fire, a kelpie that shook it's mane of reeds and rushes, an Occamy that shrank and grew with glittering scales, and a Demiguise that vanished and reappeared. I immediately loved them.

Keeli's buttons were so cute and I couldn't wait to put them on my satchel, even though they were Muggle made and didn't move. There were four each with their own cartoon decorations: a screech owl that looked just like Matilda, a Ravenclaw crest, a Hogwarts crest, and a cauldron. The bath bombs were a little different. They were each about the size of an apple and wrapped in a thin plastic. The package said they were rose, lavender, and peppermint scented. It would be an interesting thing to try to say the least.

Louk's was the last and I saved it on purpose. The first thing was another leather case, but instead of empty phials was a wide array of potion ingredients and pretty rare ones at that. Gillyweed, Hippogriff gizzards, dragon blood, unicorn blood, Starthistle, Wiggentree bark; there was over a dozen. I couldn't even imagine what all this had cost. There was still a small box from him and I audibly gasped loud enough for the other girls to come over and look what I'd gotten.

It was a beautiful charm bracelet with beads of navy and bronze spacing the twelve charms perfectly around my wrist. The tiny charms were worked into the forms of a wand, a cauldron, a bronze Eagle, the Hogwarts crest, a book, a quill, a feather, a miniature castle, a potion bottle, a silver snake, an owl, and the largest one a script letter 'A'.

"That's so pretty!" Eunice cood. "Who is that from?"

I shoved the packaging under my leg. "No one."

"Louk I bet." Keeli laughed as I blushed. "It is!"

"Those charms are handmade. He must really like you to get something that pretty." Dorothy said before returning to her bed.

Keeli and I got dressed, putting our new bows in our hair and I took great care in clasping the bracelet around my wrist. We grabbed our elf gifts and hopped down the stairs to the Great Hall while talking about bath bombs. Once we were all gathered in front of the Hall Molly and Matt led the way downstairs. We stopped in front of a painting of some fruit and Molly tickled the pear to get the frame to swing open.

There was a reasonable level of activity in the kitchen, but I was sure it was nothing compared to last night. I saw half a dozen chickens roasting over an open fire and my stomach rumbled at the thought of breakfast upstairs. The second we walked in they all turned to face us with wide smiles. Molly stepped forward and spoke for us.

"We're here to give you your Christmas gifts. Um, if you all just want to call out your elf's name." she told us.

We went in turns calling our chosen creature, and one of them would scurry forward to us if they were called. When I called Mitzi's name a pretty little elf in a frilly pink apron came forward. I handed her the gift I'd wrapped and sat down next to her while she opened it. The second she spotted the slippers at the top she gasped.

"They're so pretty!" her high pitched voice squeaked as she sat down and put them on her feet. "Oh thank you!"

I giggled. "There's more in there Mitzi."

"There is?" she looked at the box like it was made of solid gold. She stuck her arm back in and pulled out the frame with the picture. As she pulled it out the unicorn gave a whinny and started galloping around it's painted forest glade. She almost dropped it she was so overwhelmed.

"Mitzi doesn't know whats to say."

"Well, the Hufflepuffs tell me you clean the Ravenclaw tower, right?" she nodded while still staring at the picture. "You do such a great job, I wanted to thank you properly. I was told you like unicorns. But there's still something else in there."

"Oh, this is too much. Mitzi can't take these." her eyes were wide as she looked back in the box.

The blanket I'd chosen was a blue and white, with her name embroidered at the top in simple script. Molly hadn't been sure if Mitzi could read or not but I think she recognized her name.

"This is too much." she said again, collapsing on my lap in tears.

"Nonsense. You're a great elf and you do a great job along with the others. This is just a thank you."

"Thank yous, miss." she sobbed harder.

"Amelia. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she gently shook it.

"Mitzi is greatful. She will never forget this."

I sat a few more minutes with her while she composed herself. "So do you like working here?"

"Oh, very much. Mitzi's family has worked here since the school was built. Mitzi is proud she works here too."

"Did you ask for Ravenclaw tower?"

She nodded. "Mitzi's whole family has cleaned the tower. Her many greats-grandmother served Mistress Ravenclaw herself."

"Wow." I said genuinely. "That was probably a really big honor."

"Its was. So we all work in the tower too."

The others stood up and I said goodbye to Mitzi. She hugged me and thanked me a thousand more times. The other elves pushed pastries and treats in our hands which we gladly munched on up the stairs to the Great Hall. As we approached the door Amber gave a kind of exclamation.

"You know what! We should all sit together."

"You mean, at the same table?" Louk asked.

"It's Christmas, they won't tell us no. We're as close as we come to family here and we should spend it together." she nodded like it was decided. She linked her arm in mine and Molly's and marched us to the Gryffindor table. The others followed hesitantly but her enthusiasm was contagious. Because we'd gotten down so early we were one of the first groups to breakfast. A lot of students gave us odd looks but as more people poured in I saw some inter-house groups clustered all around the Great Hall. Hufflepuffs seemed to be the most scattered around but there were a fair few others mixed with the different houses.

It felt good eating with them all, buoyed by the festive decorations and the excitement from last night. The Great Hall was back to it's normal Christmas state with the twelve trees and glittering candles, but I'd always remember the winter-touched wonderland it'd been last night. We talked over each other about our gifts and I looked over at Louk who had sat next to me.

"I really like the ingredients you got me, and this bracelet is beautiful."

He shrugged. "I just picked it out of a catalogue, no need to get mushy. I thought you might like it. I like the inflatable target. Damian will appreciate me using another dummy for practice instead of him."

"I noticed there's a snake in here." I gestured to the silver charm, not taking the change of topic bait.

"Yes. Well it came with a dozen charms and I couldn't think of what else to put on there." I pretended not to see the smile he was hiding as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

After breakfast we bundled up and headed outside for a monumental inter-house snowball fight including no less than half the school. I built a snow fort with the other Ravenclaws and we launched an attack on the haphazard Gryffindor mound. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had banded together to build what could only be described as a snow castle that was two stories and a moat. We called a truce with the Gryffindors and hatched a plan to take it down. We seperated into little legions and pelted them with snowballs, aiming over the walls to reach the kids within. They launched a counterattack of their own but inside their fort there was a limited amount of snow. We simply just had to wait them out. The Slytherins went down fighting, eventually taking snow from the walls as we charged through the opening on the South wall. We rang victorious as the bell echoed across the grounds signaling lunch. Everyone shook hands and stomped through the snow together to the warm hot chocolate.

Afterwards our little group huddled on the second floor again with our new gifts. Louk was reading from his book so I leaned against his legs and started on _Parties and Potions_. Damian and Amber had both gotten wizard chess sets and were having a no-holds-barred match against each other to break them in. It was a pleasant way to pass the evening before the feast. As we headed down Amber threaded her arm through mine again and I knew she wanted to sit together. I wasn't sure if we were necessarily allowed to but I didn't raise a fuss. It really was turning out to be the best Christmas I'd ever had and I wanted to stretch it out as long as possible. We sat at the Hufflepuff table this time and they cheerily greeted us. Once everyone arrived Professor Flitwick came forward and led us through a few Christmas carols to get us in the mood. The Headmistress McGonagall took the stage.

"It is on this day, every year, we come together to celebrate Nicholas Kringle. As a Pureblood it would have been easy for him to fall into the blood prejudice of his time, and that endured for so long, but instead he spent his life using his Time Turner every year on Yule to deliver presents to both Muggle and magical kids in hopes of bringing everyone together. It is now we remind ourselves that we are all born equal, and only united can we stand. Let us raise a toast to the spirit of giving his work still inspires today."

We raised our goblets and drank a toast. I felt particularly grateful for my group of friends at the moment, and reached out to squeeze Louk's hand. He looked at me and gave me a rare full-faced smile. She clapped her hands and food blossomed on the platters in front of us. Chatter erupted as everyone sat down and began filling their plates. We talked mostly of the party last night and of our families back home. Keeli was constantly being asked how Muggles celebrated Christmas and she was more than happy to talk the whole night about it.

We all lulled into a stupor after dessert, full and tired from the day's activities. Headmistress McGonagall wished us goodnight before dismissing us, and we did the same to our friends before heading upstairs. Cad and Amber walked slowly with us, equally full on the delicious food the elves had made.

"Thanks for those Snackboxes, Aims. It'll really come in handy in Potions."

"Thank you for the bookmarks. They're almost too nice to shut away in a book."

"Well, I know how much you like reading. I wanted to get you something pretty but useful. I know you Ravenclaws prefer practical things." he gave me a grin.

The rest of break was pretty relaxed. I hung out with the group the mornings, and at night Keeli and I sat in the common room reading. Now that Christmas was over Keeli and I kicked into overdrive for our studying. I wanted to do much better this year than I had last one, and it would take a lot of effort. As soon as school started back up we were back to work in every single class to shove in everything we hadn't learned yet. It was a measure of my progress I Transfigured my rabbits into slippers on just the eighth try, almost as good as Keeli. And Louk brewed a perfect Hair-Raising Potion on only his second attempt.


	16. Year 2 Part 10

**Year 2 Part 10**

One Saturday we had a huge second year DADA class so we could work with imps. Professor Potter said it would take a few hours, but the reality was much longer than that. I immediately saw why he wouldn't have been able to fit the lesson in a usual class period.

The imps were devilish little creatures about the size of a pixie, but with none of the charm or beauty. They were brownish grey with pointed ears and sharp grins. Professor Potter said this was a good time to practice our Knockback Jinx seeing as we had to manage to catch them in a cage. We worked in groups of three per imp, and I was grateful Louk was on my team. They seemed to know what was going on, and enjoyed standing around the cage we were aiming into and right as you thought you had the perfect shot they danced away. They also picked up anything they found and chucked it at your head, be it a spare quill or a waste paper basket. They had surprising strength for their size.

We were the first team done thanks to Louk and it took us nearly two hours. He left to go help Molly and Matt's group, and Keeli and I went to Cad's team to do what we could. Amber kept swearing and throwing it's projectiles back at it. She actually managed to get a good hit on it's head with an ink bottle, giving Keeli a chance to knock it into the cage. Once we were all done we thanked Professor Potter who was rolling in laughter at his desk. I spared him a few choice words once we were safely out of ear shot on the stairs.

The second week of February arrived like a breath of fresh air. The weather was cold but not bitingly so, and we could go outside without risk of severe frostbite. It was still too cold to comfortably hold a quill so while the others were at their various Quidditch practices I was in the library working on my snake skin essay for Potions, Duplicating it for the others when I was finally done. As I was handing Louk his copy at dinner he pressed a small package into my outstretched hand.

"This came in late. Uh, really late? It was supposed to be in your Christmas present. But better late than never, I guess."

He rushed off before I could say anything, too focused on hurrying to meet up with Keeli who was wanting to work on the new charm we'd learned in class before bed. It wasn't until I was changing that night I remembered and pulled it out of my pocket. It as a pretty box wrapped in silver paper, and inside laid a simple silver ring. It was decorated in a vine pattern and caught the light of the candle on my dresser beautifully. I slipped it on to see if it fit. The second I did my legs camouflage to the pattern of the bed beneath me. I slipped it off my finger and my body reappeared.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do the Disillusionment thing yet." Keeli was brushing her hair on her own bed.

"I can't, it's a gift from Louk." I walked over and showed her. She slipped it on her own finger and likewise turned transparent.

"That boy really likes you." she shook her head as she handed it back. "Those things don't come cheap."

"I think he charmed it himself." I looked down at it and almost felt Louk's magic thrum around it.

"Like I said, really likes you."

The next morning I woke up early and walked all the way down to the dungeons, keeping the ring on so I was harder to spot. As I saw Damian and Louk leaving their common room I snuck up behind them. They were talking something about brooms as I leaned forward and kissed Louk on the cheek.

His first reaction was to whip around with his wand drawn. His face was such a mask of surprise and confusion I couldn't stop the manic giggles that overtook me. I slipped off the ring and both Damian and Louk scowled the second I appeared.

"I didn't get you that so you could terrorize _me_ with it."

"It's a gift, you can't tell me how to use it." I laughed some more as I slipped the ring in my pocket. "I love it, if you can't tell."

"And I already regret giving it to you." he shook his head. "I could have jinxed you."

I shrugged. "I would have deserved it."

"I could still jinx you." Damian chimed in as he put his wand back in his pocket.

"Now that would have to be met in kind."

"I'm really scared of the girl who chased her bunnies around in Transfiguration for ten minutes."

"Molly promised she wouldn't tell anyone." I pouted, turning to Louk who had a hand pressed lightly to his cheek I'd kissed.

He noticed me looking and tried to brush it off as wiping something off the shoulder of his robe. "Well, half the school knows you're useless with a wand."

I rolled my eyes before joining them in their short climb to breakfast. Keeli noticed Louk squeeze my hand as I walked off and she was making a huge deal about it.

"You leave me for five minutes and you get a boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend, Keeli. You know he's like that with everyone."

"On what planet? To everyone else he's a snide, arrogant, sarcastic jerk who would much rather jinx you as start a conversation. Besides, giving you a ring on Valentines Day? Only boyfriends do that."

I realized it had in fact been Valentines Day, but I played it off. "That was coincidence. He said it was a Christmas gift that was just late."

"Two months late? I don't think so."

"Maybe it was just a thank you for saving his ass in Potions all this time. Something you could take a page from."

She scrunched her nose. "I'll leave the expensive jewelry to Louk, thanks. I don't want to be your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I slammed my hand on the table and she laughed.

I looked behind her at the Slytherin table, where a certain dark-haired one gave me a wink. We spent the rest of breakfast on the dreaded topic of our Charms quiz later in the afternoon that was about Freezing Charms. In DADA I was paired with Cad to started working with the Cushioning Charm, the last new spell we were learning before review started. We were supposed to be joining it with the Knockback Jinx to get extra practice in. Once you were jinxed you were supposed to cast the charm before you hit the ground. Needless to say I was woefully inadequate, not helped by the fact Cad was getting particularly good at the certain spell.

"I'm never going to get this stupid spell." I kicked my desk in frustration after the twelve time of being hurled across the room and colliding with the hard wooden floor.

"You just need to let it be instinctual. You're focusing too much on the wand movement."

"Well, the wrong wand movement and I turn myself into a pillow or something." I dusted myself off for the thousandth time.

"Maybe you just need to be surprised." he said thoughtfully before shouting " _Flipendo_!"

Maybe the idea had been flawed, and by maybe I mean absolutely. Not being braced for the spell I was thrown across the classroom with no resistance. Glass shattered as the force of the spell sent me through the classroom window and before I knew it I was barreling about six stories to the hard unforgiving ground at roughly nine point eight meters per second. My first instinct was to calculate the force that would be applied to my twelve year old bones once I hit the ground that hadn't completely thawed from the hard winter yet.

I instead followed my second instinct and screamed at the top of my lungs.

My wand was already out and pointing in front of me but my mind couldn't register anything beyond the fear of the ground fast approaching. Everything happened so fast I wasn't even sure which way was up or down. I heard a man shout and I thought I felt myself slowing slightly, but the ground was approaching so quickly I couldn't tell a difference. I waved my wand on instinct the second before I crashed. I hit the grass softly, bouncing like I landed on a particularly springy bed. I was thrown a few feet into the air again before landing on the dirt with a thud. I landed flat on my back, gasping up at the sky to try and get back the breathe that had been knocked out of me.

Professor Potter was at my side in a moment, dismounting a broom and kneeling beside me. He pointed his wand at my chest and my breathe came easier. I looked up and saw half his class hanging out the window. He followed my gaze and waved his wand, repairing the glass and forcing them back inside.

"Are you alright, Amelia?"

"Yes sir, just a little shocked." I checked the function of my arms and legs. "I'm not hurt, I think."

"Maybe it is time I get that Unbreakable Glass installed." he smirked, offering me a hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes sir."

He led the way back up to the castle door without another word, grabbing his broomstick off the ground. We'd barely walked in the entry hall when Headmistress McGonagall came rushing up to us. "I heard a student fell out a window?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Professor." he patted my shoulder. "Just teaching the second years the Cushioning Charm. Needless to say she got the hang of it!"

The Headmistress just rolled her eyes. "Please try and keep your students _inside_ the building, Mr. Potter."

He chuckled as he lead me up the stairs back to his class. My pulse had slowed a bit and I wasn't shaking from nerves anymore. The second we stepped in the door Keeli tackled me in a hug.

"You're alive!"

"I'm fine, Keeli." I laughed as I hugged her back, grateful for the comfort.

"Well, I'd say that's enough for one day. Class dismissed. Mr. Mervin, if you'd be so kind as to hang back for a moment."

We all rushed out the door because Professor Potter looked a little angry, but I waited just outside for Cad. Amber and Keeli said they'd go ahead to tell the others where we were. Five minutes later Cad walked out of the classroom looking a little disgruntled. We talked over each other but he finally held up his hand to silence me.

"Yes, I got yelled at. Yes, I got a detention. No, I'm not expelled. Professor Potter just gave me a talk about spell basics like aim. Now, Amelia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm no good at schoolwork but I can get some things for you from Hogsmeade or something to make up for it. I don't know-"

I pulled him into a hug, cutting off his rambling. "I'm fine, Cad. No harm done."

He pulled away and gave me one of his smiles. "Well, I owe you like a hundred times. Can we make it one hundred and one and agree not to tell Louk? I value my life."

"What are honestly the odds you think he doesn't know?" I laughed.

Every single one of the others pounced me for a dramatic retelling the second we stepped foot in the courtyard. Louk alone was quiet and I knew he was mad. I sat next to him, leaning against his legs as normal while waving away the others.

"Did you do the homework for Herbology?"

He gave me a glare. "Yes."

"What other uses did you get for Shrivelfigs besides Potions?"

"Cooking, makeup, and cleaning products for fabrics."

A jotted a note in the margins of my half-completed essay. "Thanks, I'm not too good at anything but Potions."

"Don't patronize me. I know you're better at Herbology than I am."

"That doesn't mean I'm good at application of Herbology products. I chased my Leaping Toadstool halfway across the grounds."

"That's because you wanted to 'be nice' to it."

"It has feelings too."

"It's a plant. It has as much feeling as my left shoe."

"If it can run and jump it can feel. So sorry I didn't want to body slam it like _some_ people."

"And I got a solid class period to laugh at you. So it all worked out." He ruffled my hair but I quickly slapped his hand away.

"How was History of Magic?"

"Fine. Matt kept Silencing Molly from across the room. It was bliss."

I ducked as she swung her bag at him. "I knew you knew the countercharm."

"If I keep bailing you out, how will you ever learn?"

"And you wonder why you don't get along with anyone." Cad chuckled.

Louk's face darkened the second he spoke. It was supposed to be coincidence he started twirling his wand between his fingers but I wasn't that stupid. "How was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Cad?"

"The usual." Cad was laying on the grass with his head in Amber's lap. "A little trouble with that Knockback Jinx thought. Amelia and I, uh, had some complications. But nothing Professor Potter couldn't sort out."

It was probably his wink to me that said 'wasn't that fun?' that sealed his fate. The twirling wand stopped, pointed straight at Cad's chest.

"Complications?"

"Well, I was trying to help with her Cushioning Charm." he propped himself on his elbow, eyeing the wand carefully. "I tried scaring her into it, but my aim was a little off. She might have taken a small tumble. But she's got it for sure now! Landed soft as a feather and no one was none the wiser."

"A small tumble?"

"Yeah, just out the window. And Professor Potter set everything all back right in a minute."

"A _window_?"

"Is there an echo out here?" Cad's smile was tense. "Look, no harm no foul, right?"

Louk cocked his head sideways like a confused puppy before white lights shot out of his wand. They hit Cad straight in the chest and he stiffened up. And not like someone important had walked by, like he was made of wood. His arms snapped to his sides and he laid flat on the grass. Amber prodded his arm but there wasn't the slightest give.

"Louk, put him back." she sighed.

"He'll turn back before too long."

She looked up to me and I sighed. "Louk."

"He deserves it. Maybe next time he won't send you through a six story window."

"He already got a detention from Professor Potter and he told me he was sorry."

"And those would have meant nothing if you'd _died_ , Aims."

I sat up and turned to meet his scowl with one of my own. "Put him back."

"No."

I stood up. " _Put him back_ , Louk."

He mirrored me. "It'll wear off. He can take that time to remember what will happen the next time he forgets to aim."

"It's not your place to punish him. You're not my bodyguard."

"Well maybe I should be! Because apparently you being rubbish at wandwork is getting worse!"

"And apparently you being a jerk is getting worse too." I stomped my foot. "Do the countercharm!"

"Why do you care? He threw you out a window."

"He's my friend and I don't want him being cursed."

"I jinxed him, not cursed him."

"Hardly better."

"You care so much about him, you fix him yourself!" he snapped, stomping back into the castle.

I turned around and glared at Damian. He gave a heavy sigh before waving his wand, restoring Cad to his squishy normality.

"I didn't do that." he said quickly before getting up and following his housemate.

I knelt next to Cad and rubbed his back while he regained his breathe. He finally stretched a little before giving me a rueful smile. "I guess he heard."

I lightly slapped him. "Don't joke. Are you alright?"

"Man, sixth year dueling club is going to be interesting. The competition is pretty _stiff_."

"You're insufferable."

The dinner bell rang and we gathered our things to leave. I offered a hand to Cad and helped him up with the promise of no more puns.

"Thanks." he took it and stood up, brushing the grass off his back. Once we stepped inside though, he headed down the hall instead of towards dinner.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not really hungry. I'm probably just going to go back to the common room and hang out."

"Do you want to go on a walk?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, and we headed back outside. We started on a slow circuit around the lake, pulling our cloaks tighter around us.

"I really am sorry, Aims. I do feel bad."

"Don't listen to Louk. I know you didn't mean it and you don't have to keep apologizing."

"But I'm going to. You could have gotten hurt."

"Your lack of faith is disturbing."

"Well, it's no secret spells aren't your forte. Now if it was jumping out a window into a cauldron below, I wouldn't have even bothered worrying." he smirked as I laughed. "That's better. You were looking too serious."

I shoved his shoulder with mine. "I was not."

"Louk has a way to get under your skin."

"Yeah, well, he's a jerk so." I stared at my shoes. "He shouldn't have jinxed you."

"I'll get him back, don't worry."

"That will just make him angrier."

"Yes, but it will make me feel better."

I sighed. "Yes but you get him back, and then he'll want to get you back for that, then it will just continue."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Ms. Hearn? Take it lying down?"

"I can probably get him to apologize…."

"Sure." he chuckled at my unsure tone.

"Promise you won't try to get back at him?"

He cast me a doubtful glance. "Amelia-"

"You said you owed me."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind. I meant like a supreme gift basket from Honeydukes or something."

"Please?"

"Fine. But if he tries anything else it's off."

"How is Quidditch practice?" I said a few seconds later.

"Good. Captain said I might be able to play a few games next month. I'm still not really strong but I have good aim."

"Amber's been doing pretty good."

"Yeah, and loving it. Tray said he's glad to have her. You saw the tryouts. Everyone was pretty rubbish. And once I'm a starter we won't lose a game." he stretched his hands above his head with a confident smirk. "I almost got you a Gryffindor scarf for Christmas so you could root for me at the games."

"You know you only ever play my friends or my own house. It's best for me not to pick sides. I'm happy with whoever wins."

"Yes, but it would annoy Louk _so_ much _._ "

I laughed. "That's not good motivation."

"Well, next year then. I know I'll be a starter by then."

"Well I don't know much about Quidditch but I hear you're pretty good."

"I'm better than pretty good. And my Dad said I can get a broom next year so I'll be even better."

"I'm going to try and convince my parents to let me get another cauldron."

"What do you need two cauldrons for?"

I held my hand over my heart. "What do I _not_ need two cauldrons for?"

"Because we only have one Potions class."

"I have Potions Club too, genius."

"Well, I guess maybe that's a good point. I wish I was as good at Potions as you."

"Well, you're good at flying and I'm not. We all have our strengths."

He looked down and I saw his smile flicker. "You all have something you're great at. Louk's good in DADA, Damian's good at Charms, you have Potions _and_ Herbology, Keeli has Transfiguration. Matt is really good at cooking and stuff. Molly can remember all the moons of Jupiter or whatever in Astrology. And Amber's just as good as a flyer as I am, but she's already a starter. Plus she's really popular. I just feel like I don't have 'a thing'."

I thought for a second. "Well, you're definitely the funniest."

"Really?"

"Whenever I'm upset you're the only one that can get me to smile. I mean, the others too. I just know you do it with me as well. When Louk's being a jerk you can diffuse the tension. Usually."

He shrugged. "I just don't like everyone being upset all the time. And Louk seems to make them that way."

"He definitely has his quirks."

"He insults you a lot."

"He doesn't mean it. He just doesn't know how to be nice without feeling stupid."

"You're too nice for someone to insult you like that all the time."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle Louk. Besides, if it gets out of control you can throw him out a window for me."

He laughed and we changed the subject to our Easter break plans. Once we made it back to the castle we stood in the breezeway.

"Still not hungry?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna head up to the common room. Have a good dinner though. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Remember your promise." I poked his ribs before I headed to the Great Hall.

Keeli was deep in conversation with Eunice when I sat down, with just enough time left to eat a few slices of pie before the food vanished.


	17. Year 2 Part 11

**Year 2 Part 11**

Fridays we didn't have any classes with the Slytherins, and they were missing from our huddle on the second floor. I just sighed and pulled out my DADA work to do along without the others. Instead of leaning on Louk like I usually did, and instead of Cad putting his head in Amber's lap, we leaned against the stone wall next to each other and tried to piece together everything we knew about werewolves. Our DADA book was levitating between us, and he slowly flicked his wand to turn the page.

"Does Professor Potter want details on the condition, or identifying characteristics of the animal itself?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. He said werewolves so I'm just going to write anything I know about werewolves down. If he wanted specifics he should have asked for them." Cad scribbled on his essay.

"You really don't like homework, do you?"

"It's such a waste of time. We go over all this in class anyways."

"This is to prepare you for the class. So they don't have to take so much time talking about the basics."

"Well, it's stupid. It would take Professor Potter about sixteen seconds to go over all this. 'They look like wolves. This is the pointy end that will eat you.' End of lecture."

I giggled. "It's a little more complicated than that. I'm sure he wants us to mention the Wolfsbane Potion and how the condition is spread."

"I'll stick with my essay and you stick with yours." he chuckled. "Potter would know that would never come from me."

"It would be a good way to boost up your grade. Finals are just around the corner."

"Don't remind me." Keeli groaned and buried her face in her Herbology book. "I don't want any more stress than I'm already under."

"You'll do great, Keeli." I soothed. "You're a shoe in for Transfiguration."

"Yes, but nothing else. My whole break is going to be spent glued to a book."

"I can come over break and help you again, if you want."

"Really?" her head shot up, revealing a smile.

"Yeah. My Mom will understand I need somewhere quieter to study than my house. If your family doesn't mind."

"They'd love to have you. I'll write them tonight."

"Didn't you go over there last year?" Cad asked.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun. I've never lived with Muggles before."

"Will you still be able to owl me?"

"We owled you all last break."

"Oh, right." he looked sheepishly at his essay. "Well, can I owl you then?"

"Going to be nothing else to do except study."

"Well, for you two maybe. My break will be spent selling wands and getting in shape."

"Did your Captain tell you what game you're in?"

"Yeah, the first two after break. I'm excited."

"Well, I'll be there to root you on."

"Good. I need my good luck charm."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know where you got that idea in your head."

He was saved from having to answer by the bell ringing for dinner. We shoved our work into our bags and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. That night as we were in our beds reading, Keeli stole a glance over to me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I slipped one of my bookmarks in my journal. "What's up?"

"What do you think of Matt?"

"Um, he's Matt I guess"

"Like, as a person."

"I don't really know much about him honestly. Why?" I glanced over at her as I set my journal on my nightstand. "Oh my God, you like him!"

"No!" she shouted but her blush gave her away. "I just think he's cool."

"When do you two hang out?" I racked my brain to try and remember if they'd ever gone off together.

"Well, we're the only two not in any clubs. So he's the only person I see all week."

"I guess that makes sense."

"He's really nice, if a little quiet. And he let me practice my Silencing Charm on him Friday when everyone was at their club meetings."

"He's a better friend than me then." I giggled. I'd put my foot down three days ago to being a test subject for anymore spells that took away my voice.

"No one is a better friend than you are." she said seriously. "But it's nice having someone around all the time."

"Well, he seems nice. I guess I'll have to get to know him better since you're so interested."

"And I might have to get to know Cad." she gave a sly smirk. "Who knew throwing you out a window would work out so well in his favor."

"We just went on a walk yesterday to talk a little bit. He still felt guilty."

"Louk should be the one who feels guilty. He had no reason to jinx Cad."

"I know. And I'm going to stay mad at him until he apologizes."

"Good. You're the only one he cares is mad at him. If you give out we'll all have to."

"That's not true. He doesn't want Damian mad at him."

"Yeah, but Damian doesn't pick sides. You know that."

"Can't blame him" I sighed. I waved my wand to extinguish the lamp on my nightstand and slipped under my covers.

The next morning I barely got half a bowl of porridge down before Cad and Amber were dragging us out of our seats.

"Come on guys, Cad's playing today!"

"I thought you weren't playing until we got back from break." I tried to regain my footing instead of being pulled through the entry hall.

"Carnaby got his head turned into a pumpkin in potions and it's still not back right."

"How did that happen?" Keeli asked.

I waved her off, motioning I'd tell her later. "Are you even ready?"

"Of course I am!" he smiled.

We reached the pitch which barely had anyone on the stands yet. Amber immediately made a beeline for the changing room but Cad took the Gryffindor scarf off his neck and looped it around mine.

"There. Good luck charm all set."

"Cad, my house will curse me."

"Then poison them." he winked and followed Amber.

I led Keeli up the steep wooden stairs and we sat next to each other, hunkering in our cloaks from the wind that was picking up. I talked about the Pompion Potion that did in fact turn the drinker's head into a pumpkin. We then got into a conversation of which was more effective, the Pompion Potion or the _Melofors_ spell that yielded the same results. The others joined us a few minutes later, save for Molly as she was on the opposing team and the Slytherins because they were still ignoring us. So Matt joined us. Madame Hooch stepped onto the field and made the Captains shake before throwing the Quaffle into the air and starting to game.

I still wasn't magically into Quidditch, but I at least tried to pay attention so I might know what Cad was going on about all weekend. It was the usual mess of people on brooms so I kept my eyes trained on Cad. He was doing his job, I guess, because every time he hit a bludger he'd either nearly or successfully hit a Hufflepuff from their broom. Him and the other Beater, a fourth year boy, were a pretty good team from what little I knew about Quidditch.

The game wasn't too long, just under an hour. Amber and the other Seeker had two false starts after the Snitch, but finally there as a two minute chase all the way around the pitch before Amber emerged victorious. Final score was two-hundred and twenty to two-hundred and ten with Gryffindor the victor. The sea of red in the stands erupted in cheers as the two Captains shook hands again as they all landed.

We thundered down the stairs with the other students squished in the stands with us. When the players came out of the changing room. The Gryffindors were overtaken by their house members. Cad waded through the crowd and tackled our group in a hug. I took the Gryffindor scarf off my neck and threw it over his head, pulling on the ends to bring him closer to me.

"Like you needed any extra luck."

He quickly bent down, I realized he had grown taller than me somewhere, and pecked my cheek with a kiss. "How could I lose?"

My furious blush was overridden by his Captain calling his name. Amber and Cad disappeared while their Captain told them their next practice, then reappeared as we were headed back up to the castle. They were both practically dancing and even Molly was smiling before too long. We had just almost entered the castle when Cad looked up.

"Which one is our tower again?" he asked me.

"That one." I pointed.

"And that one is yours?"

"Yeah."

"Why does yours look taller?"

"Because we're standing on this side of the castle. Our towers are the same size."

"Hm." he cocked his head at it before following us in the castle.

We sat around in the clocktower courtyard and listened to the talk about the game. Molly and Amber had a play-by-play for every second that had passed in the game, complete with a detailed statistics list on every one of the players involved.

After dinner Keeli and I went up to the common room, but we'd barely gotten into our homework when a seventh year came up to us.

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Yeah, can you go get them before they bang down the door?"

We rushed into the corridor to see Amber yelling at the knocker.

"How would I know how a raven is like a writing desk? Just let me in the damn door!"

"Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both." I said automatically. "What's up?"

"Cad wants us downstairs." she huffed. "He's getting the Hufflepuffs and I was supposed to meet him downstairs five minutes ago if it wasn't for your stupid quizzing knick knack."

She gave the door a swift kick as we stared heading down the numerous stairs and out onto the front lawn. The sun was just beginning to set and it seemed half the Gryffindor house was standing on the grass.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

She pointed upwards and I noticed someone on a broomstick. We watched as they flew up to the top of Gryffindor tower and fumbled around a bit. They finally started descending to the Gryffindors cheering. I recognized the flyer as Cad once he got closer. He landed next to us, his hair tousled by the wind.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Isn't what beautiful?"

"I put a meter stick on top of the tower with a Sticking Charm. You know what that means?"

"What?"

He threw his arm over my shoulder with is broom in the other. "Gryffindors now live in the tall tower, and Ravenclaws live in the short one."

"Sure, Cad. That's how that works."

The Gryffindors pushed us forward and up the stairs, urged on by their Prefect who said they were locking anyone who wasn't in the tower by nine out for the rest of the night. At the top of the stairs Cad and AMber barely had time to say goodbye before they were whisked away by the larger kids.

"Can you believe him?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have to say, out of all the things I've ever heard, putting a meter stick on top of the tower just to be able to say 'we live in the tall one' is the most Gryffindor thing I've ever heard."

I nodded in agreement as we headed for our own dorm to make it by curfew.


	18. Year 2 Part 12

**Year 2 Part 12**

News of Cad's addition had spread overnight and pretty soon he was the stuff of legends to the Gryffindors. Everywhere you went you heard them calling it 'the tall one'. Even Professor Potter clapped Cad on the back in class. He was strutting around like a peacock for almost two weeks, lifted by his house's approval. Even on the train for Easter break he regaled us with a tale of the adventure like we hadn't been there.

Louk was absent as usual, but Damian had made a rare appearance for a few minutes to have a few hushed words with Amber. They talked out in the corridor and I couldn't tell what they were saying but she did a lot of nodding, and when she came back in she sat by me. As Cad was detailing exactly how his Sticking Charm had gone for the third time she leaned in closer to me.

"So, are you going to write to Louk over break?"

"I'm not sure. Keeli and I usually keep pretty busy with studying." I twisted a lock of hair around my finger. "I suppose I can try if you're asking."

"Well, Damian said it might lift his spirits. He can't spend break with Damian this year so he's going to be all alone with his parents."

"Well, I suppose I can send him something. But that doesn't mean I forgive him for jinxing Cad."

"I know, Aims, but he'll be really lonely and sad. Maybe enough to apologize."

"I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

She nodded before taking her normal seat next to Cad and Molly. They finally got him onto the topic of Quidditch and the noise quitted a little. Keeli threw her legs over mine and we read our respective books to start our studying. When the train neared the station we took off our robes, shoving them into our bags to reveal our jeans and shirts. Keeli and I piled our trunks onto the same cart, hugged everyone goodbye, and headed over to where her parents were waiting. They smiled and greeted us both before leading the way to the car. Her brother was at a friends house for the weekend so the conversation was nice and relaxing. We filled them in on everything at school and they told us what was going on in the Muggle world.

When we got home we immediately changed into pretty sundresses and her parents took us out to a restaurant. Keeli told me it was her favorite and she usually only got to go for her birthday.

"When is your birthday?" I asked her as the waiter served us breadsticks.

"It's in August."

"Why haven't you told me before? You mean I missed it last year?"

"Well, it's always in the summer right before school. So it really isn't a big deal. Everyone has their own things going on. And besides, I can't exactly throw a party. No one owns a car besides my family."

"We would find a way to get here, Keeli."

"How do you all...get around?" her Dad asked.

"Well, adults can Apparate, which is were you can basically teleport between two places. But you have to be seventeen to pass your test to do it. There's the Floo which is where you can travel between two fireplaces. There's brooms of course, or flying carpets but those are banned in England."

"Like in _Aladdin_?" Keeli asked.

"What's an Aladdin?"

Her Mom gasped. "You've never seen Aladdin?"

"What is that?" I asked again.

Keeli thought for a second. "It's a movie. This guy named Disney made a whole bunch of princess movies, and that was one of them. They're mostly children's movies but they're pretty important. You don't even know who Disney is, do you?"

"Nope."

"You don't have movies?" her Dad asked.

"No sir. Magic and technology don't work too well together, so having a television or movies wouldn't do a lot of good."

"Well, I have the whole set. You can watch them with me over break."

"We have homework."

"Between all that. I can only study for so long."

The rest of dinner was mostly talking about the differences between Muggle and wizard households. The food was delicious, I'd never had a better baked ziti, and afterwards her parents took us out for ice cream.

When we got home we were ready for bed and she helped me make up the couch in the corner of her room. As we laid down she let out a monumental yawn.

"I really like having you over for break. It's like having a sister."

"I have four sisters, I don't think that's a compliment." I giggled.

"Just shut up and take it." she yawned, turning over.

The next morning it was straight to work following my carefully cultivated study regimen. But we were barely an hour in when an owl pecked on Keeli's window.

"A sickle it's Cad."

"I say Amber." I turned the page in my Herbology book.

"Damn." I heard her mutter as she let the owl in.

Guys,

Alright, I'm bored. You guys buried in work as usual? Exams aren't for weeks.

We should do something before we go back. We could meet up in Diagon Alley or something? Or come over to my place.

Aims, have you written Louk yet? Remember you promised you would.

Amber

"Honestly, she thinks I can't remember a conversation we had less than twenty-four hours ago? And technically I said I'd think about it." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my Astrology diagrams.

"Are you wanting to meet up with them?" Keeli asked.

"I want to see them, but honestly I'd rather stay here. I really want to get all O's this year and I'm not going to do that playing Quidditch in Amber's backyard."

"Same. I'll tell her we're busy. When you're done with that book could you let me know?"

And so our break was pretty relaxed. We'd wake up and study, and after lunch go for a walk or down to the store with her Mom. Then more studying before dinner and finishing the night off with one of those Disney movies before bed. Break had never gone by faster with more work done. By the time we boarded the train again I could recite every moon in the solar system, knew everything there was to know about counter spells, and even draw the anatomy of a fire crab from memory. I felt at least a little ready for exams.

We weren't the first ones to get to the train this year, Molly and Matt were sitting in opposite seats arguing about something. We slipped in and joined in on the debate about whether a cat or an owl was a better pet. Even though we all had owls, Molly and I were on the pro-cat side just for the sake of a good debate.

The others trickled in over the hour and we all caught up with one another about our holidays. They, as usual, asked to copy my homework and I, as usual, refused at first but generally caved. Louk was the only one who didn't leap at the chance and once everyone had turned back to their conversations he leaned closer to me.

"How was your break?"

"Fine." I said shortly.

"Would you want to study with me in the library when we get there?"

I scowled at him. "I'll help you with your work because you're my friend but don't think I've forgiven you."

He gave me a funny look before sighing and nodding, leaning back to start a conversation with Damian. I looked over at Keeli and she gave me a thumbs up. Sure enough as we got to the school and finished dinner Louk met me outside the Great Hall. We walked up to the library and unlocked the door to slipp towards our usual table. I handed him my notes silently and he bent over them while I pulled out one of my books for his essay.

Four hours later we extinguished our lamp and headed out the door without a word having been passed between us the whole night. We knew Filch's rounds would bring him to the library soon and we weren't too keen on being caught right after the holidays.

"Do you need to be Disillusioned?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." I said softly, slipping my ring over my finger. I realized I accepted his help one way or another and it didn't serve to improve my mood much.


	19. Year 2 Part 13

**Whelp there is year 2. Remember I post updates by years so if you get the new chapter alert you need to read the last 13 chapter to get the update. Please, please, please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks of this and how I can make it better. Thank you!**

 **Year 2 Part 13**

The next morning in classes the teachers hit the turbo button, blazing through everything we had learned over the year to cram as much review in as physically possible before exams. The four weeks before our exams flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in front of of a scroll of parchment longer than I was and using a special Anti-Cheating quill to scribble down my answers.

In DADA we had to identify different creatures and explain the best way to deal with them. In the practical we actually had to neutralize an Imp by locking it in a cage and a Fire Crab. Potions was a breeze for me with a practical over the Wiggenweld Potion and the Draught of Living Death while the written was a detailed explanation of all the ingredients in both of those potions. Transfiguration wasn't as hard as I had been fearing, only touching on two of the hardest transfigurations of the whole year. But my beetle button was beautiful and my rabbit slippers didn't hop around of their own accord anymore. Herbology was another easy one with a sketch of a Bowtruckle and a successful repotting of a Mandrake. Charms had the biggest bulk of spells with the Scouring Charm, the Disarming Charm, Engorgement Charm, and counter spells. Basically the Charms final was a duel but luckily I wasn't paired with Damian or Louk otherwise my all O goal would have been decimated. Astrology was a quick chart to fill in of the planets and their moons spread out over two nights and History of Magic was by far the most boring with its questions on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards and such.

The far more exciting part was signing up for our third year electives with our head of house. I immediately chose Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. We had all agreed to take Magical Creatures together but from there hardly any of us shared a class. To my immense surprise Cad decided to take Ancient Runes with me and but I couldn't fathom why as the class was notoriously difficult. Keeli and Matt both took Divination; Amber, Molly, and Damian chose Muggle Studies; and Louk alone took Arithmancy. We wouldn't get our schedules until next year but I knew we probably wouldn't see each other in classes as much. The schedules got much more intense, as well as the workload, and being in different classes would put a strain on our free time.

It was glorious walking into a great hall decked out in blue and bronze for our long awaited House Cup win. Our entire table was all smiles and Professor McGonagall commended us on our teamwork and tenacity to earn it.

But the train ride was still as warm as usual and we were making plans to try and see each other over the summer. Cad and I would already see each other any time I came with my Dad to Diagon Alley but the others wanted something a little more concrete.

"We might be busy in August though." Damian commenced as he flipped through a Quidditch magazine.

"You're going to the Cup?" Louk asked.

"Maybe. My Dad said if he can get tickets he would like to go. But it's all the way in Russia which means having to get Ministry clearance, Port Key reservations, wand inspections, and everything else so he's not sure."

"Are you going?" Matt asked Louk.

"Honestly I'd forgotten it was this year."

"I'd give anything to go." Cad said dreamily.

"Have you ever been?"

He shook his head at me. "The tickets are always really expensive, and August is a pretty busy time at the shop. My whole family just can't up and leave for a few days."

"I went last time." Amber smiled. "It was great. Bulgaria wiped the floor with Brazil."

"You Quidditch nerds." I scrunch my nose.

"Oh there's lots to do besides the game." Louk playfully shoved my shoulder to which I glared. "You get to meet people from all over the world all in one place. There's not of interesting places to go and things to buy. And the mascots are always fun to see."

"Isn't Bulgaria's the Veela?"

"Yeah." Louk sighed wistfully. "I hope they make it again this year."

"Who is it between?" Keeli asked.

All of the Quidditch players chuckled. "Well we don't know yet, do we? My money's on Wales though. They have a great team this year. And Bulgaria is good but they've never been the same without Krum."

"I mean he came out of retirement for the Cup last year." Louk sounded almost hopeful.

"Yeah, but he hasn't said anything so far this year and it's just a couple months away. He'd be way behind in training."

"Rumor has it the English National Team wanted Professor Potter as a Seeker."

"Doesn't surprise me." Cad shrugged. "He was considered the best Seeker of the century at Hogwarts. Never missed a Snitch. Well, mostly."

I waved off their sports talk. "Anyways, I doubt everyone can afford to go to the Cup. Why don't we all meet up in Diagon Alley like last year? First Friday after we get our lists and stuff?"

They all nodded and it was reluctantly agreed upon. The talk from there on was nothing but Quidditch so Keeli and I resigned to playing with our Reusable Hangman for the rest of the ride. As the train pulled to a stop we put on our Muggle clothes and started the long process of dragging our trunks down and hugging each other goodbye. My Mom gave me a swallowing hug as I walked up to her and my sister barely let me get a word in as she recalled the tales of her first year.

It was almost disappointing to be stuck at home. My Mom said I couldn't go with my Dad to Diagon Alley for a couple week because I needed to spend time with my family. The only saving grace was the younger girls were more interested in hearing about first year than my second year o I was able to slink off to the garden and work with my plants most days. Cooking with my Mom again was pretty great and the first night I was back we made almost three dozen cookies and two cakes just because we were enjoying the time together. Once again on the last day of June I sat in the garden with soil up my elbows tending to my Fluxweed. The sun was pretty warm but it was a nice change from the stuff inside of my house. My sister were kicking around the football Keeli had left lying around last time. The gnomes hated it and they frequently told me the story of catching a group of them trying to deflate it. Luckily their stubby arms were too short to wrap around it so they just ended up chasing it around the yard most of the night. I took a deep breath of the smell of plants and heard my sisters laughing in the background. Maybe being home wasn't too bad.


	20. Year 3 Part 1

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys! Also, if any of you know how to get different fonts on this let me know, but I cannot figure it out. Gryffindors are bolded, Slytherins are italicized, Hufflepuffs are underlined, and Ravenclaws are normal._

As usual owls were a daily occurrence and since my sister had a lot of post as well, my Mother threatened to take away our owls if she kept getting interrupted during breakfast. No one was going on vacation this year, which just meant everyone was extra bored and sent a plethora of mail to occupy themselves.

 **Alright guys,**

 **What's going on? It's So. Boring. here. What's everyone doing?**

 **Amber**

Guys,

Not much here with us two. I've been working on my throwing arm while Matt's been playing around in the kitchen as usual, so at least I'm eating good. Everyone else?

Molly (and Matt too I guess)

 _Aims,_

 _You all are about to worship me as your God. Guess what I managed?_

 _We are all going to the Quidditch World Cup._

 _I know, I know. You may all bow whenever it is most convenient. You all have to get to Damian's August 8th at five in the morning. It was easier to get a portkey in his area because I live so close to Muggles. The game isn't until the 11th but my parents want to have some time to relax._

 _Louk the Magnificent_

Guys,

Well I know you all will get a better kick out of this more than I will. Thanks though, Louk. It sounds like it will be fun. Who am I rooting for?

Also, make sure your homework is done before then. Between the Cup and our exam results I doubt you'll have time after we get back. I'm not helping you this year!

Amelia

 **I know Damian is next but this is for my Lord and Savior Louk,**

 **If you heard that sound, IT WAS ME SCREAMING.**

 **I owe you so big, Louk. I swear. You can throw me out a window anytime you want, I promise.**

 **Why don't we all bring our brooms and have a friendly little match while we're camping? I know loads of other students are going to be there and will probably be up for a pick up game. What do you think?**

 **Cad**

 _Keeli,_

 _Well I'll be darned you actually did it. Guess I owe you those ten Galleons. I didn't think your Dad would say yes._

 _Who wants to take some bets on who makes it? Nothing makes a holiday better than taking money from my friends. Yeah Cad I'll bring my stuff, but I have a feeling we'll have to fight someone to get a chance to play. There are supposed to be a lot of people coming this year._

 _Aims, honestly. You know we're going to rush you on the train. Is there any reason to believe that we won't? I get to go to the Cup, the last thing on my mind is Herbology. Sorry._

 _It's okay if you want to come over a few days early, Louk. It's boring as hell here and it will be nice to talk to someone that isn't my parents._

 _Damian_

Guys,

Thanks so much Louk! I take back all the bad things I've ever said about you. While I'm not really into Quidditch I'm still really interested in how wizards handle these kinds of things. Girls, my Mom said we could have a sleepover the night before so it's a little easier to get there so early. I don't know exactly how we'd get to your house though Louk. Where do you live?

Plus we could do some homework and get Aims off our backs. (Love you.)

Also I hate being the last one on the owl caravan. You all have had an entire conversation before I've seen anything. Next year I'm first.

Keeli.

 **Twinsies,**

 **Louk: YOU ARE AMAZING. I love you. I will do all your homework for a month as long as you don't mind failing. Yes Keeli! There's always attaching your house to the Floo network. I know the Ministry does it sometimes for stuff like this. Maybe if they won't we should meet up at a wizard's house? My Mom said she wouldn't mind to host us girls since we're already on the Floo. And you're going to love it Keeli.**

 **Louk, my Dad said he'll loan us his tent if we need it. how many campsites do we have?**

 **You're on Cad! We'll show everyone how real Brits play the game. There might even be some team Scouts there as well. Just to watch the game but who says we might not catch their eye?**

 **Amber**

Louk,

Well if the girls are having a sleepover we should too. Can you have all the guys over the night before? Any girl free time this summer will be a blessing. Molly has been driving me up the wall by blaring Ides of March through the radio ALL NIGHT. (Ow, she hit me.)

We are totally up for going to the Cup. Molly squealed like a girl when she read we were going. (Ow, she hit me again.) She also said wherever the girls are staying she's up for it, especially if there is homework help being offered. You know we both won't start it until the train leaves the station.

Amber, I doubt Quidditch scouts are going to recruit a team of third years. Sorry.

Matt and the other one

 _Aims,_

 _Well glad to see everyone is one board. Yeah we can hang out at my house the night before. Give us a chance of getting our sanity straight before the girls come and wreck it. Amber if you want to you can bring your tent but we have plenty. We have two campsites; one for us and one for the adults. Damian's parents are tagging along with mine to 'wrangle us'. I think they are just looking for an excuse for a vacation._

 _And you Ravenclaws better not do homework or anything while we're there. We are going to have a good time, not stay buried in a book._

 _Louk_

Guys,

Louk honestly, when have you ever _not_ seen me reading? No homework is a reasonable request but you bet your broomstick I'm reading most of the time. What will I do while you lot are off getting concussions? Also, stop sending me owls at breakfast. My Mom threatened to lock Matilda in her cage if I kept getting post in the morning. Between my sisters, my Dad, and the paper we have enough birds before they go off to work.

Keeli, my Mom said if you can come to Diagon Alley the day before, we can get you to Amber's house. I don't think the Ministry will put in a Floo connection just for this but tell your Mom thank you so much and I can't wait to see her at Easter!

Damian you can't fool me into betting with you again, especially when I know bugger about Quidditch. I implore the rest of you to resist too. Lose all your money to Damian and you won't be able to buy souvenirs.

Unfortunately, Amber, I think Damian is right. I doubt they recruit third years. But maybe if you make big enough of an impression they'll keep an eye out for you in a few years. It's all about first impressions.

Amelia

 **Fellas and Gals,**

 **So my Dad gave me permission to go finally. I have to work for a week straight to get the time off but it will be so worth it! I'm so ready!**

 **The paper this morning said it's Egypt, the Flemish, Wales, and Brazil in the Semis. So Damian, five on Brazil making it to the finals. What the hell, another five they win. I feel like they're going to come back with a vengeance after taking second last year.**

 **I'll be at your house after the shop closes on Tuesday, Damian. I am so ready!**

 **Cad**

 _Guys,_

 _Well everything is all ready. Louk's already here and we've got the tents packed and everything._

 _See you guys around!_

 _Damian_

I went with my Dad to work as usual but instead of going to the cafe I charged right into Ollivanders. His Mom waved me back as usual and I walked between the high shelves. He was sitting in one of the aisles with a mountain of wands next to him.

"Are you ready? This is going to be so exciting!"

"Yeah, I'm Flooing to Damian's house tomorrow when we close up."

"Keeli is coming over to my house tonight."

"I know Aims, I get the letters too." he chuckled.

"What are you doing?" I looked at the wands.

"One of the first years who came through didn't get along too well with his first wand and exploded the shelves. My Dad repaired them but he's really particular about the order the wands are in. So I have to do it by hand."

"Sucks."

"Hey if he's letting me go I'll do whatever he asks. You hanging around for a while?"

I patted the bag slung over my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm going to head to the cafe to do some work. I know I won't get much done for a week or so."

"You know you can study here, right?"

"What?"

"My Mom said you could study upstairs instead of having to sit out in the cafe."

"When did she say this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, a few days ago. I've been a little busy. Come on, I'll introduce you to Tempy."

Before I could answer he grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the store. On the back wall was a narrow staircase that led to the next floor. We climbed it and he opened a door into a modest flat. It was nothing fancy but it was well kept and had a nice homey feel to it. A girl a few years younger than us was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey Tempy, Aims is going to hang out with you for a while if that's okay."

"Sure." she smiled and jumped up, holding out her hand as she stood in front of me. "I'm Temperance, but everyone calls me Tempy."

"I'm Amelia, and I wished everyone called me Amelia."

"Well, you two have fun. I'll be up at lunch, Aims. I'll send a note to your Dad so he knows where you are."

"Thanks." I waved to him as he walked back down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Tempy had blonde hair like Cad but it wasn't nearly as wild. She also had his sparkling blue eyes but her features were much softer than her brothers. I stood a little awkwardly before she gestured to the couch.

"You can sit down if you want. Do you mind if I watch you do homework?"

"Sure." I nodded and sat down, pulling out some parchment and a few books. She looked at them like they were a treasure trove and I held one out to her. "Would you like to read one?"

"Yes please." she took it and started flipping through the pages slowly. "Cad doesn't do his homework over the summer so I don't get the chance to look through them as much."

"How old are you?"

"I turn eleven in January."

"Are you excited for Hogwarts next year?"

She tilted her head down slightly as if she was focusing on a certain book passage. "I won't be going to Hogwarts. I'm a Squib."

"Oh." I bit my lip in uncertainty. "Well, how are you liking your school?"

"It's fine. My friends are nice but it's no fun not being able to bring anyone over."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A doctor." she said confidently. "We have a nurse at school and she's so nice, and she told me I'd make a really good doctor because I'm smart and I can calm people down."

"You know I want to be a Healer when I grow up?" I opened my journal and showed her my distracted scribbling. "I'm working on getting good at Potions so I can get the grades I need when I graduate. I bet you'll be a doctor first though. I'm not good at the other stuff I need."

"Like what?"

"Well you have to be good at Transfiguration to fix mistakes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts to be able to treat Dark curses and the like, and Charms of course because a lot of those are used in Healing."

"That's a lot."

I nodded. "But sometimes you have to work hard to get what you want. It'll be hard for you to, but you seem to be really smart."

"Do you mind if I read this while you work?"

"Feel free." I smiled.

She read through the Charms book while I worked on my DADA essay until Cad came up and asked for our help making lunch. We brought out sandwich stuff and we helped him make a mountain. He carried a few down to his parents in the shop before coming back up to eat with us at the table.

"You finished with those wands Dad asked you to sort?"

"I'm working on it." he said defensively and we both laughed. "Hey! There's like a hundred, okay? I knew I shouldn't have introduced you two."

"Aw come on, I'm not that bad." Tempy pouted.

"I think she's alright. Don't pick on my new best friend, Cad." I playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm done for." he groaned and banged his head on the table.

After lunch I helped them clean up before following Cad downstairs. Keeli was set to meet me sometime after lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and I wanted to make sure I was there. I bid goodbye to the Mervin's and walked down the street in the pleasant summer weather. The alley was decently busy and I heard some of the cart merchants trying to hawk their wares on passers by. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and took a seat, ordering a Butterbeer and pulling out one of my books to settle in for the wait.

About an hour later I was blindsided by blonde hair as the breath was squeezed out of me. I laughed as Keeli attempted to strangle me with a hug.

"Hi Keeli." I giggled.

"Hi Aims! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

After we were done I said hi to her parents and they made sure she had her bag and cell phone. We weren't sure if it was going to work at the Cup but it would work at my house so we could minimize the extreme number of owls coming through my Mom's window a day. We stopped by Ollivander's to wave at Cad before meeting my Dad at the transportation station and heading home.


	21. Year 3 Part 2

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

My family greeted her warmly and she helped my Mom and I make dinner while she told us how her summer was going. My Mom showed her how to set the veggies to chop themselves and she did pretty well, even if the pieces were kind of big. She felt bad but I told her the story of my first attempt where I'd sent the knife flying and it'd almost taken my Mom's hand off to help her feel better. After dinner my Mom let us stay up and do a little homework which was mostly trading notes to fill in a few essay paragraphs. We stayed up way later than we should have whispering to each other when we were supposed to be asleep, and that made the next day even worse.

My Mom woke us up bright and early and helped us gather our things to pack. She pushed pieces of toast into our hands to eat through our yawns while she prepared the Floo. We had small bags packed as we'd only be gone a few days, both of our more heavily packed trunks still sitting in the corner of my room. She lit a fire in our fireplace and made sure it was nice and warm before holding out the pot of Floo powder.

"Alright, so you take a pinch of it and step into the fire. Make sure you say where we're going _very_ clearly or you'll end up in Tibet or something." I told her as I took some.

"Really?"

"Amelia." my Mom chidded. "No, Keeli, but it is important to make sure you say it clearly. Amelia will go first and show you how it's done."

I squeezed both myself and my suitcase into the fireplace. "Celeste Household." I said as clearly as I could before throwing the powder down into the flames.

The familiar spinning took hold of me and I clutched my bag to my chest, trying to compact myself as small as possible. After just a few seconds the slowing stopped and I landed in a comfortable sitting room. I stepped out quickly and tried to contain the soot that fell from my clothes to the rug beneath me.

"Aims, I'm so glad to see you!" Amber squealed and tackled me in a hug.

"You're going to get dirty, Amber."

"We just came in from a Quidditch match. I'm dirtier than you I bet." she was all smiles as she leaned away. "Are you guys ready to have an awesome girls day?"

"Yeah. Keeli should be right behind me."

As I spoke the flames turned green and Keeli plunked down like she'd fallen from the sky. Molly and Amber helped her up while I took my cloak off and set my suitcase on the floor.

"When did you get here, Molly?"

"About an hour ago. The boys were going somewhere early so my Mom just shipped me here at five in the morning."

"Gross." I wrinkled my nose.

"It's whatever. More girl time for us. Now come on! We're making biscuits."

They dragged us into the kitchen that was absolutely covered in powdered sugar and eggs. All day we baked biscuits or kicked around one of Keeli's footballs in the garden. Her Mom worked from home but luckily she didn't check up on us too much. It was nice to be able to do a little magic since at my house there were so many people I couldn't usually risk it. When it was time to do dishes Keeli and Amber loaded up the dishwasher together while Molly and I watched.

"I thought your parents were wizards?" Molly asked as she burned her tongue on a pastry hot from the oven.

"They are, but my Mom claims it's easier this way. They both work in the Muggle world so we have guests over a lot. They think it odd if we don't have one." she closed the door and pressed a few buttons.

"I can never figure all these machines out." I wrinkled my nose.

After much nagging I finally agreed to brewing a beauty potion for them and they spent the next two hours sorting through magazines to find the one they wanted the most. They finally settled on a potion that was supposed to tell you your future by changing color when you dipped a strand of your hair in. The ingredients were pretty simple and in just under an hour we were sitting cross-legged on Amber's floor around my cauldron.

"Alright Amber, you go first." I nodded to her.

She dipped the strand of her hair into the mixture and it turned from monotone grey to a light purple. "Oh, what's that mean Keeli?"

Keeli had the magazine open in her lap and flipped a page to get to the passage on purple. "Says here your prediction is 'you will wake up on a misty morning sometime soon to find a mysterious surprise as well as have extra inspiration for artistic expenditures and will receive extraordinary peace through meditation'. Your lucky shape is the oval and your lucky day is Thursday."

"I love it! A Pitch is an oval, maybe that means Egypt will bring it through for me!" she smiled. "Alright, Molly you go next."

Molly obliged and the potion turned a vivid shade of blue. Keeli flipped more pages before reading aloud again. "'Those who receive bright blue as their future are very lucky! You will be in excellent health and shall receive good news soon about one of your intellectual pursuits, as well as have excellent luck the closer you are to an ocean.' Your shape is the circle and your day is Friday."

"Too bad the Cup is in central Russia, otherwise I'd double down on the Brazil bet I made."

"I've told you a dozen times to stop betting with Damian. You rarely win."

"Oh, cut the lecture and see what yours is!" Amber playfully shoved my arm.

I rolled my eyes before obeying, turning the potion a light shade of yellow. Keeli didn't even have to turn the page before she started reading. "'The next few weeks should see you more energized as well as thoughtful, and you will make many new friends.' You're lucky shape is the upside down triangle and your day is Wednesday."

"Come on, your turn now." I grabbed the magazine from her. As the potion turned snow white I flipped the page backwards. "Okay, 'Those who receive white can expect many new and positive beginnings in their life. You will feel particularly lucky under the light of the next full moon and you will make excellent moral decisions.' You don't have a shape, sorry, but your lucky day is Monday."

"Oh my God, Keeli, the Cup is under a full moon! You have to root for Brazil so we can have your luck!" Molly shouted.

"Hey, what if she wants to root for Egypt? We _do_ have the best Chasing team in the League." Amber made it seem like she was defending her.

They descended into Quidditch talk as I Vanished my cauldron contents and Keeli cleaned up the mess we had made. By the time we were done Amber's Mom had called dinner and we sat around the table and shared our fortunes with them. Amber's Dad was nice and him and Keeli had a conversation on some Muggle stuff I didn't understand. While both of Amber's parents were magical, I remember her saying her Dad worked in the Muggle world. He sure looked the part in a nice suit and one of those buzzing phones Keeli was always glued to.

After dinner we all sat around her living room and flipped through different books or magazines. Molly and Amber had the radio on tuned to the sports channel and were listening to all they could about the Cup. I happened to tune in for four seconds when I heard a familiar name.

"So who do you slate as winning the Cup, Mrs. Potter?" the host asked.

"Woah, is that-?"

"Shh!" the other two shushed me immediately.

"Honestly I could go either way. Egypt, to me, has the more formidable players. I don't think anyone will forget Rawya Zaghloul getting the Snitch right from underneath Viktor Krum's nose in their famous match off, but Brazil's teamwork has improved a lot since their grab at the Cup last time. It'll be a good game no matter what."

"Well there you have it folks. Keep your ears to those radios where we'll give you live interviews and coverage of the Quidditch World Cup all week! And make sure you check out the sports column in _The Daily Prophet_ to get Mrs. Ginny Potter's full details of the Cup from the Minister's own box! Good night and good luck!" the host ended the segment.

"That was Professors Potter's wife!" I shouted.

"Yeah, we know." Molly rolled her eyes.

"You knew? What do you mean you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" I closed my magazine.

"Everyone knows his wife is the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies." Amber leaned back and opened an old copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"I didn't know that." I defended.

"I thought you knew everything." Keeli teased me.

I made a face at her. "Not Quidditch everything. That's so cool!"

Molly gave me a sneaking smile. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Professor Potter."

"Ew, gross, he's old, but even you have to have read about what he did in the war." I couldn't keep the exasperation out of my voice.

"No, because I'm not a nerd who reads history books for fun." she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh yeah, I'm so boring for knowing anything about one of the worst events in wizarding history." I turned the page to my magazine and refocused on reading about ancient Egyptian wizard's tombs. One benefit of the Cup were pieces in a lot of the daily mail about the two participating countries and Egyptian wizards just fascinated me.

We fell asleep soon after and her Mom shouted up the stairs the next morning to rush to get ready to make it to Damian's house in time. I had barely clasped the hooks on my suitcase before Amber threw me into the fireplace. I landed in a heap in a swanky sitting room. Matt reached in and helped me up, barely stepping out of the way before Molly crashed in behind me.

I dusted myself off as the rest of them came through. Damian and Louk appeared just a few seconds later with a man I didn't know.

"Good morning, children. I'm Mr. Apertice."

"Good morning, sir." I extended my hand and made sure to grasp it firmly. He looked like the kind of man to care about those things. "Amelia Hales. Pleasure."

"Likewise, Ms. Hales." he gave me a tight smile before turning to the others.

As soon as introductions were done he made sure we all had our things and led us out into the garden. Their house was quite large and I realized Damian was probably wealthy. It was easily four stories and sat on a huge estate complete with Quidditch pitch and hedge maze. The roof was a soft grey with brilliant green gardens surrounding it. It was the sort of place I imagined a Slytherin student living in.

There were two other adults there who introduced themselves as Damian's parents. They seemed much more relaxed than Louk's Dad and gave us lots of smiles. We walked down the trail that led off their property to surround a cracked teacup that sat harmlessly on the grass of the end of their property. Mr. Apertice was checking his watch every few seconds before he finally instructed all of us to touch it. I made sure Keeli had good contact and was holding my hand firmly. Five o'clock hit and we were jerked around violently as the Portkey did it's job.

A few seconds later it was over and we were standing in biting wind on frost-covered grass. I held Keeli up while she adjusted, although being shoved to the side by a Russian Ministry official didn't help. Mr. Apertice consulted his map and led us through the many campsites that had large numbers at their entrances. We finally found the fourth block which had mostly English inhabitants. The Russians had had the good sense not to stick the Irish next to us so instead we were neighbors with the Egyptians and the Swiss.

The adults took barely ten seconds to set up the tents, tell us the basic rules, and disappear to probably mix up some Phoenix Feather cocktails or whatever it was adults did. Our tent was the larger of the two and had two separate bedrooms with two sets of bunks, a sitting room complete with fireplace, a fully functional kitchen, a luxury bathroom, and even a small porch off the back you couldn't see from the outside.

We took a few minutes to spread our stuff around in the girls room so it felt more homey. After we were done the roaring of our hungry stomachs grew deafening so we went into the sitting room to see what the plan for breakfast was. The second we walked in we were met by the scent of sausages, beans, and tea. Damian, Louk, and Cad were in the sitting room playing cards while past them in the kitchen was Matt cooking up a storm. They all looked up as we walked in.

"Molly! Why didn't you tell us you had a chef extraordinaire for a brother?" Cad joked.

"I told you he was in the kitchen all summer."

"Does he need help?" I looked to see Matt juggling about four pans.

"Don't bother. We asked and he nearly shoved us out."

"What are you all playing?" Keeli asked.

"Keepers and Crypts."

I observed Cad lay down a full hand but Damian beat him with a royal flush. "Damn."

Cad's hand of cards lifted itself up and soared into the card coffin that was sitting at the edge of the table. On the other side of the table was a miniature version of a Quidditch hoop which Damian's hand flew through, landing in a large stack. Judging by the size, and what I knew of Damian's luck, he appeared to be winning by a good margin. The deck then shuffled itself and dealt the next hand to the three boys.

"Can we come in the next game?" Amber asked.

"Sure, I've almost cleaned everyone out." Damian smirked as Amber sat on the arm of his chair.

"How long until he's done? I'm famished." Molly dramatically threw herself over one of the spare chairs.

"He's been in there almost an hour so it should be soon. You guys all settled in?" Cad was scowling at the game.

"Not much to settle in, we're only here for a few days." Keeli shrugged and took a seat on the floor.

"After breakfast we were going to take a tour of the grounds. Are you girls in?" Damian had a satisfied smirk at his new hand.

"Your parents told us to stay in the area." I pointed out.

"It's the area. Mostly. We are here to go to the stadium after all, aren't we?" Louk had that Slytherin smirk in place.

"If we get jumped by the Russian Ministry, I'm throwing you to the front so you can be cursed first." Keeli scowled.

"If you're hungry, come and get it." Matt called from the kitchen.

We clamored in to fill our plates with sausage, ham, grilled tomatoes, sauteed mushrooms, eggs, and black pudding. There wasn't a dining table in the tent but we had no problem gathering in the sitting room and chatting over the great food. I had never had Matt's cooking but it was fantastic and made sure to tell him so. After we all helped clean up we made sure we had our wands and some pocket change before walking off the campgrounds, wrapping our scarves around ourselves and buttoning our coats.

As we walked down the rows of tents Louk herded me slightly away from the group, lowering his voice while shooting a glance at Cad. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Have you apologized?"

"I brought him to the World Cup!"

"That's not apologizing."

He sighed. "It's been months. Can't we just agree it's passed over?"

"I told you what it would take for me to forgive you." I crossed my arms and sped up to walk with the others, but he grabbed my sleeve and held me back.

"Oi! Cad!"

"Yeah?" he stopped his conversation with Amber to look back at us.

"Sorry about that business last year, mate."

"No harm no foul." he shrugged before turning forwards again.

"Are you happy now?" he glared at me.

"Was that so hard?" I pinched his cheek but he slapped my hand away.

"You're going to drive me mad one of these days."

I giggled as he took my hand, speeding up our steps so we wouldn't fall too far behind the others.

The entire fairgrounds were huge. The stadium was in the very center and took up most of the space. Campgrounds divided by country were in a ring around the stadium, with a small portion being allocated to the vendor stalls and pop-up stores that sold things like food and camping items. Surrounding the campsites were the clear spaces designated for Portkeys or Apparition.

There was an excess of people already browsing the miscellaneous wares. There was the typical team merchandise stalls for both the Brazil and Egyptian teams, as well as basic Quidditch merchandise of all ranges. A few select broom makers had specialty stalls that the Quidditch fans were pouring into to get a glimpse of new prototypes and special models you could only buy at the Cup. While the others were glued to brooms Matt, Keeli, and I wandered around the other stalls. There were the expected ones selling tents and food for those who had been camping out for the past month or came woefully unprepared. Next to those were some simpler ones who were selling different trinkets and souvenirs for the sentimental types, as well as those with specialty items from both the host country and the countries of the teams who were participating.

Egypt had amulets and statues that claimed to give you the powers of the great witch Bast or the greatest Egyptian wizard Ra. Brazil's stalls had dazzling beads and wide arrays of fancy robes. I had to drag Keeli away from a set that allowed you to fly telling her it was surely a bad idea. At the food stall we stocked up on junk food and snacks, as well as some local drinks from Russia called Mors and Kvas. The labels said they only had around one percent alcohol which was no more than Butterbeer, and the shopkeep didn't seem to mind selling them to us.

We walked back to the tents and the adults seemed not to have noticed our absence. We played more games and slowly went through the snacks. The Kvas drink was similar to any ale or beer I had had and I wasn't a huge fan of it, but the Mors was a sweet drink almost like juice and I immediately loved it. I cleaned out Damian at a game of Keepers and Crypts while sipping on the stuff, munching on some crisps while he lamented about his lost coin. After lunch they all grabbed their brooms and headed out to the small Quidditch pitch that had been set up in a spare campground by the Russian officials. It was too small for adults but was perfect for kids like us. After being hounded for almost an hour I finally agreed to come watch them on the condition I could bring a book, while Keeli and Matt decided to stay back and bake a little.

There were dozens of kids swarming around the makeshift pitch and I immediately regretted my decision, but Cad threw his arm over my shoulders so I couldn't escape. The pitch was in between two of the other campsites that housed the Argentinian and German campers so there was a remarkable diversity between everyone. I heard six separate languages within the closest hundred yards alone. There was an active game going on the pitch and I was soon forgotten as they jockeyed for position to play. I walked around the edges of the pitch and found a relatively empty spot to sit in. Some of the adults who were looking on had Conjured chairs for themselves but many kids had just spread out blankets to sit on. I did the same, taking a gingham blanket from my bag along with my book. I spread out on a bare bit of grass and quickly delved into my book seeing as it would be awhile before they even got on the pitch, especially Amber and Louk who were going for the Seeker position.

They got to play for a few hours before it started growing dark and the League officials came by to break it up until morning. The others were covered in mud and so had to shower while Keeli, Matt, and I talked over the biscuits they had made. They had also made a large dinner spread which we sat down to as soon as the others were done arguing over who got to go into the shower first. Thankfully it was a hearty stew with lots of bread which was perfect for having been out in the cold for so long. Damian's parents came around and told us to make sure we got to bed at a good time before slinking back into their tent.

After dinner we started an elaborate hangman game as well as a pretty intense debate over the two teams playing later in the week. As it grew later we settled down to roasting marshmallows over the fireplace in the sitting room, telling stupid scary stories as we burned our tongues. I started yawning and leaned against Louk's legs as we listened to another of Cad's stories about the horrific Hippogriff of Hackney.

I must have nodded off because before I knew it I was being picked up, my face pressed against an Egyptian team shirt. I groaned but they tightened their hold on me, finally laying me on a soft bed and pulling a heavy cover over me.


	22. Year 3 Part 3

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

I smelled bacon in the morning and hissed as the brightness of the white tent started encroaching on my peace. I heard similar stirrings around me and opened my eyes to see Amber likewise squinting in the bunk across from me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, slapping the bottom of the bunk above me to wake Keeli up.

"Morning sleepy heads." Cad came into the room "You'll want to get dressed soon, Damian's parents are taking us into town."

"Really?" Amber screamed.

The next thirty minutes were a flurry of us throwing on our clothes and bundling up in coats in time to meet Damian's parents by the Apparition pad next to the South Korean campsite. I felt almost naked having to leave my wand in the tent, as minors weren't allowed to have their wands in Russia particularly among Muggles, and I had the constant feeling I'd forgotten something the whole time.

"Alright now you girls are coming with me, and you boys with Daniel. We'll meet you in the city, sweetheart." Damian's Mom ushered us aside before Damian's Dad led the boys into the roped off area and disappeared with a loud crack a few seconds later.

The Ministry officials waved us on once they were gone and we likewise gathered around Mrs. Grey. She waved her wand and we likewise felt the squeezing sensation of Apparition. The second our feet landed in the Russian Ministry Keeli promptly bent over and threw up all our roasted goodness from last night.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I forgot you're Muggleborn. Here, come here and sit." Mrs. Grey Vanished the mess before leading Keeli over to a bench next to the Apparition center.

I rubbed her back while Molly ran to get her some water. Her head was between her legs and she groaned. "I hate wizard traveling."

"You like the train, don't you?" I asked.

"Because a Muggle made it. Jesus, first fireplaces and now being squeezed through time and space? I thought brooms were dangerous."

"What? Brooms are the best!" Amber beamed. "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while."

"I don't think I want to." Keeli groaned.

"You girls alright?" the others came around the corner clearly having grown tired of waiting for us.

"We're fine, Keeli just had a bit of a snaggle with the Apparition. I didn't know she'd never Apparated before." Mrs. Grey looked guiltily at her husband.

"Are you okay?" the boys clustered around her.

She finally sat up and though she looked a little pale a smile was back on her face. "I'm fine, just needed a minute."

"If you're sure you're alright, sweetie. We don't mind waiting." Mrs. Grey smoothed some of her hair into place.

"I'm fine." she stood up, but as soon as the adults turned away she gripped my hand with her own clammy one. As we headed out of the Ministry building which was disguised as a Russian military building I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just a little light headed, but I don't want anyone to worry, okay?"

We walked outside of the Ministry and met up with the cab the Greys had ordered for us, climbing in to the magically enlarged backseat that fit all ten of us. We sat in the back and chatted excitedly about what we all wanted to do during the ride, finally pulling to a stop in front of what was unmistakably the Kremlin.

It was a hulking building in a dusty red shade that had beautiful domed towers in vibrant colors. I could have stared at the outside all day but the adults ushered us into the foyer where we got tickets for the tour that was starting in an hour. While we were waiting Mr. and Mrs. Grey led us to the Red Square and into a little cafe that served a variety of traditional Russian breakfast foods. We sat down and Damian's Dad ordered from the waiter in Russian.

A few minutes later we were served small bowls of what looked like either porridge or oatmeal, a couple smoked sausages, and sunny side up eggs. Mr. Grey explained Russians didn't have a lot of breakfast options and we were lucky this place was a little Westernized or otherwise porridge would have been our only option. The black tea served with it was delicious and we ate the food quickly so as to make our tour schedule. We were right on time back at the Kremlin and started the tour.

The tour guide was full of facts about the different buildings and towers of the Kremlin I was sure only I cared about, but there was plenty to look at without listening to the dates and authoritarian leaders. There were twenty towers in total which all had their own history and appearance, as well as the three cathedrals and two churches that were on the grounds. The Ivan the Great Bell Tower was next, said to be in the exact center of Russia, then the oldest home of the royal family the Terem Palace which was later replaced by the Palace of Facets and the Grand Kremlin Palace as time wore on. Last on the tour were the Arsenal and the Armoury building which had the fantastic Diamond Fund in it. The Diamond Fund were basically the crown jewels of Russia and had some truly gigantic precious gems. Many of the gems were bigger than my fist and in marvelous colors, as well as the Imperial Crown of Russia and beautifully jeweled eggs. We could only stay in the Diamond Fund for a short while before our tour came to an end, once again landing us in a cab headed to someplace called Flakon.

It had been an old glassware factory turned a sort of shopping area and we ran between the shops looking at the fancy clothes and souvenirs on display. We then walked a little ways to meet up with a Russian food tour guide who took us to a fancy restaurant that made me glad I'd worn a skirt. Everyone inside was in fancy clothes and we were seated at a long table that fit all of us with plenty of room to spare.

We started the meal with Blini which was a sort of pancake thing served with caviar or sour cream. I didn't much like caviar but they were pretty good to start off with. Next was small bowls of beet soup called Borscht which had bits of ham and onion and was also topped with sour cream. Then were dumplings called Pelmeni, dishes of beef Stroganoff over rice, then a small mountain of something called Olivier Salad which was a disgusting mixture of ham and veggies all glued together with mayonnaise I couldn't bring myself to finish. More pleasing was the final savory dish of king crab legs then finally dessert which was a blissful experience of honeyed layer cake called Medovik. The dishes had all been appetizer sized, but once we were done I could barely move. We were ushered out of the place all the same to travel to a local park to walk off some of the weight we'd gained.

Damian's parents sat on a bench and talked while the rest of us ran around looking at anything and everything. There were a couple of mean squirrels the boys teased before we went around walking on some of the paths to ease the pressure on our bellies. After an hour his parents finally said it was time to head back to the campgrounds. We stopped at a local bakery to grab some food for dinner before walking back into the Ministry to Apparate to the Cup grounds.

Keeli did much better this time around but still chose to stay in the tent with me while the others grabbed their brooms to try and get a couple games in before dark fell. We sat by the fire and read peacefully while Matt banged away in the kitchen to try out some of the recipes we'd had today.

As night fell the adults came around and wished us goodnight again, and we fell asleep on the floor again having talked late into the night about everything we'd seen over the day. The next day was mostly staying inside since the brunt of fans were arriving today and it was just too chaotic. We kept ourselves busy, mostly reading or games, and enjoyed being back together again. Being cooped up in a small space wasn't without its faults as the usual arguments arose. Cad and Louk bickered over nothing, Molly and Matt bickered over everything. It was an odd mix of soothing chaos that had us all at each other's throats by the end of the night. As we heard the Egyptian campsite start celebrating the tension dissipated into excited anxiousness for the Cup the following day.

They celebrated late into the night which made it hard to get any sleep but regardless of this Cad came bounding into our room bright and early to wake us up for the 'Big Day'. The entire morning was a flurry of getting the camp ready for everyone else, as we had a few new guests coming in the hours before the match. The first one was so early Cad and I had to bundle up like polar bears because the sun wasn't even up. We stood bouncing on our feet by the Apparition pad as close to a quarter past four as we could get. A girl Portkeyed in and tossed her crumpled water bottle aside as soon as she landed, hurling towards us with hair flying.

Tempy tackled her brother in a hug, somehow taking me down along with them. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too." I giggled, not quite sure who she was talking to.

"You haven't been having too much fun without me, have you?" she asked sternly.

"Never." he ruffled her hair as we stood up.

She walked back to the tent with us and we introduced her as everyone ate breakfast and readied for the game. At ten the twins went to greet their parents who sat in the adults tent with the others, and at one Amber went to meet her own parents and escort them back. They rounded our party out and we all crammed into the adults' tent for lunch where mostly the talk was of the two teams. The game wasn't until nightfall but come four in the afternoon we started jockeying into place at the gate of the pitch. Russian Ministry officials were waving Dark Detectors over every inch of the place and we had to step through large things that looked like doorways Mr. Apertice told us was to detect contraband such as fireworks or Cursed objects. It took nearly an hour just to jostle through the line but in no time we were heading to the private box Louk's Dad had reserved for us all. We were right above the President's box by a few meters and the price must have been astronomical, but even I had to admit the view was spectacular.

The stadium made Hogwarts look like a bath toy, it was so large. The others were decked out in the gear they had bought for their respective teams and it was a trend, mostly sitting in clusters together around the stadium seats. Huge banners were hung everywhere supporting one team or another and little dots I presumed were people were flitting back and forth across the grass of the pitch doing whatever it was International Department of Magical Games and Sports officials did before these things. Once it was good and dark, around six or seven, we heard a booming voice beneath us that could only be the Presidents calling everyone to stand.

The very first thing was a playing of the Russian national anthem coming from a place I couldn't see, and I heard scattered voices singing along around the stadium. After that the President mostly spoke on how he was honored to host the event and other nonsense that was spelled out in the middle of the field by floating characters that depicted half a dozen languages. After he was done the teams were finally allowed to come on and I experienced the noise possibilities of the raucous crowd. First was Brazil's seven players who zoomed around the edges of the stands while their mascots danced around the field.

I'd read about Curupira in books but they were equally as strange in real life. They looked like dwarfs and therefore were vaguely human, but their feet were turned the wrong way around and their head was a shade of red not natural to man. They danced around the field and the crowd went nuts until the President called everyone to attention again to introduce the Egyptians. Their players likewise circled the field to thunderous applause while no fewer than three large Sphinxes were led onto the field. That sat primly on their haunches and regarded the crowd like it was a mere fly in their bowl of lamb's blood. After that was the introduction of the head referee, more pandering about the honor of Russia, and finally the team took to the air. They hovered in the center of the field at nearly our eye level, the two Captains on either side of the referee. She tossed the Quaffle into the air and it was dead silent as everyone held their breath to see who would win the edge.

Brazil had the quicker hand and shot towards the Egyptian goal to try and make some early points, but the Egyptians foiled his plans pretty quickly. It went like this for nearly two hours before anyone scored a single goal. The Brazilians put the first points on the board and all the green clad individuals in the crowd went crazy with applause and cheering. The Curupira danced around the field and green fireworks shot into the air as the game continued.

I lost interest somewhere around the two hour mark and reclined in my seat instead of standing like the others were. At hour three I started up a conversation with Tempy about her summer and what classes she was taking when term started. On hour five the adults sent us to the snack booth to get everyone food which consisted of Russian hand pies and more black tea.

It was now one in the morning and the score was tied fourty to forty with me barely being able to keep my eyes open. Vendors were walking around the stands with Wide Eye Potions for sale to keep everyone else awake. Tempy had long since slouched asleep against my shoulder, and Keeli had been buried in a book for the past two hours.

Finally Mrs. Grey said she was going to sleep in the tent and invited any of us that wanted to leave to go with her. Keeli, Tempy, Matt, myself, and the twins' parents all left together, the two adults going to the Apparition pad to go home. Tempy climbed into Amber's empty bunk and we all fell asleep in about four seconds, only waking up when Mrs. Grey came back at about six in the morning to ask if we wanted to go back. I made sure to put plenty of books in my bag before making sure Tempy was well wrapped in her coat. Before we went to the stadium we stopped at one of the food vendors and got hot hand pies that were stuffed with sausage, eggs, and cheese as well as a dozen cups of coffee. We climbed back up to our box to see the others still glued to the game. We passed out the food and I settled into one of the seats for both Cad and Louk to loudly update me on what had happened. The score was sixty to one hundred and ten with Brazil in the lead. The substitutes had been called in so the players could get some sleep and four fouls had taken place one of which had put the Egyptian Keeper on a stretcher for an hour unconscious. There had almost been a riot in the stands over that and I was surprised I'd slept through it all.

"Have you all gotten any sleep?" I asked.

"Sleep? It's the World Cup! I'll sleep when it's over." Cad beamed.

"How many of those potions have you had?" Keeli raised her eyebrow at the hyperactive Gryffindor.

"A few." he waved her off.

"You're only supposed to take one of those every twenty four hours." I reminded him.

"It's the _World Cup_ , Aims." Louk rolled his eyes like I was a whiny child.

I was about to speak up when Mrs. Celeste did it for me, telling her daughter she had to go get some sleep which led to all the adults telling the ones who had stayed up to go back to the tent at least for a few hours. Some of the adults left as well but both the Greys stayed with us so we wouldn't be alone.

It was pretty peaceful with them gone and I settled down to the final book in a series I had been trying to finish all weekend. Brazil scored once more, then Egypt scored twice in rapid succession that made the Egyptian fans lose their minds because it had been a while since they'd had something to cheer about. At noon the others came back, this time with food for us, and a little energy was shot back into the crowd as others had done some similar sleep shifts and now everyone was back in the stands. It seemed to rub off on the players and the pace of the game picked up once more.

Brazil scored three times to be met with Egypt scoring once, bringing the score to one hundred and fifty to ninety in favor of Brazil. The Brazilians were pretty excited as soon they would be able to win even if the Egyptians got the Snitch.

The Brazilian Beater 'overshot' a swing at a Bludger near the Egyptian Seeker that ended in a broken nose. A foul was called and the Egyptians were given a free throw but they missed, causing uproar in the stands. Fights nearly broke out and even the players looked on edge. All of the starters were back in now, having slept long enough to be able to be put back in. With the first string players back in the quality of moves increased and caused Brazil to score twice more, bringing their score up to one hundred and seventy.

Then it happened in the blink of an eye. All the Brazilian Chasers were streaking over to the enemy's side to go for another goal, which they made, but lost in the movement was the Egyptian Seeker who had finally seen the Snitch. He held it aloft in his hand as he took a victory lap around the ring, blood still streaked down his robes from the foul. The Russian President's voice boomed through the stadium, confirming the Egyptians the victors of the World Cup two hundred and forty to one hundred and eighty.

The crowd went wild as all the Egyptians lined up to do a route of the stadium, before landing on the grass to shake hands with the Brazilian team. The President's voice could barely be heard over the shouts of the fans, and people streamed for the exits to start celebrating. Mr. Apertice led us back to the tents with specific instructions not to leave before he and the adults went to the campgrounds next door to celebrate with the Egyptians. The rule lasted the twelve seconds it took for them to walk out of sight before the boys left to go buy drinks for us. Amber turned Quidditch on the radio and intently listened to the play by play recap of the match like she hadn't been there. Tempy was excited just because we were, so we jumped around the room with the others to celebrate the win.

The boys came back and divided the drinks amongst us. Cad initially wanted to tell Tempy she was too young but we both gave him our best puppy dog stares and he caved like warm butter. Before too long we were all eating and drinking and singing late into the night. Cad had somehow managed to get ahold of a few fireworks, and the beautiful Catherine Wheels whizzed around the tent at lightning speed. The sounds of the Egyptians' revelry floated in to the windows and the radio station kept going on about how good the match had been. Finally once midnight rolled around again we were all passed out in a huddle on the floor.

Early in the morning I heard an owl peck on a window and I turned over to ignore it. Then the last night came flooding back at me and I jerked up to see a line of owls along the window in the kitchen. I was surprised to see them as the Russian officials had banned owls from the campgrounds, saying the mountains were too dangerous for owls to go through. I shouted and the others jumped up like I'd screamed 'fire!' but I was too busy letting the owls in and looking for my name on their legs.

Mine was standing in the middle and I ripped the letter from it with little ceremony. I tossed aside the list of things I would need for the next year to look at my exam results, letting out a swear as I read.

"What's wrong? Did you fail?" Cad leaned over my shoulder.

"No, I got all O's except for _damn Transfiguration_." I swore again. "It's always something."

"You're honestly mad about getting all O's and one E?" Cad rolled his eyes. "You Ravenclaws."

"Hey don't lump me with her. I only got two O's but I'll take what I can get." Keeli defended.

"Let me guess. Transfiguration and...DADA." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, another fail, it was Transfiguration and Herbology." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Damn." I muttered again. "What about you Louk?"

"All O's. Read 'em and weep." he brandished his paper at me.

"Bollocks." It was indeed true.

"Damn, guess you don't owe me those ten Galleons then." Damian and Amber were bent over their own papers.

"How did you guys do?" I asked her.

"Well Damian got three O's, three E's, and an A. I got one O, two E's, three A's, and a P. Bloody History of Magic will be the death of me."

Matt groaned. "Damn, Molly got one more O than me."

"You're damn right I did." she beamed. "Four O's and three E's. Not too bad."

"Cad?" I leaned over his shoulder to see the...less than stellar results.

"Three E's, three A's, and a P. Guess it's something in that Gryffindor water, eh, Amber?"

"Who cares about History anyway? It's all gone." she tossed her paper onto the floor. "Come on, we should get packing."

Us girls all filed into our room to shove our clothes in our bags when a thought occurred to me. "Are we still going to Diagon Alley this Friday? Since we got our lists?"

"I don't see why not." Amber had to sit on her suitcase to close it. "We'll have to go eventually and I'd rather go with you guys over anything else."

"I'm going wherever you do I suppose." Keeli shrugged.

"We'll figure it out. Come on, I don't want Mr. Apertice to collapse the tent on us." Molly hefted her broom in one hand and led the way out of the room.

We helped Matt clean the last of the food out of the fridge before finally snapping the tent flap closed so it could be packed away. We had only five minutes to spare before our Port Key was due to leave at five short of noon and the officials rushed to get us out of the way for the long line of people that were likewise waiting to go home.

The familiar rush came around us and we landed heavily on the grass outside of the Grey Estate. The adults helped us move our things into the sitting room while they warmed up the fireplace. Amber and her parents were first, then the twins, Cad and his sister, then finally it was our turn. I hugged Louk and Damian goodbye and gave Keeli a reassuring nod as I stepped into the green flames.

My sisters practically rushed me as I stepped onto our living room rug but my Mom told them to give me some space. Keeli came through a few seconds after me and we sat down to answer all my sisters' questions. They talked over each other as they asked about the game and the players and everything else they could think of but luckily a few hours in my Mom asked us to help her with dinner. It was nice being back in the kitchen just chopping vegetables for my Mom while Keeli gushed about all the magical things she'd seen.

My Mom told Keeli her parents had written back and agreed she could stay for the rest of break since it was only a couple weeks which we both squealed at. We likewise shared our grades and my Mom said she was proud of both of us. After dinner we didn't spare a second before pulling out our new list of equipment for the next year and trying to imagine what the classes would be like.

"Are you sure you want to take Divination? You could take Ancient Runes with me and Cad."

"I don't hate myself that much, but thanks." she smirked. "It'll be fun. Matt and I shouldn't have any problem."

"I bet Care of Magical Creatures is going to be so much fun."

"I think it's one of the classes I'll like the most. I've always been curious to see some of the creatures Muggles don't have."

"We'll see plenty of those I'm sure, especially if Cad ever convinces us to go into the Forbidden Forest."

She shuddered. "I doubt it, not with all that talk of spiders."

"And Dementors and all that other stuff Professor Potter was talking about." I glanced down at the equipment list. "Doesn't look like we have too many supplies. Just a few more books and another pair of safety gloves. I guess that's for Care of Magical Creatures."

"I could use another pair for Herbology anyways. The Bowtruckle did a number on it last year."

"Their little claws are sharp." I yawned. "I'm headed to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah."

In the morning we went into town with my Dad, but couldn't talk to Cad too much as his family was rushing around the shop that was full of people. Instead we walked down to the bookstore and worked through the fiction section for a while. Most of my money would have to be put towards my books for this year as my parents had given me my summer allowance early for the Cup, but it was nice to browse. We window shopped a little at a fancy robe place that had the latest fashions then a new store called Sickle Spectaculorum where every item cost Sickle. It had a lot of odd and end things but we did each pick out new sugar quills. At the cafe we finally settled down to get some homework done and enjoy the sunshine.

We didn't go back into town until Friday when we were to meet up with the rest of the group. My second youngest sister was going to Hogwarts this year but luckily I didn't get stuck with having to guide her around Diagon Alley and got to leave as soon as we arrived for Ollivander's.

"Good morning, girls." Mrs. Mervin smiled. "They already left to get breakfast down at the cafe. They'll probably still be there."

"Thank you." we waved as we rushed out of the store.

I was tackled in a hug from Amber as we walked in, taking a seat to eat a quick breakfast before getting on with our day. We had our lists clutched in our hands as we headed down the sidewalk. We first dragged the boys into another new store, Reed's Redolence, that sold specialty perfumes and soaps. I got a bottle of Jazzin' Razz that was said to wake you up as much as four cups of coffee and a bottle of Hocus Pocus Focus that was supposed to heighten attention and brain function. I had already made my purchases and was just waiting on Amber to finish up when I held a bottle of shampoo up to smell it, falling in love at once.

"Woah, Keeli smell this." I held it up to her.

"That's nice. What is it? Something floral?"

"It says white anemone." I read the label that was printed above a pretty white flower with a dark blue stamen.

"I've never heard of it, but it sounds nice."

"I'm gonna get it." I decided. "I'm almost out anyway. Remind me to look for anemones at the apothecary later. Maybe they have some I can compare the scent to."

The boys drew the line at half an hour in the place claiming it was giving them a headache. Next was the fan favorite of Sugarplum's Sweet Shop where we stocked up on our favorites as well as the new Ginger candies that turned your hair scarlet as long as you were sucking on them. We all popped one in for a laugh before going to the next store. After the more boring but necessary stops for quills and parchment, was the even more laborious Quality Quidditch Supplies. They spent nearly an hour looking through the items and telling any passersby that would listen about the Cup. I finally dragged Louk out by the ear so we could get on with our day. Our stomachs were rumbling at this point so after a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron was the Apothecary where we all restocked on the essentials. Louk likewise drug me out when I wanted to buy a display of fairy wings saying I didn't need them.

The longest stop was easily Flourish and Blotts for all of our new books. Since we all needed slightly different ones we had to split up but it was easier said than done since about a hundred other kids needed the exact same books. Over an hour later we met up at the entrance to finally move on, arms weighed down with half a dozen heavy tomes. Owl supplies, Weasley's joke shop, new dragon hide gloves, and a few odd and end things rounded out our trip. We had half an hour to spare before parting ways which was the perfect amount of time to get a quick ice cream cone with the very last of our pocket change.

Finally five came around and we had to say goodbye to rush off to the Transportation Station where my sisters were likewise laden with their purchases. At home we tossed our stuff on my bed before helping my Mom, then sorting through everything so we could have a hope of fitting it in our trunks.

The very next day we were back in Diagon Alley but with my Mom this time to make our appointments at Madam Malkin's for new robes. She took us out for lunch in Muggle London after that as a treat for doing well in our exams before bringing us home. We packed our new robes carefully in our trunks and closed them, rounding out everything we would need.

It seemed no time at all before August thirty-first came around and my sisters woke us up before the sun. We got dressed, put our robes in our satchels, and hauled our trunks down to the living room. My Mom was in a fuss as she tried to make sure the four of us were ready as well as fending off my other two sisters who asked to go with us to the station every six seconds.

We finally got underway and before long were passing through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. We saw Cad saying goodbye to his family and rushed over after giving my Mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye and promises we would write.

We tackled him in a hug which he dramatically tried to play off as us attempting to throw him down on the tracks in front of the train, then us actually trying to do that since he wouldn't drop it. Our usual compartment on the train housed the rest of our friends who quickly delved into talking about the last few weeks of their summer. The trolley went by and Amber bought some Chocolate Frogs so we'd have something to do besides listen to Matt and Molly argue over the ten thousandth thing in the last hour or stare out the window. It seemed to go faster than usual and before we knew it we were shoving our robes on with one hand and wrestling through the hallways to get to the carriages. As usual we all somehow squeezed into one which made it a cramped but cozy ride.

The Hall was beautiful as always as I followed Keeli to a bench beside Eunice and Dorothy. They jabbered about their summer and luckily the conversation stayed away from the Cup for the most part. Eunice's Mom was a magizoologist and she'd spent the summer in the Amazon rainforest researching Demiguises. She told us all about how their fur was often poached for Invisibility Cloaks and they'd been working on a reserve that tried to protect the species.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands sharply which brought the room to attention in the span of a breath. Professor Potter walked in with the first years, leading them up to the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. He unrolled the parchment and started sorting all the students. My sister was sorted into Huffelpuff and I clapped for her along with her housemates. She gave me a quick wave before walking off to join them.

Finally it was over and the Headmistress stood from her seat. "Good evenings students. Welcome to those of you joining us for the first time, and welcome back to the rest of you. We will have announcements but first, let's eat." she clapped her hands again and the food appeared on the tables.

We continued talking while we dug into the delicious spread. Headmistress McGonagall gave us some parting words but I could barely hear a peep through the sleepy haze that had descended upon me. We marched up the hundreds of steps with our classmates, someone in the front answering the riddle to let the rest of us in. More steps led up to the third floor girl's dormitory and I didn't even change out of my robes before collapsing on top of my blanket in a blissful sleep.


	23. Year 3 Part 4

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

In the morning I threw a pillow at Keeli's face to wake her to get ready for the day. We wrestled the other girls for the bathroom mirror to apply the small amount of makeup we both had started wearing. For me it was a touch of mascara, Keeli taking it a little farther with a few swipes of lip gloss. We barely ate a morsel of breakfast as we bounced in our seats waiting for our schedules. Finally Professor Flitwick handed us the stack of third year girls' ones. I ripped mine open and quickly read the column labeled 'Monday'.

"Oh come on, double Charms?" I groaned. "Why can we never get a good first schedule?"

"At least we have some electives today."

"I guess. Come on, if we're lucky we can get seats next to Damian and maybe not fail this year."

The Charms classroom was already in a bit of a fuss as most of our classmates had already made it. Some paper airplanes soared through the air as kids passed notes while two Slytherins were playing a game of Exploding Snap that sent noisy cracks through the air every once in a while. We sat next to Damian and Louk and made small talk while we waited for the bell. Professor Flitwick scurried in the second it did, asking all of us to calm down. We started the day with taking notes on the Cheering Charm which was exactly as it sounded. Professor Flitwick said this spell would test our control of our magic as underdoing it wouldn't be strong enough, but overdoing it would leave the victim laughing uncontrollably for hours.

After the double lesson was our first Ancient Runes class. While only being three quarters of an hour I barely had time to talk to Cad before our new Professor, Professor Babbling, ran us through the basic numerology symbols which appeared throughout most magical runic systems. I felt like I was back in Transfiguration for a minute since the first thing we had learned was a new alphabet, but this was much more interpretive than Transfiguration. Not only was there a new alphabet, but also a symbolic number system (like a unicorn's single horn representing one) to get down.

Somehow we shoved this into an entirely too short lesson before the bell rang for lunch. Cad let out a low whistle as we walked down the steps together. "This class is going to be hard."

"It's said to be the hardest class behind Arithmancy."

"I might have bit off more than I could chew." he scratched the back of his head. "I might need some help if I have a hope of making it through the end of the year."

"I'm sure Professor Potter will let you switch classes. It's only the first day."

"You should know a Gryffindor can't just quit. Death before dishonor."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see, but remember this year is supposed to be a lot harder in general. I'll be busy with homework a lot for my other classes too."

"Too busy to help little old me?" he gave me one of his smiles.

"Fine, but you'll owe me."

"With pleasure." he hugged my shoulder before we split ways in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Are you ready for our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson?" I put a slice of roast chicken on my plate.

"Of course, but only because we Transfiguration after." Keeli took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Have you seen the schedule for tonight?"

"What? What's happening tonight?"

"Astronomy at eleven."

"You're kidding me!" I pulled out my schedule and groaned in horror. "We're not going to be able to keep our eyes open!"

"I think Louk might have some leftover Wide Eye Potion from the Cup."

"I hope so, because it'll be the only way I remember anything. Why do we get Monday lessons?"

"Someone had to I guess."

The bell rang and we headed with the other third years who had signed up for the class across the campus to meet near the hut that stood at the edge of the woods. Professor Shortwood was standing on the grass right at the entrance of the Forbidden forest in a field of pinkish mushrooms that seemed to be wiggling slightly.

"Good afternoon, students. Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures class! Now who can tell me what these are?"

"Horklumps." Cad said almost with an air of boredom.

"Correct Mr…"

"Mervin."

"Correct, Mr. Mervin." he said with a smile. "Do you care to elaborate?"

He looked slightly taken aback. "Well, their basically mushrooms. They attract gnomes."

"Precisely! Five points to Gryffindor! Horklumps are considered a single X by the Ministry of Magic so I figured we'd get them out of the way quickly so we can move onto more interesting things. Mr. Mervin is exactly right that they are pretty indistinguishable from mushrooms except for occasional movement and for the fact when you pull them out of the ground instead of mycelia, roots that mushrooms would spread into the ground for nutrients, they have tentacles which search for worms or other insects in the dirt. While fairly plain, they serve an important function to wizard society. Does anyone know what this is?"

My hand shot in the air. "Horklump juice is used in potions!"

"Precisely. Do you know what potions specifically, Ms…?"

"Hales. Lots of healing potions but the one that comes to mind is the Wiggenweld Potion."

"Exactly! Five points to Ravenclaw. Now today you all are going to be sketching these. I know it's dull and I'm sorry, but these are very important creatures to know. Our lesson Thursday will consist of extracting Horklump juice from them and I promise soon we'll move on to something a bit more exciting."

We divided into teams of four like she asked, our two teams just sitting very closely next to each other. I grabbed the Horklump by the bell of it's mushroom, twisted, and pulled like I'd seen described in countless Herbology textbooks. It came out of the ground easily and the tentacle wiggled in midair as it tried to figure out what was happening. When it could no longer find dirt the tentacles traveled upwards and started wrapping around my hand. I screamed and tried to shake it off but it just gripped tighter like a gross, fleshy octopus.

Louk jumped up and yelled ' _Relasio!'_. I felt a sensation like the flat of a blade scraping across my arm but the creature detached. Amber brought a stick from the forest and let the creature wrap it's tentacles around that so we could still sketch it.

"Thanks." I rubbed my wrist. "Guess I didn't consider it might attack me back."

"It's okay. Your face was priceless." Louk chuckled.

That was as exciting as class got, and as Professor Shortwood had said they were very boring. It was essentially just sketching a mushroom with a few tentacles and a mouth in the middle of the stem. The short class was more than enough for the quick sketch giving us a few minutes to chat after we turned them in. We had Transfiguration after that also with the Slytherins, so we headed with Damian and Louk up to the classroom where Professor Sallow already stood at the teacher's desk. Keeli was practically bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

"Welcome back, students. Today we will begin on studying the effects, importance, and processes of animagi. This will be a long but very important first unit, so make sure you are paying apt attention."

The rest was the usual Transfiguration boredom about spells and limitations but I took diligent notes, my one E mark on my exams floating around in my head. Finally after the short period we were allowed to leave and pursue our own fancies until dinner. We all headed out to our spot on the courtyard and chatted about our first day. Cad complained to anyone who would listen just how hard Ancient Ruins was just to be beat back by Louk who explained Arithmancy was basically just predicting the future with numbers. We all shuddered at the thought of the class being a cross between Divination and maths.

After dinner we did some homework in our dorm until ten thirty when we climbed up to the Astronomy tower for our lesson. While we'd learned the planets and their moons the last few years, now we were learning about each individual moon and their impact on the planets around them. It was long and boring work that I barely kept my eyes open through and to be honest I didn't absorb more than a few key facts. My bed seemed like a faraway dream most of the night.

Wednesday after classes was the first Potions Club meeting where instead of brewing we had to elect a new President as Elizabeth had graduated last year. We had one new member of the club who was a first year named Steven we welcomed, then had to decide between the two Seventh years of the group Alexis and Anthony. It was a dead tie between the two and they eventually decided just to split the responsibilities down the middle. With a few people graduated we only had nine people in the club nowadays but that didn't seem to bother anyone, especially me. Having so few people meant we each got our own potion's workbench.

I started on a sixth year potion called Volubill's Potion that altered the drinker's voice as I thought it might be funny to convince Cad to drink and make his voice super high pitched. There were different ingredients and procedures to add depending on the results you wanted so I knew it would keep me busy for a few weeks.

The rest of the week flew by in a dizzying whirlwind of homework and new subjects, leaving us all a little stunned as we relaxed in the sunshine on Saturday. Luckily Quidditch practice didn't start for a few weeks and we were enjoying the time we had together while it lasted. Damian and Molly were tossing a Quaffle back and forth between each other while the rest of us just laid down or talked. I was leaning on Louk's legs as usual as we read oo wrote on our essays, and he leaned down to sniff deeply.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

"Oh no, I got this new shampoo in Diagon Alley. Does it smell bad?"

"No, just different. What is it?"

"White anemone? I've never heard of them before, but they're really pretty." I drew a sketch in the corner of my journal. "Their white flowers with these beautifully contrasted dark blue centers."

"Of course you like a flower with navy blue in it." he rolled his eyes. "Do you Ravenclaws ever like any other color?"

"Keeli's favorite color is pink. And who are you to talk? The only color you wear more than green is black."

"Our school uniforms are black, I don't have much choice."

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear a color brighter than grey."

"Well you don't see me in my own clothes very often, do you?" he flicked my arm.

"I'm looking for Amelia Hales, Molly Jensen, and Damian Grey." A timid second year walked up to us with a stack of little parchment rolls all tied with purple ribbon.

"Yup." I raised my hand and he threw the tiny scroll into it.

He left the second he gave the others theirs but mine was open first. "What the hell is a Slug Club?"

"That's that little group Professor Slughorn always puts together. He used to do it to all the students but the Headmistress made him wait until third year to start. You mean you got an invitation?" Louk jerked up and read over my shoulder.

"You are cordially invited to an introductory dinner in the offices of Professor Slughorn this twelfth of September." Molly read from her own scroll. "What the hell did I do to get in?"

"You and I both." Damian looked at his like it had insulted his grandmother.

"Do we have to?" I asked Louk.

"It's a great sign for your future. He has a knack of picking out the students that will be the best. Profesor Potter was in it when he went here, as well as his wife who is the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Loads of others come through and every single one of them went on to be great."

"Yeah but I don't want to go somewhere without you all." Molly tossed it aside. "I won't go."

"He's my Head of House. I can hardly refuse." Damian slipped his into his bag.

"He is my Potion's teacher. I think I have to if I want him to keep being nice to me." I sighed and did the same. "I wish we could bring friends though."

"He throws parties sometimes. Who knows, maybe it will be fun." Damian didn't sound too optimistic.

"We've only been here a week and I'm already bored." Cad sighed.

"Excuse me? How on Earth could you be bored? I've barely had time to draw a breathe!" I exasperated.

"Yeah because you care about schoolwork, but it's still boring. Nothing exciting had happened."

"Aims almost got eaten by a single X creature." Louk chuckled, cut short as I slapped his leg.

I saw Cad's eyes drift towards the forest and I clicked my tongue. "Don't even think about it."

"I promised we wouldn't go until we learned that one charm thing for the Dementors. I haven't forgotten."

"I don't like the way you're looking over there." I defended my defensiveness.

"I wonder what's in there." he said softly.

"You know what's in there, Professor Potter told us. Dementors and huge spiders and werewolves." I rolled my eyes.

"And you honestly think those things can take on the eight of us?" he shot back.

"Eight? Excuse me I'm not stepping foot in there. It's a deathwish." Keeli shuddered.

"Even then, seven of us is a pretty big number."

"Oh yes, seven half-trained wizards. What could possibly take us on?" Louk rolled his eyes. "You Gryffindor's and your hairbrained schemes."

"Amelia tried an amatuer potion not knowing all that it would do to her." Amber defended her housemate.

"That was for research purposes." I defended.

"And I want to research what's in the forest." Cad grinned and started to turn it on me.

I immediately closed my eyes and looked away. "Nope, no sir. You are not convincing me out there. I want to live to be of age."

"You guys are no fun." I heard him pout.

"Because we have a sense of self preservation? Guilty." Damian chuckled.

The dinner bell rang and we all groaned to our feet. Afterwards Keeli and I relaxed in the common room to work on homework and chat with each other. Our new Head Girl, Eleanor Headey, came into the common room and called everyone to attention which was strange in itself. One of the sacred rules of Ravenclaw Tower was never interrupt anyone as you never knew when elusive inspiration had hit someone. Eventually those hiding out in the dorm rooms shuffled down and the common room was quite crowded.

"I hope everyone had a great first week. We're doing pretty well with fifty house points already, and both Professor Flitwick and myself want to see Ravenclaw pull it through again this year. So make sure we're doing what we can where we can! I'm arranging a study group in the library on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays for Ravenclaws to maybe get some help in the subjects you're struggling in a bit. If you have any questions make sure you come and find me. Alright everyone, have a good night." she turned around and left, three other seventh years followed her.

I exchanged glances with Keeli. "That was...new."

"She's just trying to do her best." I reasoned with a wary glance at the door.

Dorothy and Eunice were deep in discussion when we walked into the dorm but immediately quieted down when we walked in. Their looks were slightly panicky and I knew what they had been talking about.

"Eleanor?"

"Just sharing some thoughts." Eunice smiled as we closed the door, placing a Muffling Charm on it. "Some of the seventh years are rumoring she's going to be a lot stricter."

"You know we shouldn't take stock in rumors, but Heads don't have a lot of power as it is. There isn't much she can do even if she wanted to." I pointed out as I started changing into my pajamas.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She likes controlling people, and right now we're her underlings." Dorothy shook her head. "I just hope she doesn't crack down on the pets policy."

"Hey if she wants my grades in Transfiguration to come up she'll let them stay." I chuckled.

"We should at least give her a chance." Keeli finally resolved and we nodded in agreement.

That agreement was held by the entire house for less than a week. On Tuesday she posted an obnoxiously large poster on the common room notice board about the special study group that sang 'Eagles soar above the rest, because we always do our best' every time someone walked by. Thursday it was posted up again as well as her making the rounds during every meal to remind everyone. Friday she even came and talked to us personally asking why she hadn't seen us.

"I just think it would really be beneficial for you both to come. We have seventh years who have been through your year that know a lot of what you're struggling with." she gave us a sweet smile.

"Well, we already have a study group, Eleanor." I tried not to sound too sharp. "But it's multi-house, and we don't want to leave them out."

"You can study with them other nights. It's our responsibility as Ravenclaws to make sure we're doing the best we can. Our house has always been at the top of all academic subjects but these past few years we've slipped in that category."

"Well, we shouldn't want to drag down the other houses just because they're doing their best." Keeli added softly.

"Of course not, but I believe we're better than second or even third place. I'd really be pleased to see you all in the study group this Sunday. Don't forget now!" she shook her finger like we were a misbehaving kitten before walking off to join her friends.

As we walked up to History of Magic with Cad and Amber I gave Keeli a look. "I don't know how long my tolerance will last if she keeps up like this."

"Like what?" Cad asked from the step below us.

"Our new Head Girl is _very_ adamant about us joining a Ravenclaw only study group she's thrown together, as well as making clear we are to get as many house points as possible."

"You all won the cup last year. Isn't that enough for you?" Amber teased.

"Not the way she's acting." I shook my head. "She said Ravenclaws should be at the top of every subject in each year and that we're 'slipping in that regard'. She didn't even care we already had a study group with you guys, just said the older Ravenclaws could help us how you couldn't."

"I'd like to see a single seventh year student that could take you round Potions." Cad snorted.

"She has a point though." Keeli defended. "I don't agree that it's a bad thing, but take our year for example. Damian and Louk are top of DADA and Charms, and Cad is leading the pack in Care of Magical Creatures. That's three subjects Ravenclaws aren't on top."

"She can get over it. I'd rather study with you guys than be shoved in a library to study their way. Besides, I doubt they'll throw me out a window if I need to work on my Cushioning Charm." I nudged Cad's arm as we stepped into the classroom.

Saturday was just the perfect weather for a walk around the lake before settling down to some homework. I was unsuccessfully trying to get Cad to focus on our Runes work but he was glancing off at the forest again.

"You know Tracey Moorey says when the invading army fell during the Battle of Hogwarts a whole bunch of creatures ran off into the woods? Acromantulas, giants, Dementors; everything He Who Must Not Be Named had on his side."

"You know Professor Potter told us to say Voldemort." I chidded softly. "Why are you so transfixed on the Forest, Cad?"

"Who wouldn't be? It's Forbidden, which means it's exciting."

"You're the kind of person who would stick their hand in a dragon's mouth just because someone told you not to." Molly rolled her eyes.

"This is different. You can't tell me you don't want to go in there." he asked Amber.

"Well that's not fair, she's another Gryffindor." Louk pointed out.

"Hey, we aren't all the same!" she protested before blushing. "But yes, I do. It's just so mysterious. You can't tell me you wouldn't want to get your hands on some rare ingredients or something that's in there, right Aims?"

"If I had to face down a giant to get them? Absolutely not."

"Yeah, because they're so interested in moonlace and unicorn hair." Cad gave me a sideways glance but I couldn't resist the bait.

"There isn't moonlace in the Forest."

Cad all too casually leaned back on his elbows. "Professor Longbottom says there is, if you know where to look."

"Oh, and you know where to look?" Louk shot.

"Perhaps." he exchanged a look with Amber.

"Even if she agreed to go, do you honestly think we'd let her?" Louk rolled his eyes. "You need some lessons in manipulation."

Cad just shrugged but shot me a wink when Louk turned back to his work.

Friday night instead of relaxing after our Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Flobberworms, I took a shower to get all the excess mucus off of me and slipped into a nice skirt and blouse. Damian had agreed to meet me in the foyer so I wouldn't be walking in alone and it wasn't until I was traipsing down the seven flights of stairs that I realized I'd never spent much time alone with Damian so I really didn't know what to talk about with him either.

He looked nice in a collared shirt, slacks, and a blazer. I noticed a few other kids in similar clothes waiting around. "Thanks for meeting me. I'll feel better if I don't walk in alone."

"I'm going anyway." he shrugged and offered me his arm.

I took it and we walked downstairs towards Professor Slughorn's office. The door was open so we walked right in. It was a pretty large room with a big circular table set up in the middle of the open space of the sitting room. A fireplace crackled in the background and a gramophone was playing soft jazz music. Professor Slughorn was standing by the door and welcoming everyone in as we arrived.

"Ah, Ms. Hales and Mr. Grey, so nice to see you. Is Ms. Jensen going to be joining us this evening? I was expecting you all to arrive together."

I shook his hand as my mind scrambled to come up with a suitable lie but Damian beat me to it. "Molly said she wasn't feeling well, but to extend her apologies."

"Jolly good!" he shook Damian's hand. "Well you two can take any seats you like. We should start in just a moment."

We walked around the table until we found two empty seats next to each other. Everyone else looked equally uncomfortable as they sat at the crisp white tablecloth. Luckily the person I sat next to I recognized as a Slytherin boy named Romeo from Potions Club. He gave me a polite nod as I sat next to him.

"I see he recruited you too." I gave an honest attempt at a smile.

"I've been in since last year when he saw me talk down a Hippogriff with a hurt wing. I expected to see you here for Potions."

"Does he just pick out people at random?" I looked around the room to take in the seemingly random assortment of people.

Romeo shrugged and took a sip from his glass. "Who knows and who cares? A Slughorn recommendation is as good as gold to most people."

"Who are you hoping to impress with it?" I asked curiously.

"Don't know yet, but whoever it is will take it."

Professor Slughorn walked up to the table so we all felt silent to let him speak. "Good evening, students. Welcome to some of you, and welcome back to most. This is just a little club I put together every year. Enough introduction though, why don't we all get to dinner?"

He clapped his hands and house elves appeared out of nowhere to serve us a first course of soup on fine china. We settled into our seats and he started up a conversation with each of us in turn. The casual dialogue was designed to give as much context about each student as possible while still feeling a little natural, but mostly I just felt like I was in some form of interview.

I was in because of Potions and Damian's family was very wealthy, a fact he seemed to want brought up as rarely as possible. There was a Ravenclaw third year who was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and a Huffelpuff sixth year had a talent at Herbology but the rest seemed to come from wealthy or famous families. There was the son of a famous troll hunter, the daughter of a dueling champion, and the son of a popular broomstick designer Damian knew. The last member was a Slytherin fifth year Damian seemed to avoid at all costs, and she asked almost as many questions as Professor Slughorn. As the dessert round hit I was thoroughly ready to leave. After the initial conversation had died down we were talking amongst ourselves so I leaned in to Damian.

"Why didn't Louk get an invitation? He's good at DADA too."

Damian pressed his lips together and shook his head, gesturing to the Slytherin girl who was seemingly engrossed in her food and not paying any attention to us. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm after this?"

"If you wouldn't mind. It's a long walk." I noticed a nudge when I saw it.

He nodded as we finished the last of our cheesecake and Professor Slughorn started the long line of goodbyes. We were towards the end but his smile was still bright as he took our hands.

"It was nice to see you two here. And Amelia, I'll probably drop by Potions Club sometime next week if you have anything you want me to look at."

"Of course sir, thank you." I shook his hand before being dragged out by Damian.

He offered me his arm again and we headed up the stairs to the larger stairwell. The second we stepped in the foyer he glanced behind us and sighed. "Sorry, Loveday always puts me on edge."

"The Slytherin girl?"

"Yeah, she's a notorious gossip. Slytherins are a tight bunch, but she's a pariah amongst us. She loves getting the dish on everyone."

"Is that why you wouldn't talk about Louk?'

He nodded, still seeming reluctant as we started up the stairs. "Louk's family is pureblood like mine, but in the Second Wizarding War they made some tough calls. His Dad and Mom were newly married and trying to fit in. When Voldemort rose to power they left to live in the Muggle world to escape what would be expected of them by their families. Since they didn't really pick a side they both kind of shunned them. His Father tried to get in business afterwards but he was blocked by a lot of wealthy investors who disagreed with his choices during the war."

"That's what everyone was so mad about? That they left to save their own skin?"

"It was more complicated back then. Both sides needed supporters and anyone who wasn't with them was against them."

"What did your family do?" I asked softly.

A let an entire flight of stairs go by before he answered. "Like most, they hunkered down and hoped for the best. You know my estate is large and we used the guest houses to harbour Muggleborn children. Over the course of the war we protected almost eighty kids of all ages."

"That's really admirable." I smiled.

"It was before I was even alive, so no need to thank me." he shrugged. "We got less clout after the Battle of Hogwarts because of it so I've gone under the radar of most. Louk's family, however, got labeled as deserters."

"My parents don't like to talk about the war."

"I don't think anyone does." he shook his head. "And I don't want to know about it."

"You don't? I mean there were a lot of important figures and bat-"

"No." he cut me off and I felt his arm tense. "Some things are best left in the past. A lot of those kids my family helped still come around, and I wish I hadn't heard half of the stories they told."

"Well, thank you for telling me about Louk's family." we stepped in front of the Ravenclaw knocker.

"Hey, if he asks, you heard it from someone else." he smirked and waved. "Night."

"Night." I nodded and turned to knock the knocker.

"I have many keys but cannot open a single lock. What am I?"

"A piano." I yawned.

"Correct." It swung open and gave me passage to the common room.

Keeli was sitting at a desk and I leaned on it next to her, looking over at her Transfiguration work. "Evening."

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Pretty boring actually, but Professor Slughorn said he'd stop by the Club next week to take a look at what I'm working on so I say it's worth it."

"Cool. You headed to bed?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

She shook her head. "I'm working on a report about Animagus Transfigurations for extra credit."

"Good luck." I snorted before heading up to the dorm.


	24. Year 3 Part 5

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

The next few weeks brought more harrowing coursework. In Transfiguration once we finished learning the basics of Animagi we were learning how to turn inanimate objects into animate ones, which was insanely more difficult than the other way around. There were lots of creatures being introduced in both DADA and Care of Magical Creatures and for once Cad was pretty attentive in class. Charms was a nightmare as usual with us learning both the Seize and Pull Charm as well as _Depulso_ which did exactly the opposite. Ancient Runes continued to be both fascinating and frustrating in equal parts. Cad and I had to meet multiple times a week just to get through all the work but I was engaged the entire time. We were starting to look at real world applications around England like ancient monuments and the like.

As October neared the first Hogsmeade visit was announced and we were hyped. The night before Keeli and I set our permission slips on our nightstands next to our good set of robes. We talked about all the places we wanted to go instead of going to sleep, making us almost late in meeting the others the next morning.

We joined the herd of students milling in the foyer to show Filch their slips. He was meticulously picking over each one for some reason and it was really cutting into the time we were being given. Finally he got done comparing the signatures on Molly and Matt's permission slips and we were set out into the cold wind. It was blissful and Keeli spun around a little. Even though it was completely sanctioned it still felt a little bit like breaking the rules since we were without supervision.

Our first stop was, of course, Honeydukes for a mountain of candy and sweets to tide us over until we could visit Sugarplum's in Diagon Alley again. From there we split up because we couldn't agree on where to go. I lucked out by getting to go to Dogweed and Deathcap alone, meaning I could meander through the shop as long as I wanted to pick out interesting Potion ingredients or things I needed restock on. My peace only lasted a little over an hour when Keeli and Amber finally found me and drug me to the Three Broomsticks to have a drink with everyone else. The Butterbeer was exactly what I needed after being in the dusty shop so long, and we all chipped in to get a cottage pie to split between the eight of us. Once we were fed and refreshed Keeli and I convinced the others to stop at Tomes and Scrolls to take a look at their store of books. They only agreed because it was the only place in town to get parchment, but after they'd made their purchases they were pretty impatient about our browsing. Finally all of them but Matt went to the Quidditch shop called Spintwitches Sporting Needs to look at equipment.

We all met up once again at The Three Broomsticks about an hour later, talking over another Butteerbeer and showing off our purchases before resigning to the walk back. It was no easier hauling ten pounds of shopping bags and it took us a good bit of time to finally return to the castle. We split up to go to our separate common rooms but after dinner we sat in the second floor corridor to either work on homework or fiddle with our new stuff.

We worked until it was too dark to see without torches anymore, so we moved to the library about two hours before dinner. Our usual table near the back was free so we all sprawled out and got back to work. Lots of students were working near us or walking around but they mostly left us alone. I was trying to drag my brain through a frustrating Transfiguration essay on turning a teapot into a tortoise and I felt my annoyance mounting by the paragraph. Out of the corner of my vision a Ravenclaw crest edged into view and I just knew who it was.

"Keeli, Amelia, so good to see you two." Eleanor smiled. "We're studying just over here, so you guys can join us."

I inwardly groaned. "Thanks, but I'm in the middle of an essay. I might swing by later if I get done before dinner."

"Amelia, you know what we talked about." she scolded me like my Mom. "It's important to show house spirit!"

"I appreciate it Eleanor, but Keeli and I are kinda busy." I tried not to stab my quill through my parchment.

"And we can help you! It's important we help each oth-"

"She said no." Louk snapped.

We all kind of stared at him before slowly looking over to see how Eleanor would react. Her mouth was slightly open like she couldn't believe a third year Slytherin had sassed her. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, she's doing her homework. You can't make her go study with you, and she said she's busy. So leave her alone."

I could see the wheels in her brain trying to come to terms with what he said. "You can't talk to me like that. I'm Head Girl."

"And you're harassing a student." Amber cut in.

"I-I-" she opened and closed her mouth a few times before stomping off.

"I'm going to pay for that later." I thunked my head on the table.

"If you didn't want to pay for it later, you should have gone over when she asked." Louk shrugged and turned back to his work.

Despite my initial thoughts Eleanor seemed to leave Keeli and I alone when we entered the tower after dinner that night, but something in the way the other seventh years looked at us didn't instill confidence in me.

It started snowing heavier as we made our way through November. Professor Slughorn held another dinner Damian and I attended together even though it was just as boring as the first. Our suffering paid off in my opinion as Professor Slughorn was much more inclined to stop by Potions Club and take a look at my work if I showed up to one of his last Hogsmeade visit of the year fell in the first week of December and the girls and I made a trip of it to do some Christmas shopping.

Finally it was the night before Christmas break and I was so ready. The train ride seemed to be taking forever and I stared out the window most of the time. Louk was sitting across from me reading a book and Keeli was next to me going on about our Transfiguration unit we would be starting when we went back.

"No talk of work." Amber threw a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean at her head. "Let me enjoy my break without the dread please."

"How can you dread Transfiguration?" Keeli asked incredulously.

"How can you dread Charms?" Damian shot back and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll lay off. Everyone know what they're getting everyone else for Christmas? I already have all your gifts picked out." she bounced a little in her seat.

"Like I'd tell you." I rolled my eyes. "You'll have to wait and see."

"No fun." she pouted.

Amber threw another jelly bean at her. "You have to wait like a week, I think you'll be fine."

We pulled into the station in London, jumping up and wrangling our things out into the crowded corridor with everyone else. We hugged goodbye before splitting our separate ways on the platform. My Mom gave me a big hug before asking me how my semester was despite the letters I'd been sending her every week telling her. We waited for my two sisters before rounding up our things to leave. My house was warm and smelled like cinnamon, but I was given little time to revel in the familiarity as there was work to do around the house. My Mom had me and my two oldest sisters degnome the garden while she made dinner. The Christmas decorations went up as fast as I'd ever seen them and we were all laying across the living room exhausted when we heard a crack out in the front lawn.

My sisters and I bolted up and raced out the door, piling up at the doorway as we tried to wrench it open. Snow was two feet thick on each side of the sidewalk and we were all barefoot but we skipped out anyway and tackled my brother in a heap. He chuckled and rustled our hair as we talked over each other. After a few seconds we felt the cold and dashed back inside, slamming the door to keep the wind out. We were halfway back to the sitting room when a knock on the door told us we'd shut him out. He roared in laughter as we pried it open, yanked him in, and slammed it again.

The house felt perfect now with everyone laughing and talking inside over coffee or hot chocolate. Despite how late it was my parents didn't urge anyone to go to bed, so we bombarded both of them and my brother with questions so they didn't remember. It worked until the clock chimed one in the morning.

"Merlin's pants! Girls it's way past your bedtime. Off you go." My Mom's shooed us out with her hand.

"But _Moooooom_." the two younger ones groaned. "We're not tired."

"Don't care. Up." she pointed again.

"What about me?" I gave her a sweet smile but she seemed unphased.

"If you want to go with your Father in the morning like you asked, then you'll go to bed now."

"Oh alright." I sighed and leaned in to give my brother a hug. "You should come with me tomorrow! You can meet my friend Cad."

He shrugged. "I have to go to Diagon Alley anyway. Sure, why not."

"Yay!" I hugged him again before following my sisters upstairs.

I was getting into bed when I realized I'd left my wand on the coffee table downstairs. Not wanting my Mother to go on the warpath again and confiscate my wand for the rest of the break, I quickly hopped up and headed down the stairs. I was just about to the living room when I heard a name I didn't want to hear.

"So did Mike get in touch with you?" my brother asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks to hear my Mother's response. "No, why?"

"He wrote me, the Muggle way, and said he might drop by around Christmas. He wants you all to meet his new girlfriend."

"When?" the worry in my Mother's voice was plain.

"I'm not sure. I just didn't want him to take anyone by surprise."

"I appreciate it. We're going to be heading up to bed, alright? Do you need anything?"

"No Mom, I'm fine." the gentle note was back in his voice and I smiled just hearing it. "Night."

"Night." I heard my parents get up, jerking into action to make it up the stairs as silently as possible before they saw me.

I barely slept that night, hoping beyond hope what he said wasn't true. I was groggy walking down the stairs the next morning and my Mom took one look at me before delving into her speech.

"I told you you should have gone to be earlier."

"I'm fine, Mom." I yawned as I started putting on my shoes.

"You'll never guess what I found lying around this morning." she was twirling my beautiful wand between her fingers.

"I'm sorry I was irresponsible, Mom." I said seriously, my mind still on what had been talked about the night before. "I'll be more careful in the future."

"Oh, well, thank you." she handed it to me with an odd look. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah. Love you." I kissed her cheek before running to catch up to my Dad who was walking out the door.

My brother disappeared with a crack next to us before my Dad made sure I was holding him firmly and did the same. We landed on a side street of Diagon Alley, my Father taking off the second we landed to go to work. My brother and I went to eat breakfast at the cafe on the corner, drinking cups of tea to stave off the cold. The inside of the cafe was nice and warm, smelling of baking dough, but I was slow to be as cheery as he was.

"What's wrong?" he nudged my arm.

"I might have...heard something I wasn't supposed to." I said slowly.

"Okay."

I bit my lip. "Is Mike really coming over this year?"

He paused for a second. "I didn't think you were the eavesdropping sort, Amelia."

"I didn't mean to. I realized I'd left my wand but I heard his name as I was coming down the stairs and kinda froze."

"You haven't told any of the other girls, have you?"

"No, I didn't want to worry them."

"Good. I'm not sure. He wrote me in Japan but we both know he says a lot of things he doesn't follow through with. I didn't bring it up in front of you girls because I didn't want to ruin your Christmas."

"It might be worse if we see him barging in with no forewarning." I pointed out, taking a sip of my new favorite, black tea.

"That's for Mom to decide, not me. If she doesn't want to tell the others then you shouldn't either. We need to respect her decision."

"I know I'd want to know if I was in their position."

He sighed and turned to face me fully in his chair instead of the sideways conversation we'd been having. "I know, and I'm sorry. But think of this from Mom's standpoint. She doesn't get all of us in the house very often. I have to leave tomorrow and can only come back for a few hours Christmas Day. She probably just doesn't want it hanging over us and spoiling our good time."

"I didn't think of it like that."

"Some Ravenclaw you are." he chuckled.

"Weren't you sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"Yup."

I took a second to gather my courage. "Why did you leave?"

He swirled his drink a little and took a bite of his pig in a blanket, seemingly getting his thoughts together. "I was born two years before the war started, so I don't remember much. By the time it was over I was barely five so what I _do_ remember is pretty blurry and mostly constructed from what people have told me.

"Mom and Dad were worried about us, so they sent Mike and I off to live with Nan up in Scarborough. I barely remember being there, but for Mike that was a few crucial years of his childhood. We didn't leave there until he was almost eight and by then he felt more at home with Nan than with Mom. You probably don't remember much."

"I remember he lived with Nan and not us, and sometimes Mum would cry about it. I remember them yelling a lot and him saying a lot of hurtful things."

"Well you know how Muggle-centric Nan is. She wanted him to go to a Muggle school but Mom wanted him to go to Hogwarts. When he picked Nan over Mum it kind of drew a line in the sand. He went to school in Scarborough so he lived with her to be closer. When I was turning eleven they tried to convince me as well but I really wanted to go to Hogwarts. Mike didn't take it well and said I was betraying him."

"But you did go for your first year."

He shrugged. "I didn't make it through the first semester. Mike kept writing me at school and I got too stressed to stay. I finally agreed to go live with him and Nan and go to Muggle school."

"I didn't know that."

"Mike felt like I was abandoning him, and I knew he was sensitive about it since he felt like Mom and Dad abandoned him during the war. I explained everything to Mom and she took it well enough. I didn't mind it there but Mike kept wanting to tell me what to do. He wanted me to hang out with him at school, do what he did, work where he did. I got tired of it so I enlisted as soon as I could just to get away from everything." he took a sip. "It was so _nice_ being a part of something bigger than myself. It felt good to have a little structure."

"I remember Mom cried when you left too." I said softly.

He nodded slowly. "I know it hurt her, but I didn't want to be caught between them anymore. It was easy for Mike, but I hated having to constantly choose between the two of them. How can you pick between your Mum or your brother? I've tried to stay in touch and show her I'm nothing like him."

"Is that why he is...like he is?" I recalled the other times he'd spent time at the house throughout the years. He always bossed us girls around like we were his maids, and brought a new girlfriend through every time he stopped by. He always thought he was right no matter what the evidence to the contrary, and it was probably the reason I'd grown to love to know everything just so I could prove him wrong.

"Who knows? Mike was around for some things I wasn't, and he experienced the war in ways I didn't. All we can do is be on our best behavior for Mom's sake."

"Fine." I pouted. "I still don't like him."

He chuckled. "I know."

We finished breakfast and by that time Diagon Alley was pretty busy with everyone flitting around for Christmas shopping. I dragged him to Ollivander's first and Mrs. Mervin waved me towards the back of the shop. Cad was on a ladder almost fifteen feet in the air but I called his name and smiled up at him.

"Cad! Come down here!"

"So bossy." he rolled his eyes but started climbing down.

"Cad, this is my brother."

"Nice to meet you." they shook hands and I saw Cad get the once over.

"You're in the military right?"

"Sure am."

"Well thank you for your service." Cad gave him a smile. "Not many wizards are in the military, so I think it's cool you are."

"You're quite welcome." I saw my brother give Cad an odd look but the younger boy was already rambling off to me.

"So are you going to the Grey's New Year's party?"

"The what?"

"Didn't Damian owl you?"

I shook my head, causing him to shoot up the stairs in the back towards their flat.

"So is that your boyfriend?"

"What? No! Gross, that's Cad."

He elbowed me. "You seem to like him a lot."

"He's my friend. See if I introduce you to anyone else if you're going to be stupid."

"Just doing my job." he chuckled as Cad came whizzing down the stairs again with a piece of parchment in his hand.

He shoved the expensive parchment in my hand that was an invitation and not the personal letter I'd been expecting. "You've been formally invited to the Grey estate to join us in a holiday celebration?" I read aloud.

"Yeah, Damian said he invited all of us."

"When did you get yours?"

"This morning."

"Maybe I left before it got there." I shrugged and handed it back. "I don't have anything else going on then, so maybe."

"Well let me know. It sounds like fun, and it'll be something to do besides stacking wands." he shot the little boxes a heated glare.

"Do you make any of them?" my brother asked.

"Sometimes I practice, but wands are tricky and I've never really been too interested in them. Mine would be dangerous if someone used them."

"I got my wand here a long time ago." he smiled and glanced around.

"Most English do." Cad shrugged.

"Well, we best be going. We have some Christmas shopping to do." I took my brother's arm and started shoving him towards the exit. "I'll owl you about the party. See you around!"

"Why the rush?" my brother chuckled as I thrusted him on the street and closed the shop door behind me.

"I didn't want you embarrassing me. Alright, what all do you have to get?"

"Let's just start on this end and work our way around, yeah?"

We spent the whole day talking and finishing up our Christmas shopping. I'd sort of forgotten how much I really loved my brother because he'd been gone so long, but it hit me in full force as we joked through our shopping. We met up with Dad at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before heading back in the early afternoon. We Apparated just outside our yard and drug our things in, shoving my sisters away as they tried to peek. My brother finally managed to lock us in his room so we could wrap them. It took us longer than expected, dragging all the way until my Mom got home from work.

My brother sat at the kitchen table while we cooked, playing wizard's chess with my oldest sister and telling us more stories about his base. The pork chops were almost done when I heard a rapping on the window and saw an unfamiliar owl standing on the sill. My sister gave a squeal and took the letter of it's leg, tearing it open to read it.

"Oh by the way, Amelia, you had a few things come for you today." she mentioned as she left to write a reply.

"What? Where?" I grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the kitchen.

"I put them on the coffee table." she shrugged me off and jogged upstairs.

"Thanks for telling me." I rolled my eyes and darted for the living room. I had three letters in fact: one from Louk, one from Keeli, and one from Amber.

Amber's was first asking for homework help and I tossed it aside quickly, making a mental note to chastise her for not doing her own essays. Louk's was pretty thick so I opened his next.

 _Amelia,_

 _So Damian and his family are throwing a New Year's party the first. It's probably going to be boring but would you want to go with me? I can Floo over before it starts, or you can Floo here. It's up to you. Let me know._

 _Louk_

I read it twice before soaking in the fact Louk had asked me to a party. I bit my lip in contemplation before opening Keeli's letter just for something to distract myself. She'd received an invitation and sent me a long list of questions about how wizards celebrated parties. I rolled my eyes and put hers at the top of the pile because it would take about an hour to write a reply. I walked back into the kitchen fiddling with the papers in my hands nervously. My Mom raised her eyebrow at my face.

"Everything alright?"

"Well, Damian's family is throwing a party the first and I was wanting to know if I could go."

"I don't see why not." she shrugged. "As long as your Father says yes."

"Alright."

"That's not all. Come on, out with it." my brother had a smug smile as he leaned back in the kitchen chair.

"Well, Louk might have asked me to go with him. He wanted to know if he could Floo over here before it starts so we could go together."

My Mom's smirk wasn't suppressed quickly enough for me not to see it. "Ah, I see. Well let's talk to your Dad after dinner, alright?"

I nodded and set the letters on the counter, returning to help her with the food. I didn't participate much in the conversation they were having, nor in the conversation everyone else had once dinner was served when my Dad came home. A good thing about having a bunch of siblings is it's really easy to just blend into the background. When dinner was over they ran off to do whatever it was everyone did during the breaks and I drug my feet through helping my Mum with the dishes. My Dad sat at the table talking to my brother and my Mom pushed me towards him once the last pot floated into the cabinet.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Well, one of my friends is throwing a New Year's party and Louk has asked me to go with him."

"Like a date?" he gave me a kind of panicked stare.

"I-I think so. I'm not sure. He wants to come over before we leave."

My Mom sat beside him and laid her hand on his arm. "I told her I didn't see any reason why not, especially if he came here first so we can meet him."

"Yeah-yeah I suppose. Sure, you can go."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek before walking up to my room to wade through my closet.

I had only a handful of dresses and none of them were to my taste, so I wrote the girls asking if we could go dress shopping before New Year's. Keeli's reply took me almost thirty minutes because I tried addressing everything she asked in her letter. Louk's reply took me almost as long but it was mostly me just staring at a blank sheet of paper wondering what to write down. Finally I settled on a short and sweet note that I could go and was looking forward to it.

An owl tapped on my window at three in the morning with a note from Amber asking all of us girls to meet her in Diagon Alley at six sharp so we could go dress shopping. I scrawled a response half asleep and sent the owl back through the window before my sister woke up.

The next morning I went to work with my Dad and tried my best not to fall asleep at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. I nodded off slightly but was jerked awake by someone giving me a crushing hug from behind.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Amber said loudly in my ear.

"Someone's in a good mood." I growled, trying my best not to shove her off.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's almost Christmas, and we have a party!" she cooed, waving to Molly as she walked in the wizard's entrance from Diagon Alley. "We should all sleep over and help each other get ready!"

"I can't. Louk is coming over before the dance to meet my parents."

"What?" Molly clued in, sitting next to me. "Why? What did I miss?"

"Louk and I are going together." I shrugged.

"Oh good, it's not just me." Amber breathed, slumping into another chair. "Damian asked me to go with him."

"What?!" Molly looked between the two of us.

"What what?" Keeli slid in next to Amber, stealing my mug of tea and taking a sip before grimacing and handing it back. "I forgot you like black tea now."

"You don't?" I giggled, taking a gulp and smacking my lips.

"Amber and Amelia have dates to the Grey's New Year's party." Molly groaned.

"Oh, really? Splendid! Matt's asked me." Keeli beamed.

"WHAT?!" Molly shouted.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Honestly it's not a big deal."

"Well now I feel like the odd one out." Molly pouted, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Well why? Why don't you ask someone to go?" I shrugged and took another sip.

"You know what...I just might." she drummed her fingers against the table.

"Well now that we've settled that, why don't we start the day? I feel like it might be a long one." Amber stood up and we all followed her lead.

There were only two dress shops in Diagon Alley and we all decided we wanted dresses instead of dress robes, so after a quick talk with my Dad and a stop at Gringotts we passed through the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London. There was an almost overwhelming choice of Muggle shops but Keeli and Amber led the pack around the crowded streets to a few select places.

"I don't know. None of these will look good on me." I thumbed through a rack of green dresses with little interest.

"Well, it might be better if you stick to your comfort zone." Amber rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the blue dresses. "You Ravenclaws always prefer your sapphire, don't you?"

"Yes but I _always_ wear blue. I was thinking I try something more….Louk's style."

"Well then stick with a style you like. Don't just throw the whole book out. Honestly." she shoved two garments at me.

That was a theme over the day and I didn't find a single thing I liked in the first five stores. Keeli picked a pink one pretty quickly and Amber settled on a red one she liked but both Molly and I were being slightly pickier. Finally in the sixth place we went to I saw a floor length dress in a nude color with small gemstones dotted all over it. I loved it and quickly snatched it up.

"That's riding the fence." Amber teased as Keeli handled the money for the Muggle transaction. "That's technically not picking a color at all."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I like it."

"Well, you'll at least match him." she shrugged as we walked out.

Molly accepted she wouldn't find anything so we headed back to Diagon Alley for lunch at the cafe I usually did my homework at. I popped in to say hello to the Mervin's before going to my Dad's work so he could take me home on his lunch break.

The second I walked through the door I could tell something was off, and that something was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace like he owned the place.

"Michael, good to see you son." my Dad walked forward and took his hand.

Mike didn't even get up, just extended his hand for my Dad to shake. "I told Mom I was coming. this morning."

"That's alright. We'll be home in a little while. I'm making some sandwiches for dinner, would you care for one?"

"Candy is in there making me something. She'll put something together for you I'm sure."

"It's alright. I can make it." my Dad walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with my oldest sibling.

He didn't make an effort for conversation so neither did I, instead going right up the stairs to find all my sisters hiding in their respective rooms. My Mum would make us socialize when she got home but while she was gone we could be as reclusive as we wanted. I hung up my new dress in the closet and my sisters all came around to look at it. They asked me all kinds of questions about what the party would be like which I didn't have the answers to, so I made the excuse of having to get a head start on my homework and cocooned myself on my bed to delve into my miscellaneous essays. My two sisters who were in Hogwarts with me came by a few times to ask questions on their own work.


	25. Year 3 Part 6

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

Once five o'clock hit I headed downstairs to start dinner but I found a random blonde woman in the kitchen with an apron on who I assumed was Candy, Mike's new girlfriend, already well on her way to a roast. I shrugged and headed back upstairs to wait and see if my Mom would let me get away with taking an evening off. It was an hour before she called us all down for dinner and we were all a little less than thrilled.

My Dad was sitting at the head of the table as always with Mike sitting directly across from him at the foot. I sat next to my Mom as usual which unfortunately put me right next to Candy as well. My Mum kept nudging me to talk to her but it quickly became clear we had exactly zero in common.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" I started with the simplest question you could ask any British witch.

"Oh no, my parents just taught me at home. I'm not really one much for magic."

"What?" I didn't get the contempt out of my voice fast enough and my Mom chastised me.

"Amelia, be nice."

"Sorry. I mean, why?" I tried to cover.

She shrugged. "I can do things with my hands faster than with a wand. I have one but I honestly haven't picked it up in years."

"Just like you, Mike." my Slytherin sister chimed in with a little smirk. Usually I hated her attitude but right now I could have hugged her, and even my other brother had to hide a smile.

"Just because not all of us are brainwashed into thinking we need magic, doesn't mean your're better than me." he spat at her.

"I was just saying you two have a lot in common." she gave an innocent sort of look.

"Where are you from, Candy?" my Mum cut in before it could get too heated.

"London, but I moved to Scarborough to be with my baby." she pinched Mike's cheek and I tried not to gag into my roast.

"Well I better get going." my other brother stood up, taking his plate to the sink. "I have to report to the base in an hour for patrol."

"No!" all us girls were immediately taken off the thought of Mike by smothering our prefered Y-chromosome carrying sibling in a group hug.

"Don't leave us." I whispered and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Just be nice, and remember to respect Mum's wishes." he kissed my forehead before shaking us off to bid everyone else goodbye.

We watched out the front window as we usually did as he walked down the garden path past the Anti-Apparition ward. He spun on the spot and disappeared, leaving us all feeling that much more down. My sisters went upstairs to avoid any unpleasantness as long as they could but I returned to the kitchen to help my Mom with the dishes. She was sitting at the table with the other adults but I caught her eye and spun my wand a little, asking if I could use magic. She shook her head and I groaned, setting it on the counter and rolling up my sleeves to start scrubbing.

It was a record for how quickly I had ever done the washing up with me stepping out of the kitchen not five minutes later. A voice grated against my ears right as my foot touched the carpet of the sitting room.

"Why don't you get us some tea, Amelia?" Mike asked. I didn't have to look to see the smug smile on his face.

I shot my Mom a look but she just gave me a sort of apologetic smile. I waved my wand at the kettle and set it on the stove.

"Get it yourself." I snapped, leaving before my Mom would yell at me.

My Mom came in our room before bed, glancing over to see my sister who was already asleep. She sat on the end of my bed and waited for me to finish the passage in my DADA book, placing one of my fancy bookmarks Cad had got me last Christmas between the pages.

"That was pretty rude today, Amelia."

"I'm sorry Mum, but you know how he gets to me."

"He's going to be staying with us for a little while. I would really like it if you'd be on your best behavior." she tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I know you two don't get along too well, but he's just here to see his family."

I scoffed and she scowled heavily, so I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I can try, but I don't make any promises."

"I think it would be best you stayed here at the house until Mike leaves. I'm going to need you around to help me, and I know Candy would enjoy the company."

"I can try." I said slowly.

"That's my girl." she smiled and kissed my forehead. "Make sure you don't stay up too late."

"Yes ma'am."

She left the room, closing the door behind her, and I tried to prepare myself for the next week. I tried to be nice and make breakfast for everyone the next morning but instantly regretted it the second Mike walked down. My sisters weren't huge fans of him either so they cleared out almost the second he sat down which just left him, his girlfriend, and little old me.

"So do you have any plans while you're here?" I asked Candy, putting on my best fake smile.

"I'm not sure. I usually just do whatever Mikey does." she gave him a honeyed look and I was immediately put off my food.

"I have a lot of friends who are wanting me to come around, but I'm not sure if I will." he slid three more sausages on his plate. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I know you said you're from London, I was just curious. Diagon Alley has a few new shops that are pretty interesting." I tried to talk to her again.

"Oh my family doesn't really talk to me anymore. If Mikey wants to go shopping I will, but he usually doesn't like to."

"Oh." I gave up the venture, luckily interrupted by an owl tapping on the window. I let in Cad's barn owl and she took a perch on the back of one of the chairs, giving the two others a look.

Aims,

I was looking for you in the Alley but I guess you stayed home. Tempy was wanting to know if you could come help her with decorating a project tonight for school. I offered but she said she needs a 'girls' touch. Let me know.

Cad

I ran upstairs and wrote a quick letter to my Mom at work, sending Matilda off with it to give Cad's owl a break. I fed it bits of sausage while I waited for my Mom to respond, and luckily she said I could after she got home. I sent Cad's owl off with a confirmation and it was eventually decided I would come over for dinner and help Tempy after. I waved my wand at the dishes to do them quickly before running upstairs to pack my satchel with my wand, my coin purse, and a few odd and end crafting materials I kept for things like this.

To make it up to my Mom I cleaned the house a little. I did a few loads of laundry and cleaned out the owl's nest in the barn. I banged out the living room rug, cleaned all the kitchen surfaces, swept out the fireplace, and straightened the Christmas decorations a little bit as they'd been thrown up in a hurry. After sandwiches for lunch I started dinner to make Mom's not a little easier. At about four I was sitting in the living room by the lit fireplace ready to go with my bag and everything, bouncing my leg and listening for my Mom's Apparition crack.

"What are you waiting for?" Mike shot at me.

"Mum." I didn't pay him too much attention, keeping my eyes trained on the window.

"Why?"

"Because I can."

He glanced at my bag. "So where are you going?"

I ignored him, praying to the Apparition gods she would hurry up.

"Hey, you'll answer me when I talk to you." anger edged into his voice and I shot him a glare.

"I don't have to do anything except pay taxes and die."

He slammed his hand on the table and I jumped, my wand stopping its spinning. I wasn't stupid enough to point it at him, but the handle was firmly in my grasp and it was pointed at the floor.

"Don't give me attitude. I asked you a simple question."

"And I chose not to answer it."

"Mum's really let you walk all over her, hasn't she?" he gave a mean chuckle.

"What would you know?"

He scowled and bored his dark eyes into mine. "You better watch your mouth."

"Or what?" I hissed.

He jerked forward and I raised my wand in front of me, taking a step back. He chuckled and settled back down on the couch. "I knew you were still just a scared little kid."

"A little kid that could turn you inside out, mind." I didn't lower my wand and red sparks shot out the end of it. "Oh wait, can't do magic in front of Muggles, can I?"

He stood up this time, the ghost of a smile wiped off his face. "You take that back, you gobby piece of shite."

"What, I thought you were 'enlightened'? I thought you didn't need magic."

"Just because I choose not to be brainwashed doesn't mean I'm not good at magic. I bet I'm better at magic than you. Anyways, I don't need magic to shut you the fuck up."

He took another step forward and I held my wand higher, preparing a curse on my tongue. The door next to us burst open and my Mom ripped my wand out of my hand. "Amelia, how dare you threaten someone!"

"You ask the one who is threatening children here." I didn't take my eyes off Mike's.

"That's rich, you're the one waving a wand around even though you have no idea how to use it." he sneered with that infuriating smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, it's not like I'm going to school to learn how to use it. Oh wait, sorry, you _wouldn't_ know, would you?" I hissed softly, trying to bait him.

It worked like a charm and he raised his hand. I flinched and the coffee mug in the coffee table, the glass bowl full of fruit, and the mirror above the fireplace all shattered. My Mother shouted as the glass rained down.

"Amelia!"

"I can't stay with him, Mom. Either he goes or I do." I yanked my wand out of my Mom's surprised fingers, slung my bag over my shoulder, and was through the Floo before anyone could react. "Ollivander's!"

I stumbled over the threshold and fell onto the rug, staying on my knees to catch my breath and try to calm my heart rate. I heard a door in the back of the shop open and figured someone had heard me come in, luckily I looked up and saw Cad's beaming smile.

"So much for Ravenclaw intelligence. I knew you'd forget." he teased but faltered a little when he saw my face. "You okay?"

"I will be." I sighed as I stood up. "Just family drama."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Just my brother."

"Really?" his tone was disbelieving. "He seemed cool."

"Oh no, not that brother. My oldest brother, Mike. He's a complete arse and my Mother defends everything he does."

"Rough."

"You have no idea. He just feels like he can walk all over me because he's older."

"He any good at curses?"

"Oh no, he doesn't use magic. He thinks we're 'brainwashed' by the Ministry into thinking we need it. That if we use magic we fall under their laws and they can control us." I rolled my eyes at the mere thought of it.

"Wow, that's...something." he gave an attempt at a chuckle.

"Don't get me started."

"What did he do that made you so angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I turned away from him.

"Well alright, just know I'm here if you need it. Tempy's been waiting for you, she's so excited you're going to help her."

"I'm excited as well." I smiled as he led the way to the back door that led upstairs.

Tempy had overtaken the living room floor with a large poster board and plenty of crafting supplies strewn about. I set my bag on the couch and sat next to her, reading the different things she'd printed out on sheets of paper.

"A potato can power a light bulb? Really? I thought they ran off of lightning."

"What?" Tempy gave me an amused sort of glance.

"Electricity, right? Muggles store up lightning strikes and it powers all their electric things."

She busted out laughing, rolling on the thick carpet and nearly ruining her project. "What?!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "No need to laugh."

"But that was _hilarious_." she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Is that what they teach you at Hogwarts?"

"Oh come off it, of course they don't." Cad scoffed. "Most of the time it's how to calm a hippogriff or curse someone's pants on fire."

Tempy picked up one of her papers and handed it to me. "Lights do run off of electricity but we don't store lightning. This experiment is more akin to batteries, not actual powered electronics."

"Batteries? You mean those things those torches run off of?"

"Yes!" she seemed proud I knew what a torch was. "Basically using copper and zinc you can make a chemical process take place that powers the light bulb."

"That's cool!" I read a few of her paragraphs. "It works with tomatoes too?!"

"It works with any acidic produce. Tomatoes, lemons, stuff like that."

"Is this what you learn in school?"

She nodded. "This is science."

"Science is bloody cool!" I flipped through a few more of her printouts. "So what do you need me for?"

"I have to present this project when I go back to school after break. A lot of my grade rides on it so I want it to look good."

"Well I suppose I can bust out my design chops."

"Good, because Cad is no help. He'll just paste brooms and Quaffles everywhere and call it a day."

I giggled as he shot her a face. "I don't mind helping. It's nice to get out of my house for a bit."

"Dinner, kids!" Mrs. Mervin called in from the kitchen.

I stood up but Cad waved me on. "We'll be in in a second. I'm going to help Tempy clean up her mess in here."

"Okay." I said suspiciously but walked into the dining room. Mrs. Mervin gave me a wide smile as I sat at the table.

"Amelia! We didn't hear you come in."

"I accidentally came in through the shop. Sorry, I forgot."

"Oh it's alright. I still do it half the time." Mr. Mervin chuckled as he laid a slice of ham on my plate. "You enjoying your break?"

"Just trying to get through my homework." I shrugged, dodging the question. "Thank you for having me."

"Thanks for helping Tempy. It's hard on her not being able to have any friends over, so I know this means a lot to her. Speaking of which." Mrs. Mervin raised her voice. "Dinner, kids! We're waiting."

They walked in not half a second later whispering but took seats at the table, engaging with their parents in the usual small talk. It was nice having a relatively peaceful as opposed to the crazy meals at my house with everyone talking over each other. His parents mostly talked about the shop and his Dad's upcoming trip after the holidays to go get more wand cores with Tempy filling me in on everything that had happened at her school since the Cup.

Mrs. Mervin refused my offer to help clean up and encouraged us to go and leave her with them. Tempy pulled me into the living room and started directing me on how she wanted her board presented. We pasted construction paper and I busted out my best handwriting to write the title across the top while Tempy showed me how the experiment worked.

About half an hour later Cad and his Mom walked in, the older in a dressing gown with her hair loose around her shoulders. She sat on the couch and looked at our project. "It's coming along."

"I hope it's enough to bring my grade up." Tempy wrestling with the copper wire. "It's taking a lot longer than I thought it would."

"Well, sometimes things take a little longer to be perfect." I remained focused carefully cutting out her paper instructions with scissors.

"Would it be okay if Amelia stayed the night?" Tempy gave her Mom a look and I sensed some Mervin children antics.

"It's the holidays, Tempy, I'm sure Amelia wants to spend it with her family."

"I wouldn't mind." I said probably too quickly, setting down my work. "I can go ask if that's alright."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Mervin glanced at the clock. "Well, it is getting late. You'd probably have to head home soon anyway. You can go ask if you'd like. It's fine with us."

"I'll go with you." Cad offered, standing up to get the Floo powder.

"It's alright Cad, I can do it."

"Come on, I'd like to meet your sisters." he gave me a smile but I saw what he really meant in the uncharacteristic cold glint in his eye.

I stepped through first but he was so close behind me he stepped on the back of my shoes. Everyone was at the dinner table as we stepped through and I sensed the tension.

"Mom, Dad, I've brought a friend with me."

"Come on in, sweetie!" my Mom called and I heard her chair scrape as she stood up.

They were all around a delicious looking stew but everyone's face was pretty sour. Mike was the only one unphased, digging into his food without looking up.

"Everyone, this is Cad Mervin, a friend from school. Cad these are my parents and my sisters."

"Nice to meet you all." he waved, getting some rather unenthusiastic ones back.

"Mum, Tempy wants to know if I can spend the night. We didn't get as much done as we were hoping."

"I'm sure her family wants to spend the holidays together, Amelia." my Mother chided and I knew Cad was the only thing saving me from the 'you're running away from your problems' speech.

"My Mum wanted me to let you know we'd love to have her, Mrs. Hales." Cad smiled at her. "My sister can't have friends over, you see, going to a Muggle school so she rarely gets to spend time with girls her age. And with I and my parents being so busy in the shop during breaks, it'd be nice to have someone keep her company."

"Amelia, are you sure this isn't-"

"I want to help Tempy." I cut her off. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay the night."

"That's...fine." my Mother said slowly, pursing her lips. "Why don't I go help you pack?"

I nodded and gestured to Cad I'd be back in a minute, taking the stairs after my Mom. We walked into my room quietly, her sitting on my bed as I pulled out my bag and shoving a few things in.

"Sweetie, you know you can't just run away everytime something gets hard."

"I'm not, Mom. I'm helping out a friend."

"I know Michael can be...difficult, but you don't make things any easier Amelia. You know how antagonistic you can be."

"Because I refuse to be pushed around by him? That's not going to change, Mom."

"He's just defensive because he feels like he doesn't fit in here."

"That was his choice, not mine."

She gave a heavy sigh. "He makes his own choices, and all we can do is support him."

"I'll support him from the Mervin's." I said shortly, zipping my bag shut. I'd packed for more than one night, more like a few days, but I'd hoped it'd slipped under her notice while she'd been chastising me. As she turned to leave I picked up my book bag too, still heavy with my textbooks.

We headed down the stairs to see Cad standing with his arms crossed frowning at my brother. "I don't find it very funny."

Mike waved his hand in the air. "You just don't get the joke."

"Then please explain it to me."

"Well...it's funny because he's a Squib. Squibs can't use magic, you see. So when he asked 'How do I get there?', you know, he couldn't."

"He could take a broom, or the Floo."

"Yeah, but Squibs don't use those things."

"Why not?"

"You know, they don't like magic. It doesn't agree with them. They live like Muggles because they know they don't belong."

Cad's face grew angrier and I set my arm on his shoulder before it grew even more heated. "Advice you could take to heart."

"Amelia." my Mom chided.

"What?"

"That's rude."

"It sounds like his joke was rude."

"You all just don't have a sense of humor." he rolled his eyes before returning to his dinner.

"Make sure you mind your manners, Amelia. Owl me and let me know what time you're coming back tomorrow."

I kissed her and my Dad goodbye before stepping back through the Floo in front of Cad. I purposefully 'forgot' to go to their house and luckily Cad got the idea, flashing into the shop behind me.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I can see why you're not a big fan." he gave a strained smile. "He's rather unpleasant. I think I prefer your other brother."

"So do I. I'm sorry. I told you you didn't have to come with me. He makes those sort of jokes a lot and I knew it'd upset you."

"I wanted to. I knew you'd need someone in your corner." he lightly punched my arm before heading upstairs.

His Mom was waiting in the living room and after hearing I was staying, bade us all goodnight after reminding us to get to bed at a decent hour even though it was break. I set my bag in Tempy's room before heading back downstairs to get working on her project again. Cad turned the radio to Quidditch while we all lapsed into focus. About an hour later I had to suppress a yawn, glancing up to see Cad passed out on the armchair and Tempy likewise smothering a yawn.

"You want to call it for tonight? We can get started again tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. You head upstairs, I'll clean up here and slap Cad awake." she giggled.

I headed upstairs and changed into my pajamas, starting to lay out the spare blanket their Mom had left me when she walked in.

"Sleeping beauty in bed?"

"He said 'I'm more comfortable by the radio' so I just left him." she shrugged, pulling a nightgown out of her dresser.

I laid down as she went to the bathroom, thinking through the day. She came back in and flipped the light off as she climbed in bed. "Thank for your help today, Amelia."

"Thanks for conspiring with Cad to get me out of the house."

A beat of silence before she giggled. "You're used to his tricks, eh?"

"All too familiar."

"I do really need your help on it, and it _will_ be nice to have someone around the house during the day. Secretly I'm hoping you'll force Cad to do his winter homework. His teachers wrote Mum and Dad a few times this year saying he's not been turning in assignments."

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it. "I knew it."


	26. Year 3 Part 7

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

The next morning I helped Tempy make breakfast for the others who were down in the shop by six. While Hogwarts had been in school since September, a lot of the foreign schools started in January which meant lots of people who wanted famous Ollivander wands from overseas were coming in now. I heard two different languages as I carried down the breakfast sandwiches to their Mom at the front desk, Cad in one of the aisles, and Mr. Mervin in the back workshop. It was a cramped room I wasn't allowed in because of all the half finished wands that could quite literally explode if not handled correctly, but I got a peek as he opened the door and thanked me for the food.

After we finished eating we got back to work in the living room, switching the radio to some music instead of sports for once. Her display was looking quite nice by the time Cad came up to help us make lunch, and he said so as he passed it in the living room.

"Who knew potatoes could look so interesting."

"It's the glitter." Tempy said seriously.

Cad whipped up some macaroni and cheese while I made some pork chops with Tempy. She insisted on taking the food to their parents while Cad and I set the table for us three, and he finally relented when she gave him the signature Mervin look. The door shut behind her and Cad gave me a look.

"She's up to something."

"I think I know what it is."

"What?"

"Like I'm telling you." I rolled my eyes. "You should know better than that."

"Ugh, you two are the worst." he groaned as we sat down.

During lunch we mostly talked about all the people in the shop below us, or how school would be if it started in January instead of autumn. Cad got up to head back downstairs but Tempy tutted like I knew she'd been waiting to.

"Mom said you have to stay upstairs and work on your homework."

"Then who is going to stack all the wands in the hawthorn section?"

"I am."

"Really?"

"I can stack wands, Cad." she chided. "I'll see you at dinner." She headed downstairs without a another word, Cad giving a worried look after her.

"Does she not usually work in the shop with you?"

"Not really. I mean being the youngest my parents don't expect her to do as much, but it just seemed a little cruel to make her work with wands given...everything. She's never shown any interest so they just assumed she didn't want to."

"Seems she's willing to make an exception for your schoolwork." I teased him to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, leave it to her to know the one thing I hate more than organizing wands."

"It won't be that bad. Besides, now you won't have to make any excuses when we go back."

"But I had such good ones already lined up." he chuckled before heading up the stairs to get his bag.

Ancient Runes took up most of the day as we'd been given a rather large Norse obelisk to work on over the break. He took the first half while I took the longer second one, leaving us in blissful silence for a few hours. The shop closed at six so at five we cleared off the table and got a head start on dinner to help his Mom out.

"So why did you take Ancient Runes? No offense, but it doesn't seem like your usual cup of tea."

He shrugged as he chopped veggies to go in with the stew. "Just seemed interesting, and besides all the other classes were boring. Muggle Studies won't do me much good, I'll take Arithmancy the day I die, and Divination is too mystical for me. At least in Ancient Runes we get to learn about famous wizards and stuff."

"At least you like Care of Magical Creatures."

"It's nice to finally be good at something." he gave me a wide smile. "My parents were surprised to hear I actually enjoyed one of my classes."

"They're not all so bad. I mean, p-"

"If the word 'potions' comes out of your mouth after saying that, I'll throw you out _this_ window and see if you have enough time to save yourself." he chuckled as he dramatically shuddered. "Molly made me get lost and forget things for _three days_ last week."

"That's so good! I know she was having trouble with her Confusing Concoction."

"I'm just the idiot she convinced to help her."

"Amelia!" I heard Mrs. Mervin shout up the back staircase. "Your Dad's down here!"

"Coming!" I shouted, wiping my hands on a hand towel before walking down into the shop. I saw my Dad talking to Mr. Mervin in the aisle with the Beech wands, both of them turning to look at me as I walked down.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey." he smiled as I hugged him. "How is the project coming?"

"Pretty good. We worked on it all morning, but I'm helping Cad with his Ancient Runes right now."

"Your Mom said she didn't get an owl from you today."

"I'm sorry, I forgot." I broke eye contact so he wouldn't see the lie. "I can-"

"We were just talking with Temperance a few minutes ago and I asked her to hold off owling you until I had a chance to talk to my wife." Mr. Mervin gave my Dad a smile. "Truth is Caduceus never does his work and having someone next to him to physically force him to do it seems the only way to get it done. We'd love to have her for a few more nights if it's alright with you."

"Amelia?" my Dad asked me.

"I'd like to if it's okay. I'm getting a lot of my work done and it's fun hanging out with Tempy."

My Dad thought for a second, pursing his lips. "Amelia, I can...understand if you want some time away from home right now. It's okay."

"Really?" I looked up to see his torn look.

"I know it can be stressful with everyone around. I think I can convince your Mom to stay for a while longer."

"Thank you!" I hugged him again and he pulled me closer.

"I'll ask your Mom to send some things over."

"It's okay, I packed for a few extra days." I admitted.

"Just make sure you're good, and you don't make any trouble for the Mervin's."

"Oh, she's been great to have around."

"I appreciate you having her over."

"It's no problem." the two men shook hands, and my Dad hugged me once more, before leaving the shop to Apparate home.

Mr. Mervin leaned down. "That went well."

"I don't want to impose on you and your family, sir."

"It's not, I promise. Cad might have mentioned...some things about your brother. I can understand you might want to get away from all that for a few days and it really will be nice to go a week without one of Cad's teachers writing home he's been missing assignments. There's only so much a Howler will do."

"I understand sir."

"Why don't you take Temperance upstairs? Day's almost done with as it is."

"Yes sir. Thank you." I nodded and headed back towards the shop. Tempy followed me into their house and into the kitchen to help Cad.

"So?" he asked, bent over the stew pot slowly stirring with his wand.

"I think I'll be staying a few more days, if that's alright."

"Yay!" Tempy hugged me and jumped up and down. "I knew they'd let you!"

"Your Dad said you mentioned my brother." I gave Cad a look over his sister's head.

"Did I?" he gave a devilish smirk before turning back to the food.

After dinner Tempy and I finished her project, setting it on the kitchen table to dry before she stashed it in her room. Cad was listening to Quidditch on the radio again so Tempy borrowed my Charms book to look through while I worked on a Potion's essay.

The windows had been propped open which let in a cold breeze, but the warm fire on my feet made it cozy instead of drafty. Tempy slumped against my shoulder in a dead sleep not a second longer and I chuckled. Cad looked up to see and smiled as well.

"I told her stacking wands wasn't that easy." He rolled his eyes as he got up and picked her up off the floor, carrying her to her room. After setting her down on her bed and pulling the covers over her, he bade me goodnight before closing the door behind him.

After breakfast we baked cupcakes, going out to the park while they cooled for some fresh air. She took me on a tour of the back streets of Diagon Alley where a lot of residential homes were. Some shops had flats on top like Ollivander's, but a lot of the owners wanted a separate space to call their own. At the park we swung on the swings a little bit before the other kids asked Tempy to play with them. I was too big to play and at first she said no but I urged her to join them. They all seemed to know her and it was nice to see her having some fun. I sat on one of the benches and read for a while before it got too cold and I asked her if she was ready to leave.

Our cupcakes were ready to frost when we walked in, so we rushed to get them done in time for lunch. Cad come up to help us with lunch, and he and Tempy switched places again so that Cad and I could work on our homework some more. My heart wasn't really in my Charms essay and I played with my quill while my mind wandered.

"So Christmas is tomorrow."

"Yup. Are you going to go back home then?"

"I'm not sure." I sighed, finally closing my book. "I want to go home to celebrate, and my brother is getting time off, but I know it won't go over well."

"Maybe just see how it goes? I know my family won't mind having you around for the holidays."

"What do I get them for Christmas?"

"My parents? Nothing. They don't expect you to."

"I know, but I'm still going to. It'd be rude not to."

"Well I don't know. Parent stuff?" he offered helpfully.

"What did you get them?"

"Nothing yet."

"Christmas is _tomorrow_!"

"You haven't gotten them anything either." he defended.

"Yeah, but they're not my parents, are they?"

"Well then, why don't we go out and look then?" he gestured out the window.

I gave a glance over to my Charms before nodding. "Sounds good."

We bundled up before heading back out onto Diagon Alley. The foot traffic had picked up since I'd been out this morning, and we had to hold hands just to prevent us getting separated in the crowds. I'd done all my shopping for my friends and such, but I wanted to get Cad's parents and Tempy something, and apparently he hadn't done hardly any of his shopping.

I found a book in Obscurus Books about magical creatures and how they interact with Muggles I thought Keeli would like, also picking up a picture book with illustrated plants of all types for Tempy. Janus Galloglass' had an interesting mirror that gave you fashion advice I picked up for Amber on top of the other gifts I'd gotten her, and Pettichap's had a cute dress for Tempy in a soft blue color. Flourish and Blott's had a new selection of precision-cut wooden cover notebooks I just had to get. There was a wide selection but I picked one out for all my friends as well as my sisters. They were pretty pricey but so expertly done I didn't even mind. Cad's parents were the hardest to shop for but I finally settled on a candle that could fill an entire house with 'the scent of the warm vanilla and french lavender', a self-stirring cooking pot that you could supposedly throw everything in in the morning and leave it alone all day to have ready by dinner, and a set of fancy tumblers meant for adult liquors like Firewhiskey with a script 'M' scrawled across them. It wasn't my best gift selection but I'd done my best.

We went home and wrapped up the gifts at the table while the radio played Christmas music. I borrowed his owl to write my sister, asking if she'd send off the rest of the gifts I'd gotten for my friends that were on top of my closet. I must have caught her in a good mood because she agreed, sending Cad's gifts back with her reply which I put under the tree with the new additions.

I was a little somber as we put the gifts under the tree and started dinner, and to his merit Cad was doing his best to cheer me up. He was cracking jokes and coming up with wild things he'd gotten me for Christmas like socks that stank so strong of their own accord no one would care how badly my feet smelled, or hair clips that held on so tightly they would never fall out with the slight side effect of occassionally ripping out all my hair. No matter how crazy they got I couldn't bring myself to do much more than smile and give a fake chuckle.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve. You're supposed to be happy."

"I'm sorry. It's the first time I haven't wanted to be home for the holidays. I know we spent last year at Hogwarts but this feels different."

"Don't think about it like that. This is the first Christmas you get to be with the Mervin's! We have an awesome Christmas! I'll even break out extra Cockroach Clusters for you at dinner tomorrow."

"I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes.

"And you'll hear my Dad's fantastic rendition of 'God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs'." he shuddered and I genuinely chuckled a little bit.

"Sometimes I hear him singing in his workshop when I bring him breakfast."

"Then you know the suffering." he put his hand on my shoulder, dramatically covering his eyes. "That's all he does on our trips for wand wood and cores. He _sings_. It's pure torture."

"You're such a drama dragon." I shoved him off to take the basket of rolls to the table.

Dinner was ready by the time his parents came upstairs, complete with a stack of cupcakes for dessert. Tempy was going on about all the people who'd come through that day and her parents were likewise chatty. I sensed they were pretty excited about getting a day off and their optimism seeped in, Cad contributing by flicking lima beans at me when his Mom wasn't looking.

After dinner his Mum waved off our offer of helping to clean up, so we all went into the living room once again to read or listen to the radio. His Dad brought down a stack of presents and set them under the tree next to ours. I was writing my Mum but I couldn't seem to find the right words. I crumpled up my third letter and threw it into the rubbish bin, sighing heavily.

"Trouble?"

Cad asked, following the arc of the parchment into the bin.

"Just trying to find what to say to my Mum."

"Just tell her you'll come tomorrow and see how it goes."

"It's not so easy to say 'I'll stay the rest of holiday as long as Mike's not an arse'." I glanced to Mr. Mervin and blushed as I swore. "Oh, uh, sorry, sir."

"I didn't hear anything." he smirked.

"I'm just trying not to make my Mom mad."

"Tell her it's not her persay, just your brother." Cad took the parchment and quill out of my hands, reading as he scribbled quickly. "Mrs. Hales, sorry to inform you but your son is a prat. Best holiday wishes."

"Give me that back." I ripped the quill out of his hand, throwing his scrawled letter into the bin with the others. "You're the worst."

"So they tell me." he reclined on the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"Just say something like 'I wouldn't want my arguing with Mike to ruin everyone else's holiday'." Tempy offered.

"See, Cad, that's _helpful_." I wrote it down.

Tempy and I finally finished the letter almost an hour later, sending Cad's owl off with it before it got much later. A few minutes my Mom wrote back saying that it was fine and she looked forward to seeing me in the morning. I felt a little better that I hadn't gotten a Howler saying I was an awful daughter, so it wasn't so bad losing a game of wizard's chess to Tempy while we stayed up later than we probably should.

The fire crackled merrily as Christmas music drifted over the radio, making the setting very serene. I was sitting in front of the couch again with my feet propped on the warm fireplace. Tempy was stretched out on the couch supposedly reading but she was nodding off faster than a candle being blown out. Cad smiled from his chair before getting up to carry her to her room. A few seconds later he returned but instead of sitting in the chair by the radio he sat next to me on the floor, pulling the quilt over both our legs before resting his head against the couch and closing his eyes. After a few minutes his breathing started to even out.

"I'm not carrying you to bed if you fall asleep." I muttered as I flipped the page.

"Bummer."

"My arms are about as big as a Fwooper's legs, I don't think I _could_ carry you up those stairs."

"That's just mean." he pouted.

"You know what I meant." I shoved his shoulder.

The clock chimed midnight and we both looked up at it. I was thinking about the fact I'd have to Floo to my house in a few hours when Cad leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Amelia."

I knew my mouth was probably open, surprised by him, but I did manage to choke out a 'Happy Christmas' in return. He stood up casually and headed out of the living room. "Don't forget to put out the fire when you go to bed."

I just nodded stupidly as he headed upstairs. I touched my cheek but just felt a hot blush. He'd been so casual I could almost convince myself it meant nothing more than a friendly gesture. Almost.

Instead of sitting around all night wondering what it meant I got up and folded the quilt, extinguished the fire with my wand, and headed to Tempys' room as quietly as I could. I laid awake for a while longer, my cheek burning hotly and I wished I could put it out as easily as I could the fireplace.

The next morning I woke up at five sharp to get ready to Floo over to my house. After a few minutes of debating I elected to leave my bag. Worse came to worse I just had Cad bring it to me if I decided to stay, but I wasn't optimistic. Mrs. Mervin was already up starting on Christmas dinner and breakfast. She bade me a quiet goodbye as I grabbed the pot with the Floo powder in it.

My house was also pretty quiet, only my Mom being awake likewise cooking in the kitchen. She stopped and came into the living room when she heard the fireplace roar, crushing me in a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Mom." I said softly, trying not to cry.

"MHappy Christmas Amelia. It's so nice to have you back."

"It's good to see you again. I've missed you."

"We missed you too." she kissed the top of my head before leading me to the kitchen, sitting me at the table with some hot chocolate as she continued cooking.

"How has your break been?"

"Really fun! I've been baking and learning about Muggle school with Tempy, and I've been helping Cad with his homework he never does. It's been interesting living off of Diagon Alley but it made Christmas shopping a lot easier."

"I'm sure. Working at the mail service makes things easier for me too."

We heard a thundering upstairs which could only mean my sisters were awake. They came down the stairs like a mob of nightgowns, crushing me in a hug against the kitchen chair.

"Amelia! We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too." I smiled as they each hugged me in turns.

My oldest sister, the Slytherin, seemed a little less genuine but when I gave her a smile she returned it fast enough. I knew a lot of the burden of me leaving would have fallen to her and I felt bad, but there wasn't much that could be done to help it.

Not two minutes after them Mike and his girlfriend came down still in their pajamas as well, Mike narrowing his eyes as he caught sight of me. He sat down at his usual place even though breakfast wasn't being served yet.

"I see you came crawling back."

"I'm here to spend Christmas with my family." I said softly.

"Speaking of Christmas." my younger sister cut in before it could get too heated. "Your friends sent all their gifts. We put them in a bag next to the Christmas tree because we weren't sure if you wanted to open them now or later."

"Thank you. I'll probably hold off for a while. I like to open the family's gifts first."

"I got to wrap the gifts this year." My Hufflepuff sister beamed. "I color coded everybody's. I gave you blue because, well, Ravenclaw."

"I saw them when I came in, they looked really good." I smiled as I took another sip.

My Dad came down last and we sat down to a delicious full breakfast complete with the most amazing sauteed mushrooms. The roast for dinner was already starting to spread it's delicious smell through the house from the back of the stove, and Mike kept his opinions to himself through breakfast which made it a pleasant affair.

The girls rushed through breakfast so it was pretty short, and I offered to clean up the dishes so my Mom could go into the living room with them and open gifts. She was close to putting her foot down that I wouldn't do dishes so soon after being back, but I just hugged her and told her I really wanted to. She was a little flustered as she pulled away, swiping at her eyes before herding my sisters off. I had a warm feeling in my chest for the first time in days, so much so I almost forgot about the other people sitting in the house.

"Go open presents with the others, baby." Mike ordered Candy.

"Of course baby." she pecked his cheek before leaving us alone.

I tried to ignore him, waving my wand to move all the dishes to the sink where they started washing themselves.

"You think you can just manipulate Mom into forgetting what you did?"

"What I did? You mean leave so I didn't curse you? I doubt she'll forget it just because I offered to do the dishes."

"You can't curse me." he scoffed.

"Wouldn't be any harder than cursing a Muggle." I shrugged.

He slammed the table with his hand but I ignored it, not even jumping because I'd been expecting it. "Stop calling me a Muggle!"

"Stop acting like one."

I heard his chair scrape but I didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around.

"I see your time gone hasn't taught you any manners."

"Likewise."

He reached out and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I shrugged out of his grasp, glaring into his eyes. "Say something worth listening to."

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" he took a step closer, taking advantage of his height to try and scare me. "I'm still the oldest, you don't get to sass me like that."

I crossed my arms, using the movement to shake my wand into my hand without him seeing it. "Then say what you want to say and leave me alone."

"I think you're a selfish, no good, spoiled, gobby little peice of shite that should have her wand taken from her because she doesn't know how to use it right."

"Glad to get that off your chest now?"

"Why can't you just be in your place like the others?" he growled, reaching up to grab my wrist.

The spell was instant, almost instinctual, and he pulled his hand back quickly as the Stinging Hex bit at his fingers.

"You bit-!"

I'd never wanted a singular thing to stop talking as much as I could possibly want it now, so I took the gamble and pointed my wand straight at his face.

" _Silencio_."

He gaped his mouth open, steadily getting more red as he tried to scream and yell at me. The silence stretched out as he realized he at least wouldn't be able to do anything about it for a few seconds and lashed out the only way he knew how. His backhand was too quick for me to avoid and I fell back onto the counter. A bowl I'd been drying crashed to the floor and shattered, the talk in the living room ceasing immediately as they realized who was in the kitchen. I looked back at him quickly, narrowing my eyes and refusing to let him see he scared me. His face grew even redder at my reaction and I saw a vein pulse on his forehead. I raised my wand to him again but his hand lashed out to grab my wrist, wrenching my aim away from him. His touch on my skin sent a jolt of anger through me, and a Stinging Hex ran against his fingers. I saw his mouth form a swear as he released me, backing away from the pain. I looked up to see my entire family in the kitchen door with a wide array of facial expressions.

With absolute perfect timing my Silencing Charm wore off after maybe a total of fifteen seconds, unleashing a torrent of swear words out of the oldest of us. His face was fuming as he finally took a breath.

"I told you she was bad news, Mom. She jinxed me!"

"It was a charm, and I wouldn't have had to if you'd just leave me alone."

"I don't listen to you. I'm the oldest, you listen to me."

"I don't have to do _anything_ you tell me to do."

"Amelia, please." my Mom said softly.

" _Amelia_ please? How about Michael please? I'm not the one who started this."

"Can't you just get along? I just want to have a nice Christmas."

"That's not fair." my youngest sister spoke up with a huge frown on her face.

"Can't you just hear your brother out?"

"He'll just berate me for having a brain I can use on my own, instead of letting him make every decision for me." I crossed my arms.

"Come on, you know that's not true." my Mom shook her head. "Michael, why don't you come in here with us?"

"So now I have to take backseat to a little girl?" he spat.

She sighed and looked back to me with pleading eyes which only stoked my anger further.

"You're kidding me."

"Please, Amelia?"

"No."

"Honey." my Dad started to speak up but my brother cut in.

"See what I mean, Mom? She's so ungrateful she won't even exist in the same room as me when you tell her to."

"I'm not going to consent myself to be bullied by you." I said stubbornly.

"You'll do what I say." he growled.

"Make me." I glared.

He jerked forward again but my wand was faster than his hand, landing another pretty good Stinging Hex on his arm.

"AMELIA!" my Mother shouted. "How _dare_ you hex someone!"

"This is what I mean, Mom." I shouted at her, turning to face her satisfied Mike had been put off. "I know you need help around the house, so I do it. I've helped you with the housework since I could reach the counter, and here you are taking the side of someone who we _know_ has threatened me in the past, who threatened me just a few days ago, and who only shows up every few years to boss us around. _This_ is what I mean by I won't stay here while he is."

My sisters had scrambled up and gathered the bag with my friend's presents and the satchel I'd brought with me, handing them to me with a nod as I made for the Floo. I threw the powder onto the fire and remembered to say 'the Mervin household' before disappearing into a green blur. They were all sitting in the living room opening their gifts when I burst into their peaceful scene, and the guilt hit me along with everything else.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's alright dear. You're welcome to join us." Mrs. Mervin gestured to the spot next to her on the couch.

For some reason I felt tears well up in my eyes. I turned my head to try and hide them, steadying my voice. "Actually I think I need some air for a second. I'm sorry to disturb you."

I headed down the back stairs without another word, dumping my things before turning the lock on the front door to step out onto the extremely cold and extremely empty Diagon Alley. I leaned against the brick wall of their shop and tried to steady my breathing but the tears only came faster in the silence. I heard the bell chime next to me and even though tears were blocking my vision I knew who it was.

"Go away Cad."

"Oh be quiet." I felt a warm blanket cover my shoulders before he pulled me into a tight hug.

Instead of shoving him off I leaned into him and let the tears come. "I'm an awful daughter."

"No you're not, and you know it."

"I ruined your family's Christmas."

"Of course you didn't. You think this is the first time we've had someone unceremoniously fling themselves into the middle of Christmas morning? We're the Mervin's, this happens twice a week!"

"That's a lie. I've been here all week and it's not happened once."

"It must have been while we were out yesterday. Just you watch."

"He just- he just makes me so angry. And no matter what he does my Mom just defends him. I hexed him, Cad. I had to."

He tensed as he continued to rub my back. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

We stood there for a few minutes longer until my tears subsided a little, maybe five minutes, before I finally pulled away.

"Are you okay now?" he gave me a worried glance.

"I think so. I'm sorry."

"Eh, you get a pass. It's not every day someone curses their brother. Just make sure you don't give Tempy any ideas." he shuddered at the thought.

"I appreciate you coming after me."

"Well I couldn't very well let you freeze to death, could I? Then I would have bought all those gifts for nothing." he smiled as he held the shop door open for me.

I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Cad." I smiled before stepping into the warm shop.

I avoided his gaze as we walked to the back staircase because I knew I'd start blushing if I did. Walking into his family's apartment I saw them still gathered around in the living room.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Mervin asked.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I barged in. I didn't expect to be back so soon. My brother and I- well, it went pretty much how I thought it would."

"Of course sweetie. We were just about to open the gifts you got us if you'd like to rejoin us. Cad, would you mind getting her some hot chocolate? I always find it helps me calm down." their Mom smiled.

"I'll do it!" Tempy jumped off and scurried to the kitchen.

I sat next to Mrs. Mervin while they opened their gifts, saying they'd been just what they needed. I knew it was a little overhyped because I was upset but they at least seemed not to hate them. Tempy brought me some hot chocolate before refusing to let me help her with the wrappings that had been strewn around the room. Mr. and Mrs. Mervin bundled up to take a walk once the living room was cleaned up so I curled up next to the radio to think a little. Cad must have known better than to leave me alone with my thoughts, however, because not a minute later he walked up with the sack of presents from my Mom's house.

"Some of these have Louk's illegible writing, and we both know how testy he'll be if he finds out you didn't open his presents."

I returned the small smile as I reached my hand in to pull one out at random. Tempy came over to watch and was looking at the bag so admirantly I asked her if she wanted to help me. She nodded eagerly and between the three of us we had them open in no time.

Amber was first with a gorgeous pair of black heeled boots I'm sure would hurt to no end if I used them around the Hogwarts staircases, then a comfortable pair of trainers to make up for I supposed. Molly had sent me a pack of quills that swore loudly at anyone who wasn't the original owner with a note that 'maybe now you can stop complaining people are stealing your quills' as well as a Quidditch style Ravenclaw ski cap which would come in handy when I had to be dragged down to the pitch every rainy Saturday in spring. Matt had sent a selection of Honeydukes as well as a book on rare plants from Africa. Keeli had gotten me one of those precision cut wooden covered journals from Flourish and Blott's, with a beautiful depiction of an owl. She'd also thrown in a lipgloss set in six different colors and flavors that I knew she'd probably steal every morning. Damian sent me a cute bronze hand chain with a sapphire gem on the wrist and a comfy jumper that had an eagle in watercolor style.

I was a little worried to open Louk's gifts around Cad but I was left little choice as those were one of the first ones Tempy pulled out. His first was a stunning hair clip worked into the shape of my favorite flower, an anemone, out of pearl and some kind of dark gem as the stamen. I knew it was to wear to the party next week but the opulence of it was still something special. Besides the clip there was a box of truffles from around the world, and a black tea sampler from different regions in Russia.

Cad came bearing his gifts in person, one wrapped and one small box with a bow. He was blushing a little as he handed them to me. "I know usually I just get you joke things, but I figured if I got them for you you'd actually use them on Mike. While that might be an improvement, I wanted to get you something that might...distract you in a better way."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Cad."

"I wanted to, and you got me things."

"Well thank you." I tore into the wrapped one first, revealing a beautiful leather book heavily worn called _Moste Potente Potions_. "Cad! How did you get this?"

"I have my ways. Don't tell my Mum, but I might have had to root around in Knockturn Alley for that one." he beamed as I gently opened the cover.

"These are pretty hard to come by, mostly because they contain what some people consider 'dark' potions." I flipped through the pages and saw why some people might be of that opinion, but to me it was pure poetry. "Thank you so much!"

"I helped him pick out this one!" Tempy pointed to the small box.

I was a gold band chain bracelet with my house name on one side and my birthday in Roman numerals on the other. "Thank you! It's perfect!"

"Really, you like it?" they both asked, but Cad a little more hesitant.

"Of course. It's dressy enough to wear to the party, but still casual enough to wear around school. Thank you." I pulled both of them into a hug.

Cad's smile was back in place when I leaned away. "Well alright then."

"And your gifts were perfect too, Amelia." Tempy stayed glued to my side. "That dress is so pretty, and I can't wait to read that book about magical plants!"

"Well, I know you always read my Herbology books, so now you have one of your own."

"Can I still borrow your Herbology books?"

"Of course." I hugged her again. "Why don't we clean up a little bit before your parents get home? We don't want them coming back to a mess."

"Okay. Cad, you clean the paper and I'll help Amelia take her gifts to my room."

"I always get stuck with clean up." he scrunched his nose as he bent down to start.

Tempy helped me pile the boxes and bags in my arms, gathering what I couldn't fit, and led me to her room. She shut the door with her foot as we walked in before softly setting the gifts on her bed.

"Who was that hair clip from?"

"My friend Louk." I opened his box and took it back out. It really was stunning.

"Why were you trying to hide it from Cad?"

"Him and Louk don't get along for many reasons. I don't want Cad to think I'm picking favorites."

"Is he the one who cursed my brother last year?" a line worked between her eyes.

"Yes, he is."

"But your friends with him?"

"We all are, even Cad. It was wrong and we all made sure he knew it. I made sure he apologized and promised never to do it again. I know that doesn't make it right. Louk's complicated, and I know he makes mistakes, but he does a lot of good too."

"Well alright, I guess he can stick around." she gave a small smile as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm sure Cad could just shove him out a window if he needed to."

I giggled. "Yes he could."

We rejoined Cad in the living room just as his parents walked in, saying it was time for Christmas carols. We all sat in the living room in front of the fireplace roasting marshmallows on sticks singing along to the radio. At noon Mrs. Mervin served a delicious roast with all sorts of sides from potatoes to pigs in blankets. Tempy and I convinced her to let us do the dishes since she'd done all the cooking, after which Cad asked us outside for a snowball fight. It's snowed a good six inches overnight and everything was merrily covered in a thick white powder, just perfect for snowballs. We tugged on coats and boots before heading out to the park where a few others were likewise taking part in the frozen warfare. We joined one of the teams at random and had a good time pelting the other kids, ducking behind trees or benches to stop them from doing the same. It was growing dark by the time we went back home, faces burning from cold, and sat around the fire again to warm up before tea.

The Mervin's let me break out my new tea sampler set so we all had a taste of a different region in Russia. My favorites were the Chinese-bordering areas, as those teas were infused with Chinese spices that really made each sip something special. Mrs. Mervin made some amazing scones and biscuits to go with it, and instead of sitting at the table we stayed around the fireplace just talking. His parents had lots of stories of the crazy things the eleven year olds managed to do as they were trying out wands and most of them were hilarious, including the time Mr. Mervin had his hair turned into a spider which Mrs. Mervin was all too willing to reenact for us.

His parents went to bed just shy of eleven, so the three of us settled down in the living room to read or in Cad's case listen to the radio. _Moste Potente Potions_ was turning into a fascinating read quickly with potions detailed I had never dreamed of. Interestingly enough some of the most intriguing illustrations were of Polyjuice Potion gone wrong, like what happens when you mixed in animal or creature hair. There were three entire chapters dedicated to poisons alone, and six more chapters containing potions I didn't even know existed. One was called a Boosting Brain Tonic that had some pretty extreme ingredients but was said to increase your mental capacity tenfold, at the slight risk of overworking your brain and literally frying it inside of your head. I realized why maybe this book was frowned upon by most potioneers.

I was so wrapped up in my book a light tap on my shoulder made me jump, looking around to see Cad hiding something behind his back.

"Sorry. I called your name but you were too focused."

I glanced over to see Tempy asleep next to me, her book open on her lap. "Yeah, that happens a lot."

"I realized I forgot to give you one of your gifts."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow, sensing some signature Cad shenanigans.

He pulled his hand from behind his back, holding out a Gryffindor Quidditch scarf complete with his number. "I remember telling you last year I'd get you a Gryffindor scarf to wear to my games this year."

I rolled my eyes as I took it. "You kno-"

He held up his hand. "You don't have to wear it to the games, it's okay but a promise is a promise."

"Isn't this your scarf?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? They all look the same."

"What will you wear?"

"I have about fifty scarves, I promise you I'll be fine."

"Isn't this the scarf you get when you join the team?" I gestured to his number at the end.

He shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "Who knows? Like I said, they all look the same. I'm going to take Tempy to bed if you wouldn't mind putting out the fireplace."

I thought for a second before letting him get away with the change of topic, nodding to his offer. Tempy's room was dark as I walked in, seeing Cad's shadow pull a blanket over his little sister and placing her book on the nightstand. He walked by me on his way out, quickly reaching out to squeeze my hand before closing the door soundlessly.


	27. Year 3 Part 8

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please , please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

The day after Christmas I was bombarded with letters from the girls talking about the dance. I suppose because of the turns of events, or maybe just because I was getting some peace and quiet for once, all my excitement about the dance had worn off. I sat at the dining table tapping my quill against a blank sheet of paper as I tried to figure out what to write the girls.

"You're tapping is driving me insane." Cad looked up from the homework he was supposed to be doing.

"Sorry, I'm trying to think."

"Writing Louk?" he tried to keep the tone out of his voice, and I decided to ignore it.

"Sort of. I don't think I want to go to Damian's family's party, but I don't want to offend him or Louk by not going."

"You don't want to go?"

"I think with everything I'd just really rather curl up with a book and relax."

"When do you not want to curl up with a book?"

"Fair." I sighed. "I guess I'll just grit my teeth and bear it."

"No! I mean, if you don't go that means I have an excuse not to go."

"You don't want to go?"

"Not really. Adult parties aren't my thing."

"You wouldn't mind staying here with boring old me?" I teased and he just threw a wad of parchment at my face.

"What do you think I've been doing all break? Maybe I'll convince Damian to make a bet on me doing my homework and make a few Galleons."

"Careful, we wouldn't want him cleaning you out again." I smirked as I started a letter to Damian.

I kept it brief and the details light, but explained enough of my situation to hopefully justify my absence. Louk got the most detailed explanation with a full play-by-play of my interactions with my brother but I knew it would do little good. All that mattered to him was I was ducking out on time with him while I was staying with Cad, and I was probably dead to him. I had a heavy heart as I tied the letters to Matilda's leg and sent her into the cold wind. I sighed as I closed the window, curling up on the couch and staring into the fire.

The shop was likewise closed so the Mervins were wrapped up in their different tasks. Tempy seemed to notice my melancholiness and asked me to play a game of wizard's chest in which she beat me soundly. It started Cad wanting to play the winner, and then their parents going after that. It turned into a mini chess competition with his Dad pitted against Tempy in the finale.

It was a wonderful distraction and it was quite fun watching Tempy carefully calculate her way to a victory against her Father who took it all in stride.

"My little genius." he shook his head, offering his hand to her. "Good job, princess, you've thoroughly thrashed me."

"You did a great job, Daddy." she ignored his hand and hugged him, bringing a genuine smile to his face.

"Well I say this is cause for celebration." their Mom stood from her place on the couch. "Why don't we go to the Cauldron for dinner?"

"Really?" both her kids jumped up with her.

"It's too late to start dinner now anyways, and I say we've all earned a treat."

"Move!" Cad shoved his sister out of the way to run to the coat rack.

They argued over each other as they pulled on their coats and boots, me following the adults at a much more restrained pace. With varying degrees of wrestling we all eventually got layered up enough to walk onto the snowy street of Diagon Alley. It wasn't as dead as it had been Christmas Day, but the traffic was notably lacking from the usual crowds. The Leaky Cauldron had a fair amount of people in it, and the warmth from the roaring fire felt amazing after the biting wind. We put our coats on the rack by the door before picking a table as close to the hearth as we could. Dinner for the day was a delicious clam chowder with fluffy rolls and complimentary Christmas crackers. Mrs. Mervin made us place them to the sides of our plates and finish eating before we opened them, and Tempy was shaking her knee through the whole meal she was so excited.

We talked about small topics like school and owning a wand shop through the meal, and it was nice not to have to answer any awkward questions about my family I knew they must be wanting to ask. I was mopping up the bottom of my bowl with a roll when Mr. Mervin suddenly cleared his throat.

"Oh Cad, I forgot to tell you, I'll be heading out Saturday to go get some more wand wood. This rush really took out a lot of hawthorn wands, and I want to have a good stock before you go back to school."

"Okay, I'll pack my bag."

"We should be back in time for your party on New Year's, but I can't be sure."

"It's alright, I'd rather go with you than to the party anyway." Cad shrugged as he finished his meal, wiping his hands on his napkin before grabbing his Christmas cracker with his sister.

After the pink smoke that had engulfed our table cleared away, I turned to Mr. Mervin. "So how exactly do you get wand cores into the wood?"

"Well, that's a trade secret I'm afraid." he gave me an apologetic smile. "Every wand maker has their own preference and the technique is passed from generation to generation."

"Did you learn from Mr. Ollivander?"

"No, I learned from my Dad, who learned from his Dad alongside Mr. Ollivander."

"And you're teaching Cad?"

"The best I can." he cast a glance at his son, who was terrorizing Tempy with the large stick bug that had been in his Christmas cracker.

"I'm sure it's an uphill battle most days." I chuckled as we all stood to get our coats and leave.

The weekend passed somewhat calmly, with an increase in owl traffic as both the shop got more orders and our friends got bored of their holidays. Keeli was writing me every day, and the others were almost matching her save for Louk. I still hadn't heard from him at all since I'd told him I wasn't going to the party and I was exceedingly nervous. The girls had taken the news well enough, disappointed but understanding, but I wasn't at all sure how he'd be. It did nothing to ease the depressive cloud I began to descend in, not at all helped by the fact Cad left with his Dad just a few days after Christmas.

It was sort of nice just being all us girls during the nights, but the days were somewhat lackluster without Cad's jokes. I helped their Mom in the shop downstairs where I could since she was doing it on her own but business wasn't as fast as it had been before the holidays so even that could be boring at times.

Tuesday morning rolled around and I got up early as usual, watching the shop while Mrs. Mervin made a quick breakfast for us all. No one came around as they never did very early anymore, and she came down a few minutes later with a breakfast sandwich to relieve me. I returned upstairs and set my homework across the table, but for once my heart wasn't in it. I flipped absentmindedly through my Care of Magical Creatures book until lunch when I made some quick soup with Tempy for us all. I finally admitted I wasn't getting any work done so I packed up my things and settled into the couch to read my new potions book which seemed to be the only thing able to hold my attention for longer than ten minutes.

At seven the shop closed and Mrs. Mervin came upstairs, Tempy and I going to sit at the kitchen table and talk with her as she made dinner. The pork steaks smelled heavenly and I took note of the abundance of food as she asked us to set the table. We were just sitting down when a large crack in the alley made each of us jump. Cracks in Diagon Alley weren't inherently uncommon but we all seemed to know who that specific crack belonged to.

Tempy and I bolted from the table and dashed madly down the stairs to see the two Mervin men coming in through the front door. We all out tackled Cad in a hug, his fall being slightly broken by his large backpack full of camping gear.

"Good thing I offered to carry the wand wood." Mr. Mervin smiled as he moved past us to greet his wife.

"Better be careful, I might think you two missed me." Cad gave us a sneaky smile.

"You wish." I chuckled as I hugged him tighter.

"It was marvelous having some peace and quiet." Tempy agreed, openly hanging onto his neck as he moved to stand.

They quickly set their camping gear in Mr. Mervin's office before coming up and sharing dinner with us, telling us of their trip. They'd had to travel to South Dakota, America for the hawthorn Mr. Mervin was looking for and Cad was full of stories of American wizards. He told us all sorts of things through dinner and even after we were done Tempy and I sat in the living room and listened to him some more.

"They call Muggles no-maj, yeah I know, and they still have some pretty weird Muggle laws."

"They have laws about Muggles?" Tempy asked.

"Yeah. Even though their magical academy there, Ilvermorny, was co-founded by a Muggle."

"I didn't know that." I mused. "I wonder what school is like there."

"No idea, but I found it odd. It was only found in the 1700's or whatever so I doubt they even have it figured out by now."

"It's not as old as Hogwarts but it's still, what, three hundred and something years old? I'm sure they aren't still 'figuring it out'." I rolled my eyes.

"Hogwarts had already been around for like, forever, so I'm sure in comparison they were still figuring it out."

"Just because somewhere is older doesn't mean it's better."

"Yeah, like Knockturn Alley." Tempy wrinkled her nose. "I don't care how long it's been here, it's scary."

"Amazing you mean. That place is great."

"You also think the Forbidden Forest is great."

"Hey, it will be, don't worry." he gave me a little smile as we finally broke the conversation up, each pursuing our own ventures.

Cad was catching up on the Quidditch news he'd missed while I was finally able to settle into reading. Tempy read in her Herbology book a little but at about ten she returned to her room with monumental yawns. It was so comforting to have Cad back I almost didn't want to read, casting glances up to him every few seconds. As the clock chimed midnight I nearly jumped being lost in thought.

"Happy new year." Cad smiled at me.

"Oh right, it's new years day isn't it?"

"What do you think the others are doing?"

"Probably watching fireworks. If you were there I'd say you would be trying to shove a firework down someone's shirt."

"Come on, I'd be much more creative than that."

"I guess Amber is just going to have to bring enough mischief for the both of you."

"She's probably too wrapped up in Damian to notice anything." he rolled his eyes, and not in a good natured way.

"Uh, problems?"

"Not really, I guess. It's no business of mine who she likes."

"I didn't think you minded Damian."

"It's probably an association honestly. Just seems like recently being friends with Slytherin's never works out well."

"I don't think I am friends with a Slytherin anymore." I sighed, closing my book. "Louk hasn't written me back."

"He might just be busy?" he tried to offer, but his tone didn't inspire much hope.

I just shrugged, not really having anything else to say. Cad hopped up off the couch, offering me his hand.

"You know what else they're probably doing? Dancing."

"No thanks, I had enough near death experiences with you at the Ball."

"Come now, don't be a wet blanket." he took my hand and dragged me up, switching the radio to a music station instead of Quidditch commentary.

It was an upbeat Christmas jingle and he swung me with enthusiasm around the living room, drawing a few laughs from me as he tried his best to throw me in the fireplace to the beat of the music. We linked our hands and did a little step off routine we'd seen at the ball but much faster since this music was predominantly saxophones and happiness. He spun me around a few times and I spun him around, having to jump to get my arm over his head as he seemed to be constantly growing taller. We just outright spun in a circle for a few seconds and I finally broke down in full-fledged giggles. His smile was a mile wide as the song finally toned down, admitting a more solemn Christmas carol. Without thinking he pulled me closer and put his hand on my waist, gently swaying us to the music.

"Don't tell anyone, but I might have missed you just a little bit." I grumbled, trying to wipe the smile off my face.

"Because Merlin forbid you miss one of your best friends."

"I have a reputation to uphold, you know. I'm a Ravenclaw, I have to care about books more than people."

"You _do_ care more about books than people."

"See? The stereotype persists."

"You're something else." he shook his head.

"It seems you like those camping trips with your Dad."

"Oh yeah, it's fun. I can get away with a lot more out there."

"It's just a bonus those trips are also the reason you know half you do about Care of Magical Creatures."

"You only think that because of _one_ creature. Honestly, Bowtruckles are pretty uninteresting. It's only because I answer one question right and suddenly I'm the Bowtruckle expert."

"Well, you kinda are the Bowtruckle expert."

"At least I'm an expert on something."

"Hey, you'll always be the first I go to if I need to prank someone."

"I'd say I'd come to you if I had a potions emergency, but that's already kind of happened."

"And it wasn't an emergency. It was more of a strong desire."

"Did you not have fun?" he beamed at me.

"I guess I did." I broke eye contact, looking over at the fire for something to do. "If nothing else, you all owe me pretty big now."

"Hey, free flying lessons anytime you want them."

"Hard pass."

"I really don't think you'd mind it if you were with someone who knew what they were doing."

"I just feel so vulnerable on a broom. It's a tiny match of wood and it's keeping me sixty feet in the air. There's too much that could go wrong."

"Like what?"

"The wood could warp, causing the broom to dart off in random directions. The spells on it could fail or wear off, depleting the safety measures on the broom while I'm in the air. A strong gust of wind could come by and-"

"Just stop." he was laughing again. "You really think of everything, don't you?"

"I doubt it. I don't know enough about brooms to know _everything_ that could go wrong."

"Do you think you'd ever trust me to take you flying?"

I fidgeted. "I don't know, it really scares me."

"You'll never get over your fears if you don't face them."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." I thought for a second before sighing. "I could try, I really would, but I'm not sure."

"I'll take what I can get." he smiled.

I realized the music had stopped and we'd been dancing to commercials for a little while. Something in Cad's eye told me he'd known this for a while but he didn't move to seperate and I didn't either.

"You know, it's usually a tradition to kiss on New Year's."

"At midnight. You're a little late." I nodded to the clock which read ten past.

"Better late than never?" he offered, raising his eyebrow to ask the question I wasn't sure either of us could say out loud.

I thought for a second before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Maybe midnight another day."

"You know I'll take you up on that." despite his failure he was smiling a mile wide.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"In just a second." he took my hands and dramatically spun me around, dipping me down with a flourish like a salsa dancer. He kissed my cheek quickly before pulling me up and spinning me around again. "Alright, you may go now."

"You're something else." I giggled, grabbing my book before heading to Tempy's room.

The last few days of break went by quickly and Sunday morning I traveled with the Mervin's to the train platform at King's Cross Station. I gave Tempy a huge bear hug as Mr. Mervin loaded our trunks onto the train, Mrs. Mervin scolding Cad to make sure he did his homework this semester.

"I had a lot of fun this break, Tempy. Thanks for teaming up with Cad to help me out."

"It was nice having someone around besides Cad for company. Thanks for all your help."

"Don't get into too much trouble without us."

"Wouldn't dream of it." she smiled as we broke apart.

"Later, squirt." Cad ruffled his sister's hair.

"Loser." she grimaced as she shoved him away.

"You two be good, and look after each other." Mrs. Mervin hugged me and then her son again.

"Aw come on Mom, you've already hugged me." he made a big show of fixing his hair.

"I'll always miss my camping partner." Mr. Mervin stepped down from the train. "I expect we'll plan a big trip over the summer for when you come back."

"Sure thing, Dad."

Mr. Mervin extended his hand to his son instead of hugging him, and Cad hesitated for a second before taking it.

"I'm going to miss you son."

"I'll miss you too, Dad."

They nodded to each other before we finally parted ways, Cad holding the door to the compartment we usually stayed in open for me.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing."

I raised my eyebrow and he sighed.

"I suppose they'll be getting nothing by you from now on, huh?"

"Nope."

"I guess you could say my Dad...doesn't shake hands with a man unless he trusts him."

"Well, congratulations then." I smiled as I walked past him.

Everyone else was already in the compartment, us arriving just a few minutes before seven, and they all looked up to give us warm smiles save for one. Louk had purposefully placed himself in the corner next to Damian and Amber sat across from them, so I left with the seat between Keeli and Cad. We all exchanged hellos until the train whistle blew, then delved into deeper conversations.

"So, how was the party?" I asked Damian, who just nodded.

"It was good, pretty fun for an adult party."

"Sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's alright. I understand you have family stuff to take care of. My parents talked about maybe making it a yearly thing, so I'm sure they'll be more."

"How did, uh, everyone like it?" I flicked my eyes to Louk, who was staring out the window.

Damian got the hint luckily. "You know, some people had more fun than others."

"Is everything alright, with your family I mean?" Amber leaned forward to see past Cad.

I shrugged. "More or less. It wasn't the best holiday I've ever had."

"You wound me." Cad dramatically held his hand over his heart, falling sideways onto Amber's lap.

I slapped his leg. "You know what I meant."

"How was living off of Diagon Alley? Cad makes it out to be a fate worse than the Kiss." Amber tried to dislodge her housemate onto the floor.

"It's not so bad. A lot of people and the bell of the shop door can be annoying until you get used to it, but I liked it. Makes going to Diagon Alley a lot less of an event, however."

"Well you have a good long break of it until we meet up this summer." Amber shrugged. "I think I convinced Damian to invite us all over for a Quidditch match on his family' pitch this summer too."

"We'll see." was his short reply, but it didn't dampen the Gryffindor's smile even a little bit.

"It's good to be back." Amber sighed contentedly, leaning against the window as she stretched her feet across Cad, Keeli, and I's laps.

"Sure didn't miss some things." I chuckled as I shoved her legs off. "I'm still not your footstool."

"Spoil sport." she pouted as she turned the right way in her seat. "I can't wait to get back and see what everyone got for their holidays. Last year Tracey Wracky, a girl in the year above me, got one of those Weasley portable swamps and let me tell you it's never been more fun going down to breakfast."

"They put a portable swamp in Gryffindor Tower?!" Keeli gasped.

"You can just say 'the tallest tower'." Amber smirked. "Yeah, right in the common room. We tried to keep it from Professor Potter but he has a sixth sense for fun. It was only up for a few days before he came and took it down."

"I mean, we had that replica of that Giant War in the common room last year was it? First year?" I flipped a page in my book without looking up.

"Yeah and I thought that was bad. I kept stepping on those tiny clubs and slipping." Keeli rubbed her head at the memory.

Amber waved away our comparison. "That's boring history stuff, this was just a fun prank."

"I hear the Weasleys put one of those swamps in the castle when they left during the Weasley Incident." Cad got a dreamy look on his face. "They set off one thousand and one fireworks, they put that portable swamp in all the corridors, and dive bombed the Headmistress at the time, throwing Dungbombs on her head."

I rolled my eyes. "You know none of that happened."

"Of course it did!" he seemed personally offended. "George Weasley told me so himself! You know how much of a valued customer I am at Weasley's. Would he lie to me?"

"I think Aim's is just saying maybe time has made things a little foggy. I can't imagine anyone having that much courage." Keeli shook her head. "I hear the Headmistress back then was horrible."

"Yeah, some of the stories they tell about her are horrid." Cad lost the dreamy look. "They say she tortured students, even sent some kids into the Forest to feed the giants."

I shuddered at the thought of the troll we'd run into. "No thanks. I'll take McGonogall's glares any day."

"Probably a cake walk compared to what Hogwarts went through during the War." Damian got a darker look on his face. "Death Eater's teaching classes, Voldemort himself waltzing through the hallways. I can't even imagine."

I shook my head. "Let's not talk about it until we have to. The Second Wizarding War lessons aren't until fifth year."

"Yeah, you're right." Damian shook his head a little. "It's not so bad now, even if I do have to take Herbology. Headmistress McGonagall seems alright."

"I don't know." Amber lowered her voice slightly. "She can turn into a cat and I have a feeling she uses it to spy on us."

"That's ridiculous….right?" Keeli finished on an unsure note. "I mean, there has to be a rule against that. Right?"

I shrugged. "I haven't seen anything. As long as she's registered with the Ministry she's free to change whenever and however she wants. At least we know what her cat looks like, right?"

"I don't, do you?" Amber seemed a little crestfallen as I shook my head, glancing around at the others who likewise were unsure. "Oh my God, she could totally spy on us!"

"I'm sure the Headmistress has more important things to do than spy on teenagers." Louk rolled his eyes. "She's one of the Minister's most trusted advisors for starters."

"Still, don't think I'll be trusting any cats anytime soon." Amber glared out the compartment door like one was going to appear out of thin air.

The train gave it's warning whistle that we were getting close and we all simultaneously groaned.

"These train rides seem to get shorter and shorter." Cad mumbled as he tried to pick up all the wrappers from his candy binge.

"You're telling me. I only got through two pages because you lot had to keep it chatty." I teased, snapping my book shut to shove into my bag.

"Forgive us for enjoying your conversation. Next time we won't make that mistake." he shot back, throwing one of the wrappers at my head.

As we filed off the train to head for the carriages I made sure I was put next to Louk, clearing my throat before speaking softly. "Do you need any help with your homework, Louk?"

He cast me a glance. "I think I can manage by myself."

Damian must have been eavesdropping, and his elbow 'accidently' caught Louk in the ribs as we stepped down from the train.

"I guess I might could use a little help on the potion's essay."

"Tonight in the library then." I nodded as he hurried in front of me.

We took the carriages back up to the school, splitting for our separate common rooms to relax before dinner. Keeli cast a curious glance at my book as I shoved it in my bag to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Isn't that a banned book?"

"Well, not 'banned' just 'highly discouraged'. I'm not going to be flashing in front of the Headmistress but I don't think I'll get in trouble for having it."

After dinner I bade Keeli a farewell, breaking off from the other Ravenclaws and slipping on my ring for good measure. The library doors were as locked as ever and I had to wait nearly ten minutes before I heard footsteps approaching.

"Louk?" I whispered.

"Yeah." his figure appeared as he waved his wand, dispelling his illusion. He waved it again at the library door and we ducked in, locking it after us.

We made our way to the table in the back, unloading our bags as we sat down. His Sneakoscope was placed next to the lantern and we silently divided the winter work between the two of us. Despite his words on the train it seemed he hadn't done any of it but I refrained from asking him why. His watch ticked past midnight and towards one before we heard the Sneakoscope light up, the library doors creaking open a few seconds later. By the time Filch was even halfway down the first aisle we were already packed, disillusioned, and hiding in a dark corner. As usual he didn't pay us much attention and his rounds were finished in just a few minutes. Even after we heard the heavy doors close once again Louk's arm kept me in the dark corner, his wand waving over the both of us to make us visible to each other again. It didn't do much good, as the library was pitch dark anyways, so he lit his wand before letting out a slow breath.

"I'm...sorry to hear you had a difficult break."

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll know it had nothing to do with Cad why I skipped the party. I'm really sorry, Louk, I was looking forward to going but I just didn't have it in me."

"Is what you said true? Your brother hit you?"

I looked down at my feet. "Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I hexed him."

He let out a sort of breathy chuckle and I looked up to see him slowly shaking his head. He met my eyes and smiled, brushing the bottom of my chin with his finger. "That's my girl."

I hoped the blue light of his wand wouldn't betray my blush as the tension melted a little. "It was more in self defense, nothing to do with you."

"Let's just hope I never meet this brother, eh?" he sighed, taking my hand and leading me out of the library.

We slunk through the corridors until we got to the stairs where we paused. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead simultaneously reaching into the pocket of my robes to pull my ring out.

"Don't get caught."

I smiled as I slipped the ring on and made my way up the stairs.


	28. Year 3 Part 9

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please, please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

The usual after break avalanche hit us from the very first class Monday when Professor Flitwick set us work on Repairing Charms. They were simple in theory but you could only try to fix a broken ceramic bowl fruitlessly before you wanted it to stay broken. The good news was the charm could be used on a variety of things meaning we could practice it often, the bad news was that's exactly what Professor Flitwick expected. We were expected to have it down by Charms on Friday and my expectations were not high.

Cad and I handed in our translations in runes only to be set two more burial obelisks to have done by Wednesday. After lunch we were finally tackling Salamanders in Care of Magical Creatures which Cad had been waiting for for months. Professor Shortwood had a blazing fire on the grounds which housed a Salamander in it's fire folds. It blended in almost perfectly which made it very hard to distinguish enough of it to sketch. Professor Shortwood then notified us Saturday there would be a mandatory four hour Care of magical Creatures lesson where we'd have to keep a Salamander alive away from it's home fire which meant a lot of reading as well.

Transfiguration was more notes on human transfigurations, this time involving more complicated ones like bones and muscles which meant we were finally touching on whether you could give yourself wings. The short answer was: yes, if you dared. We were set a full chapter of reading to finish and take notes on for a quiz Wednesday. I was thoroughly exhausted and not at all looking forward to Astronomy but at least it motivated the others sufficiently to join me in the library and get a head start since there was zero chance we were getting to bed at a decent time.

Keeli and I went up to the common room, planning on merely reading until time to leave for Astronomy, but all expectations of relaxation were chucked right out the window when we walked in to see the entire house gathered in the common room.

"What's going on?" Keeli and I rushed over to Eunice and Dorothy who were looking more than a little upset. Eunice was actually full on crying.

"They're tossing our rooms!" Eunice sobbed. "They took my mice and loads of other things."

"Who's they?" I asked, shooting a look up the boy's dorm stairs where some loud thuds were sounding.

"Eleanor mostly. Filch is just finishing up with the boys' ones now, as the Prefects refused to help." Dorothy said miserably.

"Flitwick is just letting her get away with this?" I asked indignantly.

"He's the one who came in here and told us. He's over there." Dorothy pointed to a group of people but of course given the Professor's size I didn't see him until I'd shoved my way to the front.

The large table in the middle of the common room had been piled with all sorts of things from books to an assortment of large creatures. A line had formed of people protesting their things being taken away but very few got a verdict overturned. One of the fifth year boys was currently arguing his collection of spiders was necessary for his research into spider venom but Professor Flitwick was having none of it, saying 'lethal creatures aren't permitted'.

"A cat could be lethal, Professor, if angry enough." one of the fourth year girls argued.

"Yes, Ms. Derty, but these spiders are incredibly venomous. One bite from these creatures could prove easily fatal and would require specialist antivenom. A cat could be warded off with a wand. Additionally, the pet policy makes it very clear that only cats, owls, and toads are allowed. I'm sorry, Mr. Augustine, but they're going to be taken from you."

I looked around the table to see my new potions book in the pile. I reached out to grab it but a hand shot out quick as a snake to slap it away.

"Now now, Ms. Hales, that book is forbidden." Eleanor was giving me an infuriating smile.

"No it's not! We have it in the Hogwarts library!" I crossed my arms, turning to Professor Flitwick. "It's not forbidden, it's just discouraged. Professor Slughorn will vouch for me to have it, I'm sure."

"I understand, Ms. Hales." Professor Flitwick said patiently. "But as of now you have no permission slip to own this book, and the library has it in the restricted section for a reason. I'm afraid I can't let you have it back."

"Can't you write me a note Professor?"

He shook his head. "I'm not familiar with your potion's work. I'm sorry but I wouldn't know if you're ready for these sorts of brews or not. Get a note from Professor Slughorn and I'll be happy to return it."

"Also, Hales." Eleanor gave a smirk as she pulled over two leather cases that made my blood boil. "There were a number of worrying potions in your trunk."

"Excuse me? Those are mostly potion's I've brewed in class, they can't possibly be outlawed!"

"Well, Ms. Hales." Professor Flitwick waved his wand to make a few float in the air. "Erumpent Potion is covered in third year, but is forbidden to be outside of the classroom. That'd be incredibly dangerous if it was to go off in your room. Also love potions are strictly banned, as well as Veritaserum."

"You honestly think I'd be waving around Erumpent Solution, Professor? I made it, I know what it's capable of." I tried not to yell.

"Professor, don't you think we should take _all_ the potions? We don't know if these labels are even correct." Eleanor gave me a sickening smirk.

"No, Ms. Heady. We only take the banned items." he floated the potions over to his side and gestured for Eleanor to give me back my precious potion cases.

Eleanor gave me another smirk as she slid the cases to me, purposefully shoving them as roughly as possible. I stormed back to the couch to throw myself next to Keeli, opening the case to resort the potions she'd rummaged through.

Keeli saw the look on my face and knew what it must be about. "They took your book, didn't they?"

"Of course she did! And my potions!" I angrily reorganized. "She's _so_ going to pay for this."

"Amelia, you know that won't help anything." Keeli was rubbing Eunice's back as she was still crying. "We try to get her back, then she'll want to get us back, and it'll start a vicious cycle."

I grumbled, angry she was right, and resigned to concocting revenge theories in my head. Finally thirty minutes later Professor Flitwick left the common room with all the confiscated items, leaving the rest of us in varying shades of angry to furious. Eleanor got more than a fair share of glares as we all marched up to our rooms. In addition to having our things taken, everything was left a mess. My robes were strewn about the floor and most of my books were piled on my bed. It took us another hour to return the room to a general state of organization, not helped by the fact Eunice was still crying over her confiscated pets. Joining the other houses at the Astronomy Tower a few hours later was a flurry of exchanging the news about the ransack. We walked up to the others and they seemed to have already grasped the broad strokes.

"The Head Girl took your book I got you?" Cad looked outraged.

"And your potions?" Louk threw in, equally upset.

"Yeah. The book got taken because it's 'restricted' but I can get it back if I get a note from Slughorn. Not all my potions, just some of the more 'dangerous' ones. Luckily none of them were my special vials, just my plain ones."

"What are you guys doing to get back at her?" Cad asked immediately as Professor Sinistra asked us to take out our telescopes.

"Nothing. That'll only make things worse." I pursed my lips.

"You're just going to take it lying down?" Amber looked personally offended.

"I don't like it any more than you, but retaliating will only start a vicious cycle of us trying to get back at each other. Eleanor has a lot more power than we do."

"And you have a house full of the biggest brains in the school I thought!" Cad threw his hands in the air.

"Smart enough to know revenge will only make it worse." Keeli warned. "We want this to be as bad as it gets."

Louk shook his head as he set up next to me. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Gryffindors. I think it's naive to do nothing. If she learns she can steamroll you she'll just do it again."

"Or she steamrolls us now and when we don't offer any resistance she moves on to something else."

"Couldn't you-"

"Look, it was my stuff she took. I'm mad about this, don't get me wrong, but she could make our lives a lot worse. So can we just drop it please?"

He scowled but turned back to his telescope in silence. The lesson seemed to drag on forever as we looked at Saturn's moons, finally letting out at one. I was so tired I barely had it in me to be mad as I collapsed into bed.

The next morning I steered away from the delicious smell of breakfast to head up to the teacher's table where Professor Slughorn was already spreading jam across some scones.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Ms. Hales!"

"Very long story short, professor Flitwick has confiscated a potions book from me because he feels I'm not of an advanced enough level to handle them. He said I can get it back with a note from you confirming I can handle the potions inside responsibly."

"What book might this be?"

" _Moste Potente Potions_."

"Quite a serious book. May I ask how you came across it?"

"It was a Christmas gift."

"To what purpose do you plan to use it? There are some rather serious potions in there."

"It has some very interesting sections on potion safety and precautions, as well as an entire chapter on poison antidotes." I wasn't lying _technically_ , but I didn't think it would win me any points if I admitted the illustrations of Polyjuice Potion gone wrong and the section on ways to sneak poisons into someone's food didn't interest me as well.

"I suppose you could handle them alright. You managed to brew an Erumpent Solution all on your own without exploding my lab. Do you have a piece of parchment?"

I handed him the piece of parchment and quill I'd already had ready, waiting while he scribbled a note. I looked down to see Professor Flitwick's chair empty however, and gave an inward huff.

"There you go, dear girl."

"Do you know where Professor Flitwick is?"

"He's already been by and gone. I'd assume he's up preparing for his lesson."

"Thank you so much sir. I'll see you tomorrow in class, then."

"Of course." he nodded his head as I turned to leave out of the Hall and head upstairs.

I was passing through the door when two sleepy Slytherins caught my eye. Damian gave a small wave as he passed me, but Louk stopped to chat after a monumental yawn.

"Where are you off to this early?"

"Going up to Flitwick's to get my book back."

"Are you getting your potions back as well?"

"No. They are strictly forbidden, and I doubt they're even around anymore. They were probably Vanished."

"Can I come with you?"

"Why?" I gave him a suspicious look but he just yawned again.

"I just want to."

I pursed my lips but nodded, gesturing for him to follow me. We passed the Gryffindors on the stairs but they were already on a staircase moving away from us so we merely waved.

"Are you sure you aren't going to try and get back at Eleanor?"

"I thought we'd agreed to drop this."

"But what if someone _else_ , besides a Ravenclaw, was to exact revenge?"

"I'm one of the few Ravenclaws who has friends in other houses. She would know in about two seconds."

"That's presuming I got caught which, I mean, it's me." he held his hand out but I slapped it away.

"You'd be going against a seventh year Ravenclaw. She's very smart and very knowledgeable."

"But is she as cunning as a snake?" he tapped the symbol on his robes.

"She's probably already prepared for retaliation, I know I would."

"Yeah, from other Ravenclaws. She won't expect an attack from the other houses."

"Okay let's stop using the term 'attack' _real_ quick." I looked around worriedly. "You said you'd drop it. Talking about it just makes me feel worse. At least I'm lucky and can get my stuff back."

We made it to the second landing and started walking to the Charms classroom. "Did any of the other Ravenclaws have their experiments ruined?"

"Oh yeah." I shuddered at the mere thought. "Lots of them."

He nodded, delving deep into thought, which I knew meant nothing good. I knocked on Professor Flitwick's door and walked in after getting a verbal confirmation. He was sitting at his desk grading papers as I walked up, showing him the note.

"Here's a note from Professor Slughorn regarding that book I got confiscated yesterday."

"Excellent, Ms. Hales! I'm sorry about that but you know we can never be too safe. Some of those potions would be very dangerous if they were to be attempted before one was ready." he rambled while he pulled out a spare piece of parchment, scribbling a few words. "Polyjuice Potion alone can go horribly wrong, not to mention all the poisons. Here you are. Take this note down to Mr. Filch in his office and he'll return your book."

"You don't have it?" I tried not to sound let down as I quickly read the note he gave me.

"Heavens no, I don't have the room! Confiscated items are turned over to Mr. Filch who has them filed away in a closet in his office. Well, 'closet' is misleading. It's probably around a large corridor at this point. He doesn't confiscate quite an awful lot."

"Mr. Filch has all the confiscated items in a closet?" Louk asked.

Professor Flitwick nodded. "Under lock and key, mind you; but just hand him that note and he'll fetch your book for you."

"Thank you, sir." I sighed. We left the room, closing the door behind us. "Man, I just want my book back. I didn't want to go on a whole quest around the castle."

"Could you maybe...hold off for a bit?"

"Hold off on getting my book back?" I gave him a look like he was crazy because, honestly, it was an absurd thing to ask of me especially.

"Please. Just until the end of the day." he gave me a sweet smile I glared at suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, dearest Amelia. I would like to go with you is all. I'll meet you here in the foyer after the last bell? Do you even know where his office is?'

I thought about it for a second, realizing I didn't. The bell for first period rang, seemingly making my mind up for me. "Fine, but you better meet me right after the bell or I find it alone!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After the short lesson on boggarts to continue practicing our _Riddikulus_ spell, I had a full double History of Magic lesson to ruminate on what Louk could possibly want with Mr. Filch's office. Clearly he was conspiring somehow against Eleanor but I just wasn't sure how. He was mysteriously missing at lunch along with the Gryffindors in our group, leaving him unavailable for questioning, and I in fact didn't see him until he met me after the last bell. He ignored all of my questions as we walked to Mr. Filch's office and pretty soon the prospect of facing the aggressive watchman shook my suspicion into fear. I stood in front of the door that had a long list of the school's rules tacked to it, biting my lip before Louk nudged me.

"Go on."

I knocked so softly I was almost convinced he wouldn't hear me, but the old man must have had hearing like a bat because he ripped the door open not half a second later.

"What!"

"I-I have a note." I tried not to let my arm shake as I held out Flitwick's note to him.

He yanked it from my hand, scanning the note and scowling as he deemed it legitimate. "Come in then."

Louk had to shove me into the office where I stood still as stone, Mr. Filch himself taking a key from among the many on his belt to unlock what looked to be a closet door in the corner of his office. When he opened it I saw not a tiny closet, but a huge room rivaling the Great Hall absolutely packed and stacked with all manner of items. Live creatures crawled around, an entire barrel of Fanged Frisbees jumped of its own accord near the door as the gnarled groundskeeper limped out of sight. Louk was leaning over my shoulder to get a good look around in the few seconds Filch was gone, dutifully resuming a casual stance as the man returned clutching my precious book.

"Here." he shoved it at me.

I took it gratefully, clutching it to my chest. "Thank you, sir."

"Now go on, get out of here." he growled.

I didn't need to be told twice but the second I turned around to leave my foot hit something solid, making me trip and fall flat on my face at Filch's feet. Louk knelt next to me and offered me a hand up, an odd expression on his face.

"Always so clumsy."

"Sorry." I apologized to the groundskeeper before retaking my feet and scurrying out before he could give me detention or something.

"Well that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Louk was giving me a smile as we left the office.

"What do you mean, it was horrible! I never want to go in there again."

"Well, you shouldn't have to, unless that Head Girl of yours gets up to anymore trouble."

"Even so, she can't take my book again. I have a note now, and my potions will be Vanished on the spot."

"Don't remind me." he grumbled as we ascended the steps to head to the courtyard.

"Why did you want to go with me?"

"I figured you'd need a friend."

"Really, Louk."

"Really I just wanted to go with you, okay?"

"You and Cad aren't up to anything?"

"Why whatever do you mean, dearest Amelia?" he batted his eyelashes at me to which I continued to deadpan at.

"We asked you not to intervene."

"I promise I won't be doing a thing against Eleanor, alright?" he took my hand as we walked through the second floor corridor. "Now, we have more pressing matters to discuss. The next Hogsmeade visit is two Saturdays from now."

"Okay."

"And I want you to go with me. COnsider it making it up to me for ditching the Grey's party."

"I suppose that's fair."

"I thought maybe after breakfast we visit the candy store first, then the bookstore, then decide from there?"

"Sounds fine." I shrugged. "I'm not too picky on what we do."

"Perfect." he smiled as we walked up to the others.

Potion's Club after school Wednesday was a welcome retreat as I started on another batch of Erumpent Solution to replace the one I'd lost.

After classes now Keeli and I were rather reluctant to go back to the common room given the circumstances so we spent more and more time in the library. It was a theme throughout the house, and I'd never seen so many Ravenclaws out in the wild before. Some didn't seem to mind so much, like the artists who could set their easels up just about anywhere in the castle, but a few who needed peace and quiet for their work were visibly frustrated slouched in stairwells or in old classrooms. A few of them who'd had their experiments completely ruined, like the boy with the spiders, was in a visibly bad mood. The Prefects weren't in the best of tempers either, and it was unusual to avoid so many of my housemates.

The second week didn't pass much better than the first, and tensions in the Ravenclaw house were high. Eleanor was a noticeable pariah amongst us, but being an outsider had never bothered Ravenclaws very much. There was a good distance between her and the rest of us at meals and she alone was handling most of the Prefect duties as they seemed to be placating in protest. The library was officially my second home and it's where I spent a solid majority of my time out of the classroom. Work was increasing in volume again so the silver lining was usually I was joined by someone or another needing help. Cad was a particular figure, showing up on all the nights he didn't have Quidditch practice to swear at Ancient Runes with me.

The third weekend in January came blistering cold as usual but I made sure I had a mountain of jackets on with my heaviest pair of boots after breakfast to meet Louk in the Great Hall. We lined up with the half a mile of other kids waiting for Filch to look at our permission slips and let us by. Why he saw to meticulously inspect every note for five minutes when he'd already seen them half a dozen times before was beyond me, but we just exchanged small talk while we shuffled alongside the other students. After nearly twenty minutes in line we finally made it into the snowy cold outside, pulling our scarves around our mouths and hunkering down for the long walk.

We walked into the candy store in a cold whirl of snow, stomping our feet and rubbing our hands together to warm up before browsing the shelves. We bought probably too much before wrapping up again to head to the bookstore. As usual we split up here so he could go look at the Dark Arts books while I browsed thePotions and fiction sections. I found an interesting read in the historical fiction section about a witch living in the court of a British king I just had to have, and Louk wouldn't hear a word about me paying for it myself. He got himself a book about new developments in dark art defense spells and we wrapped up once more to head to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. The place was pleasantly warm and the hot apple cider finished thawing out my insides.

"So, are you quite satisfied with your Hogsmeade weekend?" I smirked as I took off my two layers of scarves to avoid becoming too hot.

"It's not over yet, it's barely noon." he checked his watch. "I figured I'd keep you out here for a couple more hours at least."

"Feel like taking a trip to the potions store?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of sitting here and reading."

"You want to sit here and read with me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I thought you liked reading?"

"I do, but we can do that in the castle."

"And maybe I'd like to sit here, just us, and read."

"Alright, alright." I held my hands up in surrender. "Won't see me looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Good. Now here." he handed me my new book.

We sat for probably three hours in the Three Broomsticks reading peacefully next to each other, delving into our candy a little and keeping our drinks full from the Broomstick's waitress. It wasn't very fancy but honestly it was just the thing I needed. I laid my head on his shoulder as we both continued to flip through the pages of our separate books. A multitude of kids came in throughout the day but our friends must have been busy elsewhere as I didn't see them the few times I looked up.

At three thirty Louk finally closed his book and said we should probably start heading back. I nodded and slid my book into my bag before layering my jackets back on. He took my hand as we stepped back out into the cold, and if anything the wind had picked up. It took us even longer to walk back up to the castle since we were walking straight into it, and it was so close to dinner when we finally returned we just skipped our common rooms and headed to the Great Hall. We sat our respective tables with our legs in the aisle, talking about our books while we waited for the others. Keeli came in just before dinner was served and saw us bent close to each other. She just nodded at me with a smile and sat a little ways so as not to interrupt.

"Five Galleons she calls me your boyfriend." he smirked.

"You know I don't take bets when I know I'll lose." I rolled my eyes as I stood up to join her.

His hand reached up to take mine, standing next to me in the middle of the walkway between our tables. "I had a lot of fun today, Amelia. It was nice getting to spend time just us."

"I did too. I'm sorry I wasn't really fun, but today really helped me destress."

"Good." he gave me a wide smile before releasing me to join Keeli.

"How did your date go with your boyfriend?" she teased, reaching over for the food that had just appeared on the plates in front of us.

"If you're asking how my afternoon went with Louk, it was lovely thank you. What did you do?"

She shrugged. "The usual, sat in the library and worked on my homework. Finally was able to use the Siphon Charm when I spilled some ink, so I've got that going for me. What did you guys do?"

"Went to the bookstore, then just read in the Three Broomsticks."

"That's it? Not much of a date."

"Well, it wasn't a date, so that hardly matters. I don't know, it was really relaxing. After having to duck around here for so long avoiding...certain people, it was nice to just unwind."

"Speaking of certain people, I haven't seen _that_ one all day. It's been pretty Ravenclaw free all day, actually."

I shrugged. "Seems I hardly see anyone anymore unless it's when I'm going to bed."

"I just wish things could go back to how they were." she sighed, scooping potatoes onto her plate.


	29. Year 3 Part 10

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please, please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

After dinner we met the others in the library to get started on our essay about untraceable poisons. It was a complicated twenty inch essay about symptoms of poisoning and a lot of rare flora from Asian and African countries, so it was late before we finally turned into the Ravenclaw dorm. Much like the night we'd returned from dinner to find our dorms trashed, there was an air of excitement permeating the whole tower the second we walked through the door. Professor Flitwick was standing on the table in the middle of the dorm room with Eleanor standing nearby, but it took me a second to place her. She was scowling something awful and her arms were crossed, her normally brunette hair being an angry shade of red. It wasn't just typical red head red, but the red of a fire engine. She looked livid as Professor Flitwick waved at us to join the cluster of students around him. It was a few minutes past curfew but there was barely a quarter of the house in the common room and I knew it was because they were all spread out still avoiding the tower.

"It pains me to have to say this, as I thought Ravenclaw tower was one of tolerance and welcoming, but we have a very strict no bullying policy here at Hogwarts. Ms. Heady is your Head Girl and I know some of her duties make her a little unpopular, but that is no excuse to take revenge. If you had items confiscated right after the break then it was only your fault for bringing them here. Now, if whoever enacted these petty revenges on Ms. Heady steps forward now, I promise the punishment will be moderate compared to if I have to investigate myself."

"What petty revenges?" one of the sixth year boys asked next to me.

"Does this look like my hair color?" Eleanor snapped, the red becoming even more vibrant.

"Someone spiked Ms. Heady's normal hair care products with some sort of joke ones." Professor Flitwick explained, and Eleanor's hair turned a light pink as everyone stared at her.

"Why do you think it was one of us?" another girl asked from the back of the group.

"Who else would have access to the _Ravenclaw_ tower?" Eleanor spat.

"Hardly any of us are in Ravenclaw tower anymore." I crossed my arms.

"I know you all are still trying to adjust to the new leadership, but I assure you Ms. Heady is only trying to help you all be your best selves. I hope we can set these squabbles aside and focus on what really is important, pursuing our passions to make the world a better place. With that, I bid you all good night." Professor Flitwick hopped off, walking out the door as we all remained silent behind him.

As the door shut behind me we started filing for our dorms, but Eleanor held her hand up to stop Keeli and I's path. "You two were out past curfew."

"By two minutes, and Professor Flitwick didn't say anything." I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. You each have a detention, tomorrow at two."

"You can't do that!" I protested but she held her hand up again.

"I can assure I can, and I'll be getting a lot stricter about it. If you all want to play petty schemes then I'll play too."

"We didn't ruin your stupid shampoo." Keeli scowled. "You can't take revenge on us if we didn't do it, then it's just unprecedented punishment."

"I'm not punishing you for the shampoo, yet, I'm punishing you for being out late. Keep arguing and it will be two detentions."

We both scowled at her as we headed upstairs, murmuring under our breath as we got into our pajamas. It took me nearly half an hour just to settle down enough to get some sleep, and even then it was fitful. Sunday was much calmer as we merely avoided Ravenclaw tower as much as possible and seemed to stay enough out of Eleanor's way to avoid any more retribution. Detention wasn't really all that bad, just sitting the Charms classroom with Professor Flitwick and doing homework until he said we could go. After detention we sat with our friends in the second floor corridor as it was still freezing outside and I was bending over Ancient Runes translations with Cad. The giant bell tower struck eight and I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Cad looked up from his work.

"I really don't want to go back to the tower. I just know Eleanor is waiting for me to mess up so she can give me more detention."

"More? You mean _she_ gave you that detention today?" Louk looked up from his own work.

"Yeah, because we were two minutes late to the tower yesterday. Not even Flitwick said anything." I massaged the bridge of my nose.

"Two minutes? Really?" Cad and Louk exchanged glances.

"She's just mad because someone messed with her shampoo, and now her hair is all these crazy colors."

"I wondered what that was all about." Cad's smile was just a little too restrained, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You didn't."

The look on his face told me he was going to try to lie, but my glare made him think better of it. "Look, she took your potions book, what else was I to do?"

"I asked you not to retaliate!" I snapped my book shut.

"You know it's not like me to let these kinds of things slide." he at least had the grace to look guilty.

"And now things are so much worse!"

"You got one detention, I would hardly call it the end of days." Louk rolled his eyes, which honed my anger in on him.

"You knew."

"Of course I did, you think Cad could sneak in there all by himself?" Louk gave me a condescending look.

I shoved my book in my bag, standing up and walking down the hall. Cad jumped up to follow after me but Louk put his hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down, returning him to the stone floor. I turned the corner to head to the stairs before Louk caught up to me. He tried to grab my arm but I ripped it out of his grasp.

"You lied to me." I accused.

"How?"

"You promised me you wouldn't take revenge."

"I promised you _I_ wouldn't be doing a thing against Eleanor, and I didn't. I was in Hogsmeade with you all day yesterday."

A few pieces clicked into place. "You took me to Hogsmeade so I had an alibi."

"You won't get blamed because nearly a hundred people sawyou in the Broomsticks when she was bothered with."

I closed my eyes and calmed the rushing in my head, turning to storm off again but he was too quick.

"Amelia."

"No, Louk, you lied to me."

"No I didn't!"

"It was as good as!" I scowled. "I had a great time yesterday and here I found out it was just so you could enact your revenge scheme I specifically asked you not to concoct. I don't care you weren't the one physically acting it out, you knew about it and made sure it happened."

"Well you sure weren't going to do anything about it." he shot back, before taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I played with the truth a little bit. It wasn't just for the Eleanor thing, I really did have fun with you yesterday."

"Just leave me alone." I shrugged off his arm and stomped for the stairs, finally being uninterrupted. I went downstairs to the potions room and finished my Erumpent Solution, starting on a batch of Veritaserum to keep my mind occupied. The time was well past nine and I was dreading going back up to the tower, so eventually I just laid my head on the table and resolved to spend the night in the lab.

It was one of the most uncomfortable nights I ever spent and I got very little actual sleep, but it wasn't so bad as I sat to breakfast. Keeli was worried at first but as I explained she understood, and the topic turned to Charms. As the other Ravenclaws arrived I noticed the mood around the table seemed to be a bit better, with a few smiles even peeking out from behind the books. I turned to Eunice and Dorothy who had just sat down next to us.

"Why is everyone in such a good mood?"

Eunice looked around to see who was near them, lowering her voice even though she must have deemed it safe. "The stuff we had taken? We got it all back."

"You what?" Keeli likewise lowered her voice.

"When we went up to our dorms last night everything was sitting on our beds like it'd never left. Eleanor was too busy sitting by the entrance trying to catch people coming in late to notice."

"But won't she just take it again?" I whispered back.

"I'm not stupid enough to keep my mice here anymore. I sent them home." Eunice placed a napkin in her lap, pouring cereal into her bowl. "I'd rather they be safe and not have them than them be in the dorm to get stolen again."

"Everyone got their things back?" I asked her, my eyes flicking over to the Gryffindor table.

"That I know of. Noah even got his entire spider collection back." Dorothy chimed in as Eunice's mouth was full.

"Really?" Keeli sounded a little less enthusiastic at this news.

"Yup. Books, banned items, creatures; you name it. While Eleanor was distracted everyone went around hiding or illusioning them. I think Noah found a room in the basement to continue his spider venom research."

"Eleanor must have been too busy focused on her new hair to notice." Keeli exchanged a look with me and I nodded slightly.

In Charms after breakfast I sat next to Louk, fiddling with my quill as I debated on what to say. "I hear some kids might have gotten some of their things returned that they lost."

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"I'm still mad you ignored what I said."

"To be fair, the warm and fuzzy part wasn't my idea. I helped Cad get where he needed to go but I would still have done it if it was just messing with Heady."

"Then I'll make sure to thank Cad." I said softly as Professor Flitwick had stepped up to the front of class to call us to attention.

After Charms was Ancient Runes and I rushed so Cad and I would have a few minutes to talk. He was sitting in our usual desk, setting his homework on the corner of his desk as I slid in next to him. I asked him the same thing I'd asked Louk and a devilish grin lit his face.

"Well good for them, I'm sure they're happy to have their things back."

"You wouldn't know anything about that, right?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad to see those kids happy. You Ravenclaws need all the help you can get nowadays."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm still mad you ignored what I said."

"If it's any consolation, the revenge was just a distraction." his smile grew wider and he leaned in closer. "Since you're in such a good mood, would it be too much to ask you come to my game this weekend? I'll need my good luck charm."

"Scarf included." I nodded as the bell rang.

At lunch Keeli and I were talking about our upcoming Care of Magical Creatures lesson when Eunice and Dorothy sat next to us with grim expressions.

"You'll never guess what a Hufflepuff seventh year just told me." Dorothy whispered as she spooned food onto her plate.

"More Eleanor things?" I braced myself for the nod I knew was coming.

"All her quills seem to have been replaced with ones that swear loudly anytime she tries to write, and she's got Cursed."

"Cursed?" Keeli said in horror.

"Anytime she tries to say the word 'detention' she loses the ability to speak for several minutes."

Keeli and I exchanged horrified glances.

"And someone spiked her morning pumpkin juice with Hiccoughing Solution, so she's been on a rampage all day." Eunice added to our misery.

"We're dead." Keeli thumped her forehead against the table.

"I might be spending the night in the potions room again." I resolved, trying to plan out my afternoon so I could grab clothes while Eleanor might be at dinner or in class.

"I might be joining you." Keeli pushed peas around her plate.

We peeked in the Great Hall during dinner to see her yelling at a first year for walking too close to her, and instead of 'detention' she had to say 'special punishment studying session in Professor Flitwick's office'. We snuck up to the tower while she seemed preoccupied to shower and grab a change of clothes before finally getting to shovel in some dinner before it disappeared. After dinner we sat with the others in the second floor corridor working on homework until eight thirty when they dispersed to their common rooms. We headed straight up to the Astronomy Tower, however, and just sat at the empty desks reading until midnight rolled around. The Hufflepuff's were some of the first to trickle in and Molly and Matt sat next to us with curious glances.

"You guys usually aren't up here this early."

"We're avoiding the tower." Keeli yawned, putting her bookmark in her book. "Probably going to end up spending the night here as well."

"You can return to sleep, surely." Matt gave her a concerned glance.

"Our luck Eleanor will be waiting to give us more 'special punishment studying sessions' for being out past curfew." I looked up at the stars.

"But you had class." Molly scowled.

Keeli just shook her head. "She probably won't care, she's on the warpath."

"Well, why don't you come down to our common room?" Matt offered. "You can stay on the couches instead of having to sleep up here on the stone."

"That's got to be against the rules, right?" Keeli looked over to me.

I shrugged. "I've never heard of it happening. The rule _is_ we have to be in our common rooms by nine o'clock."

"I don't mind losing some points to make sure you guys get a good night's rest." Molly crossed her arms. "You come with us after class and we'll take care of you."

It was decided and after the never ending Astronomy lesson we walked all the way down to the kitchens with them. They stopped us in front of a group of barrels, Molly leaning forward and knocking on one of them in an odd pattern. It seemed to work for the barrels, however, because they just swung open to admit us all. Matt made a big deal about rounding up a whole bunch of blankets and piling them on us before both he and his sister finally retired to their rooms. It seemed we weren't the only ones with Hufflepuff friends, as I saw a few more Ravenclaws scattered on the many couches in the common room.

We slept like the dead, only being woken up when students started trickling in to head to breakfast. We followed Molly to the girls bathroom to change and refresh ourselves, seeing Matt talking with a Prefect as we walked back into the common room.

He was pretty tall with soft brunette hair and a smile for us as we caught his eye. "Hey you guys, hear you're having some problems."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here any time you want. We'd rather you crash here than on a staircase somewhere."

"Thank you." Keeli nodded her head.

"Could you take some points from us?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Points can't be taken by two Prefects for the same thing, right?" he nodded and I continued. "If you take points from us now, Eleanor can't later."

"Ah, I see." he got a twinkle in his eyes. "You little Ravenclaws are pretty crafty, aren't you?"

"When we need to be." I shrugged.

"A single point from each Ravenclaw who stayed here for not being in your dorm at curfew then, and a single point will be awarded to each of you for cleaning up after yourselves." he gestured to the blankets folded on the couches and the book bags neatly lined up against the wall. "See you tonight." he nodded as he walked out of the door to breakfast, Matt and Molly turning on me as he left.

"You couldn't just wait to see if Eleanor left you alone?" Molly asked.

"I guarantee you she won't." I shook my head as I moved to follow the older student.

I made breakfast quick trying to avoid my Head Girl, grabbing some toast and chugging a glass of pumpkin juice before heading upstairs for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Keeli and I were alone for a while but the Gryffindors started showing up before too long, Cad sliding into the seat next to me with a muffin.

"I come bearing peace offerings."

"What are you making peace with?" I eyed the muffin warily.

"Didn't know if you were still made at me about the Eleanor thing."

"Annoyed more than angry." I took the muffin, splitting it in half to share it with him. "You made a lot of people happy, and I can't be mad at that."

"Great! My Captain said I'm all set to take the lead in the next game. It might be my last, as he'll want the starters up for the later games where we're in contention for the Cup."

"Have your practices been going well?"

"More or less, I still have a lot of muscles to build but my aim is pretty good."

"Well I look forward to seeing you this weekend." I smiled genuinely. "Been a while since I was subjected to a Quidditch game."

"My thoughts exactly. Can't having you get too comfortable now." he poked my ribs as Professor Potter started the lesson.

After DADA Cad and I just passed notes through the double History of Magic lesson to pass the time, while after lunch we kept up a pleasant conversation with Matt and Molly in our double Herbology lesson as we learned how to harvest and dry nettles for potions. It was a boring lesson but Professor Sprout promised we'd be starting on defanging vampiric vegetation soon which was a unit I'd been waiting for.

After class we met with the others as usual, except after dinner we followed the two Hufflepuffs back down to their common room instead of hiding out in the library. I levitated my history textbook between Keeli and I so we could take notes on what had been covered in class today and we got to work. Matt was sitting on the other side of Keeli and they were talking softly to each other. For all the madness that was going on at the moment, it was at least nice to see her so happy.

"Hey, Marcus told me we'd be having some more Ravenclaws in here." a girl with auburn hair walked up to us with a smile. "Just wanted to say hi. I'm Tabitha, another Hufflepuff Prefect."

"Nice to meet you, Tabitha." I nodded in greeting, trying not to let her interruption bother me.

"Is there anything you guys need?"

"No thank you, we're just trying to get some work done." Keeli likewise gave her a smile.

"Oh, of course. If you need anything, feel free to ask." she gave us a parting wave and we returned to our notes.

Not two pages later another Hufflepuff boy came up and asked us if we needed anything, and half a page after him we had two fourth year girls say the same thing. After the fifth interruption the book crashed to the floor and I shoved my notes in my bag.

"I think that's all I'm going to get done tonight." I sighed.

"Everyone here is _so_ helpful." Keeli whispered as we went to the bathroom to change.

We slept on the comfy couches again, getting a single point deducted and immediately replaced the next morning before heading up to breakfast again. I used the potions class before lunch to work on the Ancient Runes work I hadn't had a chance to before, using my free hand to absentmindedly brew the Erumpent Potion we were working on in class. Potions Club was nice and relaxing, and I made some of the finishing touches to my Veritaserum before it had to mature for a full lunar cycle. During dinner we made sure Eleanor was working on her food before rushing up to the tower to get more clothes and a few things we'd need for class or studying.


	30. Year 3 Part 11

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please, please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

Wednesday night was exactly the same, with people coming up and offering help or asking if we were alright about every five minutes. I got through barely half an essay because I kept having to look up and politely decline another blanket about sixteen times. Keeli and I went to bed early again just to stave off all the conversation, and I had to rush during breakfast to get through my DADA essay as I knew there would be no time in Herbology. He didn't actually get to work on any vampiric plants, as the short class was mostly just taking notes on the dangers of being bitten and what to do if you were. DADA was working on vampires some more, studying a slideshow Professor Potter was showing us on vampires who tried to reassimilate to civilized life and the struggles they went through. Cad kept trying to pass notes with me but I ignored him, taking careful notes as I was sure it was to be on a test somewhere. We parted ways at lunch but all rejoined together again to walk down to our double Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"So, how is it staying in the Hufflepuff common room?" Cad asked, his hands laced behind his head as he soaked in the sunshine.

"It's...nice." I said slowly, glancing back to make sure Molly and Matt weren't listening. "Everyone is _very_ helpful."

"A little too much?"

I bit my lip. "I don't want to sound rude, but it's really hard to get anything done. Everyone keeps asking me if I need some hot chocolate or something."

He chuckled. "Why don't you come stay with the Gryffindors tonight?"

"With you?"

"Well, in the common room." he blushed, his hands falling back next to his sides. "Might be a nice break for you and Keeli."

"What do you think?" I asked her, and she thought for a second.

"Can't hurt right? I'm afraid I'm going to lose it if someone asks me if I need a hug again."

"It's decided then. Don't worry, I'm sure the Prefect will understand." Cad picked up his pace so we'd make it to the lesson on time.

Professor Shortwood clapped her hands together as we all gathered around. "Alright class, today we start a new unit. Everyone put your dragonskin gloves on, that's right, like that. Divide into partners and one of you come up here to get our new creature."

"Dibs!" Cad shouted, clapping the back of my shoulder before scurrying up to be the first one in line.

"You save one box of spiders and suddenly you think you're a hero." Louk shook his head as Damian followed the Gryffindor up to the crate.

"He's just excited about the lesson." I waved him off. "You know how he gets with this class. It's the one subject I don't have to force him to study."

Louk just shook his head like I didn't understand. Cad returned with one of the bizarre creatures, distracting me thoroughly. It looked a lot like a monkey with four arms and a tail that was wrapped around Cad's wrist to help it keep its balance, but it's skin was green scales and it's face was all wrong. It's head was identical to a frog's except it had tiny, sharp teeth all long it's jaws. A single pustule on its forehead was the only bit of color on the otherwise green creature, a vibrant red to contrast the scales around it. .

"It's a Clabbert." Cad grinned.

"I can see that." I pulled out a spare bit of parchment to start my sketch. "I presume you already know everything about it then?"

"Not really, they're more popular in America, and even then there are a lot of rules about them."

"Like what, keep away from the pointy bits?" I cast a wary glance at it's rows of teeth.

"More like keep them hidden. This pustule lights up when Muggles come around so a lot of people had them as an early warning sign."

"Seems useful." I shrugged, starting to sketch out it's tail.

"They're kinda cute." Cad grinned as he took one of the grasshoppers he'd been given by Professor Shortwood and handed it to the creature. It sniffed it before taking it in its hands, biting off the head with sickening ferocity. I shuddered as I tried to focus on my drawing.

"Do you want to hold it?" Cad gestured the creature to me as I shook my head.

"Pass, but thanks."

"Ah, it's in my hair!" Amber screamed, trying to wrestle the monkey creature away from her head but it was firmly rooted, having grasped thick locks in it's long fingers.

Cad walked over and held up a grasshopper to it, the Clabbert deciding to go for the treat instead of Amber's hair. It crawled onto Cad's shoulder and sat across from the other, both munching loudly on their snacks.

"I hate these things." Amber shuddered, pulling a brush out of her bag to fix the mess it'd made.

"Good for a laugh at least." Damian smiled, only to get thwacked in the arm with a hairbrush.

Luckily we all got our drawings done quickly, but Cad insisted on carrying the Clabberts around on his arms even after the final bell had rung. He was having so much fun we couldn't bring ourselves to ruin it, so we just sat down on the grass a little ways away and got started on the mountain of work we already had. I finally got through my History of Magic notes, starting on the last of my essay for Charms. At seven we finally convinced Cad to give the Clabberts back so we could head up to dinner. Keeli and I took our time eating the savory steak and potatoes that had been in front of us before following Amber and Cad all the way up the stairs to a large portrait of an opera singer holding a bunch of grapes.

"Grindylow." Cad said confidently, and the opera singer gave Keeli and I a sideways glance before swinging open to admit us all.

The Gryffindor common room was an assault of red. Everything from the drapes, to the rugs, to the couches were a deep maroon. Cad jerked his thumb at two second years on the couch and they vacated quickly so we could all sit down.

"See, isn't this nice?" Cad leaned back, putting an arm over the back of the couch behind my shoulders. "Reminds me of break."

"And I'd much rather have Tempy than you." I smirked, pulling out my _Moste Potente Potions_ book to do a little reading before we turned in.

"What all did you two get up to during break?" Amber gave me a mischievous smile. "Cad has been annoyingly light on details."

I shrugged. "Homework mostly. I read a lot and he worked in his parent's shop."

"You are so boring." Amber rolled her eyes before standing to go join a group of girls by the window.

Cad just layed back and closed his eyes, seemingly content with relaxing next to me. I curled up on the seat and continued on my book, Keeli mirroring me with our Charms textbook across from me on a comfy chair.

While people left us alone for the most part, it was unreasonably loud in the tower. An Exploding Snap game started up in one corner while a few burly guys started an arm wrestling contest in the other corner that had lots of shouting. The group of girls Amber was with laughed loudly every few seconds and another group of students sitting on the floor by the stairs started racing their pencil cases across the floor to work on their Locomotion Charms. Someone's cat from somewhere took interest and it soon turned into a game of Cat and Pencilcase underneath the couch we were sitting at. After rereading the page I was on four times without taking a word in I gave up on the venture, leaning over to rest on Cad's shoulder and try to get to sleep early.

I napped a little, being woken up every few minutes by a particularly loud Snap or one of the Gryffindor boys being thrown across the room as they were wrestling. As it got closer to midnight some people started retiring upstairs which made it easier to doze off uninterrupted. Maybe an hour later I woke up as my head shifted, Cad's shoulder having slid out from underneath it.

"Just making you more comfortable, don't worry."

"Thanks." I pulled up the blanket he'd laid over me, glancing over to see he'd placed one on Keeli as well. I noticed two more Ravenclaws at the squishy chairs under the window, curled up like cats as they read in the dim firelight.

"You sure you don't want to come up and sleep in a proper bed?" he offered with a devilish smile.

"I'm fine, but thanks for the completely selfless offer." I smiled sleepily and he stroked my forehead to brush back my hair.

"Sleep good."

"You too." I closed my eyes as he walked up the stairs to his dorm.

The next morning was pure madness, as the girl's bathroom was completely overrun with everyone trying to shower or do their makeup all at the same time. After I managed to brush my teeth I resigned to brushing my hair and applying my makeup in a compact mirror in the common room while we waited for Cad and Amber to finish. Cad came down pretty quickly and talked to us about his game over the weekend, giving lots of waves as people called his name on their way out to breakfast. Amber likewise came down with a group of friends and we joined them in the long walk down the stairs.

"That's one benefit of the Hufflepuff dorms, not so much walking." I whispered to Keeli who giggled.

"How did you sleep last night?" she whispered back.

"Not so bad after everyone went to sleep. You?"

"Same." I nodded as we left the stairwell to head to the Great Hall.

Cad made it a point to grab my hand and squeeze it as we parted ways, and I felt Louk's eyes on my back as I walked over to the table. Barely a second after I'd sat down I felt a prod in my back.

"You stayed in the Gryffindor tower last night?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Keeli and I were going to scream if someone asked if we needed any help on homework in the Hufflepuff common room again."

"How was it?" he looked like he was fighting between being annoyed and genuinely curious.

"Not _so_ bad. Imagine being in a room with about twenty Cad's, with all the noise and chaos that entails."

He shuddered. "Sounds like hell."

"It had it's good points and it's bad." I shrugged as I reached for my juice. "Better than Eleanor."

"Why don't you stay in my common room tonight?" he offered. "You've gone to everyone else's."

I looked over to Keeli who I knew had been eavesdropping, but she just let out a heavy sigh. "You can if you want, I'm staying with the Hufflepuffs again. Even if everyone is too nice, I'd rather be around Matt than the dungeons or that loud game with the Gryffindors."

"Sure." I shrugged.

"See you tonight then." he nodded as we seperated to eat our breakfasts.

Classes dragged on, only saved by the double Potions lesson in which I brewed Erumpent Potion in under ten minutes, earning a hearty round of applause from Professor Slughorn. Molly who was sitting next to me didn't do too much worse with my help, and I got a sincere thanks from her in making sure she didn't fail. After Astronomy at the end of the day I was grateful to slip onto my Potion's Club bench and read through my book, making notes here and there. News had spread Eleanor had picked up on half the tower visiting while she was eating dinner, so we'd ducked up during lunch to get a change of clothes and a few textbooks. It seemed to do the trick, as we didn't see her at all during dinner when she was presumably sitting in front of the portrait hole to bombard someone.

Rumor had it nearly half the Ravenclaw tower didn't even return to their dorms anymore, and her detentions were getting more severe as she grew more frustrated. Every minor infraction was being met with a mandatory four hour Saturday detention, and her mishaps were worsening as a result. No one was sure exactly how it was managed, but anytime she walked past a bookshelf all the books madly threw themselves off into a heap on the floor, which resulted in her having a temporary ban from the library until it was sorted out. Her quill debacle continued and seventh years said she had to keep Silencing her quill during classes so she could take notes. Her hair still turned all colors of the rainbow depending on her mood, and it at least made it easy to see her from about half a mile away. Her trunk got victimized by Dungbombs Friday afternoon sometime which made it even easier to know she was nearby, as the smell preceded her a corridor and a half.

Friday night after dinner Louk said 'Silverlight' to an expanse of brick wall in the dungeons to let me in the Slytherin common room, which was the closest to the Ravenclaw room of all the other houses. Everyone was sitting by themselves or quietly talking in small groups. One entire side of the common room was a glass window that peered out into the lake, fish swimming by every few seconds. The second I set foot in the room a few eyes flicked up to me but no one said anything as we moved to sit on an unoccupied couch. There were also a large number of Ravenclaws, almost ten, all sitting reading or helping others with homework. I sat next to Louk and Damian sat across from us, the two of them starting a game of chess as I was finally able to read in peace. For a few blissful hours I felt my stress draining away as I read about poisons that turned someone into a puddle of goo or a solid stone statue. At close to eleven a taller Slytherin boy walked in, making stops at the Slytherins who were next to Ravenclaws and they each handed him something. He came around to Louk who reached into his pocket and handed the boy a small leather pouch without looking up for the game. Once the Prefect was safely in his dormitories I leaned over to whisper to Louk.

"What was that?"

"Alistair is our Head Boy."

"So?"

"Well, you didn't think just anyone got to waltz in and spend the night in the Slytherin common room did you?" he gave me a look. "You Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart."

"You bribed him?"

"No, I gave him money so you could stay here."

"Why didn't you tell me? I should have paid it."

"You're my guest, it's my job to pay for it." he shook his head and he moved another piece with his wand. "It's fine, trust me. It's just how it works down here."

"Well, alright." I settled back into the emerald couch, readjusting the blanket to cover my legs.

At midnight Damian retired, nodding his head to me as he went down the stairs to their dorm. Lots of other Slytherins excused themselves as well, but there were still plenty bent over papers or cauldrons. It was a relaxing bit of home as there was always someone engrossed in research, and I sighed as I thought about how much I missed my tower.

"What was that for?" Louk leaned over, taking some of the blanket to cover himself.

"I just wish things didn't have to be like this. Not that I've not enjoyed spending time with you guys, but I miss my own common room."

"I'm sure it will all blow over soon." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to lay on his chest a little as he reclined against the arm. "I'm sure this has to be hard on you."

"After the break I was just hoping everything could go back to normal. I guess not." I settled into his chest, sighing again as I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

I got to sleep in a little Saturday morning as people didn't get up so early and even those that did kept their noise level low. Damian shook Louk and I awake at eight sharp so we'd have plenty of time to get ready and eat breakfast before the game. It was a little intimidating going into the Slytherin girl's restroom where I didn't know anyone, and I made myself small against one of the mirrors while I rushed through my morning routine.

One of the girls who had pitch black hair set her makeup bag at the sink next to me, giving me a smile. "Hey little Ravenclaw."

"Goodmorning." I said carefully, trying not to stab my eye out with my mascara wand.

"It must be hard hot potato-ing around the other common rooms like this." she gave me a sympathetic look. "Why are you guys avoiding your tower?"

I looked at her in the mirror as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush, vaguely recognizing her. I couldn't place where I knew her, but something in my gut told me not to trust her.

"Just working through some things as a house. Sorry, it's kind of personal."

"I don't mean to pry." she gave me a smile. "Just want to know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I appreciate the offer, really, but I'm fine."

"You and Apertice seem to be pretty close. It isn't often he spends the night on those uncomfortable couches."

"We're friends." I said simply.

"I see." she said simply, finally resigning herself to brushing her teeth and ending the conversation.

She rushed through her routine and we finished at the same time, her holding the door open for me. I nodded in thanks as I stepped into the corridor, Louk standing directly in front of me with crossed arms.

"Loveday." he said brusquely.

"You know you can call me Kelly, Louk. We're friends, right?"

He spared her a glare before turning his eyes on me. "Are you ready to head to breakfast?"

I nodded and I sensed the tension, and the girl gave a chuckle. I remembered her now, the Slytherin girl in Professor Slughorn's dinners Damian didn't like to talk to. "You're so protective, Louk, any reason for that?"

"Some people are too nice to notice a snake when they see one." his face was impassive.

"Hopefully she's not that dense, she's in a den full of them after all." she gave me another smile as she turned back to the girl's dorms.

Louk just jerked his head in the direction of the common room, following me as I retrieved my bag and slipped my toiletries case into it. Damian was waiting for us and greeted us with a nod, leading the way out of the common room. Once I was sure we were alone I spoke in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Loveday being Loveday." Louk shook his head. "If you don't have a friend in Ravenclaw you're not really sure what's going on, and she's dying to know. The Headmistress' speech just piqued her interest, and she's wanting the details. She was just trying to work you for the latest gossip."

"There's a reason no one around here says anything to her." Damian chimed in. "There's kind of an unspoken rule around here, and it's that you stick with your Slytherin mates. Things you might see or hear are kept secret, because we need to look out for each other."

"Ravenclaw has those too." I smiled as I remembered the quiet night in the common room scribbling potion ideas down. "You never interrupt anyone who's working because you never know when they might be focused."

"I think all the houses have a kind of unspoken agreement between them to some extent." Damian said slowly. "That's probably why we only truly feel at home around our housemates."

"I feel pretty comfortable with some people." I flicked my gaze over to Louk who smiled and took my hand.

"Like everything, there are exceptions I'm sure."

We split ways at breakfast and I sat next to Keeli who was happily digging into some pancakes. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good morning to you too. You're in a good mood." I grinned as I stabbed a few sausages with my fork. "Have a good night?"

"Oh yeah, the Hufflepuffs held a hide and seek tournament and it was a lot of fun. Although they are _really good_ at it. How was it with the Slytherins?"

"Relaxing." I said blissfully. "I finally got to be _left alone_ for longer than ten seconds."

"Are you ready for the game today?" she took another bite. "I hear Hufflepuff is supposed to be the favorite."

I shrugged. "Who knows? I'm only going because Cad made me promise."

"Well to be fair, I think we both owe him a few times over on behalf of the house." she looked over to the other students bent over journals or moving wands in complicated patterns. "I'll be happy once we get back to normal."

"Me too." I agreed.

"Good morning, ladies!" Cad came up behind us, hugging us both. "Are you ready for the most amazing match of Quidditch you've seen in your life?"

"I didn't think the World Cup was for a few more years." I teased as he sat next to me, legs sticking out into the aisle.

"Please, Brazil wishes they could fly like me. I have a great feeling about today. I'm not going to miss a single swing I bet."

"Don't let Damian hear you say that, he'll want to put gold on it." Keeli chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do great, even if you don't have a perfect hit record." I smiled. "First step to a good game is a good breakfast. You better split before Eleanor gets here."

"Aye aye Captain." he pecked my cheek before skipping over to his table right as the fire engine red hair walked into the room, sitting in a group of Ravenclaws who quickly dispersed in a six foot area around her.

We finished eating quickly and were ready to head outside with the others thirty minutes before the game was due to start. I slid my Gryffindor scarf out of my bag and put it around my shoulders to keep the cold off, Cad giving a beaming smile as he saw it. We wished the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs a good game as we split ways at the stands, climbing the stairs to get a good seat before the crowds started showing up.

"You're really going to wear that ghastly thing?" Louk looked at the scarf like it'd personally insulted him.

"Well yeah, it makes Cad feel better." I shrugged. "Plus it's bloody cold out here."

"You can say that again." Matt complained, wrapping his own scarf tighter around his neck. "The things I do for her."

"And she appreciates it." Keeli smiled, scooting closer so they could hunker together.

We made small talk about classes and such until the two teams walked onto the field, vibrant red and yellow making them much easier to keep track of then the green and blue of the other houses who each disappeared in the grass and sky respectively. They shook hands and Madame Hooch tossed the Quaffle in the air to start the game, each team exploding a flurry of movement.

I tried to keep my eye on Cad but the two teams seemed to have taken an extra dose of Pepper Up Potion and were moving too quickly for my eyes to tell who was who. I heard the crack of a bat on a Bludger and Damian nodded.

"Good shot, Cad. Amber's seen the Snitch I think. Her flying pattern changed."

He was right, and the game was over barely fifteen minutes after it'd started. Gryffindor were the victors, but they had only won by one hundred points which didn't put them far enough in the lead to be where their Captain wanted them to be if I translated what Damian said clearly enough. Regardless the Gryffindor's were ecstatic and jumping around at the bottom of the pitch as they congratulated their teammates. We stood to the side until they had worn themselves out, slowly meandering toward the castle to give us a chance to congratulate our friends. Amber's smile was a mile wide as she tackled Damian in a hug, and Cad likewise picked me up and spun me around.

"I told you that scarf would bring us good luck."

"Nonsense." I shook my head as he set me down. "You did great. You had, uh, some good hits."

"I know." he beamed. "Thanks for trying to care."

"I care." I said defensively, crossing my arms and making him explode in laughter.

"I know, Aims, I'm just teasing you." he ruffled my hair and threw his arm over my shoulders as we walked back to the castle.

We spent the entire afternoon on the second floor corridor eating candy and working on homework, after lunch venturing outside as it was just slightly warm enough to warrant a walk around the lake. I peered into the lake to try and see the window of the Slytherin's common room but the lake was so dark and deep I couldn't see much past a few inches. After dinner we all split our separate ways to go to the arrangement of common rooms that suited us for the moment. Damian said he wanted to work in the library alone so it was just Louk and I in the common room leaning on each other as we read.

It was about an hour after his Head Boy had come around to collect the tributes when Louk looked over to my book, being interested in one of the depictions.

"What's that?"

"Polyjuice Potion gone wrong." I explained, flipping the page so he could see more. "Despite how versatile it is, it can go wrong pretty easily."

"Why is that guy inside out?" he asked, more interested than horrified.

"That's what happens when the lacewing flies aren't stewed properly before hand, or otherwise tainted. It's a tricky potion."

"Are you going to try it?"

"Probably not, I have no reason for it. I'm still trying to play catch-up after all those potions got taken from me after break."

"No idea what your next big potion is going to be?" his voice was slightly teasing.

"This book has plenty of poisons you know." I glared at him. "Poisons no one would find any trace of by the time you died a slow and painful death."

"You're too cute to poison anyone." he smirked, turning back to his book and I huffed before doing the same.

We stayed up late Saturday night just reading and talking softly, and he didn't retire to his dorm room until almost two. I curled up in the huge grey blanket he'd loaned me and sighed as I breathed in the slightly damp air of the common room. Maybe couch surfing wasn't so bad.

The next morning was the same as the last, and we met the rest of the group after breakfast outside by the lake as the weather seemed to be cooperating. We tried to focus on homework but it quickly turned into us just lounging around talking for a few hours as we soaked up some much needed vitamin D. I was feeling on top of the world as dinner rolled around, Keeli and I chatting excitedly about our Charms lesson the next day. It wasn't really all that exciting, the only highlight was we got to keep breaking bowls to repair, but things just seemed a little more fun after a day relaxing.


	31. Year 3 Part 12

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please, please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

Everyone was seated down, waiting for the food to bloom on the plates around us, when a single clear 'ting' rang out over our heads. We all quieted down as Headmistress McGonogall set her fork down and stood. She looked out over all of us, her eyes resting on the Ravenclaw table as she spoke.

"It has come to the attention of the staff that some members of Ravenclaw house have been staying in the dormitories of the other houses. I want to make clear that this behavior is absolutely unacceptable, and an attendance will now be taken at eight exactly in Ravenclaw tower every night until the faculty deems it unnecessary. If you are not present for attendance, you will be administered an infraction, your parents will be contacted, and you may very well be expelled. Students attending night classes for Astronomy will now be escorted by a Professor. I expect _all_ Prefects to assist in enforcing this policy, and those who refuse will be stripped of their powers and privileges. Carry on." she nodded and the food bloomed, but very few of the members of my table reached out.

"I suppose it was bound to get noticed." Keeli sighed, pushing her plate away.

"Or reported." We looked down to see a canary-yellow haired Eleanor digging into a shepherd's pie.

"I think I'm just going to head upstairs." Keeli sighed, and I stood up to follow her.

A good quarter of our house followed, immediately slinking off to our dorm rooms instead of lounging in the common room. Keeli and I lit the lights in our room and got to work on some homework not due for a few days, but we couldn't really focus. At the chime of eight we drug ourselves downstairs with the others to stand in front of Professor Flitwick and bear the long list of names being called out. Every single one of us were present, and he quickly rolled up the parchment before leaving. Eleanor stood importantly at the front of the room, clearly ready to give some sort of speech, but we all collectively headed up the stairs and ignored her. She'd be furious but I'd had as much gloating as I could take for one day.

We were all fairly melancholy Monday morning, and Keeli and I sat in the library as long as we dared Monday night before heading up the stairs for attendance. I'd never felt more like a prisoner as Professor Flitwick rolled up the parchment again, and we likewise headed upstairs to avoid the common room. Keeli was changing into her pajamas and I was rooting through my trunk when a sixth year girl walked into our room, bold as brass as she closed the door behind her as if it was her dorm.

"Um, can we help you?' Dorothy asked from her bed.

"Just need to borrow your window." she smiled brightly, walking between Keeli and Eunice's beds and pushing open the window pane.

"What are you doing?" Keeli asked curiously.

"Professor Flitwick can see my window from his chambers, you see, but in the light of this full moon I just _have_ to paint the lake from the Astronomy tower." she waved her wand behind her and sprouted two beautifully feathered copper wings.

She climbed onto the windowsill and looked down at the roof of the seventh floor corridor some twenty meters below. She paused a second and I grabbed one of the potions from my trunk, walking behind her to hold it up.

"Invisibility potion, might help you stay a little more secretive."

"Thanks." she smiled and drank it, turning invisible before our eyes. We heard a whoosh of air and the curtains ruffled before silence met our ears and we figured she must have taken off. Keeli cracked the window so it'd appear closed, but made sure it would be easily accessible if the girl wanted to come back. About twenty minutes after she'd left there was a sharp knock on the door and Eleanor barged in without listening for a welcome.

"Have you seen Icarina?" she scowled, her head a deep red.

"Who?" we all asked at the same time.

"Icarina. Sixth year. She's not in her bed."

"Haven't seen her." we all said together again, and she scowled at the four of us. She stood there for a few more seconds before turning and closing the door without another word, and we heard her bang on the door of the second years below us.

We heard Eleanor return to her dorm at the top of the stairs a few minutes later, then a few pairs of steps trickle down the stairs every few minutes. It seemed the girl with the wings wasn't alone, and I counted at least eleven Ravenclaw upperclassmen who decided the curfew couldn't apply to them, as whatever they were working on was far more important.

Tuesday morning there was evidence of other little secrets, one of them being a good twenty students who were already at the breakfast table even though Keeli and I had been the first ones to leave the tower. Eleanor cast them a suspicious glance but without further monitoring there was nothing she could prove. I saw in her expression she resolved to monitor us more thoroughly, and I knew the students were already concocting more elaborate schemes as they delved into porridge and eggs. In DADA class Cad kept up a steady stream of questions about the new measures and I patiently answered them, at least grateful he wasn't encouraging me to revolt against Eleanor anymore than he already had. Louk took a very different route during lunch, spending the entire meal turned around on his bench whispering curses at my Head Girl. Double Herbology with Matt and Molly was at least a blissful two periods where the only thing I had to worry about was getting gored by a fanged plant.

After dinner Keeli and I shut ourselves up in the library again with a good majority of Ravenclaw students until seven fifty. After Professor Flitwick's roll call we all returned upstairs, and I flopped on my bed as we went into our room.

"Why does every day feel like such a chore now?"

"Because it is." Dorothy grumbled as she threw her robes to the ground. "Having to worry about where we are, and more importantly who might be spying on us."

"You're telling me." Keeli agreed, setting her wand on her night stand.

A knock on the window made us all jump, and I bolted up to open it. I thought it might be a Ravenclaw student wanting to get in, but instead Cad's grinning face met mine.

"Oh good, I got the right window."

"How many have you tried?"

"Don't worry about it. You promised me a broom ride, remember?" his smile was as wide as ever, and my face a mask of confusion as it usually was around him.

"Right now?"

"You said a lot of your housemates were sticking it to your Head Girl, right? Don't you want to too?"

"We're not 'sticking it' to anyone, it's just the curfew really cuts into our experimental time and-"

"Merlin's beard, Amelia, just get on the broom. I want to show you something." he huffed with a smile. "Only you Ravenclaws would totally rebel against your Head but for the single stupidest reason."

"Our experiments are not stupid." I scowled.

"Of course not, you know that's not what I meant. Will you please just come? You do owe me a broom ride."

I reached down and grabbed my coat and scarf from the top of my trunk, sliding my wand in my sleeve as I climbed up on the window sill. I remembered to look back at my roommates, and was met with determined stares. Keeli waved her wand at the door and I heard a clicking noise, Eunice waving her wand at my bed to have my pillows wiggle in a more person-shaped lump.

"Don't worry, we've got you covered." Dorothy nodded at me.

I nodded back and carefully stepped off the window sill, trying my best not to flop on the broom and send us plummeting thirty feet. Once I was situated I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing my eyes shut so I didn't have to look down.

"You on?" he asked back, readjusting the strap of his bag.

"Yeah, just don't crash. If I die on this thing I _will_ kill you."

"Noted." he chuckled as we flew away from the tower.

I felt the wind in my face as he flew, and it grew colder which I figured meant he was ascending. It was a fairly cloudy night with a thin crescent moon so luckily there wasn't too much light about, but my nerves were still in a bunch when I thought about the Headmistress looking out her window to see us flying off. He slowed considerably for a few minutes before picking up his pace again, and after a good long bit of flying I felt us descending.

"You can open your eyes now." he assured me, and I looked down to see us hovering just a few inches off the ground.

I stepped down carefully and he dismounted smoothly, gesturing with his hand at the scene in front of us. We were on a rocky coastline on top of a cliff, looking over a sheer drop dozens of meters below us where the ocean was pounding the rock. I stepped back as my vision swam, trying to keep my voice light.

"How far did you bring me?!"

"Not far, don't worry. Maybe a thirty minute ride back." he shrugged.

He pulled a gingham blanket from his bag, spreading it on the rocky surface before pulling out a jar with blue flames in it and a much bigger but much softer blanket that easily wrapped around us both. He sat down and patted the ground next to him so I likewise took a seat, gratefully accepting half the blanket.

"When I said I was okay with sneaking out, I didn't mean all the way to Spain."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic. We're barely off the grounds."

"How did you find this place?" I looked up and down the coastline but there was nothing to see except more rocks and a dark treeline further down the hill.

He shrugged. "I come out sometimes at night if I need to clear my head. I like to hang out here sometimes."

"Didn't take you for the brooding sort." I smiled, leaning on him so the blanket could wrap more firmly around us. "Anything you think about in particular?"

"I came here the night before we swapped Eleanor's shampoo. It really bothered me that I went against your wishes." he looked over at me.

"You're forgiven, don't worry. Those Ravenclaws would forgive you if they knew."

"Better to keep it on the down low, at least for now you know." he beamed, sliding his hand over so it was touching mine. "Maybe after she graduates you can spill the beans, so I can get some recognition."

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be selfless?"

"That's Hufflepuff's. Gryffindor's love to be recognized." he chuckled. "You should see the Quidditch meetings after games. 'No _I_ blocked that', 'no that was _my_ goal'."

"Are you playing in the next Gryffidnor game?"

"Not sure yet, but it's a strong maybe. I had a really good game last time and Captain said I might have a good enough arm to go against Slytherin."

"Does it bother you at all to play against the others?"

"Of course not, I love it!" his smile was so bright I almost felt warmth coming off of it. "That's one of the best parts, getting to play against your friends. Getting to see who is the best, who is just a little bit faster than the others. It's exhilarating!"

"I'd think it'd be difficult. I mean if you keep beating your friends someone is bound to have their feelings hurt."

"You just don't understand Quidditch." he shook his head. "I'd never be mad at any of the others for beating me fair and square."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged, leaning into him further as I yawned. "You seemed to really like those Clabberts last week."

"They were great."

"Do you think you'll pursue Care of Magical Creatures once we graduate?"

"How can I?" his tone mellowed a little. "I have to run the wand shop after I graduate."

"Oh, right. Well that's fun too. Getting to take camping trips often, and living right off Diagon Alley isn't nearly as bad as you make it out to be."

"You tell me that after you live there thirteen years, not two weeks."

"Well do you have to take over the shop the second you graduate? I'm sure your Dad would understand if you wanted to take a few years to work with creatures."

"I don't know. Maybe if I spun it to him about finding new wand cores, but he'd probably see through that in about ten seconds."

"Ollivander's only uses three cores right? I thought that was a trademark."

"It is, trust me I hear it every day. 'Can't use Sphynx feathers, they're too cryptic', 'Manticore hair is too vicious', 'Demiguise wands are too prone to turning invisible on their own'."

I giggled. "Did you actually try those?"

"Not me personally, no. I suggested them and my Father corrected me. Wandmaking has been around almost as long as wizards and witches and just about everything has been used at one time or another."

"What do American wizards use in their wands?"

"Depends on the maker, but they have some preferred ones. Thunderbird tail hair, Wampus whiskers or hair, and Horned Serpent horn. Rougarou hair used to be popular but it got a reputation for being preferred by Dark wizards so it fell out of use pretty much."

"Like Elder wands?"

He nodded. "Sometimes rumors are just that, sometimes there is some truth to them. Regardless, some people don't want to have a wand that they think broadcasts 'I'm evil!'."

"What's your wand made out of?"

"Dogwood."

"Isn't that prefered by tricksters?" I giggled and he blushed.

"No!"

"Yes it is."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. I love my wand."

"Doesn't everyone? I know I do."

"Beech right?" he squished his face up in recollection.

"How do you know that?"

"Family gift." he grinned. "Beech wands are subtle but beautiful according to Mr. Ollivander."

"I might know if I could ever manage to do a spell." I grumbled.

"You've done alright from what I've seen. You managed a Stinging Hex over break, and that's nothing to turn your nose up at."

I punched his arm. "I don't count those."

"Why not, that's perfectly countable."

"Those were in anger, and against someone who couldn't defend themselves."

"You're seriously making excuses for your brother now?"

"Of course not, but it doesn't mean I was right to lash out."

"Better than take it lying down." he shrugged.

"And attacking someone who is defenseless is right?"

"Well no, but someone hitting you is hardly an innocent." his voice grew hard and I looked up to see a dark expression on his face.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he looked down at me, his cold eyes meeting mine. "Hey, you okay?"

A small smile graced his face, but it was far from warm and sincere. "Let's just say your brother better hope we don't run into each other again."

"Seems he better hope he doesn't run into half my friend group."

"You're brothers comeuppance is something even Louk and I can agree on." he tried to smile more genuinely. "Let's talk about something else, I don't want this trip spoiled by talk of Louk and your brother. I didn't fly all the way out here for nothing."

"What did you fly all the way out here for?"

He blushed and broke our eye contact. "To stick it to your Head Girl of course."

"Mhm." I shook my head, looking back out over the ocean. "Thank you regardless, it's really nice out here. I feel like I can clear my head."

"That was the idea, it's why I love it out here so much."

"What do you do back home to clear your head?"

"Can't do much. Can't take my broom because of the Muggle neighborhoods nearby, and can't go in the Floo without alerting my parents. Usually I just take a walk around the Alley, or grunge in one of Knockturn Alley's stores to get in some trouble."

"That seems to be your favorite pastime."

"What can I say, trouble is my middle name."

"What is your middle name?"

"I just told you, trouble."

"I mean really."

"Could we pretend it really is trouble?"

"Nope."

"Well, what's yours?"

"Hazel."

"That's pretty." he smiled.

"Don't think that'll distract me. Spill."

He groaned. "Charles."

"That's not so bad. I'd thought it'd be something awful, like Alfie."

"Hey, I have a cousin named Alfie. " he laughed. "Completely for educational purposes, what's Louk's?"

"His middle name? How would I know?"

"You two are hardly ever apart, I thought it might have come up. I want it to be horrible so I can make fun of him."

"Sorry, you'll have to find out the old fashioned way: asking him yourself."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll jump at the chance to share it with me. We're such close pals, you know."

"Does this mean I can call you Charlie?"

"I will throw you off this cliff." he glared at me.

I broke out in a fit of giggles. "You've already thrown me out a window, what's the difference?"

"Never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not a chance." I smiled. "Who else can say they've been thrown from about seven stories high and survived?"

"Maybe someone who doesn't bring it up every five seconds."

I just rolled my eyes and cuddled closer as a sharp, cold wind blew over us. The jar with blue flames was wedged between our legs and kept the area under the blanket plenty warm. It was mostly just my face that got cold, and I snuck a hand out to readjust my scarf. I rested my head on his shoulder and we lapsed into silence for a while, the sound of the ocean slowly lapping at my nerves to lull me to sleep.

We both dozed off a little in our blanket cocoon, but it was too uncomfortable for us to stay out too long. His watch said three as we finally gave in to the cold and packed up. I slid on the back of his broom with a little more confidence but I still kept my eyes firmly shut as we flew through the night sky. We slowed down again after a long time of flying quickly, just for him to pick up speed again. I leaned forward as the wind continued whipping around us.

"Why do you slow down?"

"You can't enter Hogwarts at speed." he yelled back. "I have to cross the boundary slowly."

I nodded, not sure if he could feel it or not but if we were nearing the castle I didn't want to make any more noise than I had to. He slowed a little and I knew we were nearing the tower, dreading the second I'd have to open my eyes to maneuver the window ledge.

I slowly cracked them open, luckily seeing the stone of the tower to focus on instead of the huge drop below me. Cad was hovering a little above the window so I could drop down onto the ledge and push the glass open, turning around once my feet were firmly planted on the ground again. The other girls were asleep and didn't seem bothered by my entrance at all save for Keeli who curled up in her blankets a little more because of the cold.

Cad descended a little until his face was at my eye level, his knees probably brushing the castle he was so close. I shook my head as I leaned out the window, keeping my eyes on his so I wouldn't look down.

"You're crazy, Charlie, you know that?"

"You're leaning out far enough for me to pull you to your death, remember that." he gave me one of his trademark smiles before leaning up to press a brief kiss to my cheek. "Goodnight, Amelia."

"Goodnight Cad."

I closed the window as he flew away, following his silhouette in the moonlight as I saw him do a couple loops. I chuckled as I pulled the curtains over the window, flopping on my bed to get a little sleep before classes.

The next morning I was in a pretty good mood, and not even Eleanor's evil glares in the bathroom mirror could dull my mood. Somehow knowing I'd beat her rules covered me in a protective armor that made me invulnerable to her usual torments. Keeli did her best to keep up with me all morning, nearly falling down the stairs as she tried to match my quick pace.

"Merlin almighty, what did you two get up to last night?!" she huffed as we had to wait for a staircase to change.

"Just flew down to an ocean somewhere and talked for a while."

"The ocean? Just how long were you gone?"

"It's not too far, but we were gone a while. It was nice to get away from everything."

I skipped into the Great Hall, sitting down and happily buttering a scone and indulging in some of the apple butter the house elves set out. Keeli gave me a suspicious glance as she sat next to me, reaching for a naked scone and taking a bite as she regarded me. She was about to speak when a whirlwind entered the Great Hall in the form of the Gryffindor house as usual. They came in with their normal shouting and shoving, but one of them peeled away and walked over to us. Cad flopped down on the bench next to me like it was where he belonged.

He gave me a dramatic wink. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"You two are in a good mood this morning." Keeli kept her gaze on both of us.

"Oh you know how double Charms with the Hufflepuffs always puts me in a chipper mood."

"And we have double Transfiguration, I'd think you'd be in a better mood too." I accused her but she just shook her head.

"You two are up to something." she continued her glaring.

"Maybe I'm just glad to finally feel in control of something for once." I shrugged. "It's nice to know no matter how many rules she manages to have the adults put in place I can still manage to do something for me."

"Hm." she said finally, resolving to drop the subject.

"You know you can come to Keeli. I could probably convince Amber to come with me and take a passenger."

"No thanks, I don't much like brooms either, and I'm not too crazy about sneaking out as it is."

"Why not?" he seemed surprised that anyone could ever not like the idea of breaking the rules.

She shrugged. "No point in my opinion. The ball last year was one thing, but sneaking out for the purpose of breaking the rules just seems reckless to me."

"You're right, in fairness." I agreed, leveling a look at Cad.

"You love it." he stuck his tongue out at me. "Speaking of classes, can't wait for Ancient Runes this afternoon."

"Yes, I have the homework." I rolled my eyes and reached down for my bag. "You know you can come over here just to see me without asking for homework?"

He grabbed my wrist, sliding his hand into mine with a cocky grin. "I've already done the homework, dear Amelia, for your information. I was merely saying I was excited for the class."

"So you just wanted to brag you did the homework?"

"Of course not. Would I ever be so forthright? It's a difficult subject for sure, but for us intellectuals it's not all bad."

"I'll remember that when you're cussing out Professor Babbling for setting so much homework again."

"All I'm saying is we do have _some_ lives outside her class, and she could do well to remember that before she sets us two obe-"

"Oi! Mervin!" a tall boy stood up from the Gryffindor table. "Your seat is over here, mate."

"Seems I've overstayed my welcome. 'Till next time." he leaned forward to peck a kiss to my cheek before strutting off to his table like he hadn't broken one of the unspoken rules of the Great Hall.

I blushed as I turned back to my breakfast, sliding two poached eggs onto my plate to join my half finished scone. Keeli gave me an inquisitive look but I shrugged before hurrying to finish my breakfast before we had to go to Transfiguration. Luckily her favorite subject put her off anymore interrogations, and I was safely in a seat next to Louk before she got too far down her line of questioning.

"Morning." he said testily.

"Morning." I raised an eyebrow as I sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Loveday is causing more problems." he rubbed his temples. "We're all but certain she's part of the reason your house has a roll call now."

"I'm sure she wasn't the only reason, I doubt Eleanor kept quiet." I shrugged, my mood preventing me from growing depressed on the subject. "We're taking it in stride. I've never seen Ravenclaws so steadfast. It's...refreshing almost."

"Steadfast?"

"Half the house sneaks out every night just to show her she's not going to come between us and our studies. You have to see the table is half full before the first students even come down."

"I just thought they were early risers. You guys don't want us retaliating and yet you're sneaking out at night?" he looked exasperated. "I don't understand you lot."

"We tried playing nice, and she made it quite clear she has no intention of leaving us alone so we're getting our space however we can."

"You know, one thing I've learned about your house since we've been friends? The thing a Ravenclaw wants most is just to be left alone."

I shrugged. "Depends on the Ravenclaw."

My good mood wasn't even dampened by the fact my tortoise was noticeably not a teapot by the end of class. Potions of course went better with us taking notes on graphorn horn in potions which I finished in a few minutes and had a chance to leaf through _Moste Potente Potions_ which I'd already read about four times since I'd gotten it. I was debating between brewing a brain tonic versus Veritaserum during lunch when Keeli leaned over, tapping my arm and pointing to the door.

"Seems Eleanor finally figured out how to fix her hair."

The Head Girl's hair was, in fact, back to it's brunette. "About time. It's been that way for, what, almost two weeks now?" I flipped a page as I returned to my book. "I thought she was good at Charms."

"Knowing Cad, I doubt it was a one-note enchantment." Keeli sighed, returning to her food. "She replaced her quills over the last Hogsmeade visit too. There's only the bookshelf thing left from all their little pranks."

"We'd better be grateful. Maybe now everything will blow over."

"I know, and it's mean to wish her discomfort, but I won't lie and say seeing her hair didn't make me feel a little better as we sit through another roll call."

"Knowing Cad, I'm sure he has plenty more in store for her." I glanced up at the Gryffindor in question who was arm wrestling some of his Quidditch friends.

"Well, I really do hope he doesn't use them. Maybe with everyone making it a point to go to the roll call and exams coming up they might let us go back to being in peace."

"I don't know. Eleanor is suspicious, and I doubt she rests until she catches at least one person sneaking out."

"Here's hoping it isn't us." Keeli murmured as the bell rang and she headed to Divination.

Cad caught up to me before I'd even hit the first flight of stairs towards Ancient Runes, his smile wide and his hair thoroughly tousled.

"So, what are you doing after class?"

"Potion's Club."

"Oh right, it's Wednesday." he deflated a little before his smile returned. "Well, maybe I could come with you?"

"Don't you have the Weird Sisters Fan Club today?"

"Shh!" he looked around to make sure we were relatively alone. "I told you that in confidence."

"That was a secret? Why?" I chuckled.

"Well, you know, a tough guy like me can't go running around liking pop bands."

"I heard your squeal at the Winter Ball when they took the stage."

"Shhh!" he put his hand over my mouth, rushing me so we'd break away from the crowd of people coming up from the Great Hall. "You're going to destroy my reputation."

"Your reputation of what, being the Tallest Tower guy?" I giggled as I shoved his hand away.

"I'll have you know I still get compliments on my handiwork."

"I'm sure you do." I rolled my eyes.

"So how about it? Why don't I come to Potions Club with you?"

"No offense, but I tried bringing a friend once and it didn't work out so well. I really prefer it to be just me."

"Well alright." he sighed. "Guess I'll just have to sneak you out again."

"You know it'd be foolish to do it again so soon. Besides, I do need _some_ sleep."

"You can't tell me you can't make a batch of Wide Eye Potion in about ten seconds?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Look, you didn't hear this from me, but there might be a totally not happening secret Quidditch game tonight. A kind of a show of solidarity with you Ravenclaws, although a lot of it is just giving us an excuse to sneak out."

"And you're going?"

"Well I will if my good luck charm says she'll go too." he gave me a hopeful look as we walked into the classroom and took our seats.

"If Eleanor finds out, she'll flay me alive."

"Then don't get caught." he gave me such a devil-may-hare smile I found myself folding.

"Oh alright, since if I get caught half the school goes down with me."

"That's the spirit!" he beamed as class started.

Presumably to placate me, he actually paid attention in class and even offered to do the homework with me before dinner once Potions Club let out. We got a decent way through it and I accepted it left me little reason to refuse to go, especially because from the sound of it a lot of people were going.

There was a high level of energy in the room and I could tell it was driving Eleanor insane because she kept doing a headcount to make sure we were all there and not covering for anyone. Keeli, Dorothy, Eunice, and I were in our room hunched over my spare cauldron rapidly trying to get the new potion I was trying out done before eleven o'clock. Keeli had already decided she wasn't going since Matt was electing to cover for his housemates, and Eunice said she didn't much like Quidditch, so instead they'd promised to help us coordinate our escapes cleanly. I had Cad picking me up via broom at ten but Dorothy had no such ride, and I'd agreed to devise a plan for her.

I opened the book Cad had gotten me for Christmas to a page labeled 'Spider Climb Potion'. It was a little bizarre, and the pictures more than creepy, but essentially it just allowed you to climb up walls and across ceilings like a spider. It seemed pretty simple but the other brews in the book gave me pause in trying it. I read through the recipe four times before having Dorothy look over and make sure she was okay with testing it.

The only thing that gave me true concern was it contained Black Widow venom, but as it had a section devoted on how to test the potion before you drank it to make sure you weren't poisoning yourself I shrugged and threw it in at the correct time the book instructed. It took about an hour to finish and I carefully inspected a sample to make sure it was exactly what the book said it should be. I put a dab on my wrist and waited to make sure I felt no irritation, that test being passed I took a deep breath and poured a teaspoon on my tongue.

I didn't necessarily feel any different, and after a few seconds I looked to my hands to see if there were any changes. I reached over to the stone wall of the room and pressed my hand to it, feeling a strange sensation like my pores themselves were grasping onto the stone. I followed with the other hand and kicked my shoes off, climbing up the wall like some kind of possessed lizard. I hung upside down from the ceiling, looking down on my roommates with a wide smile.

"You guys have got to try this."

Dorothy and Eunice jumped toward the cauldron, putting a teaspoon in their mouths as roll call was in just a few minutes, but Keeli was reading through _Moste Potente Potions_ again seemingly too busy to be bothered with a fun time.

The three of us crawled around the ceilings with wide smiles, playing tag around the bedposts and climbing along the walls. It was strange at first, and it took a second to adjust to your center of gravity being changed, but once you got used to it it was second nature. I couldn't pick up my whole hand or foot at one time, I had to start at my palm and roll my hand off or it'd just stay stuck to the stone. I was able to support my weight on two hands alone, but climbing was easier when I only lifted up one appendage at a time or my muscles got too sore. We were hanging from the ceiling when a knock sounded on the door, all of us freezing as someone pushed it open.

Luckily it was a second year girl and not Eleanor, who screamed as she saw us hanging from the ceiling. She ran back downstairs and we all giggled, my fingers suddenly forgetting their traction and I crashed to the floor on my back.

"You can tell when it wears off." I groaned, rolling to my side and rubbing my ribs.

"Wee!" Dorothy's wore off too, but she'd positioned herself over her bed for a much softer landing.

We whispered on our way down the stairs with the others going to roll call, postulating all the situations it could be used for besides sneaking out of the castle. Dorothy wondered how it would fare on wet or slippery surfaces, like moss covered stone, and we resolved to make time one day to test it. Everyone seemed in a cheery mood as Professor Flitwick called roll, and he had a smile as he rolled up the scroll.

"I'm glad to see you all are getting your spirits back."

There were general murmurs as we headed for the stairs again, everyone not wanting to tell the Professor it wasn't our great attitudes but the fact we were flaunting his rules that very night that had us so chipper. Dorothy took a proper dose of the potion to test how long it lasted for her, so she'd know if she could make it down the castle in one or two doses, and she hung upside down from the ceiling to play cards with the timer on my nightstand clicked down from an hour. I wrote in the margins of the spell some notes I'd gathered, then joined the card game while we waited. At fifty five minutes she flopped onto the bed, ruining my perfect hand, and I marked it down before measuring out four phials for her use to get to and from the game. We weren't entirely sure how long it would take her to climb down so we prepared for the longest possible time she'd be out to be safe.


	32. Year 3 Part 13

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please, please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

At ten minutes before ten Dorothy and I started getting ready, setting out our coats and scarves to stave off the cold, as well as our different stealth measures. My ring was in my pocket and we each had two invisibility potions just in case. We heard footsteps on the stairs and stashed the items under our pillows, Dorothy brushing her hair and me diving under the covers to relax and read a book as Eleanor knocked and came in. She glanced around the room suspiciously making sure to see each of us. We shot her glares as she finally backed up, closing the door and continuing down the stairs to the second year dorms.

We heard her footsteps return to her room at just a minute before ten and I rushed to get ready by the time Cad would be at the window to pick me up. Eunice and Keeli were using our pillows to make suitable body doubles under our covers, and Dorothy was putting her Charms knowledge onto the lock of our dorm room.

"Can't she just spell through it?" I asked as Dorothy finally leaned away.

"If she can dispel that, then she deserves to catch us." she gave a nod of finality before going over to pull her coat on.

"Evening ladies." Cad's voice floated in from the window that'd already been opened, and I turned to smile at him.

"Hey Cad." we all waved, Eunice casting another Muffling Charm on the door just to be safe.

"You ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded, taking his hand to haul myself onto the window sill.

"See you around." I told the others, gently stepping down and edging onto his broom. He made sure I had a good hold around his waist before flying the relatively short distance to the Quidditch pitch.

I even saw a few more brooms leaving the Ravenclaw Tower, and saw lots more kids leaving in other creative ways. The girl with the wings was a few meters above us already headed towards the pitch, and I saw a few more kids Levitating things under them to fly through the air. There were plenty of fuzzy spots in the night sky I figured were Disillusioned kids, and I probably would never know how many invisible ones there were. The pitch was absolutely abuzz with activity, as kids with brooms and spectators alike milled around on the grass chatting softly. We were lucky that there was a heavy breeze, putting us downwind of the castle and hopefully helping keep the noise from the ears of sleeping Professors.

Cad touched down in the center of the pitch along with a few other broom riders, and he firmly took my hand as we walked over to a group of Gryffindors.

"Wondered when you'd make it." A boy with red hair clapped Cad on the back.

"Had to make a pit stop." he gestured to me, and the redhead shook my hand.

"Charlie Temple, I'm Cad's roommate."

"Sorry for your loss." I smiled. "Amelia."

"Oh I know." Charlie shot Cad a look, who punched his friend in the arm.

"Alright, alright, that's enough introductions. You all ready to do this?" Cad beamed around to the other players who all nodded their heads.

"Alright!" a pretty tall boy I thought I recognized as a Gryffindor Prefect held his hand up, attracting the attention of everyone nearby. "Are you guys ready for the _best game of Quidditch ever_?!"

Everyone clapped and I grew nervous we'd be making too much noise even with the wind's help.

"Three teams, three Quaffles, no Keepers. No wands, but no personal foul rules. This is a sport to separate the kids from the pros. Team one captain is me, two is Allistair over there, and Marcus leads team three. Now all the players line up so we can pick our teams and the rest of you, get off the bloody field!"

I squeezed Cad's hand before scurrying off for the stairs with another group of kids, joining those already in the stands. I don't know many of those sitting down but Dorothy caught my eye hanging upside down from the top of the stands and I giggled as I sat under her, a graceful flip seating her next to me.

"Glad to see you got the hang of it."

"I might be commissioning some of this from you one day, it's bloody brilliant." she beamed. "I'm not even that interested in the Quidditch game, I just wanted to try out the potion."

"Well, you're here now." I shrugged, taking a box of Bertie Bott's Beans out of my bag and offering them to her.

The teams took a few minutes to organize, and the captains went around Charming their teammates so there were three distinct colors. They were of course red, green, and yellow after the houses the captains were in, but the teams were a random mix of students from all houses. Once everyone was color coordinated they took to the air, one of the Ravenclaws who wasn't playing acting as referee with three Quaffles balanced in her arms as she tried to fly. She didn't have a whistle and I couldn't hear her count down, but the second she threw the balls in the air all mayhem broke loose.

Flyers were zipping around the field left and right, madly trying to score points in the Keeper-less goals. A few students were positioned behind each set of posts and were doing their best to keep score, although I had to imagine it was difficult when all the commotion. I knew there were Seekers but they were completely lost in the commotion of all the Chasers and Beaters trying their best to murder each other.

The game went on for a few hours, probably because the Seekers were having such a rough time seeing the Snitch in all the movement. Despite my distaste for Quidditch it was engaging the entire time, and Dorothy and I tried to piece together what was going on. The Hufflepuff team seemed to be winning, but frankly there were so many scores made that it was hard to tell who had the best team. One team would pull ahead, then another a few minutes later, then a different one not a few seconds after that. While I didn't see any dirty outright fighting, there was a lot more roughness than in a typical game. People wrestled for the Quaffle in midair, or outright teamed up on a player to outmaneuver them of an otherwise easy goal. The scores were in the mid hundreds and I thoroughly pitied those who had been elected score keepers.

It was close to three when finally one of the members of the red team streaked across the pitch so fast every single eye in the pitch followed her, seeing a shine of gold not a few seconds later. The other Seekers tried to chase after her but she had far too much of a lead, and a few seconds later she was doing a victory lap of the pitch with the Snitch in her outstretched hand.

The kids behind the goal posts were madly tallying the scores as the players all started descending to the grass, those of us in the stands rushing to the stairs so we wouldn't be left out of the announcement. Luckily for me Cad flew by the stands holding out his hand, grabbing my outstretched one to mount me on the broom behind him in a smooth motion.

"Nice moves." I laughed, not minding the wind through my hair as we were only a few meters off the ground.

"Same to you." he was panting from all the exercise, his shirt wet with sweat. "Enjoy the game?"

"Actually, yes. I think I prefer wild no-holds-barred Quidditch over the civilized kind any day."

"You and me both." he beamed as we touched down on the grass of the pitch.

The score keepers had returned to the ground, those from opposite ends of the pitch tallying their total goals together. Everyone milled together excitedly as they counted, and the oldest of them held up his hand to get everyone's attention.

"In third place is Marcus' team, with five hundred and forty points. Second is Allistair's team with six hundred and twenty points, and Adam's team won with seven hundred and ten points!"

The players in red robes, including Cad, cheered the loudest and clapped each other on the backs. Cad swept me up and kissed me on the cheek, and I giggled as I shoved him off.

"Congratulations, you can win a Quidditch game with no rules."

"Hey, I win normal Quidditch games too." his smile was vibrant. "I can't lose as long as I have you around."

"You haven't lost yet. That means nothing of your lucky charm belief."

"But it doesn't mean you're not." he countered.

Some of the students started dispersing and he held his hand out to me to get back on his broom. Before I could take it someone tapped me on my arm, succeeding in turning me around.

"Amelia, I've been looking everywhere for you." Louk said, Damian hanging slightly behind him talking to Amber and Molly.

"Hey. Congrats on the win." I nodded to his red robes.

"Oh, thanks. Can I take you back to your tower?"

"Cad was going to." I gestured to him already on his broom. "He knows how to get there after all."

"I mean, I could figure it out."

"I want to take her back." Cad dismounted, holding his broom as he stepped next to me.

"Well you brought her here, I thought it only fair I take her back."

"Look." Cad started.

"Filch!" someone managed to shout and whisper at the same time, and the hive of activity that erupted put the earlier game to shame.

Cad didn't lose a second in taking my arm and getting in the air in the span of three seconds. Everyone likewise took to the skies or otherwise deployed our various forms of dodging adult notice. Cad and I simultaneously pulled our phials out of our robes, each downing the invisibility potion. He held back some of his, pouring it onto the shaft of his broom. I didn't make it completely invisible, just gave it more of a camouflaging quality as if it'd been Disillusioned, but in the wide open night sky it'd be effectively unseeable. The pitch had grown eerily quiet as everyone vacated as quietly as they could. I didn't see a single other soul on the flight back to the tower which was impressive as I was actively looking for any sign of concealment. I saw a little black dot with a bright lantern on the path that strung between the castle and the pitch, but I knew Filch would find little if any evidence anyone had been out tonight.

We reached my window and Cad hovered steadily so I could get my footing. I jumped in where the other two girls were asleep, the pillows below my blankets rising and falling steadily as if I too was asleep.

"I hope it wasn't too boring tonight." he chuckled, nothing but a slight distortion in the air showing me where he was.

"I really did enjoy it, Cad."

"See you tomorrow." his voice faded as he went to fly over to his own tower.

I took off my many layers of clothes and slid on pajamas, a soft knock on the window letting me know an invisible Dorothy was the one who opened and crawled through a second later. We exchanged short greetings before I dispelled the pillows under my covers and replaced them with myself, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning was back to business as usual. Over the course of the next week I knew many people were sneaking out at night, and that fact made us able to bear Eleanor's glares in the common room. I wasn't alone in never feeling quite at home in the other dorms, and despite the Head Girl's presence I decided the Ravenclaw common room was the best out of all the others. It seemed the conclusion had been mutual, and a few more kids stopped barricading themselves up in their dorms and actually spent some time in the common still wasn't a fraction of what it had been before Christmas, but it was better than dead silence.

Late February warmed up a little more each day, and as temperatures grew nicer activity picked up a little. The Quidditch Cup was looming right on the horizon and most of our friends were embroiled in practice more often than not. The thought of an Ancient Runes final being less than three months away sent me into panic mode, and Cad was forced to tolerate my increased amount of studying. I wasn't alone and by the time April rolled around and we were packing for Easter holidays, Keeli already had a study schedule laid out for us complete with allocated bathroom breaks and scheduled 'recreational time'.

I looked at the sheet of paper she gave me as we were on the train headed back to London. "What's with this two hour recreational time in the evenings?"

"Well, we have to finish the Disney movies don't we?" she was licking her fingers to clean off the remnants of her chocolate frog. "You've only seen a few."

"How many are there?!"

"Oh over a hundred I'm sure, but we still have about two dozen to get through."

"Two dozen?!" I blinked as I tried to process it. "Did this guy not have any hobbies?"

"Oh you're watching Disney movies?" Amber looked up from her magazine with a smile. "You know, I should rewatch some of those. I haven't seen them since I was a kid."

"Amelia hasn't seen them at all." Keeli accused me like it was my fault.

Amber shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me, not many wizarding families have."

"I haven't." Cad backed me up. "I grew up with Babbity Rabbity and stuff."

"Same." Damian didn't even look up from his book.

Louk screwed up his face in thought. "I think I saw one when I was really little."

"You lot are dead to me." Keeli shook her head.

"Are we still meeting up in Diagon Alley Friday? I need more parchment like nobody's business." Molly took a bite of her licorice. "Serves me right for not going Christmas break."

"I live there." Cad said simply, sighing.

"Yeah, we need some things too." I nudged Cad with my elbow. "It'll be nice to see you guys over break."

He gave me a smile as the conversation died down again, everyone turning back to their own personal method of distraction. As we neared the station we cleaned up our compartment, hauling our bags off the luggage rack to squeeze into the aisles. Keeli's family was as warm as always, her brother pelting us with questions the entire drive home. She'd luckily given the entire first day to simply relax which worked out because her family took us to a movie and dinner to welcome us home.

It was some superhero movie, but it was a sequel and I hadn't seen the previous ones, so I contented myself with eating Muggle candy and popcorn. Dinner was a posh fine dining restaurant with entirely too many forks before a walk through the royal gardens and a stop at a bakery in central London.

It was fairly late as we returned home but Keeli still helped me turn up the couch in the corner of her room, even letting me have the first turn in the shower. All her niceness went straight out the window the next morning however, as she made both of us stick to her schedule up to the minute. It wasn't all bad, as we did have a mountain of work to get through, but switching between topics so abruptly was hard to pull off sometimes. It had to be done, but that didn't mean it was any easier just because it was necessary. It was four days of absolute grinding so we had Friday free to meet the others in Diagon Alley. Everyone was a bundle of energy and Tempy practically broadsided me in a hug as we stepped into Ollivander's to meet up Friday morning.

She tagged along with us as we shopped along the alley, spending way too much money and not at all keeping in mind we had to fit all our purchases into our trunks. As the others went to lunch Tempy and Keeli tagged along with me to the transportation station. I walked into the lobby where a nice lady at the desk smiled at us, asking how she could help. After telling her who I was, she left for a few minutes before coming back with my Dad in tow.

"Amelia." he smiled, leaning down to hug me tightly.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled, pushing down the wave of emotion I felt after going so long without seeing him.

"How's school? Are you alright?"

"You know, it's school." I shrugged. "Finals are coming up so I'm spending most of my time studying."

"You'll do great as you always do."

"How is everything at the house?"

"Returning to normal. Michael went back to Scarborough at the end of January, so everyone has mostly been decompressing. Your Mum's been wanting to write, but she didn't want to interrupt your studying."

"I've been meaning to write too, I've just been busy." I looked down at my feet.

"How were your holidays?"

"Good."

"We enjoyed having her. I'm Temperance, the Mervins' daughter." she held out her hand and he shook it.

"Ah yes, the little sister, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Amelia has enough of those to know." my Dad smiled. "Thanks for keeping her company during the holidays."

"It was our pleasure. It's nice to have a friend around." she smiled.

"We figured you'd be spending Easter with Keeli and her family." my Dad nodded to the girl on my other side. "I'm glad you have friends who are there for you when things get...difficult at home."

"Even so, it'll be nice to come home over summer." I hugged him again. "We're having lunch right now, but I wanted to stop by and say hello."

"It was wonderful to see you." he hugged me tightly.

We bade him goodbye before walking back onto the street. I took a deep breath as the door closed behind us.

"As bad as you thought it was going to be?" Tempy asked.

"No, just awkward. I don't really know what to say to him."

"Just wait, you'll have your Mum in a few months." Keeli smiled teasingly, leading the way for us to finally getting some food.

We still had an hour after lunch before we were due to disperse, so we all went our separate ways to visit the places really only individuals wanted to go. I made a break for Potage's Cauldron Shop before anyone noticed I was gone, browsing the shelves slowly to consider my options.

"I thought you already had two." a voice said by my ear.

I looked behind me to see Louk. "No, I only have one. I use Slughorn's spare in class, but I think it's high time I have a few extras."

"A few?"

I shrugged. "They'd be put to use. I probably only need one more, but I'd like to get two. I specifically held myself back at the apothecary."

"What do you have now? Pewter?"

"Brass, but I'm looking to upgrade to copper. I need it for some of the more advanced potions I'm wanting to try." I looked at a model that had a lockable lid, meaning you could create a password and wand movement needed to open it to prevent potion spoilage.

"I haven't seen too much of you lately." he said slowly, pretending to look at a line of ladles.

"You see me nearly every day." I rolled my eyes at his dramatic phrasing.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, you're busy with Quidditch and I'm busy with everything else."

"We used to hang out a lot, just you and me. Seems you're spending more time with Cad than anyone."

"Well, we do share an elective now. We've been studying together a lot and I guess it just rubbed off into free time."

"I know you all are fighting with your Head right now, but would you maybe want to hang out sometime when we go back?"

"Doing what?" I asked distractedly, admittedly pretty focused on the cauldrons in front of me.

"Maybe go to Hogsmeade again?"

"Are you planning on pranking my Head again?" I shot him a glare, but he just shook his head seriously.

"No just to hang out."

"Is there a Hogsmeade visit after we get back?"

"One in May."

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks." he gave me a smile and I felt bad I'd only been paying half attention to the conversation.

"So, uh, how was your Easter?"

"You know, the same." he shrugged, turning to the cauldrons I knew he had zero interest in. "Couldn't go to Damian's, so I've been with my parents."

"I'm sure they were happy to see you."

"Oh yeah, that's it." he snorted.

"Does this mean you'll need more help on your work when we get back?"

"Don't I always?" he gave me a smile.

"Why don't you do your work over breaks, Louk?" I asked softly.

He took a long time to answer, finally sighing heavily. "I promise I'll tell you one day, okay?"

I laid my hand on his arm, smiling as he looked up to me. "No pressure, Louk. I'd be happy to help."

"I promise to pay you back."

"I don't do it for the favors, Louk, I do it to help out." I smiled, finally choosing two of the cauldrons. "I won't subject you to shopping with me anymore."

"I don't mind it." he countered as he followed me up to the register.

The clerk rang them up but as I went to reach for my purse Louk purposefully slid over a large stack of Galleons. I made to protest but he just waved me off as the clerk slid the large boxes in a bag. We walked out of the shop back onto Diagon Alley and I scowled at him.

"You have got to stop buying me things."

"Why? I told you I'd pay you back for all your homework help."

"I don't mean _literally_ pay me back. I can get my own cauldrons."

"Can I not get you nice things?"

"You always get me nice things, I feel bad when you do."

"What, why?"

I looked at the sidewalk, adjusting the heavy bag in my hand. "You know, you always buy me nice jewelry or really rare ingredients and I can't get you gifts that nice."

He put his finger under my chin, tilting my head upwards. "I don't do it so I get things in return, I do it to make you happy."

"You don't have to buy me things to make you happy."

"I know, but I also know sometimes being around me can be…..trying. I just want to show you that I'm, well I'm not as bad as I'm sure some people tell you."

"You know Cad doesn't say you're bad."

"Really?" he seemed genuinely surprised.

"Really. We don't really talk about you at all, actually."

"Oh." his hopeful demeanor deflated a little. "Well, I hope this makes up for any things I've said this year that might have upset you."

"You know I always forgive you eventually." I smiled. "Want to walk back to the Cauldron with me? Keeli and I are meeting her parents there soon."

"Nah, I have to go to the bank to get some stuff for my Dad, then I'm Flooing out of Knockturn Alley."

"See you Sunday on the train then?"

"See you then." he nodded, turning to head the opposite way down the Alley as I was headed.

I met up with Keeli at the Leaky Cauldron, making sure to say goodbye to Tempy and Cad who waited with us for her parents. We left out of the Muggle entrance to the pub, heading to where their car was parked. Keeli's Mom sat with us in Keeli's room as we tried wrestling our purchases into our trunks. She asked a bunch of questions about cauldrons and the different ingredients I'd bought, only being marginally distracted by flipping through Keeli's new Charms book she'd bought at a secondhand store.

Sunday on the train all I could do was count down the seconds until we reached the castle again and I could set up my special new cauldron. The first one I had gotten was a basic brass, but the one with the locking lid was the one that really excited me. Now I wouldn't have to worry about anyone curiously opening my potion and ruining it while it was sitting defenseless in the Potion Club room. I'd gone so far as to pack it into my bag, having to leave literally everything else in my trunk so it'd fit, and even then it was so cumbersome the others complained about it as we squeezed into the carriage that took us back up to the castle.

"Honestly, who puts a cauldron in their bag?" Amber scowled, having to practically sit in Molly's lap to make room for it. "You couldn't wait the couple of hours it would take for the Elves to bring up your trunk?"

"We have two hours until dinner, Amber, what am I supposed to do?" I countered.

"By your own words, you're rarely without a book, and you've hardly put down that one Dark potions book since you got it." Damian reasoned. "Could you not just bear it until after dinner?"

"You all don't understand, this will make brewing Invisibility Potion so much easier! And you all know how much of that I go through."

"I better get a share of it then." Amber muttered, trying to make herself comfortable.

I spent the entire time before dinner starting another batch of Invisibility Potion, for once feeling comfortable in leaving it unattended while we went down to dinner. After attendance I waited for Eleanor to go up to her room before slipping on my ring and sneaking out the door. I'd specifically stayed in Muggle clothes and since the rest of the castle still didn't have curfew for another hour I was able to just waltz through the hallways without having to sneak around. It wouldn't work on anyone who knew my house, but most Prefects didn't know where you belonged unless you had a certain color on your robes. Louk was leaning against the wall next to the library and he nodded as I walked up, waving his wand over the door and letting us both in. It was eerily quiet as usual and we took to our table, setting up our safety measures before getting to work. For all his ceremony of asking me, we really didn't talk all that much. I outlined a few essays and copied my notes for him, and he spent the three hour we were there frantically scribbling his many essays. Once I was done we packed up and we split ways at the staircase, with a whispered 'goodnight' the only word we said to each other the entire time.

The next morning I awoke especially early, heading down to the dungeons to start on a batch of Veritaserum, a rather finicky potion that had to be started at exactly the right time in the lunar cycle in order to work. It actually took a very short amount of time to make, around twenty minutes, but it had one of the most involved maturation processes of any potion I'd ever seen. I could never be exposed to sunlight, had to be stored in a dark container, and had to sit out on the night of the full moon in the same cycle as when it'd been started to absorb the moonlight. If the clouds were covered that night I'd have to Vanish the potion, wasting two weeks of work, and start over again the next new moon. I figured I better get a head start on it so I'd have a few chances to get it right before summer break. Once it was cooled from it's cooking time I strained it into a dark glass flask I'd specifically bought for the occasion, setting it in the back of the cabinet that was set aside for Potion's Club. I made sure to put a label on it threatening anyone's life that touched it and scampered up to breakfast before the food disappeared from the plates.


	33. Year 3 Part 14

_Remember I update by the year but it has multiple parts, so be checking what chapter you're on so you don't lose your place. Please, please, please drop a comment on what you think. Thanks guys!_

I managed to grab a couple muffins in the nearly empty Great Hall, sliding into my desk in Charms right as the bell rang and Professor Flitwick started the lesson. I split ways with Keeli at lunch to return to the tower to deal with my potion. Now that it'd matured I labeled it carefully into a dozen little phials for our inevitable future use. It only took me about ten minutes and I quickly cleaned up and rushed out the door to get to lunch, only to get nearly knocked over by someone coming around the corner of the corridor.

"Hey!" I shouted, rubbing my arm where they'd ran into me.

"Amelia!" Cad sighed. "Thank God. I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"One of the Gryffindors got poisoned and we need you to give him an antidote."

"Poisoned? By what?"

"No time. Get your potions things and come with me."

"But-"

"There's no time!" he shouted again.

"Fine." I grit my teeth, turning around and having him follow me to my dorm. I grabbed my cauldron and my potion's kit, making sure I had every potion's book I owned. He carried my cauldron as I shoved some phials into my bag and we darted back out of the common room. I checked in the hallway for Eleanor before we scurried through the hallways, heading across the staircase to the other side of the floor.

"Care to at least tell me why he doesn't just go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well, he may have, uh, gotten into something he shouldn't have. He's worried he'll get in trouble if he goes to the Hospital Wing."

"Since when has Madame Pomfrey ever gotten anyone in trouble?"

"Look, it's his choice alright, and he said no."

"Care to tell me what he got poisoned by?"

"Not here." he just shook his head.

We arrived at the Gryffindor painting and he said 'Patronus' before holding the door open for me. He rushed me up a set of stairs past a couple doors before pushing open what I presumed to be his dorm room. I saw his friend from the Quidditch match, Charlie, bent over the bed farthest from the door. Another Gryffindor boy was lying on the bed covered in sweat, his right arm looking a sickly shade of purple-blue.

"What in Merlin's name?!" I set my things on the floor, rushing over to get a closer look.

It was swollen slightly and the bruise seemed to be centered around four puncture marks, two sets, near his wrist. His breathing was shallow and his eyes closed, clearly in a lot of pain even though he was passed out.

"Cadacues Mervin, you tell me what this is about." I scowled at him as I held my fingers to the boy's throat to feel his heartbeat.

"Well you see, little Ollie here as a proclivity for exotic animals. He may have perhaps managed to get a hold of one only for it to, uh, get ahold of him back."

I examined the marks again, seeing the four distinct holes and running all I knew about bites through my head.

"Is this a snake bite?" I glared at him.

"Wow, she is good." Charlie tried to smile, clearly still worried about his mate. "Yeah, he got bitten by a Runespoor."

"A Runespoor? Where did he even get one?! They're from Africa! Cad, he needs to see Madame Pomfrey."

"Look, he said no."

"And I'm sure he'll forgive you when he doesn't die."

Cad lost his playful smile, looking directly into my eyes. "He made me promise, Aims."

"I understand Cad, but this is-"

"No, Amelia. You don't understand. I gave him my word."

I sighed, looking back to the boy on the bed. "What are you going to do if I say no?"

"Go find someone else who might be able to save him, but to be honest I don't know who'd I'd start with. You're the only person I know who might be able to help him." both Cad and Charlie's faces were dead serious, and I'd never seen either of them go so long without cracking a smile.

"On one condition. If I try, you have to _promise_ me if things get worse and I can't help him, I can get Madame Pomfrey."

Cad pursed his lips and I knew it was difficult, giving his word to two people that directly contrasted with each other, but he was saved from having to decide by Charlie putting his hand out to me.

"Deal."

I shook on it, bending down to get my things. "First thing I'll need is the snake."

"The what now?"

"The Runespoor, the thing that bit him? I'll need it."

"Funny story." Cad rubbed the back of his neck. "We lost it."

"You _lost_ it?!"

"It ran off into the woods, and we were more worried about taking care of Oliver than catching the bloody thing." Cad defended.

I sighed, closing my eyes as my mind worked a mile a minute. "Okay, I have another solution, but it's tricky and might not even work."

"Anything." they said immediately.

"I need Runespoor venom, and if we can't find the snake then we'll need some from somewhere else. I know Professor Slughorn has a small amount in his personal store, but I doubt he'd part with it willingly."

"We'll nick it then." Cad resolved.

" _Only_ because it's an emergency, and you're buying him some more."

"Where is Professor Slughorn's private stores?" Charlie was already heading towards the door.

"Easy now." I gestured him to my bag as I rummaged for a couple phials. "You have to make sure it's two headed Runespoor venom, not three headed."

"What does it matter how many heads it had?" Charlie scowled, but Cad saved me from explaining.

"Runespoors usually bite off the rightmost head because it criticizes them both."

I nodded. "Venom from a whole Runespoor will be useless here, and might kill him. He only has four puncture marks, which meant his was only two headed."

"Okay, two headed snake venom. Got it." Cad nodded as I handed him two phials.

"There, that's some invisibility potion to get down there. Professor Slughorn should be in lunch right now, but he has a double class with the seventh years right after so you'll have to move. He keeps his special supplies in a standing case in his office, usually in the middle of the sitting room or pushed in the back corner near the dining table."

"You really did call in the cavalry." Charlie smirked. "Alright. Dungeons, last door on the right, case in the middle of the floor or by the dining table."

I nodded. "And hurry."

"Be back in a dash." Cad smirked as they both left the room.

I sighed and uttered a few choice words at my most careless friend, turning to his housemate. My first action was fish two phials out of my bag before angling his head and managing to get them to slide down his throat. I then propped his head up with a pillow and placed a cold rag on his head while my cauldron warmed up the water I'd filled it with. I washed off the arm that had the bite, reaching in the bottom of my bag for a tin container holding green ointment I spread over the puncture wounds.

Once I was sure he was as stable as I could get him I started on the potion, propping open my _Magical Drafts and Potions_ book as I worked. I prepared all I could, having to delve into some of my rarer ingredients I'd gotten from Louk last Christmas.

About twenty minutes after they'd left, Cad and Charlie burst back through the door impressing even me. They were thoroughly out of breath but Cad bore a tiny bottle with a flourish of pride. I immediately took it from him and bent over my tools while they checked on their friend.

"How is he?" Charlie asked.

"Hard to say, but I did what I could. I gave him a Girding Potion and a Pain Potion for when he wakes up. I put some Star Grass Salve on his bites to keep infection off until I can deal with it a little more later."

After they were certain Oliver wasn't going to kick the bucket in the next ten seconds they each bent over me, watching me mix unicorn blood with the poison they'd brought me, feeding it to a mass of hungry leeches wriggling around in hunger. It didn't take the creatures long to consume their favorite food before I transferred them to a large glass container where I poured a light green fluid over them.

"What in the bloody hell." Charlie groaned as the leeches started dissolving, releasing a less than pleasant smell.

"It's them, or your mate." I shrugged, pulling up the scarf I had around my neck before dropping in two drops of Bloodroot solution to speed the process up. "Once they're dissolved I can start on the antidote proper. Here Cad, hold this and swirl it around."

I handed it to Cad who grimaced but obeyed as I mashed Vivacious Violetberries and herring oil together in a small wooden bowl. After two minutes I set my mash down, taking the beaker from Cad and pouring it into the simmering water of my cauldron. Once everything was heated I added the berry and oil mixture. The second the potion turned a rich red color I tipped in powdered Dragon horn, stirring constantly as I waited to see a change in color and white, rolling smoke.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Charlie asked, looking over at Oliver who was grimacing in his sleep.

"No, because I've never done this before. I've only brewed antidotes to poisons, not venoms. If after a few minutes he's the same I'm taking him to Madame Pomfrey and I'd like to see you stop me." I cast Cad a daring glance.

"Thank you." he mouthed silently.

"Your welcome." I mouthed back.

Steam started rolling off the surface of the potion so I took it off the heat, setting it aside to cool. I instructed the two Gryffindors to sit their friend up and get ready to help me force it down his throat as soon as it was cool enough. I stirred it slowly, dipping my finger in every few seconds until it was of a decent temperature. I deployed the ladle I'd been given way back in first year that would never spill, slowly working down roughly a Runespoor's weight in potion before finally sitting back with a sigh.

"He has fifteen minutes. If he's still like this then we're going to the Hospital Wing." I decided, turning to clean up my considerable mess.

"How will we know it's working?" Charlie asked.

I pulled my book closer, scanning the page again. "Swelling should go down in five minutes, and he should be conscious within the hour."

"Ugh, I hate waiting." Cad scowled, standing to pace his dorm room.

I Vanished my cauldron's contents and cleaned my tools, safely packing them in my bag again before sitting on Cad's bed to wait with them. Lunch had come and gone, and I knew the others would be curious when Cad and I were absent at Care of Magical Creatures, but there was no way at the moment to give them a message and it was considerably farther back in my mind than the concern I'd murdered a classmate. At eight minutes I was already preparing my speech about taking him to the Hospital Wing when he started to stir, his eyes moving quickly under his eyelids.

We all stood up and went over to him, and I checked his wound while the others tried calling his name. The swelling had gone down considerably and the skin was regaining it's natural pink flush instead of the bruised blue it'd been earlier. His fingers also seemed to flex a little easier as he twitched around, finally opening his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted.

"I'd say so." Cad's smile was a mile wide. "Welcome back to the land of the living, mate."

"My head feels like it's going to explode." he groaned, guarding his eyes from the sunlight streaming in the window.

"Amelia, you're bloody brilliant." Cad crushed me in a hug, and I'd barely escaped his crushing arms before Charlie was likewise trying to squeeze the breath out of me.

"We owe you big, Hales. I swear, you can call on us anytime."

"Let's slow down now." I pushed both of them away. "We're not out of the woods yet. Just because he's not dead doesn't mean I'm done here."

"What else is there to do?" Charlie looked confusingly at his grimacing friend.

"I neutralized the venom, but that doesn't fix any problems the venom caused while it was in him. Not to mention Blood Sickness, or general infection."

"Look, he's up and about isn't he? I'd say that's good enough." Cad shrugged, Charlie nodding in agreement.

"You wanted my help, and you're getting it. Unless you two know how to cure Blood Poisoning then I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, how long do you have to wait around for that?" Charlie seemed bothered at the prospect.

"A few hours at least, preferably overnight."

"Do _you_ have to be here for that? Let's remember your Head Girl has your number." Cad crossed his arms.

"I don't have to be here to see it happening, but it sets in quick and the cure needs to be administered within a minute of adverse side effects. And besides, who are you to say? You're the one who's been sneaking me out all term."

"Yeah, well, that was different, wasn't it?" his confidence waned and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Can you lot quiet down?" Oliver grimaced.

"Sorry." I whispered, reaching into my potion's case again and pulling another phial out. "Here, this is another pain potion. It should help while you get back to normal."

He just nodded, taking it without any questions and drinking it.

"Charlie, could you get him some water? We need to keep him hydrated. Cad, would you mind getting him something to eat? Preferable plain and easy to handle."

He walked over and started rummaging in his trunk. "Uh, I have some Chocolate Frogs."

I pursed my lips but seeing as no one had anything else I finally gave a heavy sigh and handed him a small piece. Oliver seemed to be doing better by the minute, sitting up in bed and joking with his housemates not two hours after he'd been a foot from death. I pulled out my cauldron again and started on another potion, the three of them settling on a game of Gobstones while I worked. Finally just an hour before dinner started it was finished, and I set a filled flask on the nightstand.

"You're coming around nicely, so I think you're in the clear. This is a Blood Poisoning cure. If he starts getting redness in his eyes, nosebleeds that won't stop, aggressiveness, or convulsions; give him this whole thing and get me immediately."

"You got it." Charlie saluted me.

"Why don't I walk you to your common room?" Cad offered, and I saw his friends exchange a smirk with each other.

"I'll be alright Cad." I tried to head off their teasing, but he just jumped off the bed with a grin.

"Don't be silly, it's only right. I have to make sure Eleanor doesn't jump you, after all."

"She's going to jump me either way. No doubt she heard I missed class."

"Then what better than to have a friend at your side?" he slung his arm over my shoulders, steering me out of their room.

We caught a few stares from the couple people in the common room, but Cad ushered me out too quickly for most people to even notice. He slowed his pace once we stepped into the corridor however, dropping his arm from my shoulders and getting a serious tone.

"You really saved him Amelia."

"Yeah well, tell him to stay away from venomous snakes for a bit. I don't want to make a habit of it."

"You know I owe you now, right?"

I shrugged. "Let's call it even for you returning all the confiscated items."

"Well, I'd like to make it up to you. There's that Hogsmeade visit in a few weeks. Why don't we go together? I'll let you drag me through the bookstore as long as you want."

"Oh, that's really sweet Cad, but Louk already asked me to go."

"Oh." he put his hands in his pockets.

I tried to think of something to cheer him up. "But I have a batch of Veritaserum that needs maturation in the light of the full moon next week. I wouldn't object to a broom ride."

"Yeah, I can do that." he perked up, smiling as we passed a group of Ravenclaws heading downstairs to dinner. "I like the other night we went out. It'd be nice just to hang out again."

"It's a date then." I nodded, waving as I walked up to my tower door.

I hadn't even fully stepped into the common room after answering the knocker's riddle when Keeli snagged my arm, steering me right back around to head down to dinner away from prying wars.

"Where were you?!" she hissed in worry.

I explained quickly, pawning my cauldron off on her so I could hoist my heavy bag onto my shoulder. The line of worry between her eyes grew heavier by the minute, only relaxing slightly as I told her Oliver would probably be alright.

"You cured Runespoor venom?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I didn't make it worse at least."

"Wow." she let out a breath as we sat in dinner. "When both you and Cad missed I thought something awful must have happened."

"Well, something awful _did_ happen, just not to me."

"Still though, I'm glad you're alright."

"Does Eleanor know?"

"I doubt it. The seventh years are preparing for their N.E.W.T.'s, so she's been noticing less and less."

"And we'll be all the better for it." I scowled as the girl in question walked in, sliding on the end of the table away from the others.

"Speaking of finals, are you ready?" she gave a kind of weak smile, already knowing the answer.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I shrugged, our conversation delving into school as the food appeared on the plates around us.

I felt a prod in my back right as I was digging in, Louk leaning back on his bench to reach me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later." I gave him a knowing look and he nodded finally.

After dinner we returned to the common room, each wrapped up in our own experiments but working at the same desk. My cauldron was bubbling away and I was writing in my journal about my Runespoor treatment, Keeli next to me waving her wand over a set of earrings she'd been carrying around the past few days. At nine precisely we took a pause in our work as Professor Flitwick walked in. Everyone in the common room mirrored us, slipping in bookmarks or pausing in wand movements as we waited for him to unfurl his list. Eleanor herself came down from the dorms, the bookshelf closest to her immediately flinging its books to the floor but one of the closest sixth years to just waved their wand to restore them with a practiced hand.

"Good evening students. I know you're probably all expecting our usual roll call, but after discussing it with the Headmistress we've decided we can cancel the mandatory attendance for the moment. All of you have exams coming up, some of you your O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s, and we don't want you to have to be worried about a silly roll call every night. Curfews are still enforced of course and if this nasty habit of you all staying in other dorms returns we won't hesitate to reimplement attendance. Your overall attitude about the whole situation has been quite refreshing, and I'm glad you all took everything in such stride. Fifth years and above, your curfew has been returned to ten o'clock at night. Goodnight." he nodded to us before leaving out the portrait again.

Whispers erupted around the common room, all of us giving not so subtle looks over to Eleanor to see her reaction. An entire group of seventh years got up and walked out of the common room, not even sparing the Head Girl a glance as they left. She just pursed her lips and crossed her arms, heading up to the dorms without another word. Keeli and I were all smiles as we turned back to our work, much more relaxed than before.

Oddly, over the next couple weeks, the common room was properly packed with people bent over desks or reading by the fire. Now that we didn't _have_ to be in the tower at a certain time, it was much more relaxing to simply focus on our work rather than being interrupted in the library or kicked out of an empty classroom by a Prefect. By the next Friday when I was getting ready to go out with Cad to mature my potion, I actually had to unlock our dorm window as it hadn't been used by girls of all grades to sneak out through the night. Cad flew by at exactly ten to slide me onto the back of his broom, flying over to the top of one of the stands bordering the Quidditch pitch. It was pretty windy but not unpleasant, and I took the flask of potion out of my bag to set it next to me and bathe in the light of the full moon.

"How long does it need?"

"As long as I can give it." I looked up at potential cloud coverage. "At least the weather is cooperating for now."

"Give it a few seconds, I'm sure it'll take a turn for the worst." he smirked, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the tall tower. "So how is being free from that stupid roll call every night?"

I shrugged. "Better, but it didn't really stop anyone."

"I thought you all were trying not to antagonize her. How was sneaking out not going to make her mad?"

"We weren't going to seek outright revenge, but we're too busy to worry about a curfew."

"She's lucky she's not a Gryffindor, there would have been outright riots."

"She's gotten better since she's had to focus on her N.E.W.T.s."

"All our seventh years have grown testier about it." Cad groaned. "You can barely smile around them without getting yelled at for being a distraction."

"We don't have to worry about distractions, it's a long standing rule you can never interrupt someone who's working."

"I imagine the Ravenclaw common room is a lot like a whole house of people constantly studying for N.E.W.T.'s and honestly it sounds like hell."

"To some people I'm sure."

We lapsed into silence and Cad looked around a little, glancing down at the expanse of air below us that led down to the pitch.

"Think if I threw my broom down there, then jumped after it, I'd be able to catch up with it before we hit the ground?"

"Probably not, we're not that far up."

"What about off, like, the Astronomy tower?"

"Probably still not, and it sounds really stupid."

"Why?"

"There is about a ninety-nine percent chance you'd fall to your death."

"Guess I'll just have to be that one percent then."

"That's not even remotely how it works."

"I mean, someone has to be the one percent, right?"

"Yeah, but- ugh, nevermind." I shook my head.

He smirked as a loud howling noise erupted from the forest, close enough to make the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I reached out for Cad's hand, gripping it tightly as both our heads whipped towards the sound. It was probably a few hundred meters away but the mere thought of a werewolf anywhere near us was enough to send my anxiety into overdrive.

"It's alright." he smirked, squeezing my hand. "It's far off, and even if it comes closer we can get away easily if it spots us at all."

"Sorry, the forest really just creeps me out." I sighed, the gentle pressure of his hand soothing my nerves.

"Don't worry, one day we'll go in and you'll see you have no reason to be scared anymore."

"You still want to go in there?" I scooted a little closer to him as the howling sounded again.

"Well yeah. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my promise. But the second we know the Patronus Charm you can bet your hat we're charging in their full pelt. When do we learn that, anyway?"

"Fifth year I think."

"What?" he scowled. "Well that won't do. I don't want to wait that long."

"A promise is a promise."

He paused before sighing. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Even if you do learn the Charm, you know it would take a lot of convincing to get the others in there."

"Oh, I don't know about that." he gave me a sneaky grin. "I think I've worked it all out."

"Oh really?"

"Well, if I go, Amber is guaranteed. So is Matt and Molly, and don't think for a second I couldn't convince you."

"Of course you couldn't!"

He just gave me a condescending look. "Anyways. That just leaves Damian, who is bound to come if Amber does, and Louk who isn't about to let you and Damian out of his sight. That just leaves Keeli but if Matt follows us and she'd be left alone if she stayed, I figure she's guaranteed to as well. So you see, it's all but decided."

"You forget Louk is stubborn as a Hippogriff and if he thinks he's being played he'll refuse on principle."

"Well yeah, but what are his options? Letting you _and_ Damian potentially be eaten alive? He'd let the rest of us burn probably, but not you two."

"That's assuming you could convince me to go in there at all."

"I'm nothing if not persuasive." he winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes, dropping his hand. "So you think."

"We'll see, won't we?" he laid back, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at the stars.

I laid back with him, and we switched topics to the much more tame subject of plans over the summer. He told me all about a trip to France his Dad was planning, and I in turn prattled on about the potions I wanted to brew over holiday where I could give them more attention. We stayed out for longer than we probably should have, but I was so paranoid my potion wouldn't get the moonlight exposure it needed which would greatly impact its potency. Cad returned me to my window just a mere two hours before the bell with a huge yawn. I apologetically handed him two phials filled with purple potion.

"Sorry to keep you out so late."

"Hey, what else was I going to do? Sleep?" he scoffed, slipping them into his robes. "I'd much rather spend a night talking with you."

"Don't get eaten by any werewolves on your way back." I tried to joke, glancing over at the forest.

"I'll do my best. Goodnig- er, morning."

I waved as he flew off, closing the window behind me and sitting on my bed to read for the next hour before the others woke up. An hour nap would be useless, and the Wide Eye potion would be more than enough to get me through the day, so I spent the time in relative peace scribbling in my notebooks about antivenoms as the sunlight slowly started to fill the dorm.

May presented itself in a torrent of rain, and most days were spent more often than not sitting in the second floor corridor bent over homework. The last Hogsmeade visit of the year came up much faster than anyone was ready for, and the entire castle was buzzing as people made plans for the last real breath of fresh air before exams. We didn't get to wait in line together, so Louk and I didn't meet up until after we'd passed through Filch's inspection. He was standing in the sunshine right outside the castle's East exit.

"You ready?" he was in black pants and a loose grey shirt, a muggle jacket pulled over it all to keep off the slight chill of the morning.

"Sure am." I smiled, smoothing down the skirt I was now glad Keeli had made me wear, falling into step next to him as we set on the path to the village. "Anything specific?"

"No, I figured we'd keep it shorter than last time. I know you probably want to get back to studying."

"For all the good it will do." I shrugged, sighing. "I doubt I'm ever going to get a decent grade in anything except potions."

"I can tutor you if you want, in DADA I mean."

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm just going to have to accept that I'm as good as I'm going to get."

"There's nothing wrong with doing your best."

"I know, I guess I just feel like I should be getting better grades. Everyone thinks since I'm in Ravenclaw I have to be good at every subject ever invented."

"I don't think that." he said simply.

"That's because you know I'm bad at most subjects. It would take you about two seconds to jinx me into a puddle of goo." I teased, but he didn't return my smile.

"You know I'd never jinx you."

I thought for a second. "I think you would, if you had to."

"Would you jinx me?"

"Anyone would do just about anything given the right circumstances." I pointed out. "Never is a frequently hyperbolic word we use too much."

"I guess. I wouldn't like it if I ever had to jinx you though."

"Now that I believe." I smiled, trying to steer the conversation to something lighter. "Lucky for you we get to test it today. I'm gonna have to drag you through the apothecary to get a few things."

"Well, I figured that." he smirked. "It's where you usually drag me first."

"You love it." I stuck out my tongue.

True to his word he complained minimally as I spent thirty minutes weighing out my purchases of everything from leeches to Wiggenweld Tree bark. I tried to make it short since he was being so docile, and we were in the Dark Arts section of the bookstore as quickly as I could manage. I let him talk to me about countercurses and Dark creatures while he flipped through a few books, finally selecting ones on Dark creatures from North America. He leaned against a bookshelf and started on it as I went through the mountain of fiction books I wanted.

After a quick stroll through the potions section we headed to the repair shop to have one of the technicians look at my set of scales I'd accidentally spilled acid on. We were told to come back in thirty minutes so we went for a walk around town, finally getting a chance to talk about Cad's friend's poisoning and the finer details of everything that had happened during Eleanor's reign of terror. It was nice just to get to talk for a while, debating the finer points of venomous versus poisonous creatures and the different measures of concealment in rank of effectiveness. After my scales were repaired we went to the Three Broomsticks to get a drink, continuing our discussion as rain started to tap against the windows. We reluctantly put the hoods on our coats up to walk back to the castle but it petered off just as we arrived, so we decided to go for a long walk around the grounds since it'd been so long since we'd caught up. Finally an hour before dinner I said I had to go and we stepped back into the castle to say our goodbyes at the bottom of the stairs.

"I, uh, I have something for you. To keep in touch over summer break." Louk reached into his bag, handing me a plain brown journal.

"I doubt Matilda could carry this." I smirked, taking it carefully and flipping through the blank pages.

"Well, it's something I've been working on." he shifted around on his feet, not looking directly at me. "It's part of a pair, and I have the other one, which can copy each other."

"So if I write in this, you'll see it on yours?"

"Pretty much." he nodded. "It's fine if you don't want to use it. I know it's kind of stupid, but-"

I cut off his rambling with a hug. "Thanks, I love it."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now we can talk to each other all summer without having to worry about my Mom banning owls from the kitchen."

"That was the idea. I know things are going to be awkward when you go home, and I figured sometimes you might just need someone to talk to." he shrugged nonchalantly but his smile gave him away. "Anyways, I just wanted to give it to you now so I don't forget about it with exams and all. If you wouldn't mind, could we keep this between us? If the others know they'll all want one and I'm not about to make six more of those."

"It'll be our little secret." I nodded, making his smile grow wider.

"Well alright then." he nodded before turning to head to his dorm.

I barely had a chance to put my things away before Keeli roped me into the study session with her, Dorothy, and Eunice had been wrapped in all day. I quizzed them on potion ingredients all through dinner and we even touched on Charms before eventually nodding off on our beds from the excitement of the day.

With Hogsmeade come and gone, exams seemed to be about two days instead of two weeks later. I wasn't so much anxious during most of them as just depressed, knowing no matter how hard I worked my scores would be abysmal. I tried my hardest on the non-wand exams, and I felt I at least had done well in Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures in which I probably hadn't studied as diligently as I should have. Of course potions went smoothly, as well as Herbology, and I accepted to take what I could get. With History we were finally able to put away our textbooks for another holiday, spending the last two weeks at Hogwarts lounging about the sunny grounds having fun. With the Quidditch cup over the pitch was now empty most days, and it was a favourite of the others to challenge each other to impromptu games. Keeli, Matt, and I would always sit in the stands reading or talking while they bumbled about, but it was good fun to watch them take turns at trying to Keep and failing spectacularly.

Finally it was time for the train ride home. The boys helped us load our trunks onto the luggage racks, making sure our various owl cages were securely strapped down before we took our seats. Keeli and I played with the Reusable Hangman with the Slytherins, seeing who could stump the others for the longest. As we passed the landmarks nearing London my anxieties grew stronger, eventually making me duck out of the game and stare out the window biting my lip. All too soon Molly was placing my trunk on the platform and we'd said our goodbyes, dispersing to our separate families. I took a deep breath before walking up to my Mum who was hugging my younger sisters.

"Hey Mum." I bit my lip as a silence settled over our group.

"It's so good to see you, Amelia." she smiled and stepped forward, wrapping me in a hug.

I hugged back but we broke apart quickly, trying to clear space on the platform for the multitude of families around us. We divided ourselves into two groups and I chose to stay with my Dad as my Mum Apparated with my three younger sisters from the large roped off area on the side of the platform. My Slytherin sister and I grabbed his arm tightly while trying to make sure we were holding our luggage securely.

Despite our warm reunion, the divide between us was evident. We still cooked together but there was far less pleasant conversation, and I felt more reluctant to tell her of the trouble I got in through the year. I knew it hurt her, but every time I thought of what she said over winter holiday the hard seed of anger in my chest tightened. I went with my Dad nearly every day to Diagon Alley, and spent most of my time at the Mervin's with Tempy or walking around with Cad. At nights, sometimes even so late as early morning, Louk and I would write to each other in his special journal. Despite his animated vocabulary, I had the feeling he wasn't too fond of summer holidays.

Unfortunately, I found myself starting to agree with him.


End file.
